


Relaciones diplomáticas - Traducción

by Naoko_sama



Series: Relaciones diplomáticas [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends to Lovers, Lee POV, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, features a guy who is proud to wear a green body suit and orange legwarmers in the desert, random capitalization, sand, serious use of the word Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoko_sama/pseuds/Naoko_sama
Summary: Rock Lee, enviado diplomático a Sunagakure. Hay muchas maneras en que eso podía salir mal. ¡Pero Lee está decidido a tener éxito! Y a hacerse amigo del temido Kazekage también, mientras él está en Sunagakure. Lo bueno es que a Lee le encantan los desafíos ...





	1. Capítulo 1: ¡Llega la espléndida bestia verde diplomática de Konoha!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diplomatic Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631818) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 

> Este fan fiction pertenece a Maldoror_Chant Yo solo lo he traducido
> 
> Línea de tiempo: como esto se escribió originalmente en el momento del arco de Akatsuki, se divide a partir de ahí. Gaara mantiene a Shukaku en esta versión y vuelve a liderar su pueblo hasta que, dos años después, tiene la brillante idea de solicitar un enviado diplomático permanente de Konoha y sugiere a Rock Lee como candidato. Gaara está mayormente cuerdo en estos días, fuera de las tormentas de arena y los excesivos choques emocionales, pero sí tiene algún momento ocasional de excentricidad.
> 
> (Procuraré actualizar esta traducción cada Miércoles. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi esta historia.

\- ¿Quién dijiste que eras? - Preguntó el guardia de Sunagakure un poco débil.

Lee se enderezó, movió su mochila sobre su hombro y saludó (nuevamente).

-¡Rock Lee, la espléndida bestia verde de Konoha! ¡Enviado a La aldea oculta de la Arena como el enlace militar oficial de Konoha!-

El guardia lo miró por unos segundos, la luz de su antorcha ahuyentaba la noche alrededor de Lee para revelarlo, todo cansado y sudoroso. Detras, la mirada del Chuunin de guardia volvió a caer sobre los calentadores de las piernas de Lee; parecía intrigarlo en particular con ellos.

\- ¿En serio? -, Preguntó. Detrás de él, el otro Chuunin que custodiaba el cuartel general del Kazekage se acerco y murmuró entre ellos, con las manos en sus armas, aunque no parecían realmente pensar que Lee podría ser la punta de lanza de una fuerza invasora.

\- ¿En serio qué? - Repitió Lee, perplejo.

\- ...Nada me imagino. Tengo que ir a preguntar sobre esto, ¿oh, Capitán? Qué bueno que estás aquí. Este ... chico acaba de aparecer y … -

\- Sí, lo sé todo sobre eso -, dijo el Jounin de Suna, dirigiéndose hacia ellos con un paso firme y serio.

\- ¿Lo sabe? -, Preguntó el guardia, desconcertado, antes de tratar de parecer serio y profesional una vez más.

El capitán les dirigió a todos los hombres de guardia una intensa mirada de "cuidado con tu próximo paso" y luego se volvió hacia Lee con un saludo.

\- Bienvenido a Suna. Pido disculpas por no encontrarlo en las puertas en persona, señor, pero no lo esperábamos hasta mañana por la noche. -

Lee sonrió con orgullo. Había llegado a Suna en poco más de dos días en lugar de los tres habituales. Lo cual estuvo bien; significaba que no tenía que averiguar cuánto tiempo tomaría correr doscientas vueltas alrededor de Sunagakure el primer día de su llegada.

\- Este es el edificio de la administración -, agregó el capitán, señalando con su pulgar a las puertas detrás de su hombro. - Aquí no es donde vivirás. Te mostraré tu residencia asignada, no está lejos de aquí ...-

\- Oh, ya he estado allí, tenía la dirección. Pero solo estaba el guardia de seguridad allí, y dijo que no podía dejarme entrar por alguna razón. -

\- Eso sería porque son las tres de la mañana -, dijo el capitán con un toque de paciencia. - Pero está bien, iré contigo y hablaré con seguridad, o tal vez con un hotel. -

\- ¡No hay necesidad! Hokage-sama me dijo que tendrías una oficina para mí aquí en el edificio administrativo, así que pensé que me prepararía para mañana por la mañana. -

El capitán miró a Lee dudosamente. - ¿No quieres descansar? -

Lee probablemente podría echar una siesta, pero estaba demasiado nervioso ante la idea de comenzar en su nuevo puesto por la mañana.

\- ¡No es necesario! -, Exclamó, con el puño en el aire, - Soy fuerte y decidido. Dos días corriendo a toda velocidad sin dormir y con poca comida no derrotarán a alguien que realmente cree en sí mismo. ¡Por favor, muéstrame a la oficina para que pueda comenzar de inmediato! -

El guardia lo miraba con ojos que eran casi tan redondos como los de Lee, pero el capitán estaba hecho a cosas más raras. Simplemente se inclinó y le indicó a Lee que lo siguiera.

\---

\- La oficina del Kazekage está en ese pasillo a la derecha -, explicó el capitán con un gesto de la mano, - Me ocuparé de que tengas una cita con él mañana para una bienvenida oficial. Y esta es tu oficina. -

\- ¿Estás seguro? -, Preguntó Lee débilmente mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta que el Jounin le había abierto. La habitación a la que lo habían llevado era más grande que su departamento en Konoha.

\- Sí, Rock-sama. -

Lee casi miró a su alrededor para ver con quién estaba hablando el capitán.

\- ¡No, no, solo Lee! -, Gritó.

El capitán lo miró fijamente y luego asintió. Tenía cuarenta y tantos años, era viejo para un ninja que todavía estaba en servicio activo, y parecía que ya lo había visto todo. - Muy bien, Lee-san. Si necesita algo, hable con los guardias de abajo. -

Uno de esos guardias, el hombre que originalmente había detenido a Lee, los había seguido escaleras arriba y hacia el ala de las oficinas, mirando al invitado que estaba escoltando con algo parecido a la fascinación. Cuando el capitán lo miró por encima del hombro, el guardia asintió apresuradamente.

\- Estaré bien -, dijo Lee, lo estaría siempre que trajera un mapa y una brújula para navegar por su oficina. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con todo este espacio? Tal vez podría establecer un pequeño gimnasio en una esquina ...

\- Tenemos órdenes directas de Kazekage-sama de que se le de acceso libre a todo el edificio -, agregó el capitán, con una mirada significativa al curioso guardia detrás de él para asegurarse de que este último recibiera el mensaje. - Aunque le pedimos que respete las cerraduras y las señales de acceso restringido en las puertas, en aras de la seguridad y la buena comunicación entre nuestras aldeas. -

El capitán saludó y se fue mientras Lee aún balbuceaba algo como - nunca lo haría - con respecto a esa última declaración. El guardia siguió a su oficial con una última mirada escéptica a Lee. Lee podía escucharlos hablar en el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta.

\- Capitán, ¿está seguro de que es el embajador de Konoha? -

\- Sí. Kankuro-san me dio una descripción completa, y muy precisa. -

\- ... ¿Están tratando de comenzar una guerra? -

\- Cállate y aprende a vivir con eso si no quieres un viaje a la oficina de Kazekage. -

\- Sí señor. -

Lee cerró la puerta con un suspiro. Tan pesada responsabilidad recallendo sobre sus hombros de dieciocho años, y sin la infinita sabiduría de Gai-sensei en la que confiar. Gai-sensei le había dicho que le escribiera a menudo, y particularmente si Lee tenía algún problema o pregunta. Lee tuvo la tentación de escribir una carta de inmediato. Estaba preocupado de no ser muy bueno en esto. Se preguntó si había causado una buena primera impresión con los guardias. ¿Y qué tal mañana cuando se encontrará con el Kazekage y el consejo?

Había comenzado a caminar hacia el escritorio cogiendo un bolígrafo y un pergamino en blanco, sus pies rozando la estática de la alfombra en el aire seco del desierto, cuando se contuvo.

No. Gai-sensei le había dicho que escribiera, cierto. Pero también le había dicho a Lee que lo hiciera lo mejor que pudiera, y que se convirtiera en un hombre y un guerrero del que Gai estaría orgulloso. Tal persona no correría hacia su maestro ante la más mínima duda. Recordó la mirada orgullosa de Gai y las lágrimas masculinas cuando aplastó a Lee en un último abrazo de oso hace dos días, diciendo lo contento que estaba de que hubiese sido elegido para este honor. Luego había golpeado a Lee, no con demasiada fuerza, porque su alumno estaba perdiendo el tiempo y llegaría tarde a asumir sus deberes y que dejara que su juventud y su espléndido éxito siguieran creciendo.

Lee se enderezó y apretó el puño con resolución. ¡Lo iba a hacer lo mejor posible! ¡Gai-sensei estaría orgulloso de él! Decisión, determinación y trabajo duro! Son la clave!

Impulsado, Lee dejó caer su mochila sobre el escritorio y regresó a la puerta. Debería haber un baño cerca. Quería ir y refrescarse, peinarse, cepillarse los dientes y todo eso, antes de comenzar sus deberes. Tal vez comer algunos de los Power Dumplings especiales que Gai-sensei había preparado y empacado especialmente para él. Son maravillosos; te comes uno y no tienes hambre por el resto del día! Bueno, tal vez tenías un poco de hambre, pero por la forma en que te duele el estómago, no tienes ganas de comer.

Lee abrió la puerta con su energía habitual, salió firmemente al pasillo y se detuvo abruptamente. Había sentido una repentina llamarada de chakra detrás de él, aunque no hubo ningún sonido ni había sentido ninguna presencia hasta ese momento. Se dio la vuelta, alarmado.

\- Gaara? -

Gaara estaba de pie en el pasillo, con un plato en una mano, una manzana y una botella de agua agarrada de forma rara en la otra, mirando a Lee. Llevaba pantalones y camisa de lino sencillos, y su cabello todavía era la maraña de pelo rojo desordenado que Lee recordaba, un poco más largo que cuando era más joven.

\- No has cambiado nada -, exclamó Lee. - Excepto que has crecido. Y eres más ancho alrededor del pecho y los brazos -. No es tanto para un Shinobi, pero parecía menos cansado que cuando eran niños. Gaara era un par de centímetros más bajo que Lee, lo que lo hacía una altura respetable ya que la altura de Lee realmente se había disparado últimamente. El ninja de Suna todavía llevaba su calabaza, pero ahora no le parecía tan grande.

\- Oh, aquí, déja que te ayude con eso -, agregó Lee, instintivamente agarrando el plato que se había inclinado cuando Gaara retrocedió por la aparición enérgica de Lee hacia en el pasillo. Tuvo que tirar un poco antes de poder quitar el plato de sándwiches de entre los dedos de Gaara; esto dejaba las manos del ninja de la Arena libres para llevar la manzana y la botella. - ¿Hace dos años que no nos vemos? Cuando Akatsuki trató de extraer Shukaku de ti. Y luego, tres años antes de eso, y no he olvidado que me salvaste la vida en esa ocasión. ¡Nunca lo olvidaré! ¡Rock Lee siempre paga sus deudas! -

Un silencio espeso se instaló en el pasillo.

La cara de Gaara había perdido algo de la redondez de su infancia, pero todavía estaba dominada por esos ojos de anillos oscuros y el verde de sus pupilas que podían perforar tu alma. Esos ojos ahora escudriñaban a Lee y el pulgar dramático que había mostrado para remarcar su última frase.

En el abrupto silencio y creciente realización, Lee casi podía escuchar la conferencia de Tsunade.

\- Mira, Lee, no sé qué demonios le pasó a Gaara de la Arena, pero ha decidido que te quiere a ti y a nadie más para este nuevo puesto militar que estamos creando. Se espera que ayudes a defender a Sand en caso de un ataque y que participes en misiones compartidas entre nuestros países, pero este también es un rol diplomático, así que intenta comportarte de manera normal y con el decoro adecuado. Al menos ya sabes cómo es Gaara. Tengo una lista de recomendaciones que doy a todo el personal diplomático enviado a Sand, según el perfil de Gaara y la forma en que su propia gente se comporta a su alrededor: -

\- No te acerques demasiado a él, no hables demasiado fuerte en su presencia; no discutas con él; guarda cualquier objeción oficial para su consejo o su personal. No menciones a Shukaku, podría atacarte; el tema parece ser tabú en Sunagakure. Bajo ninguna circunstancia lo toques, lo sorprendas o lo asustes, y sobre todo, asegúrate de mostrar el debido respeto y llámalo Kazekage-sama en todo momento. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso? -

El silencio se alargó.

Gaara aún no había dicho nada. Estaba mirando a Lee de arriba abajo lentamente, sus ojos deteniéndose brevemente en el plato de bocadillos que Lee le había quitado. Lee tampoco dijo nada; Con la espalda recta y el puño libre cerrado, estaba tratando de averiguar por qué debía disculparse primero.

\- Llegaste temprano, ya veo. -

Lee notó que la voz de Gaara también había cambiado un poco; el timbre era más profundo, pero seguía siendo ese mismo tono tranquilo, frío y sin prisas que parecía perfectamente adaptado a las amenazas de muerte.

\- Erm, Kaz- -

\- Elegí bien -, dijo Gaara, pasando junto a Lee y continuando por el pasillo. - No quería otro adulador. Me tratarás siempre en ese tono. -

Lee miró boquiabierto la espalda del Kazekage.

\- Quedate los sándwiches -, agregó Gaara sin mirar atrás. Ya estaba al final del pasillo. - Habras venido corriendo a toda velocidad, así que necesitarás reponer tu energía. -

\- Oh, pero no puedo- este es tu- - el estómago de Lee lo interrumpió con un gruñido repentino que pareció hacer eco en las oficinas vacías.

Gaara no se dio la vuelta; Estaba a la mitad de doblar la esquina. Había un espejo al final del pasillo. En él, Lee captó un destello de la cara de Gaara un instante antes de desaparecer. Su expresión era indescifrable, los ojos anillados sin parpadear y los labios firmes y serios se contrajeron en las comisuras como una leve sonrisa.

Pero, podría haber sido el hambre repentino o el cansancio que lo hacía ver cosas, Lee podría haber jurado que en algún lugar de la postura, los ojos o el comportamiento de Gaara, en algún lugar , acechaba la más mínima sonrisa seca.

Probablemente fue la fatiga.


	2. Capítulo 2: Socios de combate

El poste de práctica acolchado se estremeció bajo los repetidos golpes de Lee. El ritmo era relajante, mientras que el ejercicio físico violento desempolvaba las telarañas que había sentido acumularse entre sus oídos.

En opinión de Lee, ser el "Enviado militar" de Sand debería implicar muchas batallas y misiones peligrosas. Pero desde su llegada hace una semana, su oponente más feroz había sido el aburrimiento.

A Lee se le había enseñado a respetar siempre a sus mayores, pero la forma en que los miembros del consejo hablaban de forma extensa sobre temas triviales, hizo que Lee quisiera salir disparado de su silla, gritar a todo pulmón y luego saltar por la ventana más cercana. Como eso no era muy diplomático, se estaba esforzando y concentrando en parecer atento y no bostezar ("por cada bostezo, haré quinientas flexiones con un solo brazo"). A pesar de sus esfuerzos, en realidad se había quedado dormido esta mañana. Cuando se despertó de sobresaltó, el mismo anciano venerable todavía estaba hablando sobre las áreas de patrulla fronteriza entre los países de Viento y Fuego. Nadie parecía haber notado la indiscreción de Lee.

Excepto quizás Gaara. Era difícil de decir. Lee a veces tenía la extraña sensación de que el Kazekage lo estaba observando durante las reuniones del consejo a las que Lee fue invitado; sin embargo, cuando miraba a Gaara, los ojos oscuros siempre estaban fijos en otra persona.

-¡Cuatrocientos noventa y nueve ... quinientos! - Lee dejó de golpear el poste de madera y se secó el sudor de la frente. El calor era aplastante, especialmente para alguien acostumbrado a entrenar en los bosques de Konoha. Solo una cosa más a la que acostumbrarse en esta aldea extranjera. Aquí todo era diferente: la comida, el agua mineral, la forma en que la gente lo miraba a él y a sus calentadores... Los habitantes de Sunagakure eran un grupo serio, de boca cerrada, y tenían muchas costumbres, tradiciones no expresadas y estrictos tabúes sobre los que Lee tropezaba constantemente. No fue fácil hacer amistad con ellos.

Lee habría estado terriblemente nostálgico si se lo hubiera permitido, pero no era del tipo que se deprime. ¡Trabajaría en ello hasta que fuera aceptado! Temari y Kankuro fueron bastante amables cuando no estaban haciendo negocios en nombre de Gaara. Y Gaara ... bueno, Lee no estaba seguro de dónde estaba parado con Gaara, pero al Kazekage no parecía importarle tener a Lee cerca. Era un comienzo.

Lee dobló las piernas en algunos estiramientos profundos y respiró de manera uniforme. La arena brillaba bajo el sol, casi cegadora. Estaba solo en los enormes campos de entrenamiento. La mayoría de los ninjas de arena solo practicaban aquí temprano en la mañana o en la noche, pero Lee estaba tratando de acostumbrarse al calor ardiente durante el día de la única manera que sabía; enfrentándolo a las dos de la tarde e intentando vencerlo con absoluta terquedad. Había tenido que cambiar su amado traje verde ajustado por algo de ropa más ligera, aunque había mantenido sus pesas y calentadores por razones sentimentales. Después de una hora de práctica, se había desnudado hasta la cintura, y le caían riachuelos de sudor por el pecho desnudo, empapando las vendas alrededor de su torso, brazos y manos, pero las mantuvo.

\- ¡Correcto! - Gritó Lee, enderezándose. - ¡Vamos! - Extrañaba mucho a Gai-sensei, particularmente en estos momentos, pero Lee se negó a dejar que le afectara.

Se concentró por un instante y luego se puso en movimiento, la arena explotó a su alrededor. Se lanzó a el primer poste de entrenamiento. Era un pesado palo de roble hundido cinco pies en la roca base; sin embargo, se estremeció con un horrible golpe cuando Lee se giró y lo pateó. Todavía estaba gimiendo cuando saltó y golpeó el siguiente poste en la línea con una patada hacia abajo, luego giró y golpeó el tercer poste con un temible doble golpe.

Agarró la parte superior del tembloroso poste, saltó sobre él y golpeó el cuarto con una doble patada giratoria. En algún lugar subterráneo, madera se agrietó.

Déjate caer, esquiva a un enemigo invisible, ¡más rápido! Volver, girar y martillar el quinto poste. ¡Salta alto, más alto! Gira y golpea con una patada el sexto poste.

Espera, había alguien cerca del sexto, ¡oh mierda!

El cerebro de Lee se habría detenido, pero su cuerpo altamente entrenado había reaccionado a algo desconocido como había sido entrenado; la patada salió con fuerza suficiente para romper la columna vertebral de un hombre en dos.

Se estrelló contra una pared de arena, enviando granos volando por todas partes.

Gaara ?!

Lee saltó hacia atrás, horrorizado.

La arena lentamente comenzó a filtrarse desde su pared improvisada que protege la parte superior del cuerpo de Gaara. El Kazekage estaba parado justo al lado del sexto poste, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando.

Lee se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado Gaara ahí, ocultando su presencia, mirándolo. Luego se preguntó por qué Gaara estaba allí, observándolo. Luego se preguntó cuán doloroso sería el suicidio ritual. En la larga lista de recomendaciones que Tsunade le había dado, "No intentes romper el cuello del Kazekage" en realidad no había aparecido, solo porque Tsunade probablemente pensó que era obvio.

\- Kaze- 

\- Eso no es lo mejor que puedes hacer -, dijo Gaara, y el leve indicio de desdén por su tono hizo que Lee reaccionara antes de que la conferencia de Tsunade sobre las Reglas de Diplomacia tuviera posibilidades de objetar algo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Esto es solo práctica! Normalmente entreno más duro contra Gai-sensei, pero en este caso no quería dañar el campo de entrenamiento de mi anfitrión. -

Gaara miró hacia otro lado lentamente, a la izquierda de Lee. Lee miró en la misma dirección a tiempo para ver una de los postes de roble ladearse hacia atrás en sus amarres de piedra.

\- ... Ooops -. Lee hizo una mueca. El capitán Sanada se enojaría con él. Sanada fue el Jounin que recibió a Lee y lo llevó a su oficina ese primer día. El hombre mayor trató a Lee con amable paciencia con respecto a su condición de extranjero; le había mostrado el campo de entrenamiento cuando Lee se había quejado de la falta de ejercicio. Se iba a molestar porque Lee lo había roto después de sólo unas pocas sesiones.

\- ¿Los ibas a usar? Lamento haber arruinado tu entrenamiento -, dijo Lee, frotándose la nuca y mirando tristemente el poste roto. Este no era su día.

Gaara una vez más le dirigió esa larga e indescifrable mirada. Lee tuvo la sensación de que sus palabras intrigaban a Gaara, aunque no veía por qué. Aquí estaba Gaara por un lado, un campo de entrenamiento por el otro, ¿Qué iba pensar? Incluso los Kage de las aldeas ocultas tenían que entrenar; no solo eran líderes y administradores, también eran los guerreros más fuertes.

Incluso Tsunade practicaba con el nivel más alto de Jounin ocasionalmente, aunque podría haber sido una estratagema por su parte para escapar de las montañas de papeleo en su escritorio. De hecho, la pelea más emocionante, al menos en la opinión de casi todos los hombres de la aldea, fue cuando Shizune se rompió, marchó hacia el campo de práctica y se enfrentó a su jefa con la condición de que si ella ganaba, Tsunade tendría que volver al trabajo. Shizune generalmente ganaba en estas ocasiones; Tsunade no podía desatar toda su fuerza contra un amiga, y Shizune había aprendido a luchar sucio en los últimos años. Todos, todos los hombres, en el pueblo dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo para ver estos combates. Lee había admirado las técnicas utilizadas, pero no pudo entender el encanto.

Lee se enderezó de repente, sorprendido por la mejor idea que había tenido durante mucho tiempo. - ¡Ya sé! Podemos entrenar juntos como compensación por romper uno de los postes de entrenamiento. -

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron una fracción.

\- Entr ... conmigo. -

\- ¡Sí! - Lee resistió el impulso de agarrar a Gaara y arrastrarlo a la sección de arena del campo de entrenamiento. - A decir verdad, esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacer esto algún día. Sé que te has vuelto más fuerte desde nuestro combate en los exámenes de Chuunin. Y quiero probar algunas de mis nuevas técnicas contra tu barrera de arena. -

\- Quieres entrenar conmigo. -

Gaara parecía estar teniendo un problema con el concepto.

\- Sí. Er, ¿se supone que no debo hacerlo? - Lee se recordó a sí mismo, por enésima vez desde que había llegado aquí, que Gaara era el Kazekage y tenía que ser tratado de manera diferente que Neji o Naruto o los otros amigos de Lee a quienes no les importaba tener una pelea con él.

Gaara se alejó lentamente de la sombra del poste de entrenamiento. Una ráfaga de arena siseó y lo rodeó lentamente, una leve advertencia como el traqueteo lejano de una serpiente. Rozó el borde posterior del largo abrigo negro de Gaara. Llevaba su atuendo habitual, abandonando la túnica del Kazekage por el abrigo protector y los pantalones atados en el muslo y la rodilla.

Lee lo había notado antes, y le pareció un poco extraño, siempre era consciente de lo que llevaba Gaara. Probablemente fuese porque era el Kazekage, la persona más importante de la aldea. No es que Lee se diera cuenta de lo que Tsunade llevaba puesto de la misma manera, pero eso fue porque él siempre la estaba mirando con una mueca de anticipación, especialmente si ella hablaba animadamente o caminaba rápido. Lee estaba bastante preocupado de que el atuendo escaso de la Hokage se deslizara hacia arriba o hacia abajo o de cualquier manera, lo que le daba a Lee una vista de algo que no quería ver particularmente en un oficial superior.

Gaara estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, observando a Lee como un halcón como si esperara algo, alguna reacción. Lee lo miró confundido y educado.

\- ¿No tienes miedo? - Gaara preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿Miedo? -

\- De la arena. -

Lee miró las cosas que yacían por el campo de entrenamiento.

\- Bueno, para ser honesto, todavía tengo pesadillas sobre ese Ataúd del Desierto. Pero esto será un combate de práctica, no una pelea real. No me golpearás con eso. -

Levantó la vista y comenzó a retroceder. Gaara se había acercado a unas pocas pulgadas.

\- ¿Qué pasa si pierdo el control? - Gaara preguntó suavemente.

\- ¿Perder el control? -Lee se sorprendió por la idea. - No nos hemos visto por un tiempo, pero de un guerrero a otro, no me pareces alguien que pierde el control a día de hoy. -

Lee pudo recordar al viejo Gaara durante los exámenes de Chuunin, emergiendo de una armadura de arena destrozada y riéndose como un demonio antes de aplastar a Lee. Pero también recordó a Gaara enviando su arena para defender la vida de Lee contra Kimimaro, incluso después de que Gaara había sido arrojado a un lado y apenas podía ponerse de pie. A pesar de las apariencias, en ambos casos Gaara había tenido el control total; El ataque mortal contra Lee y la arena que lo había defendido habían sido perfectamente intencionales.

Lee había estado observando a Gaara la semana pasada y había visto a alguien que estaba bajo control por la culpa. Quizás bajo demasiado control, dijo una pequeña parte de Lee. No estaba realmente seguro de a qué conclusión llegar con ese pensamiento, así que lo descartó.

\- Puede haber lesiones durante el entrenamiento -, dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Al curar y te hacen más fuerte. Entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo? -

Gaara lo examinó durante lo que pareció mucho tiempo, y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Lee reprimió un suspiro decepcionado. Por supuesto, el Kazekage de la arena no estaba dispuesto a intercambiar golpes con un Shinobi de Konoha, particularmente uno que ya había derrotado antes ...

\- Vamos a entrenar -, dijo Gaara. Se detuvo cerca de los postes de madera, se desabrochó algunas correas y levantó el arnés de cuero sobre su cabeza para apoyar la calabaza contra el poste roto. Lee estaba a punto de objetar, pero luego un chorro de arena saltó de la calabaza y siguió la lenta marcha de Gaara hacia el centro del campo de entrenamiento, enrollando sus tobillos como un cachorro ansioso por jugar. Todo el terreno central estaba hecho de arena; Gaara estaba de todo menos indefenso.  
Lee, que no podía creer su suerte, ocupó un lugar frente a Gaara. Estaba seguro de que este era un elemento más en la larga lista de tareas pendientes de Tsunade, pero bueno, Gaara había dicho “Sí". ¡Lee iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a pelear con Gaara! ¡No iba a dejar pasar esto!

\- Dado que este es solo un partido amistoso, tampoco usaré Renge ni nada más que el Taijutsu normal -, anunció Lee, - pero también he mejorado mucho en los últimos años. ¡Incluso en esas condiciones, haré todo lo posible para atravesar esa barrera de arena! Si no puedo hacerlo, daré diez mil golpes contra el cuarto poste de roble; ya esta roto de todos modos. de hecho, tal vez deberías conseguir tu calabaza y asegurarte de tener toda la arena que necesitas. ¡No te voy a poner fácil! -

Gaara no se molestó en responder. Estaba comprobando la distancia a los bordes del campo y midiendo el espacio con el que tenía que trabajar.

\- Hazlo a tu manera -, dijo Lee, desenvolviendo unos cuantos lazos de vendajes alrededor de sus manos. - Pero no me subestimes. -

\- ¿Subestimarte? - Gaara miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. - Fuiste la primera persona en golpearme de verdad. Nunca. Nunca te he subestimado. -

Lee parpadeó, tocado por el reconocimiento de sus habilidades.

\- Es por eso que fui a matarte al hospital después -, agregó Gaara, estropeando el efecto. Oh, bueno, tomaría los elogios que pudiese conseguir. Al menos ese viejo, salvaje y desatado Gaara lo consideraba digno de matar, herido como estaba.

\- ¿Es por eso que me enviaste para ser enviado militar? - Lee preguntó, probando un punto sobre el que había tenido curiosidad. - ¿Porque me has visto pelear? -

\- Entre otras razones. -

\- Qué- oh sí, dijiste que no querías otro adulador - 

Gaara asintió brevemente.

\- ¿Y qué más? - Lee preguntó con curiosidad, porque algo en la actitud de Gaara le hizo preguntarse si eso era realmente todo lo que había que saber.

\- Tal vez te lo diga algún día -, respondió Gaara, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. - ¿Quieres entrenar, o simplemente hablarme hasta aburrirme? - 

\- ¡Entrenar! - Lee dijo alegremente y atacó.

Un golpe de sondeo simple y lento para empezar. Dio una patada, esperando golpear la arena, y en vez de eso golpeó el aire. Lee se sobresaltó, pero su cuerpo ya había reaccionado, dando la vuelta sobre el otro pie y cortando las piernas de Gaara.  
La arena crujió y parpadeó, pero Lee volvió a golpear el aire. Esta vez vio lo que pasó; Gaara había retrocedido.

¡Qué ... Gaara nunca esquivó! Normalmente se quedaba allí parado y dejaba que la barrera de arena lo protegiera. Lee ya estaba lanzándose a su próximo ataque, su cuerpo corriendo sobre rieles establecidos por los años de entrenamiento agotador, pero ahora tenía curiosidad.

Su puño derecho golpeó directamente el estómago del Kazekage. Gaara se apartó, apartándose del golpe, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La arena estaba azotando sus pies, pero como Lee no se había acercando tanto, no se estaba levantando a defenderlo.

Lee fintó a la derecha, luego golpeó a la izquierda, aún indagando y evaluando. Podía sentir arena granulada volando alrededor de su puño cuando la barrera automática reaccionó, pero una vez más Gaara estaba fuera de su alcance. Esta vez, Lee siguió más agresivamente. Golpeó una vez, luego saltó hacia adelante con el impulso, dio un salto mortal y apuntó una patada hacia abajo en el pecho de Gaara. Gaara dio un paso atrás, su abrigo ondeó a su alrededor y se apartó del camino. El movimiento fue tan escaso pero tan elegante y medido que Lee se dio cuenta de que se había perdido dos buenas aperturas por pura distracción.

¡Correcto! ¡Es hora de dejar de bromear!

Lee pateó sin esfuerzo a mayor velocidad, del tipo que usaba cuando entrenaba contra otros Shinobi.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron cuando esquivó rápidamente una patada, y esta vez la arena se levantó como una ola, atrapando a Lee pero sin bloquear realmente el golpe ya que aún no se había acercado lo suficiente como para representar una amenaza directa. Pero a Lee le encantaban los desafíos.

Gaara se retorció y volvió a caer. Se agachó bajo el siguiente golpe, cayendo deliberadamente sobre una rodilla. Sus manos tocaron el suelo y un rápido y certero chorro de arena salió de debajo de sus dedos para golpear a Lee en la cara. Apuntando a sus ojos, Lee se dio cuenta; tratando de cegarlo. Se las arregló para levantar el brazo para protegerse y sintió la arena enroscarse alrededor de los tobillos.

Saltó alto, lejos de la trampa, giró en el aire y apuntó al hombro de Gaara con el codo. Gaara se arrojó fuera del camino del golpe, pero Lee ya estaba allí nuevamente, presionando el ataque, con la intención de empujar a Gaara hacia atrás. Se dio la vuelta, lanzó una patada a Gaara desde una nueva dirección, ¡y esta vez golpeó un muro de arena! Gaara no había podido esquivarlo. Lee usó la arena como apoyo para empujar y saltar a gran altura, cayendo y apuntando una patada a la cabeza de Gaara; un golpe similar al primero que había marcado en Gaara, durante los exámenes de Chuunin. Esta vez, la arena estaba allí para interceptar. Lee era más rápido que hace cinco años, incluso llevando las pesas, pero también Gaara se había vuelto más rápido.

Lee sintió una feroz exaltación y una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Saltó sobre la arena tratando de impulsarse con ella, se dio la vuelta, fingió con una patada y, con un estallido de velocidad y poder, golpeó directamente a Gaara.

La arena siseó y lo detuvo, pero lo estaba agarrando por el antebrazo. Su puño había logrado atravesarlo y se había detenido a una pulgada de la cara de Gaara.

Más allá de la pared de arena y la mano de Lee, una sonrisa apareció en una esquina de los labios de Gaara; reconocimiento de un buen golpe.

\- ¡Primer punto para mí! - Lee exclamó felizmente.

\- ¿Primer punto? - Gaara hizo eco. - ¿Cuántos puntos hay en un combate? -

\- Oh, varía, pero Gai-sensei y yo podemos practicar así toda la tarde. -

Gaara parpadeó lentamente. - Toda la tarde. Con ese gasto de resistencia. No es de extrañar que comas tanto. -

\- ¡Vamos otra vez! - Lee dijo, retrocediendo y tomando una postura, una mano al frente y lista, la otra detrás de su espalda. El sudor goteaba por su pecho desnudo, ya había notado el calor y el sol quemándole la piel de sus hombros.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza. - Tengo que volver. -

\- Oh. - Lee trató de evitar que su desilusión se mostrara cuando Gaara se volvió y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado la calabaza, la arena merodeando detrás de él.

Lee lo siguió también, su curiosidad por la nueva técnica que venció su espíritu de lucha. - No creo haberte visto esquivar una pelea antes. ¡Eso es nuevo! ¿Estás trabajando en una nueva defensa? -

Gaara le dio otra de esas largas miradas en blanco, del tipo que le recordó a Lee, ¡una vez más! - que estaba hablando con el Kazekage y un Shinobi de otra aldea que tal vez no quisieran dejar a Lee en sus secretos.

\- Estoy ajustando mi control de la arena -, respondió finalmente Gaara como si ese momento no hubiera sucedido. - ¿Recuerdas esa pelea con Kimimaro? -

\- El tipo con los huesos -, confirmó Lee, asintiendo con firmeza. - ¡Lo derrotaste totalmente! ¡Eso fue impresionante! -

\- Eso fue un derroche e ineficiente -, Gaara contradijo, abrochando el arnés de la calabaza. - Tuve que enterrarlo bajo una avalancha de arena y chakra. Si pudiera haberlo atado desde el principio con ataques más ligeros, nos habría ahorrado muchos problemas, pero fue demasiado rápido y ágil. -

\- Bueno, sí -, admitió Lee. Realmente no lo había pensado de esa manera. - Pero ganaste. -

\- Casi pierdo. Mi chakra es enorme, pero no está exento de límites como demostró Deidara. - La mirada de Gaara se desvió hacia la aldea detrás de ellos y Lee entendió la parte que no se había dicho. El poder de Gaara podría ser suficiente para defenderse ... pero ahora no solo estaba protegiendo su propia vida. Se necesitó una gran cantidad de chakra para proteger a tanta gente del daño.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo ayuda aprender a esquivar? - Lee preguntó con curiosidad. - Porque tengo que decirte, la forma en que esquivas, si estuvieras en una pelea real, um … - Lee trató de recordar las notas que había escrito de Gai-Sensei sobre Política y Diplomacia, y cómo aplicarlas. 

\- No voy a esquivar así en una pelea seria. No tendría ninguna posibilidad. Como acabas de mostrar -, dijo Gaara sin ningún signo de animosidad.

Lee sonrió tímidamente.

\- Estoy aprendiendo a usar la arena con más delicadeza. Es una extensión de mi mente y cuerpo, así que los entreno para reaccionar con mayor precisión en la batalla. Nunca tuve mucho entrenamiento formal como Shinobi. Se suponía que no lo necesitaría. Estoy tratando de superar eso y usar la arena de manera más eficiente para conservar la mayor cantidad de chakra que pueda. Es un proceso lento -, admitió Gaara, con tono indiferente.

\- Apuesto que si. Es increíblemente difícil cambiar tu estilo de pelea así -. Lee lo miró con admiración. También se conmovió, realmente sorprendido, de que Gaara estuviera dispuesto a compartir tanto con él. Tal vez fue en agradecimiento por la oportunidad de entrenar.

\- No es una modificación tan grande -, dijo Gaara. - No estoy planeando cambiar mi estrategia defensiva. De todos modos, la arena es la mejor defensa. Pero aprender cómo se mueve un objetivo me ayuda a trabajar en mis ataques. -

\- ¿Ataques? - Lee casi salta de un lado a otro en el acto, tratando de contener su impulso de arrastrar a Gaara de regreso al campo de entrenamiento y ver qué se le ocurre. Gaara solo se había defendido realmente contra Lee hoy. Si Gaara hubiera luchado contra él como lo había hecho con Kimimaro, ¡hubiera ganado el combate!

\- He estado practicando contra las marionetas de Kankuro -, dijo Gaara. - Pero no son un buen sustituto para- - y se interrumpió, sus ojos se apartaron de la mirada directa de Lee.

Por un breve instante, Lee vio algo parpadear en esos ojos duros, una emoción que fue rápidamente aceptada, reconocida y descartada casi en el momento en que se sintió. Un estremecimiento se había ondulado en el semblante de Gaara como una gota de agua que cae en un gran lago oscuro, instantáneamente absorbida y desaparecida.

\- No son un buen sustituto para un oponente de carne y hueso, ya que no tienden a esquivar tan bién -, finalizó Gaara como si ese estremecimiento nunca hubiera sucedido. - Pero me ayuda a practicar. Aunque Kankuro se queja porque la Arena se mete en los engranajes. -

Lee normalmente no tenía una gran cantidad de intuición.

¿No tienes miedo?

¿Qué pasa si pierdo el control?

\- pero de repente tuvo una idea muy fuerte de por qué Gaara solo practicaba contra los títeres de Kankuro y no contra los otros Shinobi de su pueblo. Lee solo había estado aquí una semana, pero había observado al Capitán Sanada y a otros ninjas mientras interaccionaban con Gaara. Vigilaban a su Kazekage con gran respeto; con asombro incluso; con gratitud por la forma en que Gaara les había salvado la vida durante la pelea con Deidara; y con miedo Tal vez no sea un miedo injustificado. Habían visto mucho más de ese viejo Gaara que Lee. Habían visto lo que Shukaku podía hacer.

\- Me tengo que ir. No te quedes fuera demasiado tiempo. No estás acostumbrado. Tendrás un golpe de calor -, dijo Gaara, dirigiéndose de regreso hacia el pueblo. Lee pensó que era ilógico, viniendo de alguien que vestía con un grueso abrigo negro, pantalones y una pesada calabaza colgada de sus hombros.

Lee lo observó irse, recordando la forma en que los golpes de arena golpearon a Kimimaro y fallaron. Necesitaría mucho trabajo, determinación y esfuerzo para acelerar la arena para atrapar a ese tipo de oponente, y requeriría entrenamiento contra alguien que fuera igual de rápido.

\- ¡Gaara! -

El pelirrojo miró por encima del hombro.

\- Estaré aquí mañana por la tarde también. ¡Podemos entrenar un poco más! -

Gaara lo miró en silencio.

\- ¡Venga! Quiero ver esos ataques que has mencionado -, agregó Lee, sus ojos ardiendo con fervor combativo.

Gaara se volvió una vez más y siguió caminando. Estaba casi fuera del alcance del oído antes de hablar.

\- Trataré de hacer el tiempo -, fue todo lo que dijo, con tono indiferente.

Pero Lee sintió que acababa de ganar su segunda victoria del día.


	3. Capítulo 3 : Tormenta de arena

\- Desierto ten piedad. Desierto ten piedad -, murmuró la anciana una y otra vez, agitando la antorcha ferozmente. El viento gritó por el respiradero y casi apagó la llama.

\- Desierto ten piedad -, murmuró la anciana de nuevo, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes de miedo que Lee no entendió.

Había sido asombroso y aterrador ver a todo el desierto levantarse y arrojarse sobre Sunagakure, una enorme pared de arena amarilla azotada por los rayos y el viento. Pero tormentas de arena como estas ocurrian regularmente según el Capitán Sanada. Todos sabían que esta iba a venir. Los Shinobi de la Arena podían sentir a una acercándose a ellos, y Gaara podía sentir su acercamiento varios días antes. El Kazekage se había asegurado de que todas las patrullas periféricas habían sido advertidas y estaban listas para volver de nuevo al interior de los muros.

Afortunadamente, alguien también se había acordado de advertir a Lee; El Capitán Sanada lo había atrapado justo cuando estaba a punto de salir a correr su carrera diaria por el pueblo y los cañones, y lo había arrastrado a la seguridad del fuerte de la guarnición en las afueras del pueblo. Considerando la repentina velocidad con la que había llegado la tormenta, Lee estaba bastante agradecido.

Protegidos por sus gruesas paredes de estuco, los shinobi y algunos cuidadores civiles se apiñaban alrededor de braseros o se sentaban en las mesas en la esquina y bebían su fuerte café del desierto en silencio. Lee era el único cerca de la ventana, tratando de distinguir, a través de un hueco en las persianas, los fascinantes cambios de arena en las fauces de la tormenta. Todos los demás se quedaron lo más lejos posible de las puertas y los paneles cerrados. Había tensión y algo de miedo en el aire.

\- Desierto ten- - la anciana se interrumpió con un jadeo y arrastró su bata para cubrirse la cara y abrir la boca.

Todos los Shinobi lo habían sentido, incluido Lee. Algo se agitaba por ahí. Dentro del perímetro del pueblo. Un enorme hervor de chakra se movía lentamente en la vorágine más allá de su edificio.

Lee miró por la rendija de la ventana cerrada, pero no pudo ver más allá de un par de metros. La arena silbó y traqueteó contra la persiana como si tratara de alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - dijo bruscamente. - ¿Chicos? ¿Pueden sentir- -

Los shinobi a su alrededor se dieron la vuelta. Se inclinaron sobre sus mesas o se cubrieron el rostro con los velos de sus cascos.

\- Gaara … -

El murmullo parecía no tener fuente; colgaba como una bruma en la habitación llena de tensión y miedo supersticioso.

\- Gaara del desierto … -

Lee se enfureció con los hombres y mujeres que lo rodeaban, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta con barrotes y cerrojo. Si ese era Gaara, alguien debería echarle un vistazo y ayudarlo a entrar. Si ese no era Gaara, alguien debería comprobarlo, porque eso era un montón de chakra. ¿Qué estaba mal con estas personas? Ignoró el grito para que se detuviera de uno de los guardias. Todo el sonido se desvaneció para ser reemplazado por el lamento salvaje del viento cuando abrió la puerta. Pensó que la anciana había gritado. Cerró la puerta rápidamente detrás de él, con el brazo levantado para proteger sus ojos.

Una forma oscura caminaba lentamente por delante. Lee apenas podía salir a través de los azotes del viento y la arena. Estaba sorprendido de poder ver cualquier cosa, en realidad; tal vez la tormenta estaba disminuyendo un poco.

Lee marchó adelante. La arena inmediatamente invadió su ropa, boca y fosas nasales, raspó cada centímetro de piel desnuda que pudo encontrar. Lee tosió y levantó ambos brazos para defender su rostro. Más adelante, la figura se detuvo.

Era Gaara.

Estaba vestido con su habitual abrigo largo negro, azotando sus piernas y tobillos mientras la tormenta lo levantaba. Tenía la calabaza en la espalda y los dos brazos a los costados; no estaba protegiendo sus ojos, para sorpresa de Lee. Lee mismo apenas podía ver, sus pestañas ya estaban llenas de granos de arena.

\- Gaa- - Lee tosió de nuevo.

Estaba a favor del viento del Kazekage ahora. Lee parpadeó y bajó los brazos con prudencia, sintiendo un cambio repentino en el vendaval. La tormenta todavía se desataba, pero se enroscaba y aullaba alrededor de Gaara como olas golpeando un rompedor.  
Por supuesto, es arena, se recordó Lee con exasperación autodirigida. Este era el elemento de Gaara.

Sin embargo, el chakra en el aire parecía un poco excesivo simplemente por mantener la arena fuera de la cara de Gaara ...

Lee parpadeó con la arena de sus ojos, ligeramente protegido ahora por cualquier fuerza que rodeara a Gaara. El Kazekage no estaba deteniendo el viento y la arena. Golpearon contra él en una breve y feroz batalla. Cuando perdieron, rompieron a su alrededor y se acurrucaron y aullaron, entretejiéndose sobre sus hombros y entre sus dedos en señal de rendición.

Lee, que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta imaginación, dio un paso más cerca.

Gaara se dio la vuelta lentamente. Lee se detuvo en seco.

Este era el viejo Gaara.

Lee reconoció esa pequeña y cruel sonrisa, los ojos entrecerrados con pupilas fijas. Esos ojos lo perseguían en algunas de sus peores pesadillas, en las que se despertaba sudando y con el brazo y la pierna izquierdos doloridos.

El viento siseó y agarró a Gaara, rasgando su cabello y tocando su piel, pero la arena no lo cortó. Gaara parpadeó lentamente, la mirada de basilisco se dirigió a otro lado, mientras Lee estaba muy quieto. Gaara del desierto inclinó perezosamente la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos casi cerrados como si el aullido del viento le acariciara la cara como un amante.

Lee realmente no había pensado que tuviera tanta imaginación. Pero no era su imaginación el que estaba en peligro ahí. Tenía que tener cuidado.¿Debería retroceder unos pasos y seguir a Gaara? ¿Permanecer inmóvil hasta que el Kazekage se diese la vuelta? ¿O ir a Gaara y tratar de sacarlo de la tormenta? No, eso fue estúpido. No tenía idea de la situación. Pero no tenía ganas de dejar a Gaara solo.

Una forma oscura surgió de la arena desde la dirección de la fortaleza de la guarnición, agarró a Lee por los hombros y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia la furia de la tormenta.

\- Qué - Lee consiguió un bocado de arena por sus esfuerzos. Notó brevemente que, aunque el viento era más fuerte que en el margen de maniobra de Gaara, tampoco estaba siendo empujado y empujado con toda la fuerza de la tormenta de arena. Era como si una mano de chakra todavía lo protegiera a él y a su guía un poco mientras se alejaban.

Una última mirada detrás de él le mostró que Gaara se había dado la vuelta una vez más y había dado otro paso lento hacia la tormenta.

Una vez en el margen del fuerte de la guarnición, Lee, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, reconoció a un Kankuro abrigado con la marioneta atada a su espalda. El hermano de Gaara lo arrastró hacia la puerta de la guarnición y la golpeó. Cuando no se abrió, Kankuro lo pateó y gritó algunas maldiciones y amenazas hasta que lo hizo. Luego empujó a Lee adentro. El Shinobi que había abierto la puerta la cerró de un portazo, y la cerró con llave, y luego corrió hacia la pared más gruesa cerca del brasero, mirando por encima del hombro como si pudiera ver su Kazekage acechando lentamente en las fauces de la tormenta. .

\- Lee -, Kankuro jadeó, con las manos sobre las rodillas, el tono de voz con claras capas de paciencia de acero. - Sé que eres nuevo por aquí, pero ¿por favor usa el sentido común? Eso fue más que estúpido. -

Kankuro estaba vestido con su atuendo habitual, y Lee de repente se dio cuenta de que el traje cubría cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kankuro. Se había puesto los velos que colgaban a un lado de su capucha con orejas de gato sobre su cara para proteger eso también. Lee nunca se había dado cuenta de lo práctico que podía ser el extraño disfraz. Lo cual, para un habitante del desierto, tenía sentido (aunque eso no explicaba el atuendo de Temari, ahora que lo pensaba). La única adición al traje habitual de Kankuro era un par de gafas de cuero anchas y gruesas que el Jounin se quitó de los ojos y se pegó en la frente. Algunos otros guardias que estaban dando vueltas, mirando a los dos hombres, llevaban la misma protección sobre sus ojos.

\- Qué bueno que estaba en el fuerte -, murmuró Kankuro. - Y que esos imbéciles pensaron advertirme. ¿Te das cuenta- -

\- ¿Qué está haciendo allí afuera? - Lee preguntó, aunque una parte de él lo sabía; una parte pequeña y más oscura de Lee con la que no estaba completamente en contacto y que habría sorprendido a la mayoría de las personas al saber que incluso tenía.  
Kankuro miró a su alrededor, y algunos de los guardias menos valientes decidieron que tenían deberes en otra parte.

\- A él ... le gusta caminar en tormentas de arena -, murmuró Kankuro.

Luego se volvió hacia la ventana al lado de la puerta, aunque ahora la furia de la tormenta había regresado y la vista a través del hueco en las persianas se contaba una vez más en pies.  
Kankuro habló en voz baja como si no quisiera escuchar sus propias palabras.

\- Él nunca duerme. Nunca descansa. Él ... nunca se suelta. Y ... las cosas que sucedieron cuando era más joven. Cosas malas. Realmente, todos tenemos suerte de que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para reprimir toda esta mierda la mayoría de los días. Pero él es ... no ... tan estable como parece ser a veces. Está luchando constantemente contra eso. Y en días como este, bueno, le gusta dejarse ir un poco. Sale y juega. -

Por la forma en que Kankuro lo dijo, no era un juego que nadie más entendería o en el que querría participar.

\- Todo el mundo está encerrado de todos modos. Así que camina a través de la tormenta, y ... ya sabes, se suelta un poco. Yo ... sí, supongo que no es tan estable como, como quisiéramos ... puede ser ... -La voz de Kankuro se convirtió en un susurro,- tal vez la gente tiene razón al tenerle miedo ... -

Pero pareció detenerse casi de inmediato y se volvió para mirar a los demás al otro lado de la habitación. La anciana estaba acurrucada cerca de su fuego, con la cara aún enterrada en su túnica y solo un par de ojos negros temerosos asomando por encima. Mientras Lee la miraba, ella hizo una vieja y supersticiosa señal que él había visto antes; a veces la había vislumbrado, ya que estaba discretamente dirigida a la espalda del Kazekage;Un viejo gesto de protección contra los demonios.  
\- Montón de cabezas huecas -, gruñó Kankuro. - Gaara defenderia esta aldea con su vida. Ya casi murió una vez por nuestros traseros. Esa es la única forma en que esos bastardos de Akatsuki podrían haberlo atrapado hace dos años. E incluso ahora. - Miró ferozmente a Lee. - Hay cosas en el desierto, en los malos lugares. Monstruos. Al igual que vuestro Bosque de la Muerte. Peor aún. Y también salen a vagar en tormentas de arena. Esa es una de las razones por las que tenemos guarniciones alrededor de la aldea, ningún ejército o Shinobi pudo superar estos muros, pero hemos sido atacados por algunas cosas bastante aterradoras en el pasado, cuando la tormenta está en su peor momento. Pero no en los últimos años. Ya no llegan a Sunagakure. -

¿Pero era ese el Kazekage que protegía su aldea, o era solo parte del juego para Gaara del Desierto? Tal vez ambos ... Lee se preguntó si algún monstruo sin sentido vendría a Suna hoy y sería víctima de la diversión desatada de su defensor.

Lee contempló la habitación a su alrededor, a Kankuro y los nerviosos guardias, a la anciana, al árido desierto que se estrellaba como un resaca contra la ventana, y pensó en la única figura sola en esa furia.

\- ¿Me prestas estos? - preguntó cortésmente, alcanzando las gafas de Kankuro.

\- Qué- qué crees que haces- - Kankuro miró mientras Lee ajustaba la protección ocular sobre su cabeza. Estaban raspados de la arena, pero aún mejor que los globos oculares sangrantes.

\- Si hay animales o monstruos peligrosos por ahí, alguien debe cuidar su espalda. -

\- Cuidar su- - Kankuro se quedó boquiabierto. - ¡Todo el desierto está cuidando su espalda! ¡Tiene los ojos en cada grano de arena en el aire en este momento, y eso es un montón de arena! ¡¿Qué crees que puedes hacer?! -

\- No sabremos si no estoy allí -, señaló Lee. - Soy el enviado militar de Sand, un representante de Konoha, y tengo que defender la alianza entre nuestros pueblos. No voy a dejar a el Kazekage enfrentar todo el peligro sin mi respaldo. Gracias por las gafas -

\- Necesitarás más que gafas, amigo -, dijo Kankuro, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- No estoy asustado. -

La boca abierta de Kankuro se cerró, y la mirada que le dirigió a Lee fue repentinamente ilegible. - No, no lo estas, verdad ... pero eso no es lo que quise decir -, agregó enérgicamente. - Toma, toma esto también. -

Kankuro marchó hacia uno de los guardias cerca de las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, agarró al hombre y lo despojó descaradamente de su ropa de abrigo y el yelmo velado.

\- El viento se sentirá como papel de lija en tu cara. Si no quieres estar rojo como un tomate por una semana y con mucho dolor, tendrás que prepararte adecuadamente. -

\- Gracias. -

\- Lo que sea -, murmuró Kankuro mientras le ponía el casco en la cabeza a Lee con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. - Simplemente que no te maten. No quiero pelear una guerra contra ustedes, los locos ninja de Konoha otra vez. -

\- No te preocupes, puedo defenderme. Practico diariamente en el Bosque de la Muerte y también en lugares peores; sé qué tipo de animales peligrosos encuentras allí. -

\- Ese no era el tipo de muerte que quise decir. - Kankuro agarró a Lee por el brazo mientras el Shinobi se dirigía hacia la puerta. - En serio, Lee. No te acerques a él. Es muy impredecible en este tipo de circunstancias. -

\- Lo sé -, dijo Lee, y Kankuro debe haber visto el conocimiento en la cara seria de Lee porque el titiritero dejó caer el brazo de Lee y lo miró con cierta sorpresa. - No soy estúpido, aunque no voy a decir que sé mucho sobre lo que le ha pasado y lo que necesita para combatirlo. Me mantendré alejado, pero no lo dejaré solo ahí afuera. Eso simplemente no está bien. -

Las gafas de arena rayadas deformaban su visión, pero le pareció ver a Kankuro estremecerse brevemente.

\- Bien, - murmuró Kankuro. Regresó hacia el guardia y esta vez agarró las gafas del pobre y confundido hombre. - Voy contigo. -

Lee dudó. Era muy consciente de que tenia el poder de la alegre y feliz ignorancia. Kankuro había crecido con Gaara, lo había visto en sus peores momentos, sabía exactamente lo que había allí hoy, y Lee sabía que Kankuro tenía miedo.

\- No tienes por que- -

Kankuro pudo dirigir una mirada notablemente feroz a Lee a través de las gruesas gafas que se había puesto sobre los ojos. - Vámonos. No sabes cuál es una distancia segura, y él es mi hermano, de todos modos, no voy a dejar que te abrases y crees un incidente diplomático. Esa mujer babosa Tsunade nos destrozaría a todos. -

Lee ignoró los gruñidos y lo dicho después. 'Él es mi hermano' fue suficiente.

\- Vamos entonces -, dijo alegremente.

\- Solo para que conste, esto es realmente tonto y no me gustas mucho en este momento -, se quejó Kankuro.

Él ya estaba abriendo la puerta a la tormenta.


	4. Capítulo 4 : Gyre

El halcón se movió sobre su percha. Le dio a Gaara una mirada sospechosa, luego miró fijamente la carne entre sus dedos. Justo cuando comenzaba a estirar el cuello con precaución, Gaara le arrojó el bocado. La carne fue cogida instantáneamente al aire. El halcón hizo un ruido de mal humor, tragó saliva y luego miró a Gaara con arrogancia.

Lee, todavía en las escaleras a la sala de comunicación e intentando no asustar ni al Kazekage ni al halcón, decidió que era seguro llamar ahora.

\- Hola Gaara. ¿Cuidando de los pájaros? -

Gaara miró por encima del hombro en reconocimiento como si dijera: "¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?". Era el comportamiento estándar de Gaara, Lee no pestañeó.

\- Oye, ¿dónde está el Chuunin a cargo? -, Preguntó sorprendido mientras se acercaba al mostrador de información.

\- Llegaron varios mensajes urgentes. Estaba fuera de los corredores, así que fue al Crypto. Debería estar de regreso en una hora a más tardar- respondió Gaara, buscando algo más de carne en el cubo. Uno de los otros halcones saltó ansiosamente sobre su percha, sus cadenas tintinearon.

Gorrón. Lee abandonó su mochila y se sentó en la silla desocupada del hombre para esperar, esperando que no tomara mucho tiempo. Aunque tenía la furtiva sospecha de que el Chuunin no tendría prisa por volver mientras el Kazekage estuviera en el aviario.  
Mucha gente evitaba estar a solas en la misma habitación que Gaara si no tenían asuntos oficiales con él. Esta reacción se debió en parte a cierto temor, particularmente de los civiles, pero también nació de la deferencia; Gaara siempre tenía un aire sobre él de alguien que no quería ser molestado. Agregue a eso un hilo de vergüenza por estar en presencia del hombre más importante de la aldea, alguien a quien todos deben sus vidas, y no poder pensar en un solo tema de conversación que probablemente se les presente. Fríos ojos verdes.

Lee observó a Gaara arrojar otro trozo de carne a los halcones. Era un trabajo de Chuunin alimentar a las aves mantenidas para la comunicación entre las aldeas, pero Gaara lo hacía de vez en cuando sin ninguna razón que quisiera explicar.

El silencio que siguió fue cómodo, con solo el ruido de las aves de rapiña susurrando en sus perchas y tragando su comida, y el preocupado arrullo de las palomas mensajeras en las jaulas más atrás. Lee tampoco podía afirmar haber tenido conversaciones largas y sinceras con el Kazekage; a veces luchaba tan duro como los otros aldeanos para encontrar temas de conversación que pudieran tener la oportunidad de atraer el interés de Gaara. Pero eso no significaba que se sintiera incómodo en presencia del Kazekage. En los seis meses posteriores a la llegada de Lee, él y Gaara habían caído en una rutina de combate diario cuando ambos estaban disponibles. No necesitabas horas de conversación con un chico para conocerlo cuando peleabas con él todos los días. El estilo de lucha de un hombre revela su verdadero carácter, de acuerdo con las declaraciones de Gai-sensei, y debería saber de qué estaba hablando.

Esas sesiones de entrenamiento se habían convertido en el punto culminante del día de Lee, y le gustaba pensar que Gaara también las esperaba con ansias, al ver cómo organizó sus días ocupados para ahorrar tiempo para poder estar allí. Le tomó algunas semanas a Gaara aceptar que Lee realmente quería ser atacado como si fuera un enemigo (dentro de límites razonables, por supuesto). Pero Gaara ahora estaba totalmente al corriente de las cosas, y Lee estaba recibiendo el tipo de entrenamientos que esperaría de Gai-sensei.

Los combates fueron ataques de alta velocidad y paradas, Sand Jutsu versus Taijutsu. Lee esquivando los ataques de Gaara, rodando, saltando hacia adelante, lanzándose a un lado, tratando de acercarse lo suficiente como para contraatacar; aterrizando un golpe que explotó contra la barrera de arena, si uno de los golpes de Gaara no lo derribó primero, ¡era emocionante! O, como lo expresó Kankuro: 'Brutal', generalmente seguido de 'Deberías hacerte examinar la cabeza'.

Lo cual era una tontería. La cabeza de Lee estaba perfectamente bien. Gaara estaba practicando su control, así como su velocidad y poder, y nunca apuntaría a algo tan vital como el cráneo de Lee.

Gaara no hablaba mucho durante sus combates, aunque todavía no podía vencer a Neji cuando se trataba de ser taciturno. A Lee no le importaba; se había acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Gaara y los episodios de silencios oscuros en los últimos meses de trabajar juntos o pasar el rato en la oficina de Gaara.

Era otro hábito, como el combate. Lee a menudo trabajaba hasta tarde en el edificio administrativo. Entre sus misiones como Jounin de Konoha y sus responsabilidades como diplomático, tenía mucho de qué ocuparse, y era concienzudo y un poco lento al respecto. Un genio podría haber dominado los deberes rápidamente, pero Lee solo tenía terquedad, determinación y trabajo duro para confiar, igual que siempre. Con frecuencia tomaba un descanso alrededor de la medianoche para ver si el Kazekage, que nunca dormía de todos modos, necesitaba algo de la cocina o solo un poco de compañía.

Dependiendo de la calidad del silencio inicial de Gaara, Lee solo se quedaría por unos segundos, o de lo contrario se sentaría durante media hora o más. A veces no hablaban en absoluto, y a veces hablaban de sus aldeas, de Shinobis que conocían y de las misiones y demás. A Lee le gustaban esos descansos de medianoche, cuando el resto de la aldea se había acostado y la fría noche del desierto solo estaba perturbada por los gritos de la guardia nocturna y el aullido de zorros del desierto fuera de las paredes.  
A pesar del sol crudo que entraba por las ventanas abiertas, este momento en el aviario tenía algo de esa misma calidad. Los pájaros susurraban y graznaban. Algunas cigarras sonaron en el calor de la tarde. La oscura camisa roja de Gaara parecía mezclarse con el plumaje rojizo de las aves rapaces que estaba alimentando. La luz del sol recogió los hilos, se curvó alrededor de sus hombros, calentó el color arena de la calabaza en su espalda. La túnica del Kazekage fue arrojada sobre una silla cercana.

Las palomas arrullaron, un poco más tranquilas ahora. Lee parpadeó adormilado.

Luego se sacudió severamente. ¡Ahora no era el momento de quedarse dormido! Tenía que irse en unos minutos si quería llegar al primer punto de relevo antes del anochecer. Lee miró ansiosamente la trampilla hacia el nivel inferior como si pudiera conjurar al Chuunin a cargo del mostrador de información solo con fuerza de voluntad.

Después de un par de minutos, los instintos de Lee se erizaron. Levantó la vista para encontrar a Gaara mirándolo. O más bien, mirando fijamente los dedos de Lee tocando la mesa con inquietud. Lee se obligó a detenerse.

\- ¿Que estas esperando? El despacho a Konoha ya está sellado y listo para salir -, dijo Gaara, manteniendo la voz baja para evitar asustar a los pájaros. Se estaba limpiando las manos con un trapo para limpiar las huellas de sangre de sus dedos.

\- Esperaba poder colar una carta. Una carta personal.- Lee agitó el pequeño pergamino que sostenía. - Pero si el Chuunin no regresa rápidamente, no tendrá tiempo para inspeccionarlo antes de que el pájaro a Konoha tenga que irse. Y tengo que irme pronto también. -

\- Tienes esa misión de rango B en los pisos del sur. -

\- Exacto. -

\- ¿Es importante tu carta? -

\- Bueno no. Podría enviarlo por correo ordinario. - Lee miró tristemente su propia escritura cuidadosamente estudiada, apretada firmemente sobre el ligero rollo de papel de arroz. - Es solo una carta a Gai-sensei. Pero lleva tres días llegar a los pisos, luego tres días de regreso. Me iré una semana, y él se iría en una misión el martes … -

\- Dámelo a mí. Lo inspeccionaré. - Gaara extendió una mano sin darse la vuelta, con los ojos en uno de los halcones que aparentemente estaba tratando de evitarlo (Lee no apostaría por el pájaro).

\- Pero … - Lee dudó, sus dedos jugando con el borde del pergamino. - Ese es el trabajo de Chuunin. No puedo pedirte que … -

Gaara chasqueó los dedos extendidos sin mirar a su alrededor. Lee se encogió de hombros mentalmente y se acercó con la carta. Se había acostumbrado a la forma en que Gaara podía ir más allá de ser seco a veces. El Kazekage no era deliberadamente grosero con la gente, pero tampoco perdía el tiempo con cortesías. Había una buena posibilidad de que realmente no supiera qué eran o cómo encajaban en la interacción humana.

Oh, bueno, no había nada en ese pergamino que no quisiera que Gaara leyera. Y no era como si la autoridad de Gaara no reemplazara en gran medida a la de los Chuunin que normalmente deberían estar haciendo esto.

Gaara dejó caer el trapo ensangrentado, tomó la carta sin decir una palabra y la sostuvo al sol de la tarde para inspeccionarla en busca de marcas o puntos precisos. Luego escaneó las oraciones rápidamente, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser código. Él estaría memorizando las palabras para transcribirlas para el mostrador de información más tarde, y la copia se mantendría para referencias cruzadas por especialistas en códigos. Lee no estaba particularmente molesto por nada de esto; Esta formalidad era un procedimiento estándar para visitar Shinobi en cualquier pueblo escondido. Pero él estaba mirando a Gaara cuidadosamente y preguntándose si Gaara se daría cuenta ...

Los ojos de Gaara se crisparon cuando su propio nombre llamó su atención. El rápido escaneo de la carta disminuyó cuando comenzó a enfocarse y leer.

\- Um, Gai-sensei siempre pregunta por ti -, dijo Lee, un poco avergonzado por ninguna razón que pudiera explicar adecuadamente. - Le doy actualizaciones sobre ti, Temari-san y Kankuro. Er, solo información no clasificada, por supuesto. -

Gaara estaba mirando el pequeño párrafo (que no decía mucho más que eso, el Kazekage estaba bien, todavía entrenando con Lee y su velocidad estaba mejorando).

\- ¿Por qué? -, Preguntó en esa forma plana que parecía ser más una declaración que una pregunta.

\- ¿Que por que? -

\- Casi te mato dos veces. Tuvo que detenerme las dos veces. ¿Por qué querría noticias sobre mí? A menos que esté esperando que le digas que de repente me he muerto -, agregó Gaara, con voz indiferente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! - Lee chilló. Todas las aves en el aviario intervinieron, perturbadas por el ruido repentino.

\- No -, repitió Lee, bajando la voz sobre un fondo de plumas rizadas. - Él no te guarda rencor por el examen Chuunin al igual que yo. Y él sabe que me salvaste la vida. Está preguntando por ti porque te conoció y porque entrenamos y trabajamos juntos. Simplemente está interesado en las personas que conozco -, terminó Lee sin convicción. Esto no era algo que deba explicarse.

\- Porque eres importante para él … - Gaara dijo lentamente, mirando la carta como si tratara de descifrar algún código oculto oculto en la entusiasta descripción de Lee de sus misiones y su vida cotidiana.

\- Sí. -

\- Ustedes se escriben con frecuencia. - No era una pregunta. El Kazekage sabía qué tipo de correspondencia envió y recibió un Jounin extranjero fuera de su pueblo.

\- Casi todas las semanas -, dijo Lee alegremente.

\- ¿Por qué? Él tiene un nuevo equipo de Genin ahora. Ya no te necesita. -

Lee hizo una mueca. Esta era otra razón por la que la gente no solía hablar mucho con Gaara.

Gaara podría ser cruel en su forma fría y dura, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo esa crueldad no era intencional. Simplemente tenía muy poca empatía por otras personas. Decía las cosas de esa manera directa y cortante sin darse cuenta de lo poco adecuado que podía ser.

Y a veces se daba cuenta de que lo que decía podría doler y lo decía de todos modos. Gaara había pasado los primeros doce años de su vida como un arma, como alguien que mataba sin ninguna piedad e incluso con una especie de placer hambriento. Cuando Lee lo pensó, los cambios que Gaara había provocado en su propia personalidad fueron sorprendentes y dignos de un gran respeto. Pero eso no significaba que no quedaran algunos bordes ásperos. Gaara era el tipo de persona que usaba el Ataúd del desierto como la forma más fácil de terminar una discusión. En comparación, dejar a su audiencia con algunos moretones verbales probablemente no le parecia tan importante.

Su actitud no fue ayudada por su gente que, por buenos Shinobi que eran, nunca mostraron emociones más allá de la deferencia o el más mínimo rastro de precaución cautelosa. Si uno de ellos le hubiera dicho a Gaara que se cortara de vez en cuando, probablemente le habría enseñado mucho. Sus hermanos lo hacían ocasionalmente, pero solo cuando realmente los empujaba a ello; no estaban en el pueblo mucho de todos modos.

Y luego estaba Lee. Lee, quien nunca retrocedió de sus principios o una pelea. Particularmente cuando su orgullo o su maestro u otro punto de honor habían sido alterados. Lee abrió la boca, luego la cerró mientras contenía las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente. No tenía tiempo para una discusión en este momento y, además, sus instintos le decían que esta vez el corte había sido realmente involuntario en nombre de Gaara.

\- Gai-sensei y yo ya no somos maestros y alumno, eso es cierto -, declaró Lee con un dedo dramáticamente extendido apuntando en dirección a Konoha; ignoró la mirada hambrienta que el halcón más cercano le dio al dígito. - Pero eso no significa que ya no nos necesitamos ni nos hemos abandonado! Compartimos muchas dificultades juntos, y él me enseñó todo sobre la vida y el Taijutsu. Las millas pueden separarnos, puede que no nos veamos durante meses, ¡pero compartimos una hermosa amistad que durará para siempre! -

\- A veces suenas igual que él también -, murmuró Gaara, mientras sus ojos recorrían el resto de la carta.

\- El vínculo entre maestro y discípulo es muy fuerte -, coincidió Lee. - Da forma a toda tu vida. -

Gaara se volvió hacia el mostrador de información.

\- No lo sabia -, dijo, alcanzando el tintero y los pinceles. - Nunca tuve maestros. Solo cuidadores. Todos menos uno de ellos están muertos. -

\- Lamento escuchar eso -, dijo Lee sinceramente pero sin mucha sorpresa. Era la vida de Shinobi. - ¿Cayeron en el cumplimiento del deber? -, Agregó cortésmente.

\- En cierto sentido. -

\- ¿En cierto sentido? ¿Que pasó? -

\- Yo los maté -

Lee se tomó un segundo para resolverlo. Luego miró el perfil de Gaara, horrorizado.

Los ojos verdes se levantaron lentamente para encontrarse con los suyos sin pestañear. Fríos como el cristal, buscaron en su rostro. Gaara a menudo lo miraba así. Como si esperara algo de Lee, como si estuviera buscando algo, alguna reacción. Tal vez alguna señal de miedo o asco.

Lee sabía sobre el viejo Gaara; Lo había conocido de cerca y de formapersonal, después de todo. Esa criatura todavía acechaba, cuidadosamente atada y reprimida, en la parte posterior de esos ojos verdes. Era el joven quien salia a caminar en las tormentas de arena, con Lee siguiendolo a una distancia prudente. Lee era muy cauteloso con ese Gaara cada vez que aparecía, y no le gustaba mucho, ni se acercaba a él. Pero no le tenía miedo. La diferencia entre precaución y miedo puede parecer pequeña. Tal vez fuese tan pequeña como la diferencia entre un maestro y un "cuidador". Sin embargo, era igual de vital.

\- Lamento que nunca hayas tenido un verdadero sensei -, dijo Lee en voz baja pero perfectamente honesta. En opinión de Lee, ese viejo Gaara podría haber sido distinto con un Gai-sensei en su vida.

La mirada escrutadora de Gaara se convirtió en algo más familiar; Esa mirada en blanco que a menudo le daba a Lee como si estuviera tratando de entender una oración en un idioma extranjero que solo podía dominar después de interpretarla. Finalmente desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, como si lo que Lee había dicho no tuviera mucho sentido incluso después de la traducción.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y firmó su nombre al margen de la carta de Lee, agregando 'Inspeccionado'. Envía esto ahora 'en la parte inferior. Eso le daría un giro al escritorio Chuunin cuando volviera.

\- Gracias -, dijo Lee. Gaara no respondió. Las cordialidades no eran el fuerte de Gaara. Probablemente no viese el punto en ellas.

Lee se aseguró de que la carta estuviera visible en el escritorio y luego se echó la mochila al hombro y se volvió para irse. Gaara había vuelto a caminar hacia los pájaros. Mientras Lee lo miraba, Gaara lentamente extendió un dedo hacia uno de los halcones que había alimentado. El pájaro sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó el pico (Lee se tensó), pero finalmente dejó que Gaara alisara suavemente las plumas a lo largo de su pecho.

Según Kankuro, la primera vez que Gaara puso un pie en el aviario, todo el rebaño se había vuelto completamente loco. Podría haber sido el olor a sangre en la arena, o podría haber sido simplemente un instinto.

Con la nueva determinación que había adquirido después de su pelea con Naruto, Gaara había persistido. Las palomas todavía se volvían locas si se acercaba demasiado, pero los depredadores le permitían alimentarlos ahora, y los más audaces incluso tomaron la carne de sus dedos y le permiten manejarlos.

Gaara miró al halcón apoyado en su toque con algo como un sombrío reconocimiento en sus ojos. Lee no creía que Gaara fuera capaz de alegrarse, pero el Kazekage podía reconocer sus logros. Había formado un pequeño vínculo con una criatura viviente, había erradicado un poco de miedo.

Era casi de la misma forma en que trataba a Sunagakure, Lee se encontró pensando en ello; como algo para proteger, cuidar y domesticar lentamente. Algo con lo que vincularse, incluso si nunca esperaba obtener mucho de él a cambio más allá de una validación de su existencia empapada de sangre. Llenó a Lee con una tristeza difusa que no pudo definir.

Estoy siendo fantasioso hoy, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Hora de irse.

A pesar de su horario, Lee se encontró examinando al joven que buscaba uno de los cernícalos. El pájaro se alejaba nerviosamente.

\- Hey, Gaara. -

Gaara dejó caer la mano y miró por encima del hombro.

Lee no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero "Anímate" sería estúpido, insensible, poco realista y probablemente se llevaría un chorro de arena. ¿Qué derecho tenía él para comentar sobre el estado de ánimo de Gaara, de todos modos? No conocía todos los detalles del pasado de Gaara, pero sabía lo suficiente; incluso la mitad habría aplastado a Lee hace mucho tiempo.

Gaara lo miraba inquisitivamente, así que Lee levantó un pulgar entusiasta y guiñó un ojo: - Trabajaré duro en mi misión. ¡Y te veré en una semana! Extrañaré nuestros combates mientras estoy fuera. Pero trataré de pensar en como contrarrestar ese golpe tuyo, el que tiene las tres puntas de arena. ¡Te derrotaré la próxima vez! -

Gaara miró el pulgar de Lee. Lee mantuvo la postura durante unos segundos, luego saludó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, sin esperar nada a camino de la despedida.

\- Yo también extrañaré nuestros combates. -

Lee se detuvo y miró fijamente. Gaara le había dado la espalda y ahora acariciaba al cernícalo; aparentemente había perdido el miedo y estaba tratando de mordisquear sus dedos.

\- ¿Q-qué? - Lee estaba seguro de haber oído mal. O tal vez el aviario de Suna tenía un loro en una de las jaulas traseras, porque seguramente Gaara no podría haber dicho ...

\- Nuestros combates. Yo también los extrañaré -, repitió Gaara. Lo dijo lentamente, como si probara las palabras y las encontrara extrañas y no del todo a su gusto, pero no lo suficiente como para escupirlas de nuevo.

Lee recordó el día, cuando Neji había admitido que "realmente no le importaban" los constantes desafíos de Lee. Recordó cómo se sentía eso. Bueno, esto fue aún mejor. Especialmente porque sabía que Gaara realmente lo decía en serio; El lado positivo del hábito de Gaara de completa y brutal honestidad era que no sabía cómo hacer cumplidos vacíos. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera supiese lo que eran.

Fue como una gran y brillante bola de entusiasmo estallando en el pecho de Lee.

-¡Llegaré allí y volveré antes de que te des cuenta! ¡Hecho! ¡Si me esfuerzo, puedo hacer el viaje en solo un día! ¡Hasta pronto!-

Lee ignoró las escaleras y saltó directamente por la ventana abierta con su entusiasmo habitual. Le pareció oír un fuerte 'Lee' detrás de él cuando saltó por la pared y cayó al techo plano de un cobertizo, pero luego de que sus pies tocaron el suelo no tuvo un segundo que perder. Si no pudiera llegar a Pisos del sur en un día, realizaría tres mil ...

\- ¡Lee! -

Lee se congeló. Lo mismo hizo la mitad de las personas en el edificio administrativo y sus alrededores. En la memoria viva, nadie aquí había escuchado gritar al Kazekage.

Gaara estaba asomándose por la ventana de la sala de Comunicación, con el ceño fruncido arrugando la marca en su frente, pero a Lee, que había vuelto a mirar hacia arriba, sorprendido, no le parecía muy enfadado.

\- Hazlo en tres días en al ir y tres al venir. No corras como un loco o abra Las Puertas para llegar allí con una velocidad irrazonable-, ordenó Gaara en un tono grave.

\- Pero podría -

\- Lee! -

\- Ah, vale. -

Gaara le dio a Lee una última mirada severa, desafiándolo a desobedecer, antes de volverse hacia los pájaros que probablemente estaban vomitando después de ese grito.

Lee trotó obedientemente hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista del edificio administrativo, luego echó a correr rápidamente. Gaara había dicho que no había velocidad "irrazonable", pero pisos del Sur y Konoha estaban a la misma distancia de Suna, y Lee había hecho el viaje Konoha-Sunagakure en dos días cuando llegó por primera vez, así que eso no era irrazonable. Y no quería perder el tiempo si podía evitarlo.

Porque realmente echaría de menos los combates si se quedara más tiempo del necesario. Y el compañero de combate distante, cambiante y brutalmente honesto también los extrañaría. Solo un poco.


	5. Capítulo 5 : Complicado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por estar tan inactiva pero se me han complicado un poco las cosas, tengo varios capitulos traducidos ya adelantados los iré subiendo más o menos seguidos para compensar.

\- ¡Cejas pobladas! -

Lee esquivó distraídamente un kunai y miró emocionado hacia la dirección de donde vino. -¡Naruto-kun! ¡Esperaba que regresaras antes de que tuviera que irme! -

\- Acabo de llegar hace una hora. Sakura-chan me dijo que estabas en Konoha, así que corrí. No tenía ninguna duda de dónde estarías. El mismo campo de entrenamiento. ¿Cómo te va?-

La palmada amistosa de Naruto en su hombro habría enviado a un hombre normal volando varios pies. Lee no se movió una pulgada, por supuesto, y Naruto tampoco lo hizo cuando Lee le devolvió el saludo. En el fondo, Ten Ten resopló algo sobre 'hombres idiotas' y guardó sus armas de entrenamiento.

\- Lee, os dejo a los dos cabeza huecas solos para que os pongáis al día -, dijo por encima del hombro mientras salía del claro. - Estaré corriendo al norte de aquí cerca del río, si tienes tiempo para unirte a mí. De lo contrario, te veré esta noche en casa de Neji.-

\- ¡De acuerdo! - Lee la saludó con la mano hasta que ella desapareció en una ráfaga de aire, luego se volvió hacia Naruto. - ¿Cómo fue tu misión? -

\- Igual que de costumbre. Algunos idiotas tratando de robar en un pueblo en la frontera. Algunas peleas fáciles, un par de ninjas desaparecidos enviados de regreso a sus Aldeas Ocultas con sus culos pateados... Llegamos a casa dos días antes, es tan aburrido. -

Lee le dio a Naruto una mirada de evaluación. Su amigo no había cambiado un poco. Gran sonrisa abierta, un comportamiento rebosante de seguridad en sí mismo, y debajo del chaleco Jounin acechaba un mono naranja tan discreto y capaz de camuflarse como un elefante toro en el alboroto.

Lee no se había dado cuenta de lo nostálgico que estaba hasta que una misión lo envió de regreso a Konoha. Había sido maravilloso ver a Gai-sensei nuevamente. Su reunión había sido ruidosa, llorosa y hermosa más allá de las palabras; De hecho, la mitad del pueblo se había detenido a mirar con asombro.

También había visto a Sakura-san nuevamente, cuando ella no estaba ocupada con sus deberes con Tsunade-sama. Ella había progresado aún más en los últimos meses y él estaba orgulloso de ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto. También se había entrenado con Neji, TenTen y algunos de los otros Chuunin y Jounin de su generación. Solo necesitaba ver a Naruto y asegurarse de que también lo estaba haciendo bien. Lee debía regresar a Sunagakure a finales de semana; él podía irse con el corazón tranquilo ahora.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo está Gaara? - Preguntó Naruto después de que se había enterado de las noticias hace ocho meses. Se habían acercado al monte sobre la aldea para alejarse de los campos de entrenamiento donde comenzaba un ruidoso combate entre Jounin y Jounin para capturar la bandera.

\- ¿Gaara? Él esta … -

Lee dudó sobre la palabra 'bien'. Hubo otra tormenta de arena el mes pasado y había seguido a Gaara nuevamente. Se había acercado demasiado, accidentalmente pisó el pequeño ojo de la tormenta alrededor del Kazekage. Lee debía haber estado bajo el campo de conocimiento del otro en ese momento. Gaara no levantó la vista de la arena arrastrada por el viento que se enroscaba alrededor de sus dedos, tomando formas extrañas e inquietantes en su palma. Le estaba hablando en voz baja y sonriendo ... Lee había retrocedido con mucho cuidado, hasta que el fuerte viento golpeó una vez más contra él.

\- Él es... -

En la mente de Lee, pequeñas imágenes seguían apareciendo junto con el recuerdo de esa sonrisa enloquecida. Podía ver a Gaara pelando una naranja, sentado en su escritorio a la medianoche en un chaleco de malla con la bata Kazekage arrojada sobre una silla cercana ... el giro torcido de la esquina de la boca de Gaara cuando le había dado un buen golpe a Lee durante un combate...

\- Está bien de salud. Físicamente. -

... De pie en una azotea al atardecer mirando a Sunagakure, serio, protector ... Fríos ojos verdes mientras ordenaba a Kankuro en una misión de rango S ... Su silencio hasta que su hermano apareció de nuevo, tarde pero ileso ...

\- No es que no este saludable de ninguna otra manera. No quise decir eso. Quise decir que él está... -

... Mirando el desierto, con los ojos muertos y sombríos por unos momentos ... Vigilando a su gente que lo respetaba y lo teme, le gustaba y lo evitaba, las emociones rodeaban a Gaara y apenas lo tocan, como palabras en un idioma que no podía entender ...

\- Es complicado -, concluyó Lee con un fuerte suspiro.

Naruto dejó de caminar y examinó a Lee con curiosidad. Esa mirada le pareció a Lee familiar. Naruto y Gaara eran tan diferentes como el sol y la luna. Pero esa mirada que parecía estar buscando algo que esperaba encontrar ... eran casi exactamente iguales, se dio cuenta, aunque en Naruto no era tan abierto ni obvio. Fue la familiaridad de Lee con la versión de Gaara lo que le permitió reconocerlo.

\- Naruto-kun, cómo es -... 

\- ¿Hmm? - Naruto miró alegremente a Lee, que se había detenido abruptamente en medio de su pregunta.

\- Lo siento, iba a preguntarte algo realmente personal. -

\- Si se trata de Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, amigo, no hay nada entre nosotros. -

\- ¡No, no era eso! -Gritó Lee, avergonzado.

\- Si se trata de Sasuke, tampoco hay nada entre ellos. -

\- ¡No! No se trataba de … -

\- - y está demasiado cansado para ir y coquetear de todos modos. Estoy trabajando en el entrenamiento de ese bastardo -, agregó Naruto con una sonrisa dura.

\- Y estas disfrutando cada minuto -, supuso Lee, distraído tanto de su pregunta inicial como de las especulaciones de Naruto.

\- ¡Su culpa por habernos hecho ir a buscarle! Y por no estar aquí cuando tú, yo y Sakura-chan unimos fuerzas y aprobamos juntos en la prueba de Jounin. Él tiene que obedecer a mi rango si quiere mantener su libertad condicional. Y eso significa saltar cuando su comandante Jounin Uzumaki Naruto lo dice. Lo odia tanto que me alegra el día . -

Lee sabiamente no dijo nada. En verdad, podía sentir algunos lazos bastante complicados entre Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke desde el regreso de este último. Lazos de amistad, ira, hermandad y dolor. Le había ofrecido a Sakura-san un hombro caballeroso para que llorara, así que conocía algunos de los detalles, pero había profundidades entre los tres que no se sentía calificado para entrar.

Naruto miró a Lee y luego hizo un gesto de "sígueme". Saltó a un árbol y rebotó a través del dosel con Lee pisándole los talones. Saltó de una rama y cayó en picado en el aire, aterrizando con un golpe en un afloramiento rocoso. Lee lo siguió y se dio cuenta de que habían aterrizado en el monumento, específicamente en la cabeza del Cuarto.

\- Hola, viejo! - Dijo Naruto, dejándose caer y golpeando la roca con total falta de respeto, luego miró a Lee que se había agachado a su lado. - ¿Qué querías preguntarme, cejas pobladas? -

Lee dudó, pero ahora la pregunta corría por el interior de su cabeza como una rata en una jaula.

\- Siéntete libre de no contestar esto, pero … - Lee respiró hondo y luego terminó apurado, - ¿cómo es ser el anfitrión del Kyuubi? -

Por un breve instante, la sonrisa de Naruto parpadeó, pero luego se estabilizó nuevamente.

\- Wow, esa es una pregunta directa. Pero también un poco complicada. ¿Se trata de Gaara? -

\- Sí -, respondió Lee. - Creo que estoy tratando de entenderlo un poco mejor. -

\- ¿Sois amigos? - Naruto distraídamente cogiendo un kunai y comenzando a arañar la roca en la que estaba sentado. La pregunta sonó casual, pero Lee pensó que Naruto lo estaba escuchando atentamente.

¿Eran él y Gaara amigos?

\- No lo sé -, dijo Lee con sinceridad, y el arrepentimiento que sintió por esa admisión lo sobresaltó. - Quiero decir, me llevo bien con él. Me gustaría ser su amigo. Creo que él es- -

¿Intenso? ¿Fuerte? ¿Serio? Amable, en ocasiones? ¿Una mierda de locos cuando el viento comienza a soplar?

\- Él es ... er … -

\- Veo que Gaara todavía lo tiene -, se rió Naruto. - Por supuesto, él también es el Kazekage, eso hace que las cosas sean incómodas. -

\- No tanto como pensarías -. Lee se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. - No parece querer que lo trate con respeto. Lo intenté al principio, no justo al principio porque lo olvidé la primera vez que lo vi. Traté de tratarlo diplomáticamente después, pero solo conseguí que se enfadase cuando lo llame Kazekage-sama. Ya me ha dicho en varias ocasiones que no quiere un adulador al lado. Creo que preferiría tener a alguien con quien hablar normalmente. Incluso discutir con él, lo cual se que suena raro pero nadie más en el pueblo lo hace, y- -

\- ¿Ustedes discuten? - Preguntó Naruto en voz alta, levantando la vista de la piedra que estaba tallando, sus cejas arqueadas hacia su protector de frente. Lee dudó, recordando que Naruto y Gaara eran cercanos. Pero no estaba dispuesto a mentir.

\- Sí, lo hacemos. De vez en cuando. Puede ser terco cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. -

\- Y todos sabemos que tu eres tan flexible como una roca -, bromeó Naruto con una risita, volviendo a arañar la piedra.

\- ¡Las discusiones no son mi culpa! Bueno, la mayoría de las veces no son mi culpa. -

Tal vez no fue culpa de nadie; parecían ocasionalmente chocar por su propia naturaleza. Lee siempre buscaba lo mejor de las personas y Gaara generalmente se enfocaba en lo peor. Lee tendía a ser honesto y decir cosas sin pensar, incluso si se arrepentía casi instantáneamente de haberlo hecho. Gaara tendía a decir lo que pensaba y no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Gaara era realmente muy terco. Y Lee no era tan malo como lo había implicado Naruto, por supuesto, pero simplemente no podía dar marcha atrás ante un desafío, cualquiera que sea la forma.

Por supuesto, 'discusión' fue quizás un término demasiado fuerte. No estaban de acuerdo. Sí, eso es más correcto. Para ser exactos, un Lee con la cara roja gritaba sobre lo que no estaba de acuerdo, y Gaara lo miraba con incomprensión, indiferencia o diversión cínica dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, hasta que la tormenta explotaba y Lee se iba a dar unas vueltas alrededor de Suna para refrescarse. Entonces Lee perdonaba a Gaara, ya que realmente no era del tipo de persona que guarda rencor; y Gaara, ajeno a la gracia del perdón, continuaría dándole a Lee esa mirada de "Qué extraña criatura"; y el resto de Suna salía de su escondite y la vida continuaba.

Naruto no parecía particularmente sorprendido por la admisión. De hecho, parecía encontrar todo el asunto muy divertido una vez que había obligado a un reacio Lee a dar algunos ejemplos de discusiones pasadas.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber sobre el zorro? - finalmente preguntó para sorpresa de Lee; había asumido que Naruto no respondería una pregunta tan personal si Lee realmente no podía afirmar que él y Gaara eran amigos. - El bastardo tiene un chakra increíble y una disposición desagradable para empezar a luchar. ¿Necesitabas más? - 

\- ¿Qué tanto te afecta? - Lee preguntó, luego hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo contundente que había sonado.

\- Me presta su chakra cuando le grito -, respondió Naruto casualmente antes de que Lee pudiera disculparse, sus ojos aún enfocados en lo que estaba haciendo su kunai. - Puede hacerme enloquecer en una pelea seria, pero eso es todo . Algunas pesadillas interesantes, también. Pero si estás tratando de entender a Gaara, entonces estás haciendo las preguntas equivocadas. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

Naruto finalmente levantó la vista, agitando el kunai en dirección a Lee.

\- Mira, Lee, aparte de unos pocos sueños sangrientos y el chakra, ni el zorro ni ese sangriento mapache realmente nos afectan a mí o a Gaara. -

\- Pensé que era un Tanuki. Pero no entiendo -

\- Los Bijū no nos hablan a menos que nos comuniquemos con ellos -, dijo Naruto sin rodeos. - No influyen en todos nuestros movimientos, no juegan con nuestro subconsciente. Están enjaulados. Son potencias de chakra. Nada más. Hasta que ese bastardo Mizuki me dijo la verdad, no tenía ni idea de que tenía el Kyubi sellado en mí, solo pensé que era el rechazo social por lo que a veces tenía sueños muy enfermos. -

\- Pero... -

\- ¿Pero por qué Gaara es como es? ¿Por qué casi yo termino así también? - La sonrisa de Naruto era dura y dentuda ahora. - Porque somos las jaulas sangrientas y todos lo saben. -

Lee sintió que algo se enfriaba en su pecho cuando de repente se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto estaba diciendo.

\- A donde quiera que vamos, eso es todo lo que la gente ve. Los anfitriones. Algunos tontos incluso piensan que somos la encarnación de los Bijū. Nos hace tan populares como los portadores de plagas. Gaara lo tiene peor. El Kyuubi está completamente sellado en mí, excepto cuando estoy realmente contra las cuerdas. Pero Shukaku está integrado en Gaara como un arma, y lo ha tenido así desde que era un bebé. Además, no puede dormir, pobre bastardo, eso no puede ayudar. Gaara tiene un fusible mental corto y no quieres estar cerca cuando este se rompe. Demonios, tampoco quieres estar cerca de mí si has lastimado a mis amigos. Pero no es debido al Bijū que somos así Es la forma en que nos patearon desde que éramos niños ".

Lee miró ciegamente a través de los tejados de Konoha mientras su mente lentamente trataba de comprender la enormidad de lo que Naruto le acababa de decir.

Sin efecto ... los demonios no tuvieron ningún efecto real en sus anfitriones. Había asumido que el viejo Gaara caminando en medio de las tormentas era una criatura nacida de la influencia de Shukaku. Pero si Naruto tenía razón, y tenía que saber de qué estaba hablando, si alguien lo sabía de verdad, entonces el demonio tenía poco o nada que ver con el comportamiento de Gaara, pasado o presente. Todo el daño había venido de la gente común. Solo gente normal como Lee. Aislar a los niños pequeños temiendolos sin fundamento, evitarlos por odio o superstición, usarlos para matar y convertirlos en monstruos ...

Lee había estado solo en su vida. Aislado por su falta de talento, su incapacidad para hacer ninjutsu en un pueblo de ninjas; su familia murió cuando él era muy joven, atendido por parientes lejanos que ignoraron en su mayoría al niño sin interés. Sabía lo que la soledad podía hacerle a alguien. Había tenido un sueño al que aferrarse obstinadamente y luego un mentor para recorrer el camino con él. Eso había marcado la diferencia.

Y ese camino no había sido nada comparado con lo que habían pasado Naruto y Gaara.

\- Además, Gaara tiene la barrera de arena. Eso es un poco extraño, por la forma en que pensó que era su madre. No estoy seguro de que haya superado eso todavía. Dijo que sí, pero no sé si es verdad . tal como él cree lo que es, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Tuvimos una buena conversación hace un par de años, solo nosotros dos. Estaba muy feliz de ver que había logrado resolver muchos de sus problemas. Su hermano y hermana, y convertirse en Kazekage, eso le salvó la vida. Todavía no está cien por ciento bien en su cabeza, pero ha conseguido superar algunos de los peores problemas. El tipo es fuerte. - 

\- Sí, lo es -, coincidió Lee firmemente, porque de eso al menos estaba seguro. Pero otra pregunta trotaba alrededor de su cabeza ahora. - ¿Por qué lo volvió a aceptar? -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Shukaku. Cuando destruiste la jaula del demonio de Akatsuki -

\- No hay elección. Esos Bijū del demonios estaban saliendo como el agua de una tubería rota. De alguna manera, tenía que sellar al peor -

\- ¿Pero por qué aceptó? - Lee preguntó. - Alguien más podría haberlo hecho. Esa anciana, Chiyo, dijo que ella sería la portadora. Para empezar, fue su culpa, que Shukaku fuese sellado en Gaara, y se estaba muriendo de todos modos, debería haber…-

\- Porque sin Shukaku, no podría defender a Sunagakure -, dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. - El daño ya estaba hecho. Llevar al bastardo no es mucho peor de lo que ya había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. -

Había sido la respuesta que Lee había esperado de alguna manera.

\- Su vida anterior es lo que necesitas saber si quieres entender a Gaara -, agregó Naruto mientras cavaba fuertemente la roca con su espada. - Te contaré los mejores momentos. Espera antes de comer tu almuerzo, no va a ser bonito. -

Lee había estudiado la información que Konoha tenía sobre Gaara antes de partir en su misión diplomática ocho meses atrás, pero era muy escasa e incompleta. Ahora Naruto estaba llenando los espacios en blanco, con lo que Gaara mismo le había dicho en las ocasiones en que habían hablado juntos, compañeros poco probables de una desgracia similar.

Era mucha información después de todas las evasiones y silencios estrictos en la arena que rodeaba a Gaara y sus orígenes. Lee aprendió detalles sobre el padre y la madre de Gaara y el miedo, la culpa y la superstición que rodeaban al anfitrión de Shukaku incluso antes de que la Arena se volviera cruel. Se enteró de los primeros asesinatos y los intentos de asesinato, y se enteró de un hombre llamado Yashamaru, y fue como si alguien hubiera golpeado a Lee en el estómago. Sus manos se habían apretado en puños.

La ira que sintió le dijo algo importante. Gaara podría considerar que Lee no es más que un compañero de entrenamiento conveniente, pero en lo que respecta a Lee, Gaara era su amigo. Lee se sentiría indignado si escuchara que un extraño es tratado de esta manera, pero solo se sentía tan enojado y protector cuando un amigo había sido ofendido.

\- ¡Oh, bueno, todo eso es historia! - Exclamó Naruto, su voz brillante atravesando las sombras que parecían haber oscurecido el sol de la tarde. ¡Estaba barriendo pedazos de piedra de 'Uzumaki manda!' tallado en la cabeza del Cuarto.- No te preocupes por eso. Gaara está mucho mejor ahora. -

\- Naruto … - Lee levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. ¿Qué podía decir él? Lo siento por la vida que has tenido? Eso apenas servía para comenzar.

El golpe amistoso en el brazo casi lo derriba. - No te vengas abajo. Gaara y yo sobrevivimos. Mis amigos ayudaron. Amigos como tú, cejas pobladas. Venga, vamos al centro. Estuve fuera dos semanas, quiero mi ramen. Ese bastardo de Sasuke estaba a cargo de las provisiones en esta misión, y él se encargó de solo traer comida sana. Estoy hablando de tofu y cosas así. El bastardo y yo sabemos que es una forma de vengarse, pero es demasiado bueno negándolo. Y eso no es lo peor , déjame decirte lo que sucedió hace dos misiones, tienes tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Cuando regresas, por cierto? -

\- En dos días - Lee vaciló cuando se levantó. - Mañana, de hecho. -

\- Genial. Me alegro de que Gaara pueda tener un amigo cerca. ¡Vamos, vamos a comer! -

Lee siguió lentamente a Naruto que se había arrojado del monumento con su energía habitual. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.


	6. Capítulo 6 : ¿Para qué están los amigos?

\- ¡Oye, tú! ¡El pelirrojo con sombra de ojos! -

Lee se congeló con el té a la mitad de su boca. Al otro lado de la mesa, Gaara volvió la cabeza lentamente para mirar al hombre que se había dirigido a él.

\- Sí, tú. ¿Te gustaría pasar un buen rato con un marinero trabajador? -

Lee se quedó quieto con asombro horrorizado por un breve instante, luego dejó caer su taza lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención del hombre borracho.

\- No está interesado -, dijo, tratando de mantener su tono firme pero poco provocativo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién eres tú? -, Preguntó el hombre, balanceándose un poco e intentando concentrarse en Lee. - ¿Su papi? -

Lee miró al marinero borracho, horrorizado.

\- Deberías irte -, finalmente logró decir. - Ahora. -

El marinero comenzó a protestar, pero justo en ese momento uno de sus amigos que no se había emborrachado tanto, lo agarró por los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Lee no sabía qué tipo de cara estaba haciendo Gaara porque todavía no se atrevía a mirar, pero el segundo hombre estaba mirando al ninja de Sand y se había puesto pálido.

-Vamos, amigo -, murmuró el segundo marinero, - No creo que ese tipo sea un chico de alquiler. -

\- Pero está vestido como -

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, cállate y vámonos! -

Lee se aseguró de que los dos marineros hubieran salido de la taberna. Luego, con el gran coraje que caracterizó a Rock Lee, se volvió para mirar a Gaara.

Gaara no parecía listo para matar, por extraño que parezca. Estaba mirando a Lee, imperturbable e impasible como siempre, pero Lee podía detectar una leve capa de curiosidad en los ojos verdes.

\- ¿Qué es un chico de alquiler? -

\- Um … - Lee tosió e intentó pensar qué decir.

\- ¿Por qué pensaría que eres mi padre? Eres solo un año mayor que yo y no nos parecemos en nada.-

\- Estaba muy borracho. Creo que deberíamos irnos -, dijo Lee, con la voz más alta de lo habitual. Se puso de pie, dejando atrás el té sin terminar con algunas monedas para la camarera, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera de la taberna.

Lee esquivó un gato delgado en el callejón trasero, así como un par de cajas de peces que comenzaban a apestar bajo el sol, y se dirigió hacia la calle lo más rápido que pudo. Pero no lo logró.

\- Pensó que era una prostituta -, dijo Gaara justo detrás de él, en el tono de alguien que acababa de descubrirlo.

Lee se detuvo y extendió una mano para apoyarse brevemente contra la pared, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era golpearse la cabeza contra ella. Había estado esperando que Gaara no entendiera. Gaara podría haber nacido rodeado de sangre, haber matado a su primer hombre a la edad de tres años y haber cometido más asesinatos de los que razonablemente se esperaba de la mayoría de los Shinobi a su edad, pero nadie se había molestado en darle una gran educación al arma letal de Sunagakure a parte del arte de matar como Lee había descubierto en ocasiones anteriores. De alguna manera, Gaara era bastante ...

Lee trató de encajar la palabra 'inocente' en la misma oración que 'Gaara' y falló por completo. No, no es inocente en lo normal de la palabra, pero a Gaara le faltaba información sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo no Shinobi. A Lee, como ninja, le habían enseñado los entresijos de la parte más vulnerable de la sociedad en la academia. Es posible que tenga que usarlo para ir a misiones en secreto, o que su país o aldea le encargen misiones en las que necesita saber todo ese tipo de cosas. A Lee no le había gustado mucho esa parte de su educación, pero al menos sabía lo que era un chico de alquiler. Su rostro ahora era de un tono rojo que normalmente no alcanzaba a menos que hubiera abierto su Puerta de la Vida. Tenía la sensación de que Gaara iba a obligarlo a dar más detalles, y el grave trauma en la cabeza inducido por golpearse contra la pared se veía muy atractivo.

Valientemente se giró para mirar a Gaara, pero el Kazekage aún no parecía particularmente asesino. Aparentemente había pasado por alto lo que dijo aquel hombre y su sugerencia de inmediato, aunque estaba mirando su ropa, ligeramente intrigado.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de vestir?- preguntó. - Es lo que uso siempre en Suna. -

Sí, Lee se encontró reflexionando, pero aquí, en el mundo real es un poco más provocativo usar mallas ajustadas y correas y cinturones ajustados. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando ?!

Lee intentó descarrilar ese pensamiento extraño y completamente inapropiado sobre un líder Shinobi y un amigo. Gaara usaba trajes prácticos para pelear y que lo protegían sin obstaculizar sus movimientos. ¡El hecho de que se ajustaran mucho a su cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con nada!

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Lee logró apartar su pensamiento de lo que Gaara llevaba puesto, ya que no llevaba la calabaza en su cabestro de cuero, el largo abrigo de Gaara se había abierto para revelar el chaleco rojo sin mangas que llevaba debajo. abrochado firmemente sobre una camisa de malla.

Con un esfuerzo considerable, Lee logró apartar la vista de lo que llevaba Gaara y concentrarse en un solo hecho absorbente.

Temari lo iba a matar.

\---

Le había parecido una buena idea en ese momento.

Lee había reflexionado mucho sobre la conversación que había tenido con Naruto. Y una resolución tranquila había tomado forma en su mente. No podía cambiar el pasado de Gaara. Y aunque a Lee le gustaría creer que ser amigo de Gaara cambiaría su presente y su futuro, dudaba que así fuera. Lee solo podía adivinar qué tan grande fue el daño, pero probablemente estaría más allá del alcance de alguien como él para reparar. Puede que no haya nadie que pueda ayudar en este punto. Algunas cosas estaban demasiado rotas para arreglarlas.

Pero lo intentaría. Porque, por encima de todo, Rock Lee no se rendía. Quizás simplemente intentarlo mejoraría un poco las cosas.

No había podido actuar de acuerdo con su resolución de inmediato; el mes que siguió a su misión en Konoha había estado muy ocupado. Gaara y sus hermanos se preparaban para encontrarse con el Daimyo en Nasaki, una importante ciudad marítima en Wind, donde residía la corte durante el verano. Lee se había unido a ellos en su capacidad de enlace militar, después de escuchar una larga y amenazadora conferencia sobre cómo comportarse de Temari. La hermana de Gaara se había convertido en una fuerza importante para la política y la diplomacia en Suna, y por alguna razón parecía convencida de que Lee se avergonzaría a sí mismo, y por implicación, a todos los Shinobi, ante el Daimyo de Wind.

Durante la aburrida semana que siguió a su llegada al palacio de verano de Nasaki, Lee tuvo tiempo suficiente para observar a Gaara en este ambiente diferente. Había visto al Kazekage lidiar con política, obligaciones y negociaciones como un hombre de setenta y no diecisiete años. Lee sabía que cuidar de su pueblo era un salvavidas para la cordura de Gaara, pero debería haber más.

Así que les había sugerido que salieran a caminar por la ciudad una tarde cuando no los echarían en falta. No era una gran sugerencia, pero era algo que Gaara nunca había hecho antes. Gaara no había estado muy entusiasmado con ello, al no ver el punto, pero incluso cuando lo había dicho, había aceptado, para sorpresa y deleite de Lee.

Por supuesto, si alguien hubiera descubierto lo que Lee estaba planeando, lo habrían detenido y habrían convencido a Gaara de que no lo hiciera. Se suponía que el arma peligrosa de Sand no debía caminar por una ciudad llena de gente inocente. La mayoría de los Shinobi de Sand habían llegado a aceptar que Gaara probablemente no rompería y mataría a todos en un radio de quinientos metros a la menor provocación, pero eso no significaba que iban a correr ningún riesgo.

Lee creía desde el fondo de su corazón que arriesgarse era la única forma de obligarle a crecer. Si mantenían a Gaara aislado, ¿cómo sabrían si finalmente había crecido más allá del loco anfitrión de Shukaku y realmente se había convertido en el Kazekage? ¿Cómo lo sabría Gaara?

Como la calabaza no era discreta, Gaara la había dejado en el palacio, poniéndose una buena capa gruesa de armadura de arena y metiendo más en su abrigo. Una bulliciosa ciudad costera en Wind debería ser lo suficientemente segura; si no, Lee se había prometido solemnemente defender a Gaara con su vida en caso de peligro. Y confiaba en que Gaara no atacaría ni lastimaría a nadie, aunque estaba listo para intervenir y proteger a los ciudadanos de Nasaki de la arena en el improbable caso de que sucediera algo; él daría su vida por eso también.

Pasarón por una gran cantidad de trampas potencialmente mortales para ser solo un paseo por el muelle. Pero Lee nunca había dejado que el mero peligro de muerte lo disuadiera de lo que se había propuesto.

Dos minutos después de haber salido a la calle, una ruidosa pescadera se había tropezado con Gaara; Una situación que les habría dado a Temari y Kankuro pesadillas durante una semana. La arena había crujido en el abrigo de Gaara, pero la mujer se había movido demasiado lento para ser una amenaza, por lo que no había reaccionado más allá de eso. Gaara tampoco había reaccionado, a pesar de haber tenido el equivalente Shinobi de horas para esquivar su acercamiento; En Suna, un espacio de unos pocos pies siempre se materializaba alrededor del portador de Shukaku cuando la gente lo evitaba por respeto o miedo. Incluso los Shinobi, que no lo conocían, esquivaban a Gaara por la fuerza de sus instintos de supervivencia. Nadie se había tropezado jamas con Gaara de la arena.

Lee se había tensado, listo para saltar hacia adelante. ¡Abrir una puerta si es necesario! - para proteger a la desafortunada mujer que había estado tratando de limpiar las escamas de pescado de la manga de Gaara. Entonces la pescadera se disculpó alegremente y trató de venderle atún.

La mirada en el rostro de Gaara había hecho que todo valiera la pena para Lee.

No es que haya muchas personas que podrían haber leído esa mirada. De hecho, la mujer se había enojado un poco con él y se fue, murmurando sobre 'extranjeros con cara de piedra sin sentido del humor o modales', sin saber qué tan cerca había estado de un asesino letal. Pero Lee estaba empezando a ser bastante bueno leyendo a Gaara, y había detectado la sorpresa y la maravilla de ser tratado normalmente, es decir, sin miedo, odio o respeto, por una de las primeras veces en su vida.

Misión exitosa, o eso había pensado Lee, pero resultó que había fallado en anticipar un par de cosas. Primero, que Gaara sentiría curiosidad por estas nuevas experiencias y no estaba dispuesto a regresar al palacio después de una corta caminata. Y segundo, que los muelles de Nasaki, donde habían terminado, era un área áspera y de mala reputación.

Lo desagradable fue rápidamente obvio cuando fueron asaltados después de solo media hora de deambular. Ese fue el momento en que Lee había deseado no haber estado encubierto para sacar a Gaara de ese lugar, o al menos haberse puesto el protector de la frente después de pasar por la puerta trasera. Los Shinobi no eran asaltados como regla.

Se había librado de los asaltantes sin ningún riesgo para nadie por el medio más conveniente; recogió un gancho de metal desechado y lo dobló con las manos desnudas. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, los cuatro asaltantes habían desaparecido.

Gaara no había dicho nada, pero Lee tuvo la sensación de que Kazekage se había divertido por lo sucedido.

A pesar de las protestas de Lee, Gaara se había adentrado en el sórdido vientre de los muelles, mirando todo: los barcos, los puestos del mercado, las discusiones, la vida bulliciosa a su alrededor, con una curiosidad tentativa que finalmente había derrotado el buen juicio de Lee, y así era cómo habían terminado en una taberna donde un marinero borracho había confundido a el Kazekage de Sunagakure con una prostituta y le había pedido pasar un buen rato.

Temari lo iba a matar. Despacio.

\- Entonces, en ese contexto -, dijo Gaara pensativamente, - ¿qué es exactamente un 'papi'? -

Si Gaara descubriera que el marinero había pensado que Lee era su proxeneta, Temari no tendría la oportunidad de matarlo; Lee moriría de vergüenza primero.

\- Deberíamos volver al palacio -, dijo, orgulloso de haber logrado no tartamudear demasiado. - Se darán cuenta de que nos hemos ido pronto, y -

Los ojos oscuros de Gaara se entrecerraron mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la taberna.

Lee se puso rígido, sintiéndolo también.

\- Salgamos de este callejón -, dijo Gaara con calma.

Los hombres intentaban rodearlos, pero Gaara, ahora más en su elemento, saltó sobre una pared baja y se dirigió hacia el muelle. Lee siguió sus pasos, protegiendo la espalda del Kazekage.

\- Ahí, eso servirá -, dijo Lee con tristeza, señalando hacia adelante en un patio vacío de empaque de pescado. ¡Dar un simple paseo por la ciudad no debería ser tan complicado!

Gaara se dirigió hacia la zona en silencio. Una docena de hombres se materializó a su alrededor tan pronto como él y Lee dejaron de moverse.

Uno de ellos dio un paso adelante y el corazón de Lee se hundió aún más. Había visto esa cara publicada en el Libro de Bingo de Leaf. No reconocía a ninguno de los otros, y sus posturas no eran muy impresionantes, pero si había más como este tipo en el lote, Lee tendría que trabajar para defenderse a sí mismo y a Gaara sin poner en peligro a la gente. en las calles cercanas

Y todo eso sin dejar salir los rumores de la presencia de Gaara en la ciudad. Ya iba a ser una suerte si el equipo de Suna no se diese cuenta de que habían perdido de vista a su líder y su arma más grande durante un par de horas.

Temari lo iba a matar lentamente con una cuchara oxidada.

\- Aquí, gatito, gatito, gatito … - uno de los hombres murmuró burlonamente, demostrando una falta total de instintos de supervivencia que no impresionó mucho a Lee.

\- Recuerda -, murmuró Lee en dirección a Gaara. - Me prometiste que no usarías tus jutsus con nadie en la ciudad. -

\- Excepto en defensa propia -, corrigió Gaara, sus ojos evaluaban fríamente a los matones presentes con algo demasiado parecido a la anticipación. La arena en su abrigo crujía.

\- ¿Qué quieren? No tenemos mucho dinero -, gritó Lee severamente a los matones mientras se paraba frente al Kazekage. Él ya sabía que esto no era un atraco ordinario.

Los ojos del líder se detuvieron sobre el atuendo de Lee. Lee llevaba su traje de poder aprobado por Gai-Sensei, con calentadores y un poncho amarillo arrojado sobre todo ello por discreción. Después de un largo minuto, el líder dejó de mirar a Lee y fijó su mirada en Gaara.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Están ustedes dos muchachos tratando de entrenar en mi territorio? - murmuró él. Su voz era extrañamente ronca, como si hubiera sido herido en la garganta en el pasado. Tenía dos dagas curvadas y con muescas en su cinturón, que estaba tocando ligeramente.

\- No, solo estamos de visita -, dijo Lee rápidamente. Habían dejado todas las marcas de Shinobi en el palacio, pero alguien, tal vez esos asaltantes, deben haberlos identificado como ninja y asumir que eran ninjas huidos o delincuentes de otra organización.

Detrás de Lee, Gaara había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y estaba devolviendo la mirada del hombre con interés. Tal vez podrían hablar, o en el caso de Gaara intimidar, y salir de esto. No es que esta chusma representara un peligro real para ninguno de ellos, pero Lee no quería que Gaara matara a nadie, y empañara la experiencia de esta tarde con el derramamiento de sangre que siempre parecía seguirlo a donde quiera que fuera.

El hombre los miró por un momento, evaluando. Luego hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Lee.

\- Tú. Vete ahora. No me interesas. Solo quiero a el espía detrás de ti. Puedes regresar más tarde y recoger los restos. Muéstrales a tus amigos cuando lo hagas. Quiero que todos sepan lo que les sucede a quien intenta colarse en mi territorio, por muy duros que crean que son. -

Era extraño cómo la gente siempre subestima a Lee cuando lo ven por primera vez. Sucedía todo el tiempo. Realmente, ¿no podrían reconocer a un guerrero temible cuando lo veían? Tal vez fue porque estaba usando el poncho ... Pero ser despedido de manera tan casual no era tan insultante como la sugerencia de que Lee huyese y dejaría a Gaara atrás.

\- Me niego -, dijo con desprecio, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el matón en una posición de ataque. - No estamos aquí para pelear, pero si estás buscando una, tendrás que comenzar conmigo. Confía en mí, no tendrás la oportunidad de enfrentarte a mi amigo. -

El criminal sonrió

Hubo una repentina oleada de chakra justo detrás de Lee.

Lee lanzó una mirada alarmada sobre su hombro. ¿Alguien había intentado atacar a Gaara? No había sentido a nadie tratar de rodearlos ...

Solo estaba Gaara detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ileso. Mirando a Lee.

\- ¿Qué? - Susurró Lee. - ¿Que pasó? - Gaara normalmente podría reprimir su chakra y su presencia hasta que fuera prácticamente invisible para todos, excepto para los Shinobi más cautelosos y experimentados.

Lee sintió que un kunai volaba a su espalda. No necesitaba darse la vuelta; El instinto puso su mano al instante para cruzarse con tiempo suficiente para bloquear el golpe.

Lo cual nunca llegó. Los dedos de Lee se retorcieron cuando no lograron atrapar el metal frío. Hubo un ruido de impacto, un sonido muy familiar. Él miró a su alrededor. El kunai estaba incrustado en un delgado arco de arena que se había materializado frente a él.

\- ¡Gaara! - Lee le dio al Kazekage una mirada de reproche.

Los ojos de Gaara seguían fijos en él, su expresión ilegible.

\- Te dije que lidiaría con esto -, dijo Lee tan pacientemente como pudo.

\- Fue ... un reflejo -, respondió Gaara, su voz distante.

\- Entiendo. - Lee suspiró. - No es fácil ver a un kunai volar a la espalda de alguien y no detenerlo si tienes la habilidad. Pero guarda el jutsu de arena para defensa propia y quédate atrás, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame manejar esto por favor. -

Lee se volvió prudentemente hacia sus atacantes, atrapando distraídamente el kunai mientras caía de la arena y lo levantó en la palma de su mano. Tendría que hacer de esta una batalla muy rápida; Gaara todavía estaba filtrando chakra un poco extraño, aunque la cantidad estaba disminuyendo ahora.

Parecía haber menos matones alrededor, se dio cuenta Lee con cierta sorpresa. Su líder había caído en una posición defensiva.

\- Gaara ... ¿de la arena? -, Preguntó lentamente, con los ojos pasando de Gaara a Lee, hacia la arena que se arrastraba hacia los pies de Gaara.

Hubo un crujido en los restos de escamas de pescado y huesos viejos esparcidos en el patio cuando Gaara se adelantó para pararse junto a Lee, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Dos segundos después, el patio estaba vacío aparte de Lee y Gaara.

Lee tuvo que reprimir el impulso de correr tras el cobarde enemigo y continuar la confrontación. Tenía otros peces para freír, y esos perdedores no valían la pena de todos modos.

\- Supongo que esa también es una forma de terminar una pelea- , dijo con un suspiro, distraídamente metiendo el kunai en su funda de armas.

Gaara no respondió. Sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en el espacio donde había estado el líder, pero no estaban enfocados en nada.

\- La desventaja es que en una hora, habrá rumores de tu presencia en toda la ciudad -, admitió Lee con una mueca. - Creo que deberíamos regresar. ¿vale? -

Silencio.

\- Gaara? Vamos. -

Había memorizado un mapa de la ciudad antes de su viaje. Agarró a Gaara por la muñeca y se dirigió hacia el muelle cercano.

\- Hola, señor. ¿Puede hacerme un favor? - Lee preguntó alegremente, inclinándose para hablar con un viejo pescador que arreglaba una red en su bote. - ¿Puede llevarnos al otro lado del estuario? -

\- No hay nada allí. Nada más que los terrenos del palacio -, dijo el anciano sin levantar la vista.

\- Lo sé. Ahí es donde tenemos que ir. -

El viejo marinero miró lentamente a Lee a través de un par de cejas pobladas, luego su mirada se deslizó hacia Gaara. Pareció pensarlo por un minuto, el pulso de Lee contaba cada segundo repetidamente y con entusiasmo, luego bajó la red y asintió.

\- ¡Gracias! - Lee condujo a Gaara al pequeño bote y tiró de él para que se sentara a su lado en un banco cerca de la proa.

Lee respiró con más facilidad cuando el viejo se retiró y comenzó a empujar su bote contra la corriente. Eso los devolvería a los terrenos del palacio en unos minutos, donde podrían tener la oportunidad de fingir que habían estado dando un paseo casual todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó como una ocurrencia tardía. Gaara estaba extrañamente silencioso incluso para los estándares normales de Gaara. Y todavía había un extraño escalofrío de chakra sobre él, agitando la arena a lo largo de su piel con el más leve silbido.  
Gaara estaba mirando al otro lado del agua. El verde de sus pupilas parecía haberse profundizado al color del jade cortado en los oscuros anillos de sus ojos y su rostro era una máscara. Lee sintió un pequeño goteo de preocupación en su columna vertebral. Había algo mal aquí.

\- Quiero dejar una cosa clara-, dijo Gaara de repente, todavía mirando al mar. - Recuerdas que casi te paralizo y que podría matarte sin siquiera intentarlo, ¿verdad? -

\- No, no podrías -, resopló Lee. No era tan agresivo.

Silencio.

Gaara se dio la vuelta lentamente y la boca de Lee se secó.

Este no era el Kazekage genial y serio al que estaba acostumbrado. O más bien lo era, pero detrás de la máscara de arena y el control de hierro, Lee podía ver algo que se agitaba, algo cruel, herido y hambriento, algo que había sido herido demasiadas veces y estaba listo para atacar si lo dañaban nuevamente.

Lee tragó saliva.

\- Pelearía bien. Seguramente te costaría bastante -, dijo, con la boca en automático mientras su mente saltaba a la seguridad del viejo marinero. Si las cosas se volvían locas, se concentraría en llevar al anciano a la orilla más cercana, luego volvería y se encargaría de las consecuencias.

Los ojos de Gaara podrían haber cincelado piedra.

\- ¿Por qué me llevaste contigo esta tarde? - preguntó en un tono suave y peligroso.

\- Yo ... pensé que podríamos tomar un descanso del trabajo -, respondió Lee débilmente. - Salir a caminar y ver la ciudad juntos. - Por supuesto, eso no había salido del todo bajo lo previsto, pero ...

Gaara se volvió y la sensación de amenaza se disipó lentamente.

Lee se atrevió a respirar un poco más fácil.

\- ... Gaara? -

\- Entiendo. Creo. Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía cómo se sentiría. - Gaara cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia el agua, su rostro se apartó de Lee.

Lee iba a preguntarle de qué demonios estaba hablando, cuando se dio cuenta de que Gaara estaba murmurando para sí mismo con voz monótona, sus palabras tan suaves que el grito de las gaviotas sobre su cabeza casi las ahoga.

\- ... los protejo. Casi muero por ellos. Todavía me temen, pero me necesitan. Es una conexión. Es todo lo que puede haber. Lo sé. Pero compartir ... compartir esas cosas hoy, juntos, eso es ... no entiendo cómo ... No es necesario. No había precio que pagar por eso. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que sucedía. No tiene sentido ... -

Lee no sabía lo que estaba mal, pero instintivamente retrocedió, sentándose en el banco y sin decir nada, dejando que Gaara lo resolviera solo.

Pero ahora tenía más prisa que nunca por volver a los terrenos del palacio. Solo quería una tarde relajante ...

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -, Preguntó Gaara de repente, con la cabeza levantada y los ojos parpadeando sobre el bote y el viejo marinero que aparentemente estaba bastante sordo y completamente ajeno a la tensión que había a bordo.

Esa pregunta, si nada más, le mostró a Lee cuán lejos Gaara estaba perdido antes.

Pero cuando Gaara se volvió para mirarlo, Lee se dio cuenta con alivio de que Gaara, ahora más familiar, estaba ahora firmemente sentado en el asiento del conductor. Si esa otra parte vieja y salvaje se había ido o simplemente estaba oculta de nuevo, Lee no lo sabía. Sin embargo, se hizo notar que, por muy problemático que hubiese sido para Gaara todo esto, no se había perdido y lastimado a nadie. Lejos de ahí. Había protegido a Lee, mostando moderación con sus atacantes y luego había seguido al Jounin y confiaba en él para llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Eso significó mucho para Lee. Lo recordaría que la próxima vez que Gaara estuviese siendo un dolor en el culo.

La suerte de Lee siempre fue abismal, como lo ilustraba esta tarde, pero arriesgarse podría dar sus frutos cuando confiabas y creías en la fortaleza de un amigo. Le sonrió cálidamente a Gaara y le explicó su plan para colarse en los terrenos del palacio y actuar de manera normal.

\- Esa es una idea estúpida -, dijo Gaara brevemente.

Lee puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, Gaara definitivamente había regresado.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor? -

\- Entraremos por la puerta de la guarnición. Me ocuparé de eso.-

\- Pero -

\- ¿Puedes hacer que este bote vaya más rápido? -

\- No. -

\- ¿Qué tan lejos de la orilla? - Gaara se dio la vuelta para mirar.

\- Unos diez minutos -

\- Caminemos. -

Gaara se levantó y dio un paso al costado del bote. Las olas del mar que se agitaban en el estuario se aplastaron instantáneamente bajo sus pies, el agua se volvió tan quieta como el cristal a su alrededor a medida que su enorme chakra ejercía poder.  
Lee suspiró y agradeció amablemente al marinero que casi había dejado caer la caña. Luego se puso de pie y lo siguió rápidamente. No podía moldear el chakra fuera de su cuerpo tan bien. Seria mejor que se quedase cerca de Gaara o no podrá con las olas y terminaría nadando hacia la orilla.

\---

Al parecer, alguien había notado la ausencia de Gaara de sus habitaciones en el palacio de verano del Daimyo, porque cuando regresaron encontraron la guarnición en un alboroto, con Temari y Kankuro ocupados organizando una partida de búsqueda para su líder y hermano desaparecido.

Temari los miró a ambos mientras entraban, luego sus ojos se fijaron en Lee con una mirada que podría haber sido prestada de Shukaku.

\- Tú - comenzó ella.

\- Temari -, dijo Gaara, su tono plano no admitía discusión. -Esta situación es mi responsabilidad. Lee solo se aseguró de que estuviera a salvo y de que otros estuvieran a salvo a mi alrededor. Si tienen alguna queja, hágamela saber cuando termine de hablar con el Daimyo. Dejen en paz a mi amigo. -

Temari sorprendida con esas dos últimas palabras. Ella y Kankuro miraban boquiabiertos a Gaara mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Entonces Temari parpadeó como si despertara. Dirigió una mirada fulminante a Lee. Detrás de la espalda de Gaara, Kankuro le dirigió una sonrisa a Lee y se pasó un dedo por la garganta en la señal universal de "estás tan muerto", antes de seguir a su hermano hacia las habitaciones del Daimyo.

Temari esperó hasta que Gaara estuviera fuera del alcance del oído.

\- Siéntate -, dijo con una voz que nadie habría desobedecido. De hecho, los tres Jounin senior presentes casi se sientan también hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba hablando con Lee, y luego salieron de la habitación sin mirar atrás.  
Ella no era ruidosa. De hecho, su voz a veces se reducia casi a un susurro, pero lo que dijo ... Lee hubiera preferido la cuchara oxidada. Se quedó quieto, con la cabeza gacha y las rodillas como un colegial travieso mientras ella hablaba detenidamente sobre "irresponsable", "consecuencias diplomáticas", "ajeno al peligro" y "loco".

Finalmente se calló, mirándolo con las manos en las caderas y respirando con dificultad.

\- Lee, levántate, - gruñó ella.

Oh chico. Pero Lee recordó la mirada en el rostro de Gaara esta tarde cuando había estado caminando por el muelle sin que nadie lo notara o lo mirara con miedo. Se puso de pie, listo para pagar al flautista por ese momento sin arrepentimiento.

Temari le dirigió una mirada fulminante y lo agarró por el poncho. Ella le dio un rápido abrazo y luego se fue con no más que un rápido y silencioso 'Gracias' en su oído.

Lee la miró y luego se dejó caer sin fuerzas en la silla. Mujeres. Nunca las entendería.

Temari estaría furiosa en más ocasiones con él en el futuro, con toda probabilidad. Lee suspiró. Realmente no quería molestar al hermano y la hermana de Gaara, especialmente a su hermana, ni a la gente de Sand, que probablemente tenían razón al tratar a su Kazekage como un arma peligrosa. Pero eso no significaba que Lee lamentara lo que había hecho, o que no lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad. Gaara había demostrado esta tarde que se podía confiar en él; y también lo había disfrutado, tanto como podía disfrutar cualquier cosa. En opinión de Lee, la oportunidad que había tomado valió la pena.

¡Sí, Rock Lee ahora estaba decidido! Arrastraría a Gaara nuevamente a la primera oportunidad. Empujarlo a nuevas situaciones, obligarlo a interactuar con la gente, ver cómo funciona el mundo fuera de una Aldea Oculta y arrastrarlo a las tabernas donde sería golpeado y atacado por matones.

Después de todo, ¿para qué están los amigos?


	7. Capítulo 7 : Romper la superficie

Lee se consideraba un amante de la naturaleza. Tenía un gran respeto por el reino animal y creía que toda criatura viviente merecía ser apreciada. Pero una colmena llena de cucarachas hinchadas del tamaño de caniches estaba forzando un poco sus principios. El olor solo, hubiera sido suficiente para derribar a un hombre normal.

\- Te lo advertí -, señaló Gaara mientras Lee se atragantaba. Cualquier otra persona habría sido presumida, diciendo eso. Gaara solo sonaba factual.

\- Sí, lo sé. Aw hombre, eso realmente apesta. -

Gaara miró hacia atrás, como para ver si realmente Lee estaba a punto de desmayarse, y su barbilla rozó el cuello alto de la chaqueta negra de Jounin que llevaba puesta. Lo aplastó con un destello de molestia en sus ojos verdes, moviendo un poco la calabaza para que tirara el chaleco y el cuello hacia atrás, fuera de su cara. El gesto distrajo a Lee del olor momentáneamente. Era tan extraño ver a Gaara con la ropa ordinaria de Sand Jounin. No es que no le quedaran bien, pero era simplemente ... extraño. Diferente. Parecía un Shinobi ordinario de diecisiete años.

Lee estaba vestido de la misma manera. El atuendo de Sand Shinobi que le habían entregado era ligero, resistente y diseñado para el desierto, pero aún echaba de menos su traje ajustado. Se preguntó brevemente cómo se verían él y Gaara juntos. Dos jóvenes, uno al lado del otro, con el mismo uniforme. Un par de Sand Shinobi regulares; dos compañeros de equipo en una misión ... Una misión muy, muy maloliente. Lee pensó que el interior de sus fosas nasales comenzaba a cuajarse.

\- Te dije que te quedaras en el campamento -, dijo Gaara con total falta de simpatía por la forma en que Lee se estaba volviendo verde. El olor no parecía molestar demasiado a Gaara, pero había estado expuesto a él antes.

Lee solo resopló ante la sugerencia. Hubiera dicho algo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado respirando por la boca.

\- No necesito ayuda -, agregó Gaara.

\- Por supuesto que no -. Lee agitó su mano frente a su nariz. No sirvió de nada.

\- Si vuelves ahora, no tendré que cuidarte -.

\- No tendrás que cuidarme de todos modos -.

La ida y vuelta era casi completamente automática. Gaara había renunciado hace mucho tiempo a tratar de sacar a Lee de una misión peligrosa. La mayor parte de su atención estaba en el enemigo, juzgando el mejor enfoque a través de los cañones poco profundos, rocas y dunas de arena que bordeaban la Colmena.

Finalmente Gaara se volvió.

\- Los tomaremos del este -.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Lee miró el terreno sugerido con el ceño fruncido.

\- Menos cobertura de esa manera -.

\- Menos cobertura para ellos, pero también menos cobertura para nosotros. Nos verán -.

\- Sentirán nuestras firmas de chakra mucho antes de que nos vean -. Gaara le dio un codazo al hombro de Lee en la dirección correcta cuando Lee todavía dudaba. - La cubierta obstaculizará mis ataques. Muévete -.

Lee no se molestó por la breve orden, de hecho, apenas lo notó. Eso fue solo Gaara siendo Gaara. Lo que Lee notó fue la mano que había descansado brevemente sobre su hombro. Este era un avance reciente. Gaara no tocaba a los demás normalmente. Incluso en los viejos tiempos, cuando solía matar gente de forma regular, en realidad no iba y los tocaba para hacerlo.

Lee no mencionó el breve empujón. Tampoco hizo comentarios en esas ocasiones en que Gaara se apoyó contra él para compartir un mapa, o le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Tuvo la sensación de que Gaara mismo no se daba cuenta de estos gestos la mitad del tiempo; ciertamente tampoco los mencionó. Lo que había crecido entre ellos lentamente, casi inadvertido, era una amistad entre hombres, del tipo que no necesitaba palabras.

Así que Lee no mencionó el breve toque, pero lo puso de buen humor a pesar del hedor y la sensación espeluznante que subía y bajaba por su columna vertebral.

Siguió los pasos de Gaara, unas pocas dunas entre ellos y las afueras de la Colmena. El aire estaba ardiendo. Gaara había decidido no esperar hasta el anochecer para atacar. Los insectos, que corrían y se rascaban en la salina poco profunda a unos cien metros de distancia, sonaban como si se estuvieran friendo en una plancha. El olor creció y se desvaneció con el viento, un hedor como carne podrida combinada con ácido. Lee se concentró en mantener su presencia oculta el mayor tiempo posible. Hasta ahora, los insectos no los habían visto.

\- Vamos a dejar las bolsas aquí -, dijo Gaara en voz baja, abandonando el saco que llevaba, la correa colgada de su hombro junto con la calabaza.

Hubo un ruido chirriante cerca.

\- Compañía -, dijo Lee suavemente. Gaara no respondió, simplemente hizo un gesto con el dedo para que Lee lo siguiera.

Cuatro de los insectos aparecieron en el borde de la duna cuando los dos jóvenes treparon. Las antenas y las mandíbulas se agitaban y hacían clic rápidamente, con los ojos inclinados para mirarles fijamente.

Son semi-inteligentes, recordó Lee por el informe de Gaara; o más bien, la Colmena es, y los drones están dirigidos por esa inteligencia. Se alimentan de chakra. Demasiado chakra de demasiados Shinobi puede hacer que ataquen como un enjambre, por lo que era mejor atacar en grupos pequeños. Sus mandíbulas podrían cortar huesos. Los drones guerreros también eran venenosos. Y eran muy, muy rápidos.

Cuatro sombras negros dispararon con la rapidez de un kunai hacia Lee y Gaara.

A pesar de que había estado listo para un ataque, tal velocidad en el reino animal todavía sorprendió a Lee un poco. Su primer golpe fue descuidado. El brazo del poste que le había prestado a Temari derribó un insecto pero atravesó el otro a través del caparazón en lugar de quitarle la cabeza. Las mandíbulas se tiñeron cerca de su oreja mientras el zángano moribundo se movía a lo largo del metal e intentaba cortarlo. El otro avión no tripulado había vuelto a ponerse de pie y saltaba al ataque nuevamente. Lee sacudió a la primera criatura de la lanza corta y estalló en un torbellino de Konoha que envió al otro insecto golpeando la arena por la pura presión del viento. Estalló en el impacto en un desastre gris pegajoso. Gaara había dicho que evitara el contacto tanto como fuera posible, para evitar la pérdida de chakra.

Lee había tomado los dos insectos que venían directamente hacia ellos. Sabía sin mirar que la arena a los pies de Gaara había saltado y atravesó a los otros atacantes que venían desde los costados. Lee había hecho algunas misiones con Gaara hasta la fecha, sabía qué esperar. Tal vez fue porque él y Gaara habían estado entrenando durante más de un año, o tal vez fue por la creciente amistad entre ellos, pero sus dos estilos de lucha parecían encajar bien. Otra cosa que no necesitaba palabras. Lee sonrió. A pesar de la pegajosa sustancia gris en la manga de su camisa prestada y la repentina furia corriendo por delante, estaba ansioso por esto. Quería ver qué tan bien lucharían juntos contra este nuevo desafío.

Se subieron a la cima de la duna y miraron hacia abajo a una alfombra negra que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

Lee rápidamente desenvolvió algunos lazos de vendas de sus manos en caso de que necesitara usar Renge en los drones guerreros más grandes. - ¿Listo? -

La arena ondulaba alrededor de Gaara en círculos crecientes. - Controla tu entusiasmo. -

\- Oh, vamos, me conoces. -

\- Precisamente. -

Un breve silencio.

\- De acuerdo, no me arriesgaré -, suspiró Lee bajo la implacable mirada severa de Gaara.

Durante un corto tiempo después de su viaje a Nasaki, Gaara había actuado en silencio y se había alejado de Lee, solo respondiendo sus preguntas. Lee estaba sorprendido y un poco preocupado. Fue Temari quien le dio una pista sobre el estado mental de Gaara. Aparentemente, Gaara había reaccionado de la misma manera con sus hermanos después de su pelea con Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta de que los tres eran, de hecho, familiares, y que esto debería significar algo. Simplemente no sabía qué era ese "algo", y eso lo hizo cauteloso, como si buscara algo que podría romperse si lo tocaba de la manera incorrecta.

Las sugerencias de Temari, seguidas de varias amenazas sobre lo que ella le haría si la fastidiaba y hería los sentimientos de Gaara, finalmente habían iluminado a Lee sobre lo que había sucedido exactamente en Nasaki. También fue cauteloso, viendo cuán drásticamente Gaara había reaccionado a la simple noción de ser amigos. Esta situación podría requerir un manejo delicado, o al menos algo un poco más delicado que un discurso tipo a los de Gai-Sensei sobre la belleza de la amistad viril, que habría sido el enfoque normal de Lee. Inseguro de sí mismo, Lee continuó tratando a Gaara con normalidad mientras trataba de descubrir cómo abordar el problema. Lo que prácticamente desapareció por sí solo. Una vez que Gaara se dio cuenta de que Lee estaba acostumbrado a él como estaba, siendo abrupto, brutalmente honesto y propenso a largos períodos de silencio, volvió a la normalidad, para alivio de Lee. En los últimos cuatro meses, las cosas se habían calmado e incluso comenzaron a discutir nuevamente.

En estos días eran amigos, simplemente haciendo las cosas que hacen los amigos, como pararse de espaldas y enfrentarse a una multitud de insectos gigantes. Lee había estado en Sunagakure durante más de un año y se estaba divirtiendo cada vez más.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas dicho que me quedara en el campamento -, resopló, enviando una poderosa patada a la arena a sus pies que lanzó a los líderes como misiles hacia los otros detrás de ellos.

\- Me he ocupado de otras dos colmenas por mi cuenta antes. No estoy en peligro -. Gaara agitó una mano en un breve gesto hacia los insectos que corrían hacia él. La arena se agitó, siguiendo su orden silenciosa.

\- ¡Quiero decir que no puedo creer que me hagas perder una pelea como esta! -

\- Kankuro tiene razón. A veces eres extraño. -

La arena estaba disparando en respuesta a las contracciones más pequeñas de los dedos de Gaara, arrojando insectos, aplastandolos en trampas repentinas. Lee notó con orgullo cómo su combate con Gaara había convertido esos ya peligrosos golpes de arena en balas letales que solo requerían un mínimo y elegante golpe de chakra. La velocidad de Gaara superaba la de los insectos.

La pelea fue fácil, solo era cuestión de eliminar errores. Entonces la colmena comenzó a organizar sus tropas. Lee y Gaara cayeron instintivamente en su propio patrón; Lee se lanzó hacia adelante para atacar un punto de las formaciones enemigas de cerca y con fuerza, mientras la arena del desierto fluía a su alrededor en defensa y apoyo. Luego, Lee saltaba hacia atrás y eliminaría los bichos que se habían acercado demasiado a Gaara mientras la arena atacaba cualquier cosa que saliera disparada después de la retirada de Lee. Las defensas automáticas de Gaara no dejarían que lo lastimaran, pero antes del ataque había señalado que si alguno de los chinches apestosos era aplastado por la arena que llevaba en su calabaza, se vería obligado a aguantar el olor hasta que La arena se limpió sola y eso lo convertiría en un Kazekage muy infeliz y de mal genio por un tiempo. Por el bien de Sunagakure, Lee estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía; la arena ensangrentada en la calabaza estaba bien, pero él y Gaara estaban siendo salpicados con varios trozos, y en general se estaba volviendo bastante desagradable.

Se dirigían hacia el centro de la Colmena, un cuenco poco profundo lleno de cáscaras de insectos desechadas y huesos de presas pasadas. La arena se estaba levantando y rociando hacia arriba como el agua comenzando a hervir.

\- ¡¿Están comenzando a reunirse?! - Lee gritó alarmado.

\- Sí. -

-¡Pero no hemos gastado tanto chakra!-

\- Creo que de todos modos habrían hecho enjambre pronto. Las patrullas se perdieron este nido durante demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, deberíamos haber llegado a tiempo- , agregó Gaara, con una voz perfectamente fría y medida.

Lee agarró el brazo del poste y redobló sus esfuerzos, concentrándose en mantener alejados a los insectos con golpes grandes, rápidos y arrolladores, y despejando el camino para Gaara. Esto fue serio; Si los insectos pulularan, comenzarían a correr a toda velocidad por el desierto, y cualquier pueblo, asentamiento de oasis o viajeros desprevenidos en su camino serían sacrificados instantáneamente. Los insectos no se detendrían hasta que alcanzaran un tramo de tierra fértil en Wind country donde matarían y comerían todo, hasta las briznas de hierba, extendiendo el desierto antes de morir. Luego, una nueva colmena comenzaría a hincharse entre sus cadáveres venenosos para repetir el ciclo. El Sand Shinobi consideraba un deber sagrado mantener el desierto lo más libre posible de estas peligrosas plagas, pero había mucho terreno para patrullar.

Gaara detuvo su avance a treinta yardas del centro del cuenco.

\- ¿Está lo suficientemente cerca? - Preguntó Lee, apartando a un gran guerrero.

Gaara asintió en silencio y extendió una mano.

Lee se estremeció. Se sentía como si una nube hubiera cubierto el sol. A su alrededor, los insectos se detuvieron de repente cuando la Colmena se dio cuenta de qué tipo de enemigo había dejado entrar en su medio.

La cara de Gaara estaba inexpresiva. Sus dedos comenzaron a cerrarse, lentamente.

En el centro del cuenco, la arena se levantó y siseó de repente. Chakra pulsó en el aire. Los insectos a su alrededor comenzaron a vibrar, pero con suerte ya era demasiado tarde. Para cuando se alimentaran del chakra y obtuvieran la última energía que necesitaban para enjambrar, todo habría terminado.

La arena estalló. Drones guerreros del tamaño de pequeños ponis surgieron de las madrigueras subterráneas y corrieron hacia Gaara; pero fueron aplastados despiadadamente por olas de arena.

En el centro del cuenco, una cabeza masiva asomaba por el suelo.

Los dedos de Gaara se torcieron.

Los pelos de los brazos y el cuello de Lee estaban erizados. Los insectos a su alrededor ahora corrían hacia el centro del cuenco para ayudar ciegamente allí, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer más que mirar la cara recta e ilegible de Gaara mientras levantaba lentamente la mano. Su presa estalló, hinchada, retorciéndose y completamente indefensa, desde los túneles debajo de la cuenca de sal.

\- ¡La tienes! - Lee jadeó mientras veía la arena de Gaara sacar a la reina de su cámara subterránea. Estaba luchando, sus piernas rechonchas se sacudían, su grueso cuerpo hinchado se meneaba y latía, todavía poniendo huevos automáticamente. El líquido de sus mandíbulas estaba disolviendo parte de la arena; una habilidad que le permitió excavar en sus frías profundidades para acostarla. Pero no fue suficiente para escapar del agarre de Gaara. Sus drones se arrojaban contra la arena mientras la levantaba, pero no pudieron evitarlo.

La boca de Lee se secó cuando la cantidad de chakra en el aire continuó aumentando, saliendo del cuerpo de Gaara y la arena a su alrededor.

\- Increíble -, susurró. La reina era del tamaño de diez hombres adultos y estaba luchando con mucha más fuerza que eso. La cara de Gaara podría haber sido tallada en piedra por todo el esfuerzo que mostró.

Gaara lentamente cerró su puño.

La reina fue enterrada por capas de arena que se cerraron lentamente con un crujido persistente al final.

Lee dejó escapar un grito ahogado por el aliento que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente.

\- Lee. -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Retrocede. -

Lee lo hizo al instante, aunque se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para defender la espalda de Gaara si era necesario.

Las manos de Gaara azotaron cinco sellos, luego presionó sus palmas juntas, los dedos levantados como una daga entre los ojos entrecerrados y oscuros. Lee reconoció esa postura y se preparó.

La arena siseó y aulló, azotando a Gaara, y el chakra en el aire se volvió casi palpable. El desierto se elevó hacia el cielo y comenzó a caer en el cuenco y los drones desorganizados en su centro. Los insectos pre-reproductores semi inteligentes ahora estaban saliendo de los túneles. Una de ellas podría convertirse en una nueva reina si tuviera la oportunidad, pero Gaara iba a eliminarlas a todas de una vez.

La arena se levantó como un tsunami, se separó suavemente alrededor de Gaara y Lee y se precipitó hacia el centro del tazón. Con un choque, se enterró y aplastó el enjambre en la cuenca, golpeando hasta que Lee pudo sentir las vibraciones como un terremoto en el suelo bajo sus pies.

El poder pulsaba a través del desierto. El corazón de Lee latía con fuerza en su pecho. Había visto la avalancha del desierto una vez en su vida. Fue tan impresionante como siempre. 

En el fondo de la mente de Lee, sabía que otras personas encontrarían esto aterrador. El poder puro, la implacable arena aplastante ... Lee solo lo encontró inspirador. Desafiante. Quizás incluso emocionante, de una manera que nunca podría esperar explicar.

La arena triturada se detuvo y se asentó. El rugido ensordecedor se desvaneció en un goteo de rocas y guijarros que caían, luego en un silencio silencioso y sin aliento. Lee no pudo ver ni un solo insecto, solo un desierto plano y limpio.

Gaara juzgó su trabajo con una mirada medidora, luego se agachó.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? - Lee preguntó, instantáneamente al lado de su amigo y arrodillado junto a él.

\- Sí. El calor y el olor me están afectando -, dijo Gaara simplemente. Una gota de sudor le corría por el costado de la cara, la única señal de esfuerzo.

\- ¿En serio? Creo que mi nariz se cerró hace más de diez minutos -.

\- Tienes suerte -, dijo Gaara secamente mientras se enderezaba. - Vamos a salir de aquí. -

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? -

Gaara le hizo un escrutinio clínico como si estuviera revisando a Lee por heridas en la cabeza.

Lee se rió. El sonido hizo eco a través del aire que se sintió limpio y cristalino después de esa avalancha de poder. - Es broma. Sé que aún puedes caminar, aunque estoy seguro de que yo no podría después de usar todo eso ... ¿Gaara? El campamento está de vuelta por ese camino. -

\- Si tienes la energía para bromear, ve a buscar nuestras maletas -, dijo Gaara, alejándose en lo que Lee sabía que era la dirección equivocada.

Lee obedeció, perplejo. Saltó de nuevo al lugar donde habían dejado las bolsas y corrió para reunirse con Gaara, que había caminado por el borde más alejado del tazón, aunque ahora era más una superficie plana, y se dirigía al desierto. Parecía estar buscando algo, con la cabeza baja y deteniéndose ocasionalmente.

Después de diez minutos, se detuvo y sacó la calabaza del cabestro de cuero. Lee esperó pacientemente, levantando su mochila y la bolsa de Gaara sobre su hombro.

Gaara favoreció la arena a sus pies con una mirada de basilisco. Siseó rápidamente y se hizo a un lado, una profunda cuenca que se levantaba del suelo por orden silenciosa de Gaara.

\- Ahora solo estás presumiendo -, arrastraba las palabras Lee.

Hubo el menor indicio de una sonrisa en el rostro impasible de Gaara. Luego levantó la cabeza, aparentemente satisfecho.

Lee echó un vistazo a la depresión ahora profunda y se dio cuenta de que estaba inundada con agua que burbujeaba desde abajo.

\- ¿Una fuente subterránea? -

\- Siempre se asientan cerca del agua. Estará contaminada más cerca de la Colmena, pero debería estar limpia aquí. Sin embargo, no la bebas. Los minerales aquí no son buenos para ti. -

\- Está bien. ¿Por qué lo desenterraste entonces? Tenemos agua en nuestros paquetes. -

Se oyó el sonido de una cremallera. Lee se giró a tiempo para ver a Gaara quitarse el chaleco Jounin.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -

Gaara dejó de quitarse la camisa para darle a Lee una mirada ligeramente perpleja. La alarma en la voz de Jounin aparentemente lo había sorprendido.

\- Vamos a eliminar el hedor -, explicó Gaara como si fuera obvio.

Gaara se quitó la camisa, o al menos Lee asumió que eso era lo que el suave ruido de la tela detrás de él significaba, pero como se había girado para enfrentar el desierto, no podía estar seguro.

\- Lee, ¿qué estás haciendo? -

\- Nosotros-yo-tú-tú no puedes hablar en serio. -

\- Lo Estoy.-

\- ¡No podemos bañarnos aquí! ¡Al aire libre así! -

\- ¿A la intemperie? No hay nadie alrededor por al menos diez millas. Solo nosotros. -

El corazón de Lee comenzó a golpearse contra el interior de su pecho. Solo nosotros...

Abrió la boca para explicar por qué no era una buena idea. Había una razón por la cual no era una buena idea, porque de lo contrario no se sentiría así de nervioso.

Hubo un sonido de un cinturón desabrochado detrás de él, y Lee perdió incluso la capacidad de hablar en una oleada de pánico ciego que no pudo comenzar a entender.

\- Desnúdate, -ordenó Gaara con voz aburrida.

\- Nosotros- deberíamos ser - Lee respiró hondo y logró controlar su voz nuevamente. - Tenemos que estar atentos, podríamos ser atacados. -

\- Están todos muertos -. Podía escuchar las sandalias de Gaara tocar el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué no nos bañamos cuando volvemos al campamento? - Lee desesperado preguntó. Estaba mirando el desierto, pero todo lo que podía ver en su mente era el destello de un vientre duro y plano cuando Gaara se levantó la camisa.

\- ¿Bañarse con agua potable? - Gaara preguntó con desprecio. Lee sabía que podía abandonar esa línea de discusión de inmediato. La relación de Gaara con su ciudad natal era compleja, pero en una cosa Gaara era un verdadero hijo de Suna; desperdiciaría sangre mucho antes de desperdiciar un recurso valioso como el agua potable.

Hubo un susurro de tela, un deslizamiento de armadura de arena cayendo de un cuerpo desnudo, y Lee pudo escuchar a Gaara moverse hacia el agua. El calor aplastante del desierto, reflejándose en la arena clara, parecía arrastrarse hasta la cara de Lee, arrastrándose bajo su piel.

\- Bueno, ¡adelante! - él dijo. - Vigilaré, por si acaso. No necesito bañarme, estoy bien -. Estaba cubierto de sangre de insectos y tripas de la cabeza a los pies, pero eso era completamente irrelevante.

Se hizo el silencio detrás de él. El tipo de silencio que era únicamente de Gaara; podría mantenerse en cualquier conversación. Lee miró lentamente a su alrededor, incapaz de evitarlo.

Gaara estaba de espaldas a él, de rodillas en la piscina improvisada. La mirada de Lee se fijó en la cara de Gaara, su mente completamente en blanco de nuevo. Gaara miraba por encima de su hombro a Lee y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Si el cerebro de Lee no se hubiera entumecido, habría reconocido esa expresión y estaría preparado para lo inevitable.

La arena alrededor de Lee saltó, lo agarró por la cintura y lo arrojó con un objetivo encomiable al centro del nuevo oasis.

El agua había estado bajo tierra; estaba fría a comparación del calor del desierto, casi tan impactante como el movimiento repentino. Lee salió a la superficie y se puso de pie en un instante, el poder de sus movimientos causó olas en todo el estanque. Se giró para mirar a Gaara antes de recordar por qué no era una buena idea.

Afortunadamente, Gaara había avanzado hasta llegar a la cintura en el agua que crecía rápidamente. La fuente subterránea era rica en limo, lo que la hacía marrón lechosa y bastante opaca. Lee tragó y recuperó su capacidad de pensar, junto con una buena cantidad de indignación.

\- ¡Gaara! -

Su amigo levantó la vista de la tarea de limpiar los rastros debajo de las uñas.

\- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? -

Gaara le dio una mirada de 'Estás siendo excepcionalmente espeso hoy'.

\- El campamento está a diez millas de distancia. Ahora apestas lo suficiente. Media hora al sol y serás un peligro para la salud. -

\- Eso no te da derecho a -

\- Como persona que caminará contigo, creo que sí lo tengo -, señaló Gaara, y se inclinó para salpicar su cabello con agua.

Lee jadeaba como si acabara de pasar por una larga pelea. Algo extraño le estaba sucediendo a su mente. En la superficie, Lee estaba avergonzado; también estaba enfadado; en realidad estaba dispuesto a admitir que Gaara tenía razón sobre el olor; y se decía a sí mismo que realmente debería darse la vuelta ahora y mirar hacia otro lado.

Pero esos sentimientos parecían escabullirse sin más efectos a lo largo de la superficie de una profunda piscina interior en la que el reflejo de Gaara ocupaba todo el espacio, y Lee no podía apartar la mirada.

La piel de Gaara era del color cremoso de las almendras silvestres. El tipo de piel que se volvería marrón incluso si se quedara al sol sin su Armadura de arena con más frecuencia. Su cuerpo era perfecto. No había una sola cicatriz que Lee pudiera ver.

Los músculos lisos se ondularon mientras se movía para verter más agua sobre su cabello. El talento de Gaara era principalmente Sand Jutsu, su constitución era más delgada y elegante que la de Lee. Pero había algo en la ergonomía de sus gestos, la gracia y la medida de sus movimientos, que parecía hablar de su poder y control en todo momento. Salió de él como las pequeñas olas de agua que lo rodeaban.

Una vez mojado, su cabello era del rico rojo oscuro de la sangre arterial; caía recto, desangrándose sobre la piel color crema de su cuello. El agua serpenteaba de su cabello, más allá del sorprendente anillo de sus ojos, goteaba por su pecho, tocaba los pezones del color de la arena y luego bajaba a su abdomen plano.

Gaara dijo algo. Los ojos de Lee volvieron a su rostro. En el extraño trance en el que se encontraba, las palabras de Gaara parecían menos importantes que el hecho de que sus labios tenían un toque del mismo color arenoso que parecía hablar del desierto.

La parte de Lee que todavía estaba conectada con la realidad le informó que Gaara había sugerido que Lee se quitara la ropa.

Lee se echó hacia atrás en un rechazo físico de la idea misma, enviando una pequeña ola de agua salpicando. No podía. Eso era imposible. No quería que su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices cerca de esa perfección. Lee sabía cómo era; su piel anudada por rastros de viejas heridas, el golpe de costillas rotas, la cresta de cicatrices que entrecruzan los músculos que estaban destinados a ser utilizados para luchar, no para ser vistos. Era todo nervio, músculo, cicatrices y arena, y no, simplemente no.

En su trance comenzó a imitar los gestos de Gaara, vertiendo agua sobre su cabeza, frotando sus hombros ... allí estaba, se estaba lavando, ¿ves?

\- Quítate la ropa -, dijo Gaara un poco impaciente.

\- ¿Por qué? Tenemos que lavarlos también, ¿verdad? - Lee señaló, frotando laboriosamente una gran mancha gris en su manga bronceada.

\- No, lo vamos a quemar en la cuenca de sal. -

\- Q-quemarlo ?! -

\- ... Empacaste tu ropa normal en tu bolso como te dije. ¿Verdad? -

\- ¡Oh! - Lee miró a su alrededor salvajemente los paquetes que había dejado caer antes. - Olvidé que trajimos eso -. Era la razón por la que llevaba un uniforme de uso regular en primer lugar. Se le había olvidado por completo.

\- ¿Lee? -

Lee se puso rígido cuando escuchó a Gaara acercarse.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó débilmente, alejándose a través del agua arenosa. Una rápida mirada mostró a Gaara más cerca que antes, solo cuatro pies, y mirándolo atentamente.

\- ¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza? - Preguntó Gaara, con leves rastros de preocupación en su voz. - No es como si olvidaras los detalles. Y te estás comportando de manera extraña. -

\- ¡Estoy bien! - Lee retrocedió unos pasos y el agua le aferró las piernas y la cintura.

Gaara se detuvo y se enderezó. El agua lamió la piel color crema de su vientre, pero Lee ya no podía mirar hacia otro lado. Gaara miró a Lee, que estaba haciendo una imitación pasable de 'conejo frente del lobo', luego miró a la piscina a su alrededor.

\- ¿Te sientes avergonzando? - preguntó en lenta comprensión.

Lee gorgoteó algo antes de aclararse la garganta. - Sí. Un poco -, dijo con voz ronca.

Gaara pareció pensar en eso. - Pero usas las duchas de tu edificio de apartamentos. -

Ese fue un buen punto. Ese fue un excelente punto. Lee fue alojado en los cuartos de solteros de Jounin, y las duchas eran comunales. Era cierto que Lee generalmente esperaba hasta que estuvieran vacíos antes de ducharse, pero cuando no tenía otra opción, generalmente no estaba tan avergonzado. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan ...

Solo nosotros...

\- No esperaba - gruñó Lee. - I-er ... -  
Gaara lo miró durante lo que pareció ser mucho tiempo, mientras que Lee dejó de intentar hablar y le devolvió la mirada, tratando de no notar las gotas de agua que caían del cabello rojo oscuro y que gotea hacia abajo.

\- No te entiendo -, declaró finalmente Gaara. - Pero ya terminé. Puedes terminar de bañarte por tu cuenta. Quiero verificar el estado del agua al otro lado de la Colmena. Hay un oasis cerca, podría haber sido contaminado. -  
\- Iré contigo, no estamos seguros de que sea seguro -, dijo Lee miserablemente, comenzando a desnudarse cuando el deber venció su renuencia.

\- Todos los insectos están muertos, o de lo contrario morirán pronto sin la inteligencia de la colmena. Quédate aquí y límpiate adecuadamente. -

No obstante, Lee se quitó el chaleco y la camisa y comenzó a quitarse la suciedad de la piel. Aunque se iba a dejar los pantalones puestos. Estaba manteniendo los pantalones puestos ...

Se concentró en sus acciones cuando escuchó a Gaara caminar hacia la orilla y la bolsa que contenía su ropa normal. Trató de bloquear los sonidos del Kazekage vistiéndose en el fondo. Finalmente Gaara se fue sin decir una palabra, lo cual era habitual para él.

Lee no estaba tan cansado. Gaara había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo allí. Sabía que podía correr y alcanzar a Gaara antes de que este último se adelantara demasiado. Así que se tomó un minuto para lavarse la cara con agua mineral fría. Se sintió sonrojado, caliente y febril.

Y ahora que Gaara se había ido y su cerebro parecía estar funcionando nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que ese no era su único problema.

Gracias a Dios el agua estaba fría.

Esto ... fue una reacción normal. Lee era joven y acababa de pasar por una pelea. Gai-sensei había sido muy sincero al explicar a sus estudiantes varones el tipo de efecto que el peligro, la violencia y el esfuerzo a veces podían tener en los cuerpos juveniles. Sí, bueno que el agua estaba fría. Y limoso. Y que llevaba pantalones.

No tenía nada que ver con la piel color crema ni con nada más.

Fue la pelea. El peligro a veces le hacía eso a un hombre. La batalla-

\- ojos de anillos oscuros completamente enfocados, dedos presionados, cabello rojo recogido por pura fuerza. Poder rasgando el aire, impresionante, perfectamente controlado. El grito de chakra repentinamente liberado -

Lee respiraba con dificultad por la nariz, tratando de negar la forma en que su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, la forma en que el calor se acumulaba en su cuerpo bajo el agua. No, esto estuvo mal. Estar- estar excitado por algo así era justo- eso no estaba sucediendo. Fue el calor y la adrenalina. Eso fue todo.

\- piel color crema -

Lee desencadenó un ejercicio mental, del tipo que le permitía controlar el dolor cuando estaba entrenando demasiado duro. Los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron y su mente dio un paso adelante para tomar el control.

Gaara era su amigo. Más que eso; lucharon juntos, lucharon espalda con espalda, se apoyaron el uno en el otro. Era una cercanía especial que solo los Shinobi compartían. Los aislaban de la gente normal. Paso a pensar que las cosas no estaban claras, pero podía controlar esto o podría distraerse de ello. Con Neji-

Los pensamientos de Lee golpearon una pared interna. Una sección de No ir allí.

Lo dejó muerto mentalmente en el agua por unos segundos, luego comenzó lentamente el ejercicio nuevamente.

Gaara era su amigo.

Lee se aferraba a ese pensamiento como si la piscina lo estuviera absorbiendo y fuera su única línea de vida.

Gaara era su amigo. Había dejado que Lee lo alcanzara en su soledad. Se enfrentó con Lee -

\- golpes rápidos, emoción sin aliento, toque de mano en mano mientras ayudaba a Lee a levantarse del suelo -

Gaara era su amigo . Se enfrentó con Lee, habló con él a medianoche cuando ambos necesitaban un descanso ... incluso, después de mucha resistencia, dejó que Lee lo acompañara en este tipo de misión.

Esa había sido una pelea, particularmente cuando hace cuatro meses cuando regresaron de Nasaki con esta cosa extraña, espinosa y recién descubierta llamada amistad entre ellos. El primer instinto de Gaara fue proteger a todos y asumir todo el peligro. Era por eso que regularmente tomaba este tipo de misiones peligrosas y obligaba al Shinobi que lo acompañaba a quedarse en un campamento a diez millas de distancia. Naturalmente había tratado de aplicar el mismo tratamiento a Lee. Hubo un choque de voluntades obstinadas ya que Lee le había demostrado claramente que no iba a aceptar eso. No iba a encogerse de miedo en la aldea bajo la mano protectora de su Kazekage, muchas gracias.

Lee sonrió amablemente al recordar el lento cambio en su amistad. La evolución había sido gradual, casi inadvertida a veces. Pero en estos días Gaara le dio un codazo en el hombro cuando quería que Lee se moviera. En estos días, tanto los silencios como las palabras se sentían cómodos. En estos días, cuando Gaara se fue a una misión peligrosa, la gente de Suna miraba detrás de él, esperando ver a Lee seguir sus pasos.

Y así debía ser.

Lee asintió con firmeza. El calor lo había dejado, solo un subproducto de la batalla, no significaba nada. Lo que importaba era no dejar que Gaara se adelantara demasiado. Lee rápidamente se quitó los pantalones mojados y se limpió la suciedad de la piel y el cabello con un puñado de arena mojada. Gaara había estado en lo correcto, habría sido dolorosamente maloliente después de un corto tiempo al sol. Terminó y caminó hacia las mochilas.

No estaba terriblemente sorprendido de encontrar a Gaara apoyada contra una columna rocosa cercana, mirándolo. Era una señal más de su amistad, por extraño que parezca. En estos días, cuando Gaara se topó con algo que Lee dijo o hizo que no entendió, algo frecuente, ya no se encogió de hombros ni lo ignoró. Trató de resolverlo. Por vergonzoso o molesto que pueda ser para Lee a veces. Cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de las personas, Gaara todavía tenía toda la empatía de un trozo de piedra arenisca.

\- Tú ... puedes ser un verdadero mocoso a veces, Kazekage-sama -. Lee le arrojó agua mientras mantenía la ropa mojada estratégicamente delante de él.

Gaara lo miraba con curiosidad sin signos de vergüenza o comprensión de la antigua incomodidad de Lee. Lee suspiró internamente, todavía molesto por su apariencia en comparación con esa piel prístina y su forma suave y musculosa. Agarró su mochila y pisoteó al otro lado de la formación rocosa en la que Gaara se apoyaba. Oyó a Gaara agitarse y dirigirse lentamente hacia la salina, luego se detuvo y lo esperó.

Se vistió rápidamente y siguió a su amigo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Temporada de cenizas

\- ¿Que estás mirando? - Preguntó Gaara, su voz apenas rayaba en lo curioso.

Lee se puso tan abruptamente rígido que el agua salpicó a su alrededor.

Gaara se quitó los mechones rojos oscuros y húmedos de los ojos y miró directamente a Lee, que estaba agachado en el agua limosa. Lee sintió un destello de puro pánico y confusión mientras se miraba a sí mismo. ¿No llevaba pantalones?

\- ¿Estabas mirando mi cuerpo? -

El graznido de negación de Lee se escuchó a través del desierto.

Gaara se sacudió un poco del agua y sus músculos se ondularon bajo la piel color crema. Luego se dirigió hacia Lee.

Lee se dio cuenta con horror de que no podía alejarse. El agua parecía haberse convertido en una barrera impenetrable, aunque desafortunadamente no impedía el avance de Gaara.

\- ¿Somos tan diferentes? - Gaara le preguntó fríamente mientras se acercaba.

El tartamudeo de Lee no era inteligible incluso para sí mismo.

Gaara se movió por el agua como un cisne hasta que estuvo justo detrás de Lee. Apoyó su pecho contra la espalda de Lee y su mano se deslizó por el brazo de Lee. Sus dedos cubrieron el dorso de la mano de Jounin, y luego se entrelazaron con los dedos de Lee. Miró por encima del hombro de Lee a sus brazos, uno al lado del otro (piel con piel).

\- ¿Ves? Somos iguales. -

¡Lee dejó de intentar decir algo coherente como si no estuviera mirando! ¡Mantente alejado! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! En cambio, sus ojos se abrieron en confusión.

La piel de Gaara seguía siendo del color de las almendras silvestres, pero ahora que estaba más cerca, Lee podía ver que estaba tan marcada como la suya; Quizás más. Los restos de viejas heridas cruzaban los brazos de Gaara, endurecían sus dedos y nudillos. Cuando Lee se alejó un poco, pudo ver que el pecho de Gaara estaba cubierto de cicatrices; parecía que alguien había intentado apuñalarlo repetidamente en el corazón, cortando la piel y estropeando el pezón de color arenisca. Era el cuerpo de un Shinobi, era humano ... Lee levantó lentamente la mirada hacia la cara de Gaara, tan cerca de la suya, y los ojos de Gaara ya no eran duros, fríos y vacíos, sino vivos y cálidos, tan humanos como las cicatrices. cuerpo imperfecto, y Gaara le sonrió y le susurró - Somos iguales ... -

Lee se sentó abruptamente y parpadeó, aturdido, mirando la pared opuesta de su habitación.

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Una cosa era tener sueños húmedos sobre Gaara, pero ese había sido simplemente surrealista. El cuerpo de Gaara no había quedado marcado en absoluto. Y él nunca sonreía así.

Lee se despertó un poco más y eliminó cuidadosamente la primera parte de esa primera oración.

No era una cosa tener, no estaba bien tenerlos, ni siquiera, era el calor. Correcto. Estaba alucinando.

Continuamente.

Durante las últimas tres semanas, desde entonces ...

\- piel color crema

Desde esa sangrienta misión con los bichos. No es que esa misión haya tenido algo que ver con eso. No señor. El único efecto de esa misión fue que Lee tendió a aplastar cucarachas y moscas con un poco más de entusiasmo que antes.

Correcto.

Lee gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

Hacía demasiado calor. Lee no podía dormir, no había estado durmiendo correctamente durante más de una semana. Más. Él estaba cansado. Demasiado cansado para mantener todas las paredes y barreras internas que normalmente regulaban su vida en patrones limpios y hermosos.

Sí, había estado teniendo ... involuntarios sueños. Sobre Gaara Y esos fueron en realidad los mejores. Algunos de los otros sueños con el Kazekage habían sido confusos. Y algunos habían sido ... indescriptibles. Lee estaba tratando de no pensar en eso. Esos sueños fueron incorrectos.

Pero no significaba nada. Gaara era su amigo. Su mejor amigo, en realidad. Lee tuvo muchos buenos camaradas en su vida; los contó como muchas bendiciones. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo en Suna y en la compañía de Gaara. Lentamente comenzaba a comprender el complejo, a veces peligroso territorio interior del Sand Shinobi. Aunque era perfectamente consciente de que todavía había aspectos de su amigo que Lee no podía comprender, ahora se sentía más cerca de Gaara que de nadie, excepto Gai-Sensei.

Lee también era amigo de Gaara; su único amigo hasta la fecha, fuera de su familia y Naruto. Amigos, entonces, y Lee estaba orgulloso de ello. Se habían convertido en guerreros, camaradas, compañeros Shinobi. Las cosas se ponen un poco ... confusas cuando te acercas tanto a alguien. Pero no significaba nada. Gaara era un hombre, todo un hombre, Lee ahora podía dar fe de eso, habiendo visto ese cuerpo delgado pero muy masculino sin las capas habituales de ropa. Y Lee estaba enamorado de Sakura-san. Así que sí. Los sueños no significaban nada.

No es que alguna vez hubiera soñado con Sakura-san de esa manera.

Fue un testimonio de lo cansado que estaba Lee, que ese pequeño pensamiento insidioso se deslizó por su cerebro y no reaccionó para suprimirlo de inmediato.

Lee arrojó las sábanas húmedas. Se había desnudado hasta la piel, pero no estaba ayudando. Tropezó hacia la ventana y la abrió con esperanza.

El aire pegajoso y apagado del exterior no pudo enviar una brisa fresca y revitalizante a su habitación. Por el contrario entró aún más calor.

Lee dejó caer la cabeza hacia el alféizar de la ventana con un gemido teatral.

La gente de Sand lo llamó la Temporada de Cenizas. El cielo turquesa del desierto adquirió un tinte gris apagado. La humedad se reunió en nubes emplumadas muy arriba. El viento murió. Los días eran más fríos, aunque más pesados, pero las noches eran un infierno ya que el calor quedaba atrapado por la creciente humedad. Duraría diez días, tal vez más, el tiempo suficiente para volver loco a Lee si no podía dormir más por la noche. Luego, la temperatura se desplomaría en cuestión de horas, y el cielo gris exprimiría lo que se sentía con media docena de gotas de lluvia, apenas valía la pena todo el alboroto que las traía. El desierto explotaría en colores caóticos y frenéticos a medida que las flores brotaran, florecían y morían. Entonces la vida volvería a la normalidad. Lee había pasado por la misma temporada el año pasado (menos los sueños en los que estaba tratando de no pensar).

La temporada terminaría en unos días. Hasta entonces, dormir sería un infierno.

Especialmente cuando estabas teniendo sueños eróticos sobre tu mejor amigo porque te bañaste con él una vez.

Lee levantó la cabeza unos centímetros del alféizar de la ventana y la dejó caer con un golpe.

No sirvió de nada.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él ...?

¿Y por qué estaba soñando con Gaara? Si su mente iba a agarrar el primer objeto en sus cercanías para fantasear, seguramente Temari, bueno, no, no Temari, ella daba miedo, pero alguna otra Kunoichi de Sand sería más ... apropiado.

Sabía lo que debía hacer, por supuesto. Sabía cómo lidiar con estos impulsos corporales. Los había tenido antes (aunque los sueños que los desencadenaron normalmente no eran tan precisos y vívidos ... y tuvo más éxito en olvidarlos). Tener estas fantasías nocturnas no era anormal. Lee era joven y sano. Hizo mucho ejercicio y llevó un estilo de vida saludable. Gai-Sensei le había explicado que la juventud podría conducir a tales reacciones físicas en esas circunstancias. Has de derrotar esto con ejercicio vigoroso y duchas frías, y concentrándote en la pureza del camino ninja.

Por lo tanto, la solución ideal sería realizar una carrera saludable y agotadora por el pueblo. O más bien, esa habría sido la solución ideal si Lee no lo hubiera hecho una vez ya esta noche, cuando se había despertado antes de ese sueño en el que él y Gaara habían estado inexplicablemente peleando desnudos en un charco de aguas profundas.

\- Ya había salido a correr una vez después de ese sueño que realmente no podía recordar tan bien. Podía ir a correr de nuevo, excepto que era - Lee le dio una mirada irritada al despertador - casi las cuatro de la mañana, y tenía que levantarse en dos horas para pasar por esa presentación para el Capitán Sanada y el Consejero Omaku, y si él no se dormía pronto, esa presentación iba a ser muy corta y terminaría con el sonido de su cara roncando golpeando la mesa.

Lee se acercó con la jarra de agua a el lavabo. El agua estaba tibia, prácticamente a la temperatura de la piel. Lo que realmente serviría sería una ducha fría, pero no te dabas una ducha fría a las cuatro de la mañana en Suna cuando ya te lavabas a diario. Las restricciones de agua no eran tanto una regulación como una religión en este lugar. Lee se echó agua en la cara y el cuello, lavándose parte del sudor. Luego se dirigió a la cama con determinación en su paso.

¡Un Shinobi podría vencer cualquier cosa con la resolución adecuada! Incluso sueños Especialmente ese tipo de sueños. ¡Un Shinobi debe controlar sus instintos más bajos para que no se usen contra él! Por cada uno de esos sueños que tendría sobre Gaara, daría cien vueltas alrededor de Suna. Con pesas adicionales. Y una mochila llena de rocas.

Lee se dio la vuelta en la cama hasta que encontró un lugar que no le parecía demasiado sudoroso. Se estiró de lado, con una mano debajo de la mejilla y la otra en la sábana, en una posición de "Estoy durmiendo ahora". La sábana era de un extraño color azul cremoso debajo de las motas de la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las altas nubes tenues y la humedad del aire. Lee parpadeó cansado; él realmente estaba exhausto.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba alisando la sábana con los dedos y preguntándose cómo sería la piel de Gaara bajo esa misma luz de luna.

Lee se incorporó bruscamente y, con cierta deliberación, cerró el puño y se golpeó en la cabeza.

Eso tampoco ayudó.

Determinación. Fuerza de voluntad. Fortaleza. Controla los instintos más bajos, no es que eso realmente se aplicara en este caso porque Lee amaba a Sakura-san. Incluso si fuera demasiado caballero para soñar con ella de esa manera.

Lee se recostó contra la almohada húmeda de sudor y cerró los ojos, repasando todo lo que sabía sobre esos instintos más bajos y cómo deberían evitarse.

En retrospectiva, eso probablemente había sido un error. Si no hubiera pensado en eso, probablemente se habría dormido y soñado con Gaara nuevamente. Eso habría sido vergonzoso e inquietante, y condujo a una gran cantidad de entrenamiento castigador al día siguiente, pero en última instancia habría sido más agradable que el fantasma, la mitad del sueño, la mitad de la memoria, que burbujeó en el agotado cerebro de Lee en ese momento. .

\- Tomen asiento -

El viejo Shinobi con la cara llena de cicatrices miró severamente a la asamblea. Los muchachos estaban emocionados. Ese día iba a haber un curso especial, y las chicas habían sido llevadas a otra habitación. Los chicos no conocían a este sensei, pero había rumores sobre lo que iba a enseñar. Rumores fascinantes, para un grupo de niños de nueve años llenos de curiosidad.

\- Mi nombre es Tatsuyo Daisuke, y hoy estoy aquí para una lección especial. Vamos a hablar sobre sexo -, dijo el anciano sin rodeos.

Los niños lo alentaron, y los más valientes se rieron. Wow, iban a hablar de eso.

Después de un tiempo muy breve, los gritos ávidos y agudos se detuvieron.

Tatsuyo-Sensei había sido muy minucioso. Había explicado el proceso reproductivo en términos fríos y directos. Les había contado sobre el sexo, qué era, información básica sobre cómo hacerlo, precauciones, cómo funcionaba entre hombres y mujeres y entre ...

(En el calor del desierto, Lee, medio dormido e incapaz de controlar el sueño / memoria, se estremeció y se mordió el labio)

\- Y entre hombres y hombres. Presumiblemente, las chicas estaban recibiendo una charla similar específica de su género en otra habitación.

Entonces esos arrugados labios se formaron en una sonrisa fría, y el viejo les dijo cómo se podía usar el sexo contra ellos. Debían convertirse en Shinobi. Tenían que mirar debajo de todo ello.

Les habló de ser engañado y distraído de una patrulla. Sobre Genjutsu especial que podría funcionar en una mente desprevenida durante el clímax. Acerca de venenos y enfermedades particulares que podrían debilitarse o matar. Sobre técnicas de seducción que podrían volver a un hombre contra sus amigos y su pueblo.

El curso había tomado todo el día. También tuvo una presentación de diapositivas.

Cuando el curso de Tatsuyo-Sensei terminó, las chicas ya se habían ido. A veces, Lee se preguntaba si su maestra realmente les había dado tanta información exhaustiva como la de ellos, porque las chicas de su clase y los años siguientes parecían notablemente interesadas en el romance, que era solo una versión diluida de sexo con ropa tan lejos como Lee entendió.

Lee y sus compañeros se habían dispersado en silencio después de la lección. No se habían mirado mientras se iban, no bromeaban ni jugaban, ni hacían nada más que irse directamente a casa. Donde presumiblemente sus padres habían suavizado un poco el mensaje. Pero Lee no tenía padres.

En su habitación en Suna, un viejo Lee se había envuelto en una bola sudorosa debajo de la sábana. Estaba casi despierto otra vez, más o menos. Pero los recuerdos eran como sueños, incontrolables. Como el agua que fluye por las barreras rotas por el agotamiento y el calor pegajoso, formando una piscina profunda donde se reflejan las cosas que no quería ver.

Ese viejo Shinobi y sus lecciones habían perseguido a un Lee de diez años cuando comenzó a tener sueños sensuales. Lo habían asustado. Estaban equivocados. Eran una debilidad. Podrían conducir a algo malo.

Cuanto más luchaba contra esos sueños, más extraño y más retorcidos se volvían ...

... mezclándose con otros deseos ...

Lee sacudió la cabeza bruscamente sobre la almohada y se despertó con fuerza de voluntad.

Ese fue el pasado. Debería olvidar todo eso. La mayoría de las veces que lo hizo, fue esta maldita ola de calor. Simplemente no podía dormir ... se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Gaara. Trabajando en su oficina, casi seguro. Quizás Lee podría ir ...

No, eso probablemente no ayudaría.

Raramente se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Sakura-san, susurró el pequeño saboteador insidioso en su cabeza.

Lee también sacudió ese pensamiento. Sakura-san era su persona especial. Su amor, según la explicación de Gai-Sensei. ¡Gracias a Dios por Gai-Sensei! ¡Una vez más, su gran sabiduría y conocimiento le habían mostrado a Lee el camino!

Lee se acomodó en la cama caliente con un suspiro feliz. Las tranquilizadoras palabras de Sabiduría de Gai-Sensei le recorrían la mente. Seguramente lo protegerían contra los sueños.

Palabras maravillosas ... le habían mostrado algo hermoso a Lee. Con frecuencia recordaba el discurso de Gai-Sensei ese día.

La respiración de Lee se relajó, sus ojos se cerraron.

Hermosas palabras ... palabras para vivir ...

Pero no había comenzado con el discurso de Gai-Sensei.

Antes del Discurso, un Gai-Sensei paterno le había dado al joven Lee un consejo equilibrado y realista sobre el sexo y, no, también había comenzado antes.

Medio despierto, Lee se movió y frunció el ceño, pero no pudo escapar del recuerdo que se desencadenaba en su mente. Había ... olvidado por qué Gai-Sensei le había dado el discurso ese día. Por qué...? ¿Qué pasó ese día para que Gai-Sensei comenzara a hablar sobre el amor?

Había comenzado con ...

¡Oh, lo recordaba! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¡Había comenzado con ese libro! Ese estúpido y horrible libro.

\- ¿Querías pedirlo prestado, chico? -

\- ¿Qué? - Lee preguntó, sorprendido. Entonces recordó sus modales. Era un Genin, doce años y todavía un novato, mientras que Kakashi-Sensei era un Jounin experimentado. - Lo siento, ¿qué quiere decir, señor? -

\- Mi libro. Sigues mirándolo -. El ojo visible se arrugó en una media luna divertida. - ¿Querías pedirlo prestado? Probablemente te enseñaría -

\- Kakashi, deja en paz a mi estudiante -, dijo Gai-Sensei desde donde estaba haciendo una multitud de flexiones con una sola mano (había perdido el desafío de hoy).

\- No lo estaba mirando -, dijo Lee con rigidez. En realidad había estado buscando, pero no porque quisiera pedir prestada la espeluznante cosa naranja. Se había estado preguntando cómo un Jounin responsable podría leer un material tan inapropiado. Material peligroso! ¿No sabía Kakashi-Sensei que la Lujuria podría ser una Debilidad que podría usarse contra él?

Kakashi lo miró como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de la frente de Lee. Se volvió hacia el libro otra vez, pasando una página.

\- Veo que el viejo Tatsuyo-Sensei todavía está enseñando educación sexual a los pre-graduados. Ese tipo es mejor que un cinturón de castidad -, murmuró.

\- Kakashi -, gruñó Gai-Sensei con reproche, mientras que la mente de Lee se convirtió en un gran signo de interrogación.

\- Bueno, lo es. Eso sí, eso probablemente no sea algo malo. Mejor que dejar que un grupo de niños hormonales y legalmente adultos de doce años pierdan en la población. Pero algunos niños son más sensibles que otros, y a veces pienso que él lo pone demasiado dificil-.

\- Y a veces pienso que es una pena que dejases la academia antes de ese curso -, murmuró Gai-Sensei, cambiando a la mano izquierda después de limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

\- Sí, tuve que resolver todo por mi cuenta -, dijo Kakahsi con una sonrisa, levantando el libro. - ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pedirlo prestado, chico? Aprenderías toneladas. Dale a esos bonitos sueños un poco más de consistencia. -

Lee, el adulto Jounin Lee, miraba la escena como si estuviera fuera de ella, medio dormido como estaba. Mientras el Genin que se había puesto rojo y se había ofendido, Lee de repente se preguntó por primera vez si la oferta de Kakashi no había sido sincera, si no muy bien expresada. Algo para deshacer el daño de ese curso 'de educación sexual'. Había llegado a conocer a Kakashi a través de Gai-Sensei, Naruto y Sakura-san en los últimos años; sería el tipo de cosas extrañas y extravagantes que probablemente haría.

\- No quiero pedirlo prestado. Señor -, respondió Lee, de doce años, con cierto disgusto, su tono rígido y reprobador. - Y yo sueño con una sola cosa. -

\- Y ese es su camino ninja- y Neji -, dijo Gai entre dos flexiones.

En el presente, Lee abrió los ojos, agarró la almohada de debajo de su cabeza y se la puso sobre la cara. Tal vez si corta el suministro de oxígeno, podría olvidar el siguiente pedazo nuevamente. ¡Maldita sea todo al infierno! ¡Había logrado olvidarlo durante siete años! ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora? En todos sus espeluznantes detalles desgarradores de almas.

Pero no pudo detener el recuerdo.

Recordó cómo había mirado a su maestro con horror. Cómo había sentido que la sangre se le escapaba de la cara. Gai-Sensei lo sabía ! Sabía de esos sueños vergonzosos y retorcidos, ¡lo sabía !

\- ... Vencer a Neji. Quise decir -, agregó Gai-Sensei. Estaba mirando al suelo mientras hacía más flexiones. Lee miró a toda prisa a Kakashi-Sensei, quien tenía la cara enterrada en su libro. Bien, no habían notado su reacción. Por supuesto. Golpeando a Neji. A eso se refería Gai-Sensei. Por supuesto, Lee soñaba con derrotar a Neji, su genio rival. Correcto.

Kakashi de repente cerró su libro con un chasquido. - Mira la hora. Voy a trabajar en el informe de la misión. Lo siento, Gai. Buena suerte -.

En el presente, Lee puso sus brazos sobre la almohada, presionándola contra su cara y amortiguando su agonizante gemido.

Ese joven Lee había pensado que había logrado ocultar su reacción con éxito. Había reprimido esa parte de la conversación durante años, junto con el recuerdo de los sueños y otros episodios embarazosos de la infancia. Ahora Lee recordaba las dos últimas oraciones incongruentes de Kakashi. No había entendido su importancia cuando era un Genin joven e inexperto, pero ahora se dio cuenta de cuán completamente había leído de sus reacciones, exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Debe haber sido un libro abierto para ellos.

¿Podrías morir de vergüenza incluso años después del hecho?

A pesar de las punzadas de sofocación inducida por la almohada, el recuerdo continuó desentrañándose en la mente de Lee.

Gai miró la bocanada de aire que era lo único que le quedaba a su rival, luego se enderezó, sin siquiera terminar sus flexiones, y miró solemnemente a su estudiante.

\- Lee, ¿cuál es tu camino ninja? -

Eso desterró instantáneamente las preocupaciones y la confusión del joven Lee. Las palabras salieron de su boca con el hábito de mucha repetición. - ¡Quiero demostrar que puedes convertirte en un buen ninja sin la capacidad de hacer otra cosa que no sea Taijutsu! -

\- ¡Bien! - Gai gritó, señalando con el dedo dramáticamente a su estudiante como si no hubiera escuchado esto veinte veces antes. - ¡Una meta digna! ¿Es eso más importante que nada? -

\- ¡Si! -

\- Excelente. ¡Concéntrate en eso! ¡Concéntrate en eso con todas tus fuerzas, juventud y espíritu, y llegarás a conseguirlo! -

\- ¡Sí señor! -

\- ¡Y luego descubrirás por qué es un objetivo tan noble! -

Lee se detuvo con su puño golpeando con entusiasmo el aire. ¿Eh? Esto era nuevo

Gai-Sensei le sonrió. No la sonrisa brillante; hacía calor y estaba un poco triste. - Tú y yo, Lee, no somos obras de arte. No vamos a construir nuestras vidas por la belleza de eso y no tenemos ningún uso. Sí, tu propósito en la vida es hermoso. Pero será verdaderamente noble cuando puedes usarlo por el bien de los demás. Por el bien de los demás. Dale forma a tu deseo, luego úsalo como una espada para defender la vida y la felicidad de otra persona. -

Lee lo miró confundido.

\- Eres joven. Pero un día, no de inmediato, por supuesto, pero cuando tengas dieciséis, o dieciocho más bien, para que puedas concentrarte en alcanzar el rango de Jounin primero, o tal vez veinte, sí, veinte es una buena edad para- ejem. De todos modos, un día encontrarás a alguien a quien quieras proteger. Alguien especial, la persona más importante para ti. -

Gai dejó de hablar y suspiró. - Lee, guarda el cuaderno. -

\- Pero -

\- Guárdalo y ven a sentarte aquí. Necesitamos hablar. -

Lee había logrado borrar las circunstancias que llevaron a esa conversación de su mente, pero recordó cada palabra del discurso de Gai después de eso.

Su respetado maestro había comenzado dándole información más equilibrada sobre el sexo que la que tenía el viejo Tatsuyo-Sensei. Sí, un Shinobi desconfiaba de la lujuria, las emociones y los instintos más bajos que podían ser manipulados, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran encontrar una persona especial para amar.

Esa sola palabra, Amor, lo cambió todo.

Gai-Sensei le había dicho a Lee que hacer el amor con esa persona especial sería una experiencia maravillosa, para alivio intenso de Lee; en retrospectiva, esas clases de educación sexual lo habían marcado bastante mal. Ahora Gai-Sensei le estaba contando algo puro, precioso y cálido. Lee podría colocar su corazón y su cuerpo en las manos de esa persona. Sería el momento más hermoso de su existencia, un momento que sería capaz de proteger todos los días por el resto de su vida porque sería un hombre fuerte y un excelente Shinobi.

Cuando encontró ... a esa preciosa persona ...

Lee, con la cara aún oculta por la almohada, de repente se dio cuenta de algo. La idea lo golpeó como uno de los golpes de llamada de atención de Gai-Sensei. Más difícil incluso.

Podía recordar cada palabra de ese discurso perfectamente. Cada palabra. De hecho, había sido un discurso glorioso. Revolviendo, moviéndose. Un discurso maravilloso que afirma la vida.

Había sido un discurso, Lee se dio cuenta de repente, que evitó cuidadosamente cualquier mención de que esa persona especial fuera hombre o mujer.

Lee se quitó la almohada de la cara y la dejó caer al suelo sin ser notado. Gai-Sensei ...

Lee podía escuchar las palabras de su maestro en su mente. Podrían sonar pomposos para los demás, pero Lee había visto el verdadero corazón y valor que yacían debajo de ellos. Siempre sé fiel a ti mismo, dijo Gai-Sensei. Siempre cree en ti mismo. Vive tu juventud al máximo y nunca mires para otro lado.

Lee tragó dolorosamente y dejó que las barreras se agrietaran para siempre.

No era que la idea de otro hombre no lo excitara o le disgustara. La pequeña parte de educación sexual que abordó el sexo consentido y amoroso (no es que el viejo Shinobi haya usado la palabra 'amoroso') había tratado por igual las relaciones homosexuales y heterosexuales. Algunas aldeas y países todavía tenían estigmas sociales con respecto a eso, pero no Konoha.

No, ese no era el problema.

El problema estaba en otra parte, y era complejo y aterrador, pero una parte del problema era que Lee estaba muy cansado .

Algunos de los otros muchachos habían superado la clase de educación sexual mucho más rápido que Lee con la ayuda de padres, amigos, hermanos mayores y un cinismo natural hacia los maestros y las lecciones que Lee nunca había aprendido. Y estaban hablando de chicas. No es que estuvieran haciendo nada al respecto más allá de hablar; probablemente no lo harían durante años, así que tal vez esas 'lecciones' habían tenido algún efecto después de todo. Pero hablaron de sus sueños, riendo y bromeando. Pechos, fantasías, cabello largo, caras bonitas y cuerpos dispuestos.

Lee no había sido parte de eso, por supuesto. Había sido rechazado socialmente durante casi todo el tiempo que podía recordar; sin gracia, demasiado serio, diferente de los demás por su incapacidad para moldear chakra para hacer incluso el jutsus más simple. Había estado dando vueltas en las afueras de esas conversaciones. Nadie le pidió que contribuyera. Pero aún así, Lee había estado tan cansado de ser diferente una vez más.

Muy, muy diferente.

Neji no había sido el primero; él era el primero que Lee podía recordar claramente, cuando se permitió recordar que sí. Los habían unido en el mismo equipo, y Lee se había concentrado tanto en él ...

Pero esos sueños no eran las fantasías inofensivas y frívolas que disfrutaban los otros niños. Los sueños que involucraban a Neji eran oscuros, violentos, intensos. Asustaron a Lee. Eran sueños donde el desafío de vencer a su rival era primordial, pero lo seguía de cerca algo más, algo más oscuro, más emocionante, compartido entre dos cuerpos dispuestos como un secreto ...

Sin embargo, eso no era de lo que Gai-Sensei había estado hablando. Había estado hablando de algo puro. Había demasiada necesidad en esos sueños. Demasiado deseo. Además, Lee no amaba a Neji. Lo sabía muy bien, y no había dudas en su mente sobre eso en ese momento o ahora, siete años después. En aquel entonces, Neji había sido su compañero de equipo, incluso una especie de amigo, pero también había sido un poco bastardo, arrogante y despectivo y ...

-y no necesitaba a Lee.

Lee no quería eso. Y no quería ser diferente, una vez más. Y no quería sentir algo tan intenso. Y no quería ceder a sus instintos más bajos y ser presa de esos hombres del saco que el viejo Tatsuyo-Sensei había mencionado. Y no quería distraerse de su camino ninja. Había demasiadas razones y él simplemente no quería nada de eso.

Lamentablemente su cuerpo tenía ideas diferentes. Pero eso resultó ser un problema trivial. Lee estaba acostumbrado a llevar la mente sobre el cuerpo.

Y luego había visto a Sakura-san durante los exámenes de Chuunin.

Bonita y popular Sakura-san ...

Tan lejos de la liga de Lee que era casi divertido, la parte normalmente reprimida de su mente susurró.

Bonita y popular Sakura-san. Muchos de los niños de su clase y superiores tenían algo por ella. Lee no lo había hecho. Lo que tenía era amor. Pero no porque ella fuera bonita y popular ...

...era porque al comienzo del examen de Chuunin, Lee había visto algo en ella. Algo vacilante, perdido, vulnerable. Solitario. La forma en que había estado tan agradecida por la palabra más amable de Sasuke ... Lee había querido que ella lo mirara así. Con necesidad Y ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba su protección, y necesitaba un amigo, y ella ...

Estaba tan enamorada de Sasuke que estaba perfectamente a salvo.

La parte de Lee que había escapado de su correa en el agotamiento y el calor ahora estaba desenfrenado por sus tiernos recuerdos de esos primeros días con Sakura-san. Los estaba viendo en una luz muy diferente.

Lo que sentía por Sakura-san era cierto y constante, no sentía vergüenza por esas emociones; eran tiernos, protectores y cálidos. No era la necesidad ardiente y los deseos retorcidos e intensos que había sentido en esos sueños de Neji que no siempre podía reprimir. Al principio no le gustaba mucho, pero estaba bien. Podía usar la determinación para protegerla. Podía mostrarle su valor. Era un objetivo por el que luchar. Uno que probablemente nunca alcanzaría.

Ella estaba bastante segura.

La parte de Lee que normalmente acechaba detrás de sus barreras mentales susurró el nombre Gaara ...

Gaara era casi tan difícil de conseguir como Sakura.

Algunas piezas selectas de los sueños que había estado pasando más allá de sus párpados. El grito de chakra se liberó de repente. Peligro letal y un dolor oculto. Piel cremosa del color de las almendras. Poder a su alcance. Las yemas de los dedos sobre la piel de Lee ...

El calor de toda la noche se enroscó en el vientre de Lee y se deslizó hacia abajo.

Lee puso un brazo sobre sus ojos, ignorando el calor y sudor de la piel. Intentó concentrarse en Sakura-san. Pero él seguía viéndola como había sido la última vez que visitó a Konoha. Una amiga. Una buena amiga. Una que confiaba en él, y una en la que también podía confiar. Él confiaba en ella. Su corazón se sentía cálido y tierno cuando pensaba en ella. Estaba orgulloso de su progreso. Ella estaba ahora ...

Una mujer fuerte, independiente, madura.

Una que ya no lo necesitaba.

Los puños de Lee se apretaron. Eso ... odiaba ese pensamiento, y tampoco era la primera vez que se había deslizado sobre él. Trató de suprimirlo implacablemente cada vez que se le ocurrió. No quería creer que su amor por Sakura-san dependiera de su necesidad por él. Eso se sintió ... barato. Infiel. Trivial. Su amor era más verdadero que eso.

El resto ... fue solo una distracción. Una contra el que ya no podía luchar. No esta noche. Hacía demasiado calor y estaba demasiado cansado. Pero estuvo bien. Estaba solo y era fuerte la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras mantuviera sus certezas, sus valores, seguramente no podría doler ... solo una vez ...

El brazo se tensó sobre los ojos de Lee hasta que todo lo que pudo ver fue rojo.

Solo esta vez. Estaba tan cansado de resistirse. Y no significaba nada mientras él lo recordara. Recordó que lo que sentía por Sakura-san ...

... bonita, pura Sakura-san ...

Eso fue seguramente amor.

Y lo que sentía por Gaara ...

\- piel color crema, 'Nunca te subestimé' , ojos intensos rodeados de oscuridad, complejos y desgarrados y aún muy, muy poderoso ...

La mano libre de Lee se deslizó hacia abajo, hacia la fuente del calor.

Lo que sentía por Gaara ...

Eso era meramente lujuria.


	9. Capítulo 9 : Manzana del desierto

\- Whooo! - Lee se secó la frente con un gesto expansivo y levantó la vista hacia el sol de la tarde. - ¡Hace calor! -

Los Shinobi a su alrededor levantaron la vista de mapas, tiendas de campaña o bolsas casi empacadas. Entonces todos, incluso Gaara, miraron fijamente los calentadores.

\- Un Shinobi siempre es dueño de su cuerpo y su entorno -, anunció solemnemente Lee. - Este es solo un desafío más a conquistar. -

Uno de los Chuunin que no había estado en una misión con Lee antes, buscó las sartenes que estaba empacando. Nadie más levantó una ceja.

Gaara dobló el mapa y se lo devolvió al Capitán Sanada. - Este es el acercamiento a las colinas que la patrulla desaparecida habría seguido, ¿correcto? -

\- Sí señor. -

Gaara pensó un momento, luego hizo un gesto hacia su campamento. - Empaca aquí. Seguiremos adelante. Tú y los demás se dispersaran y nos seguirán en una formación en V a quinientas yardas. Comenzaremos a buscar cualquier rastro. -

El Capitán Sanada no necesitaba preguntar quién era "nosotros", pero se opuso a la orden. - Kazekage-sama, si crees que hay algún peligro, Takumi y yo te acompañaremos a ti y a Lee-san, mientras que los demás pueden ... ¿Señor? -

Gaara ya estaba a unos metros de distancia, dirigiéndose hacia el norte a través de las dunas de arena. Lee agarró su mochila y lo siguió, diciendo - No te preocupes, veré sus seis - a Sanada a espaldas de Gaara. Sanada suspiró y asintió en silencio un gracias. Lee sabía que el Shinobi mayor a veces estaba frustrado con los intentos de Gaara de refugiarse y defender a los hombres bajo su mando cuando debería ser al revés, pero era solo una cosa más con la que aprendiste a vivir en Suna.

Lee siguió a su amigo, manteniendo un ojo abierto aunque no esperaba ningún peligro inmediato. Hubo informes de ninjas desaparecidos reunidos en un área rocosa a un día de marcha desde aquí, pero probablemente se mantendrían en esa cubierta y no atacarían en el desierto abierto.

La desaparición de un par de caravanas y una patrulla Suna en el área fue la razón de la presencia de Gaara aquí hoy; Era el arma más grande de Sunagakure, así como el responsable de sus tropas. Sanada y los demás podrían considerar su deber velar por él, pero la simple verdad era que el Kazekage no tenía nada que temer de los delincuentes menores, incluso si estaba solo. Gaara siempre ordenaba a los hombres que volvieran y se enfrentaba al peligro. Era parte de lo que veía como su deber hacia Sunagakure, el vínculo que había forjado para conectarlo con la vida.

Después de media hora de caminata, Gaara se detuvo en la cima de un afloramiento rocoso que perforaba la arena, los ojos recorrían el desierto. A lo lejos, enormes rocas se alzaban a través de la arena, anunciando la expansión de cañones, mesetas y colinas donde se escondía su presa. Las sombras del atardecer se aferraban en elegantes curvas al borde de las dunas. Los Shinobi de Sand acampaban durante el día y viajaban por la tarde y la noche más rápido de lo que cualquier otra fuerza podría moverse sobre este difícil terreno.

Lee respiró hondo. El aire del desierto era cálido y seco y olía a rocas y sol puro. Echaba de menos los árboles y los lagos, pero esta tierra tenía su propio atractivo salvaje, y ponía a prueba a los hombres al máximo. No es de extrañar que la gente de Suna fueran tan buenos Shinobi.

Se volvió hacia Gaara para compartir su observación, y encontró a su amigo mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? - Lee se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente sorprendido. Gaara había estado extrañamente silencioso con él desde que habían dejado Suna hace dos días, introvertido incluso para sus estándares. Parecía que tenía algo en mente y estaba aprovechando esta oportunidad solo para hablar de ello.

Gaara, que no era espontáneo o apresurado más bien tranquilo o educado, guardó silencio durante un largo minuto. Lee esperó pacientemente, notando el pequeño ceño fruncido retorciendo el símbolo en la frente de Gaara mientras su amigo miraba hacia el desierto.

\- ¿Quieres volver a Konoha? Por una temporada -, agregó Gaara casi con dureza.

\- ¿Qué? No -, respondió Lee, sorprendido.

\- ¿No te lo echas de menos? - Los ojos verdes habían parpadeado en la dirección de Lee una vez más.

\- Lo hago, por supuesto. Pero voy allí regularmente para las misiones. ¿Por qué preguntas? -

\- Kankuro dijo que algo te estaba molestando. Pensó que podrías estar nostálgico. -

Gaara dijo 'nostálgico' de una manera que sugería fuertemente que no había entendido el concepto, a pesar de varios intentos de su hermano por explicarlo con la ayuda de un diagrama. Teniendo en cuenta la relación de Gaara con su "hogar" durante los primeros doce años de su vida, eso no era sorprendente.

\- ¿Oh? Eso es extraño, ¿por qué Kankuro pensaría -

Maldición. Por supuesto.

Solo la semana pasada, Lee había regresado tambaleándose de entrenar en el desierto a las dos de la mañana para encontrar a Kankuro esperándolo, apoyado contra las puertas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada notablemente parecida a la de su hermano. Kankuro era directo por naturaleza, y los dos se habían convertido en amigos casuales durante el año pasado. Así que el titiritero simplemente le había preguntado a Lee claramente si había algún problema; cualquier cosa que pudiera explicar por qué Lee había sido visto a todas horas de la noche entrenando como un demonio. No es que haya algo malo en practicar Taijutsu por la noche, Kankuro había agregado secamente, pero no cuando su régimen de ejercicio diario ya era suficiente para matar a la mayoría de los Shinobi después de un mes.

Lee pensó que había logrado ignorar la pregunta, pero aparentemente Kankuro no había sido engañado por sus evasiones, y había hablando con Gaara directamente.

\- ¡Oh eso! - Lee dijo, un poco demasiado fuerte. - ¡No, estoy bien! Solo estoy, ah, trabajando en mi Taijutsu. -

-Estás trabajando mucho en estos días -, comentó Gaara simplemente y sin ningún rastro de duda o sarcasmo en su tono.

La risa de Lee fue fuerte y se elevó un poco más de lo normal mientras miraba las dunas, el cielo azul, en cualquier lugar menos a Gaara. A unos cientos de metros detrás de ellos, el Capitán Sanada levantó la vista de un mapa y lo miró con curiosidad cuando los ecos de esa risa nerviosa lo alcanzaron. Cuando Lee echó un vistazo a Gaara, descubrió que su amigo también lo miraba de manera extraña, pero Gaara no podría leerlo lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que Lee no estaba completamente preocupado por su Taijutsu. Y nunca se le ocurriría a Gaara en un millón de años por qué Lee estaba haciendo ejercicio como un loco y cayendo en un sueño agotado y sin sueños todas las noches.

Lee esperaba que Kankuro no hubiera ido a preocupar a Gaara. Porque Lee no tenía intención de detener sus ejercicios actuales. Le aseguraban el que durmiera bien, sin ser molestado por pensamientos y sueños inapropiados y otros incidentes. Estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de entrenamiento. Gai-sensei estaría muy orgulloso de él la próxima vez que lo viese.

Lee miró con afecto a su amigo que había tomado las negaciones de Lee al pie de la letra y rechazó visiblemente todo el tema como algo que Kankuro había imaginado. Este era Gaara. Los sueños eran solo una fantasía. La piel cremosa, la sonrisa secreta, la intimidad; No eran la realidad. Y Lee se dio cuenta, contento, de que no le importaba. Este hombre a su lado, duro, controlado, complejo, ocasionalmente amable ... este era el verdadero Gaara. Y a Lee le gustaba tal como era.

\- Vamos -, dijo Gaara, haciendo un gesto seco. "- os tomará cuatro horas llegar a esas colinas -

Se interrumpió y miró a su alrededor rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? - Lee preguntó, sorprendido. No podía ver ni sentir nada alarmante.

Gaara estaba en silencio, inmóvil, solo los ojos verdes, entrecerrados en sus anillos oscuros, recorriendo lentamente el paisaje desértico que los rodeaba.

\- Lee, retrocede -, ordenó, avanzando unos metros más adelante.

\- Ni hablar -, murmuró Lee, alejándose para darles un poco de espacio de lucha, pero quedándose al lado de Gaara.

Los ojos de Gaara brillaron con molestia, pero no dijo nada.

\- No puedo sentir nada ... Gaara, estás seguro -

Los ojos del Kazekage se abrieron de repente y se dio la vuelta. Lee hizo lo mismo, a tiempo de ver a uno de los Chuunin detrás de ellos tropezar y caer. Estaban demasiado lejos para ver lo que había sucedido, pero la forma deshuesada en que el hombre había tocado el suelo significaba que probablemente habían perdido uno de sus soldados.

La arena aulló y arañó a Lee mientras giraba alrededor de Gaara, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto tan duros y fríos como el jade.

\- ¡No, espera! - Gritó Lee.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Gaara ya había desaparecido en un torbellino de arena.

A quinientos metros de distancia, Sanada y los otros Shinobi se defendían de dos docenas de atacantes que habían surgido de la nada. Habían engañado a unos Shinobi de Sand experimentados, habían engañado a Gaara del Desierto, ¿quién demonios eran estas personas? No eran un grupo de ninjas desaparecidos, eso era seguro. Tropas de élite, como mínimo.

El jutsu de transporte de Gaara lo llevaría directamente al medio de la refriega, ¡y Lee estaba atrapado aquí, completamente inútil! Lee galopaba hacia los combates, prometiéndose regañar a Gaara por su movimiento imprudente más tarde.

Los atacantes habían dividido sus fuerzas en dos, la mitad de ellos golpeando a los shinobi de Sand con fuerza y rapidez. Sanada y sus hombres retrocedieron para evitar ser rodeados y exterminados.

Uno de los atacantes se inclinó sobre el Chuunin caído, ya sea para confirmar la muerte o para acabar con él. Un demonio de polvo vicioso se formó en una sola figura justo detrás de él. El hombre se dio la vuelta, demasiado tarde. Lee no vio moverse la mano de Gaara, pero una ráfaga de arena levantó al atacante, lo arrojó lejos del Chuunin caído y lo aplastó contra el suelo muy desordenadamente. Gaara se agachó junto al herido Sand Shinobi, mirando alrededor para ver a sus otros hombres. Él determinaría su posición, y luego todo el desierto se levantaría y exterminaría a sus enemigos.

¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para atacar a Gaara en el desierto? Si hubieran mantenido a los otros shinobis de Sand cerca en lugar de expulsarlos, al menos habrían desbaratado el estilo de combate de Gaara, pero ahora ellos ...

Espera. Algo estaba mal.

Lee había estado en muchas batallas antes. Y sus instintos le gritaban de repente. La forma en que los extraños habían empujado a los ninjas de Arena hacia atrás en lugar de intentar matar en la primera descarga de la emboscada ... la forma en que se movían ahora ...

Lee todavía estaba a doscientos metros de distancia. Desde esa distancia, pudo ver lo que Gaara podría no haber visto. La mayoría de los atacantes tenían las manos llenas manteniendo a Sanada y a los demás atrás. Pero seis hombres se habían reunido en un amplio círculo alrededor del campo de batalla inicial donde Gaara estaba acabando con algunos de los rezagados. Se habían puesto en posición a una velocidad que rivalizaba con la de Lee, lo que los hacía extremadamente competentes y peligrosos; sorprender a las tropas para cuidarse del más peligroso de sus oponentes.

Estaban rodeando a Gaara a una distancia prudente, y estaban haciendo sellos. Tenían algo en la boca, pergaminos,

El corazón de Lee latió una vez en su pecho. ¡Una trampa!

Gaara había comenzado a moverse después de que los hombres atacaron la fuerza de Sanada, cuando vio el peligro. Una ola letal de arena silbó hacia los hombres que lo rodeaban, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar sus objetivos, el jutsu se había disparado. Los símbolos salieron disparados de los seis hombres, arrastrándose como insectos sobre las dunas de arena hacia Gaara, deslizándose sobre la ola de arena como si no estuviera allí. Pero tan pronto como los símbolos pasaron el anillo de arena en expansión, este último se derrumbó en la nada.

Neutralizaron un ataque de arena. Esto no estaba bien.

Lee abrió las tres primeras puertas inmediatamente después de esa conclusión. Los cientos de metros que lo separaron de la refriega desaparecieron instantáneamente.

El primer enemigo nunca lo vio venir. El puño de Lee lo golpeó contra el suelo en un crujido de huesos rotos, y se dirigió al siguiente hombre, listo para patear, cuando se dio cuenta con horror de que romper su formación no había detenido el ataque contra Gaara. Los símbolos seguían corriendo por el suelo y casi habían alcanzado su objetivo.

La barrera de arena se disparó, sintiendo una amenaza para su dueño. Los símbolos se deslizaron a través de él; no era un ataque tangible que la Arena pudiera detener. Lee supo en ese momento que la armadura de arena de Gaara también fallaría.

La cuarta Puerta se abrió justo cuando los símbolos tocaron a Gaara, arrastrándose por su piel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El Kazekage se sacudió y se agarró el pecho. Lee estaba allí y lo atrapó mientras caía. La arena giraba a su alrededor; la armadura de arena se desprendía. Lee atravesó la formación enemiga antes de que pudieran reaccionar, y se detuvo de espaldas a una gran roca.

\- ¿Gaara? - La voz de Lee era áspera y desigual mientras trataba de controlar el poder destructivo que montaba su propio cuerpo.

\- Vivo. Pero tenemos un problema -. Gaara sonaba factual.

-¿Que hicieron? -

\- No sé qué jutsu usaron, pero parece que ya no puedo controlar la arena. -

Maldición.

No podía ver a Sanada ni a los demás. Habían sido asesinados o rechazados por sus oponentes, luchando por sus vidas fuera de su línea de visión. Su enemigo podría tener tropas de respaldo en esa dirección, Shinobis de rango inferior que no tenían la capacidad de llevar a cabo esta elegante emboscada, pero que podría abrumar a las fuerzas de Sanada con números absolutos.

De cualquier manera, los dos jóvenes estaban solos. Lee contó a cuatro sobrevivientes de los que habían lanzado el jutsu y a otros cuatro para respaldarlos. Todos de alto nivel; Podía sentir el poder de ellos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el Kazekage, pero no estaban despidiendo a Lee. Ellos iban a matarlo primero y sacarlo del camino.

Lee echó un vistazo a su amigo. Por extraño que parezca, la calabaza todavía estaba en la espalda de Gaara, y la barrera de arena silbaba alrededor de Gaara como un gato enojado. ¿Entonces la defensa automática seguía funcionando? Esa fue una buena noticia; significaba que Lee podía moverse un poco y no preocuparse de que Gaara atrapara a un kunai en la espalda.

Los ojos de Gaara se movían rápidamente sobre las fuerzas opuestas, calculando, pero su mano apretaba su pecho como si hubiera sido herido allí. Tenía la cara blanca, la mandíbula apretada por el dolor; El hecho de que Lee pudiera ver eso le recordó que Gaara había perdido la Armadura de Arena. Eso significaba que si el enemigo esquivaba la Barrera de arena, y Lee había logrado hacerlo cuando tenía trece años, Gaara estaría indefenso.

Lee volvió a mirar a sus atacantes. No sentía verdadera animosidad hacia ellos. La vida de un Shinobi era la batalla; odiar al enemigo era una mentira de esa simple verdad.

No los odiaba, pero los iba a matar de todos modos.

\- Averigua qué hicieron y recupera el control de la arena. -

Lee sabía que estas podrían ser las últimas palabras que le decía a Gaara, y deseó que no fueran necesariamente tan breves y prácticas. Pero realmente había mucho que decir y no había tiempo para decirlo, así que solo dijo lo que importaba.

\- Mantente a salvo. Te protegeré. -

\- No -

El poder en su cuerpo se duplicó. Triplicado Aulló en sus oídos, ahogando las agudas palabras de precaución de Gaara.

Mírame, Gai-sensei, Gaara. Estad orgullosos de mí. Este es mi camino Shinobi.

\---

Lee había rozado la muerte varias veces en su corta vida, pero nunca antes había tenido una experiencia extracorporal.

No era todo lo que pensaba que sería. De hecho, era incómodo, sofocante y no podía ver nada. Pero sabía que estaba flotando sobre su cuerpo y que probablemente estaba muerto, o que lo estaría pronto.

Qué ha pasado...?

Un ataque. Ocho élites de nivel extremadamente alto lo rodean, con un extraño patrón de chakra sobre sus pieles. Habían sido fuertes. Para proteger a Gaara, Lee había abierto la quinta puerta, y luego ... había abierto otra. Y probablemente otra más. Gai-sensei fue el único que abrió siete puertas y sobrevivió, y sólo lo hizo una vez. Lee nunca había ido tan lejos antes. Por la sencilla razón de que era probable que lo matara. De hecho, probablemente lo había matado.

Pero Gaara estaba a salvo. Lee no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Hizo que la oscuridad fuera más reconfortante.

Había protegido a Gaara. Era una buena forma de morir.

Lee se sintió en paz por primera vez en meses. Su vida se había vuelto bastante complicada en estos días; todos esos sentimientos confusos hacia un joven desgarrado y poderoso que se había convertido en su amigo. Pero ahora todo fue repentinamente simple. Había sido fuerte, había mantenido su camino ninja y había protegido a Gaara. Eso fué todo lo que importaba. Cuando comenzó a desvanecerse, no sintió nada más que satisfacción, y la leve esperanza de que algún día Gaara finalmente fuera feliz.

Espera un minuto.

Gaara no iba a ser particularmente feliz si Lee moría. Lee era su amigo. Gaara no tenía ninguno de sobra. Lee intentó imaginar cómo reaccionaría Gaara e, incluso muerto, la idea lo hizo estremecerse.

... Esto apesta.

Quizás Lee debería dejar de aceptar su muerte tan fácilmente e intentar salir de esta sangrienta oscuridad. No era un cobarde o un debilucho; Era un poderoso Shinobi que había superado las probabilidades una y otra vez. ¡No iba a rendirse y tomar la muerte acostado! El iba a-

Ligero. Y una ráfaga de sensaciones confusas. El dolor principal entre ellos.

¿Dolor? Eso probablemente significaba que su cuerpo aún no estaba muerto.

¿Ves? dijo la voz de Gai-sensei dentro de la cabeza de Lee. ¡Nunca te rindas! Todavía estás vivo, así que lucha!

Lee comenzó peleando con sus párpados, que no estaban cooperando. Dejaron pasar una delgada rendija de luz, pero no se levantaron.

Algo cálido le rozó la cara. La sensación se sentía distante, entumecida, pero era una sensación; ya no estaba flotando.

\- ¿Lee? -

Gaara, Gaara estaba aquí. Maldita sea, estúpidos párpados.

Luz amarilla, una mancha roja familiar. Lee sonrió débilmente. Incluso los músculos de su rostro parecían haber sido ablandados con un mazo.

\- G - sus cuerdas vocales tampoco estaban muy bien.

Lee se concentró un poco y parpadeó. La cara de Gaara estaba a cuatro pulgadas de la suya. Estaba mirando a los ojos de Lee, examinando sus pupilas.

\- Intenta mantenerte despierto esta vez -, dijo Gaara. - ¿Cómo te sientes? -

\- Como el infierno -, quería decir Lee, pero solo sus labios se movían. Su garganta se sentía fosilizada.

\- Sí. Exageraste un poco - . Los rastros de alivio, preocupación e ira estaban haciendo que el monótono tono de voz de Gaara fuera más abrupto y entrecortado de lo habitual. - Eso fue una tontería. Fue realmente estúpido. No tenías que ir tan lejos. ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer, perder un brazo y una pierna de nuevo? -

Lee no había pensado tan lejos. Solo había querido proteger a Gaara.

\- ¿Tienes algún dolor? - Gaara agregó. Sus palabras seguían siendo cortas, pero Lee podría haber pasado horas mirando a los preocupados ojos verdes que habían perdido parte de su distancia y marcaban cierta preocupación. Para él.

¿Tenía algún dolor ...? Esa fue una pregunta interesante. El dolor y Lee se conocían de tiempo atrás. Eran viejos amigos. Lee estaba adolorido, pero de ninguna manera era la cantidad que debería sentir si lo hubiera 'exagerado' como Gaara estaba sugiriendo. Pero ... se sentía extraño. La sensación era distante. Sí, dolía, de hecho pensó que podría estar doliendo bastante, pero su cuerpo se sentía amortiguado en diez capas de fieltro.

\- No sé -, dijo Lee en voz baja.

Gaara no pareció sorprendido por su respuesta.

Los ojos de Lee finalmente se enfocaron un poco más allá de un pie delante de su nariz. Él y Gaara fueron apretujados en una pequeña área arenosa, a unos pocos pies cuadrados entre dos flancos de roca irregular. El abrigo de Gaara se extendía sobre su refugio abierto para proporcionar a Lee algo de sombra del sol sobre su cabeza, dejando a Gaara con una túnica de lino. El cerebro de Lee no parecía estar funcionando muy bien; Estaba mirando la delgada franja de piel cremosa visible en los hombros de Gaara, poniéndose rosa bajo el sol, y su mente seguía tropezando con las palabras Armadura de arena, pero parecía no recordar por qué esto era importante.

Lee estaba apoyado contra lo que parecía una roca, con ropa enrollada como un cojín para su cabeza. Estaba desnudo hasta la cintura, con vendajes gruesos sobre el pecho. Estaban manchados de sangre. Lee los miró perplejo, luego miró a Gaara.

\- ¿Que pasó? - Él dijó.

Gaara había estado revisando el contenido de una mochila. Levantó la vista bruscamente.

\- ¿No te acuerdas? -

Lee sacudió la cabeza. Le dolía y lo mareaba, pero era más fácil que tratar de hablar.

\- Uno de nuestros asaltantes tenía preparada alguna forma de jutsu suicida cuando lo atacaste. Se estaban desesperando, ya habías eliminado a la mitad de sus compañeros. Una espada que arrancó de su cuerpo. Probablemente fue para cortarte en dos, pero te moviste demasiado rápido. Paso el corte por el pecho. No golpeó nada vital. -

Gaara se echó hacia atrás para recoger algo fuera de la línea de visión de Lee: un pequeño bolso que levantó frente a los ojos del Leaf Shinobi.

\- Cuando regresemos, agradéceselo a tu amiga Haruno. Me lo dio hace un tiempo cuando me reuní con Tsunade. Es un bálsamo médico con alguna forma de jutsu incrustado. Muy difícil de hacer. Cura las heridas extremadamente rápido mientras que no haya órganos afectados. Por lo que dijo, podrás caminar y luchar en veinticuatro horas. Pero mientras tanto, debes quedarte quieto para obtener mejor efecto. Necesitas descansar de todos modos; También has tensado todos los músculos, agotado el chakra y perdido algo de sangre. - 

Lee se lamió los labios, pero tenía la boca seca como el polvo. - Dónde... -

\- Estamos a salvo por ahora. Mataste a todos los que nos atacaron -, dijo Gaara sin rodeos. - Entonces me agarraste y corrimos. Los otros que fueron tras el grupo de Sanada podrían haberse vuelto contra nosotros. Probablemente había más en reserva también en caso de que la primera ola fallara. Este fue un ataque muy organizado. Llegamos a las colinas en poco más de una hora, luego colapsaste. Es una buena cobertura. Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco. -

\- ¿Tú? - Lee gruñó.

\- Ileso. Pero hay esto. -

Gaara extendió la mano hacia el nudo que sujetaba su túnica de lino. Abrió la tapa de un tirón y Lee perdió rápidamente cualquier sentido de la realidad que había logrado capturar.

\- ¿Lee? - Gaara dijo, después de un minuto.

Lee no podía dejar de mirar el pecho de Gaara. Había visto a Gaara desnudo antes, casi por completo (y su imaginación nocturna había llenado los espacios en blanco para él después de eso). Pero por alguna razón, ver la piel color crema de Gaara enmarcada por el lino color azafrán fue completamente absorbente, como si Lee estuviera viendo algo oculto que se revelaba solo para él, como si Gaara se estuviera desnudando para ...

\- Lee, ¿sigues conmigo? -

\- ... ¿Eh ...? -

Lee sintió que estaba flotando de nuevo. El dolor casi había desaparecido. Pero logró concentrarse un poco de todos modos, porque había algo mal.

Los símbolos cortan rastros negros en la piel color crema en todo el pecho de Gaara. Garabatos complejos que se arquean en círculos que se cruzan. Una pequeña parte de Lee sabía que esto era malo, pero la forma en que esas marcas oscuras resaltaban el color de la piel perfecta de Gaara lo distraía.

Gaara volvió a cerrar los lazos de su túnica. - No importa. De todas formas estás orientado al Taijutsu, no sabrías sobre este nivel de técnica de sellado. Necesitas descansar. No te preocupes por nada más. -

\- Está bien -, Lee articuló obedientemente, su cerebro todavía estaba de vacaciones.

Gaara lo miró por unos segundos, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y agitó su mano frente a los ojos de Lee.

\- Haruno me dijo que el medicamento contiene un opiáceo para controlar el dolor. Parece que eres tan sensible a eso como lo eres al alcohol. Sin embargo, no te hace tan excitable. Por suerte. -

Lee parpadeó lentamente; se sintió como si el movimiento tomara varios minutos en completarse. Sakura-san ... Gaara ... opiáceos ... ¿eh ...?

Gaara ignoró la mirada confusa de Lee. Se arrodilló junto a Lee, deslizó cuidadosamente un brazo debajo del herido Shinobi, y alivió a Lee para que apoyara su espalda contra el pecho y el hombro de Gaara. Luego tomó una cantimplora de agua.

\- Has estado inconsciente durante horas, pero trata de mantenerte despierto por un tiempo. Necesitas tomar líquidos. -

Fluidos Agua. Lee nunca había tenido tanta sed en su vida.

Lee estaba completamente indefenso; no podía mover un dedo ni siquiera sentarse. Gaara lo sostuvo derecho, con la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. La posición le permitió a Gaara dejar que un pequeño y bien controlado goteo de agua pasara por los labios de Lee sin desperdicio alguno. Lee no sintió que una sola gota llegara a su garganta; su boca seca la absorbió como una esponja. Gaara le dio más, algunas gotas frustrantes poco a poco, o habría sido frustrante si Lee no hubiera estado en Happy Land. La medicina de Sakura-san era realmente muy buena. Tendría que agradecerle. Dale un ramo de flores. O ardillas. Sakura-san también amaba las ardillas. ¿Un ramo de ardillas ...?

\- Hmm ... todavía tengo sed -, susurró con voz ronca cuando Gaara lo ayudó a regresar a su apoyo anterior.

\- Lo se -, dijo Gaara, sacudiendo la cantimplora al lado de su oreja y frunciendo el ceño. - Pero también necesitas nutrientes. -

\- No tengo hambre ... no creo que pueda masticar ...- dijo Lee, mirando soñadoramente el abrigo de Gaara sobre su cabeza.

\- Encontré algunas manzanas del desierto. El jugo es bueno para ti -. Gaara tapó la cantimplora y tomó su cinturón. Un kunai brillaba en su mano.

En el fondo de la mente de Lee, ver a Gaara empuñando un kunai agregó un elemento a la lista de cosas que estaban mal. Gaara nunca necesitó otra arma que la arena. El pensamiento pasó por la mente de Lee y no pudo levantar ninguna alarma significativa.

\- No tengo hambre -, repitió en un murmullo casi ininteligible. Solo quería más agua. Tan sediento...

\- Son ricos en agua, glucosa y minerales -, le dijo Gaara, hurgando en una mochila, algo que Lee no reconoció. - Son una forma tradicional de Suna de hidratar a alguien que está incapacitado. Los tomaba cuando estaba enfermo. -

¿Enfermo? El pensamiento se abrió paso en la mente de Lee, e hizo un sonido de sorpresa en su garganta seca.

\- ¿Puedes ... enfermarte? -, Susurró.

\- Hay algunas cosas de las que incluso la Arena no puede defenderme. Especialmente cuando mi metabolismo estaba tratando de adaptarse a la falta de sueño- , señaló Gaara con indiferencia, sacando un bulto marrón de la bolsa.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -

Gaara lo ignoró, concentrándose en golpear algunas fibras del bulbo.

\- Háblame. O me voy a dormir -, susurró Lee, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Gaara lo miró y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Tenía tres años y me enfermé -, dijo en el tono de una persona que esta mimando a un inválido. - Durante la peor de las fiebres, no pude sentarme ni tragar nada sólido. La medicina me mantuvo con vida, pero como la Arena no permitía que se me pusiera un gotero de solución salina o en un tubo de alimentación, me estaba debilitando. Alguien salió en medio de la noche y caminó durante horas para encontrarme algunas manzanas del desierto. Es un remedio tradicional del desierto. Una bebida de glucosa habría tenido el mismo efecto, pero los habitantes de Suna siempre han sido propensos a la superstición. Particularmente a mi alrededor. -

Lee sintió una mezcla distante de emociones ante eso, completamente confundido: estaba triste, tenía curiosidad, estaba un poco celoso, estaba conmovido ...

\- Quien te dio...? -

La cara de Gaara estaba inexpresiva, sus ojos en el cuchillo que estaba cortando la piel del bulbo. - Uno de mis cuidadores. Nunca lo conociste, lo maté cuando tenía seis años. -

Oh.

Lee de repente deseó poder moverse. Quería ... ni siquiera sabía lo que quería hacer. Toquer. Sostener. Confortar, aunque Gaara no mostraba signos de tristeza o dolor ni ninguna otra emoción.

La pena en Lee persistió, una corriente subterránea en su mente confundida, que ahora estaba fascinada por la forma en que Gaara cortaba la corteza gruesa y espesa, el metal del kunai parpadeaba rápida e hipnóticamente en sus dedos ágiles.

Los Sand Shinobi los llamaron manzanas del desierto, pero en realidad eran bulbos de plantas de cactus. Almacenaban agua y azúcar, y se mantenían frescos durante siglos hasta que eran pelados, un alimento útil en el desierto. Gaara cortó la pulpa carnosa de color verde pálido en una sartén sacada de la mochila, luego sacó el jugo con el kunai y sus dedos. Lee lo miró con un aturdimiento cálido y difuso. Muy, muy lejos, las inquietudes y preguntas se alineaban tratando de llamar su atención, pero no podían atravesar la feliz nube de lo que sea que Sakura había puesto en su medicamento. El dolor era un eco de cada respiración que respiraba, pero no era peor de lo que ya había pasado en su vida. Una simple distracción, Gaara lamiendo el jugo de sus dedos, fue suficiente para distraer a Lee de algo tan familiar y banal como el dolor.

Gaara apoyó a Lee contra él nuevamente y se llevó el cuenco a los labios. El jugo era dulce y pegajoso en la boca de Lee, con un sabor resinoso que le hizo pensar en agujas de pino e higos. Tenía trozos de pulpa y tragó dolorosamente.

Le costaba mucho mantener los ojos abiertos. Gaara tenía un brazo alrededor de su hombro, sosteniendo a Lee contra su pecho para evitar que se resbalara.

\- No te vayas a dormir todavía -, murmuró Gaara. - Termina el agua primero. -

Lee abrió los párpados y entrecerró los ojos. El cuenco había sido reemplazado por la boca de la cantimplora. Agua. No le importaría más agua. Pero estaba luchando por mantenerse despierto y tragar. Le cayeron gotas por la barbilla.

Gaara rápidamente alcanzó el agua derramada. Sus dedos atraparon las gotas, las rastrearon hasta los labios de Lee, y luego Gaara llevó sus dedos a su propia boca, lamiendo la humedad.

Los ojos de Lee ahora estaban abiertos sin ningún esfuerzo.

\- Bebe, - ordenó Gaara, llevando la cantimplora a la boca de Lee nuevamente.

Por la forma en que la boca de Lee estaba abierta, no había forma en el infierno de que pudiera beber. La cantimplora se inclinó y el agua se derramó por toda su barbilla.

Gaara atrapó urgentemente algunas gotas en la cantimplora, otras en su mano. Lee se preguntó, sin aliento, si Gaara volvería a lamerse los dedos. Todavía había agua en la cara de Lee, también.

Una mancha de cabello rojo en su visión, y Lee sintió una lengua atrapar algunas de las gotas y seguir el rastro de líquido hacia sus labios en un rápido golpe.

Lee miró hacia adelante a un grupo de rocas, ardiendo naranja crudo a la luz del sol.

¿Qué ... acaba de pasar allí?

¿Gaara solo ...? La idea era tan salvaje que las palabras ni siquiera podían tomar forma en la mente de Lee.

\- No desperdicies agua -, advirtió Gaara, apoyando a Lee un poco más antes de lamer las gotas que había atrapado en sus dedos. - No tenemos mucha. -

Agua.

Oh.

Correcto. Gaara, el habitante del desierto, siempre estaba obsesionado con ahorrar agua, especialmente en su situación actual cuando su vida dependía de ello. El gesto había sido perfectamente inocente.

Eso tenía sentido, pero la mente de Lee no se estaba centrada en el sentido de la situación.

Las nubes de sedantes se estaban disipando bajo el impacto. La vergüenza nerviosa invadió lentamente la mente confundida de Lee; retrocedió con horror culpable cuando se topó con la parte de Lee que solo quería una cosa, y eso era que Gaara lo volviera a hacer.

El mundo se había vuelto sólido a su alrededor, desconcertante, dolorosamente real. Estaba en un pequeño rincón de roca cocida al sol y en los brazos de Gaara; descansando contra el pecho de Gaara; cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro; La rodilla derecha de Gaara también lo estaba apuntalando hacia arriba. Gaara olía a arena, sudor y manzanas del desierto. Un mechón de pelo rojo le hacía cosquillas en la frente a Lee. Lee inclinó la cabeza y pudo ver la línea de la garganta de Gaara, un pequeño parpadeo de pulso en su cuello, polvo y suciedad en la piel cremosa de su mejilla, el anillo oscuro de sus ojos. A esta distancia, el verde de las pupilas de Gaara fue atravesado con verde azulado y motas azules.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Gaara.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie. Ni siquiera Gai-sensei; no del todo de esta manera. Esto era ... algo que nunca había sentido antes. Se sintió cálido. Valorado. Seguro, a pesar de que la parte lógica de su cerebro, que también se estaba despertando lentamente, le decía que había poco de "seguro" sobre cualquiera de sus problemas actuales. Debería estar preocupado y pensar en formas en que podrían volver a Suna ilesos. Pero todo lo que Lee realmente podía pensar era en el calor que venía del cuerpo de Gaara a través de la túnica de lino. Lee podía sentir ese calor a lo largo de cada centímetro de piel en su espalda desnuda. Hizo que el calor del desierto que golpeaba su refugio improvisado pareciese trivial e irrelevante en comparación. Cada detalle era nítido y claro, como si este momento fuera tallado en cristal para que Lee lo guardara, siempre. La forma en que Gaara lo sostenía, cuidadoso de su lesión. La forma en que su lengua había tocado brevemente los labios de Lee ...

\- ¿Lee? ¿Estás bien? -

Lee parpadeó.

Gaara había bajado la cantimplora. Levantó un mechón de cabello que caía cerca del ojo de Lee. - Tu respiración se aceleró y te sonrojaste. ¿Te estoy lastimando? -

Lee tragó saliva y logró sacudir la cabeza.

Gaara lo miró a los ojos, su rostro a solo centímetros de Lee. El momento se alargó, y Lee lo sostuvo apreciandolo. Gaara lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, preocupado y tal vez un poco perplejo. Luego buscó nuevamente el agua.

\- No -, susurró Lee.

Gaara lo miró perplejo, la cantimplora cerca de los labios de Lee.

\- Tomate tu el resto -. Lee podía decir por la forma en que el agua había salpicado la botella que no quedaba mucho.

\- Hay otro matraz, está casi medio lleno. Además, no estoy herido. -

Lee solo sonrió y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Se movió contra el hombro de Gaara, el cabello negro crujió contra la túnica. Lee se sintió ... tan bien, a pesar del dolor distante que sacudía su cuerpo. Sintió un poco de la paz simple que había probado antes, cuando pensó que había muerto defendiendo a Gaara. No sabía por qué se sentía así. Estaba vivo, y su vida probablemente se volvería aún más complicada ahora que había probado y tocado algo que probablemente no debía ... Sus pensamientos ya no tenían mucho sentido.

\- Voy a dormir -, susurró. - ¿Puedo quedarme así? Solo por un momento ... -

\- Quedarte...? - La voz de Gaara, que sonaba ligeramente perpleja, se estaba desvaneciendo.

Lee, anclado con seguridad en los brazos de Gaara, sonrió y volvió a dormirse.


	10. Capítulo 10 : Miedo

Lee luchó contra la oscuridad, aunque sin mucha convicción. Estaba muy a gusto aquí. Era cálido, reconfortante, solo levemente doloroso mientras no se moviera, y Lee realmente no quería irse. Pero el obediente Shinobi dentro de él le estaba pateando su trasero inconsciente, diciéndole que despertará y se pusiera en marcha.

Hubo un escalofrío en el aire, el fresco de una noche desértica, pero Lee aún sentía calor, particularmente en su lado izquierdo. Y sus hombros. Y...

\- ¿Lee? -

Oh, Gaara estaba aquí también. Eso estaba bien...

\- ¿Estás despierto? Tenemos que irnos pronto. -

La voz de Gaara sonaba muy cerca.

\- Despierta. Mi brazo se está cansando. -

Brazo...? ¿Por qué el brazo de Gaara sería ...

Lee se despertó al instante. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba mirando el anudado de una túnica a unas dos pulgadas de su nariz.

Todavía estaba, en la misma posición que cuando se había ido a dormir, todavía en los brazos de Gaara.

Lee dio un tirón convulsivo. Rodó de la rodilla de Gaara y se deslizó al suelo con un golpe.

Solo había una palabra apropiada para la sensación resultante.

\- Oooow. -

Gaara lo miraba con la cara ilegible.

Lee miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, más para evitar esa mirada directa que cualquier otra cosa. Todavía estaban en el mismo escondite rocoso. Era de noche, una hora después de la medianoche según el reloj interno de Lee. Habían pasado más de treinta horas desde que habían sido atacados. También significaba que había estado durmiendo así durante al menos ocho horas.

Ese pensamiento sorprendente fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo le gritaba en agonía. Lo mismo hizo el recuerdo repentino y extrañamente táctil de la lengua de Gaara golpeando brevemente contra sus labios ...

Miró a Gaara y tragó.

\- Um, ¿por qué no me bajaste? -

La cara de Gaara podría haber sido tallada en mármol blanco y negro. Estaba masajeando su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda.

\- A-gracias por cuidarme. Yo ... estaba un poco loco justo antes de desmayarme. Ahhh, no quise decir que tenías que ... mantenerme así durante más de unos minutos. - Era la forma más neutral que Lee podía pensar en describir la posición en la que habían estado.

Gaara se levantó lentamente, enderezándose de una manera que hablaba de los músculos tensos por estar sentado en una posición durante horas. Lee se había vuelto bueno leyendo a Gaara en los últimos meses, pero no podía comenzar a adivinar lo que su amigo estaba pensando ahora.

\- No me importó -, dijo finalmente Gaara, como si las palabras estuvieran bien redactadas y esta sería la declaración final sobre el tema que quería hacer.

Con un esfuerzo masivo, Lee logró concentrarse en el problema en cuestión. Lo que pasó por la mente de Gaara era un misterio a veces, y Lee no tenía tiempo para desconcertar en este momento. Tenía que concentrarse en el hecho de que habían sido atacados y que aún no estaban fuera de peligro. Y también tuvo que concentrarse en el hecho de que estaba dolorido como el infierno.

Que al menos podría hacer algo al respecto. No tenía mucho chakra a sus órdenes, pero después de un descanso de veinticuatro horas, había reunido lo suficiente para desencadenar un flujo de energía a través de los puntos y músculos del chakra, atacando el dolor, el daño y el agotamiento que acribillaba a su abusado cuerpo. Era una vieja técnica de Taijutsu que Gai-sensei le había enseñado, diseñada específicamente para ayudar al cuerpo a recuperarse del uso del Renge.

La medicina de Sakura-san había hecho maravillas por la herida en su pecho. Lee lo inspeccionó rápidamente, mirando debajo de los apósitos de Gaara; un largo corte a través de capas de músculos que habrían obstaculizado seriamente su capacidad de mover sus brazos y luchar si no hubiera ya casi sanado. La cicatriz naciente era grande y fea, la nueva piel aún era frágil y agrietada después de su crecimiento antinatural, pero permitió que su cuerpo funcionara.

Una cantimplora apareció frente a la nariz de Lee.

\- Es lo último que queda de agua. Bébelo".

Lee miró más allá de la cantimplora y vio una cara pálida rociada de color a lo largo de la nariz y las mejillas. Bajo una pizca de luz de luna reflejada en la roca y la arena, Lee pudo ver que los labios de Gaara estaban agrietados y secos de una manera que hablaba de quemaduras solares y deshidratación. Lee abrió la boca.

Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron. Su mirada adquirió una cualidad que le recordó a Lee un poco al Viejo Gaara, con el que no se discutía.

Lee tomó la cantimplora malhumoradamente. Tenía la creciente sospecha de que Gaara estaba aprendiendo a encender y apagar esa mirada como un interruptor de luz ahora que había descubierto que era una forma de hacer que Lee siguiera al menos algunas de sus órdenes.

Todavía tenía mucha sed. El agua estaba tibia y tenía un sabor plano y correoso desde el recipiente, pero le bajaba por la garganta reseca como una ambrosía. Como resultado, podía sentir que la energía que fluía por su cuerpo aumentaba un poco.

Gaara tomó la calabaza de las manos de Lee y le enterró entre su chaleco y su camisa marrón. Lee se dio cuenta, con cierto disgusto, de que Gaara había cortado la parte superior del traje ajustado de Lee para llegar a su herida. El resto del uniforme lo guardaba el cinturón de Lee. Peor aún así, Lee sabía que iba a tener que dejar sus pesas aquí, para su desgracia; eran un regalo personal de Gai-Sensei, con su símbolo del Espíritu pintado en cada sección. Su chaleco Jounin estaba atravesado por un corte largo y ensangrentado en la parte delantera, pero al menos era ponible, y tenía una camisa limpia debajo. Una camisa limpia que no reconoció.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? -, Preguntó Lee, levantando la parte superior y luego mirando la mochila en la que Gaara estaba guardando la cantimplora vacía. No era de Sunagakure.

\- De uno de los cadáveres. Tomé solo el paquete que se había abierto de golpe. Los otros podrían haber quedado atrapados. -

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que volviste?! - La voz de Lee se quebró y flaqueó; su garganta todavía estaba seca.

\- Sí, mientras aún estabas inconsciente, unas horas después de que fuimos atacados. No teníamos suficiente agua, ambos habíamos perdido nuestro equipo -

\- ¡Ese fue un riesgo estúpido! -

\- No, los riesgos estúpidos son tu especialidad -, dijo Gaara con una mirada dura y puntiaguda al pecho vendado de Lee. - Esperé hasta que cayera la noche. Conozco el terreno mejor que ellos, puedo moverme más rápido que ellos. Esto es mi país. Necesitábamos agua, y además quería saber qué pasó con mis hombres. -

\- Oh. - Lee se mordió el labio. - Tuviste... -

\- No pude buscar mucho. Pero no encontré a nadie. Solo los enemigos muertos. -

\- ¡Eso significa que nuestra escolta se escapó! -

\- Eso podría significar que algunos se escaparon -, corrigió Gaara, su voz completamente neutral. - Lo suficiente como para quitar o deshacerse de los cuerpos de aquellos que no lo lograron después de derrotar a sus atacantes. O eso, o están todos muertos y el enemigo tomó los cadáveres y dejó los suyos caídos por razones propias. -

\- Tal vez todos lo lograron -, dijo Lee un poco débil. Recordó la forma en que Chuunin había caído al suelo. Lee había estado demasiado lejos para saberlo con certeza, pero pensó que había sido Yoshiro; un Chuunin de veinte años que nunca esbozó una sonrisa, pero cuyos ojos a menudo eran cálidos ... ¿Tal vez solo había sido herido ...?

Gaara no parecía que fuera a molestarse con un optimismo inútil. Empacó una segunda cantimplora vacía, una manzana del desierto y un mapa, y desechó unos cuantos kunai de la bolsa con gestos ordenados y medidos.

\- Si no hubieran sellado mis poderes, los habría matado a todos -, dijo de repente. Su voz era precisa y neutral, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo salvaje, más frío que la luz de la luna.

\- Lo sé -, susurró Lee con simpatía. - Ojalá pudiera haber ayudado a nuestros camaradas también -. Sabía que el único propósito de Gaara en la vida era proteger al pueblo y a los Shinobi que lo había aceptado como su Kazekage. Cualquier muerte era inaceptable para él.

Lee también sabía que cada uno de los Sand Shinobi en su escolta habría intercambiado con gusto sus vidas por la de Gaara, y habría aprobado la elección de Lee de proteger el Kazekage a su costa. Pero Gaara no querría escuchar eso.

Tampoco querría escuchar el resto de esa lógica fría: que debería haber dejado atrás al herido Lee ayer y dirigirse a un lugar seguro inmediatamente. El líder de Suna no debería arriesgar su vida por un solo Jounin, uno que ni siquiera pertenecía a su aldea. Incluso ahora, el sentido común dictaba que Gaara dejará a Lee para confundirse lo mejor que pudiera mientras el Kazekage regresaba a Sunagakure a toda velocidad. Lee no perdió el aliento en defensa de ese tipo de sentido común. Ya conocía a su amigo demasiado bien para pensar que podría persuadir a Gaara para que se salvara solo a sí mismo. Sería más fácil hacer que el desierto cambiara de opinión acerca de estar seco.

\- ¿Puedes llevar esto? Lo he aligerado tanto como he podido -. Gaara levantó la mochila. Ese destello de emoción se había ido, solo quedaba el Shinobi ahora, planeando su próximo movimiento. Lee hizo lo mismo. Dejó de pensar en amigos y camaradas hasta que él y Gaara estuvieran a salvo en Suna, donde con suerte se encontrarían con los demás.

\- Sí, puedo arreglármelas. -

\- Bien. Necesito llevar la arena, y ambos necesitamos tener nuestras manos libres. No tendremos que caminar mucho. Seis horas, moviéndonos con precaución. -

\- Seis, pero Suna está a dos días de aquí. -

\- No vamos a Suna -. Gaara se puso el abrigo ahora que ya no era necesario para una tienda de campaña. - Nos vamos al oeste -.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos en las colinas? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, es una buena cobertura, pero -

\- Hay un viejo fuerte escondido en el borde de las colinas y el desierto alto, un campamento base para incursiones contra el flanco de cualquier ejército que pueda intentar invadirnos. No está guarnecido, pero tiene equipo de comunicación de corto alcance y un pozo. -

\- ¡Correcto! ¡Buena idea! - Lee exclamó. Luego frunció el ceño. - ¿Pero el enemigo no se habrá enterado de eso? Parecían saber mucho sobre ti y tus tropas. -

\- No deberían. Su ubicación está oculta para los civiles de Suna y para cualquiera que esté por debajo del nivel de Jounin. Serás el primer extranjero que se entere de eso. Debería ser seguro. Nos arriesgaremos -. Gaara ignoró los balbuceos de Lee. intenta agradecerle por su confianza y asegurarle que nunca le diría nada a nadie, incluso si es torturado con pokers al rojo vivo. - Es un buen lugar para escondernos. Cuando Suna se de cuenta de que hay un problema, será el primer lugar donde me buscarán. -

¿Lo sabe el capitán Sanada?

\- Por supuesto. -

\- ¡Tal vez lo veremos allí entonces! Es un viejo zorro del desierto -, dijo Lee, el término Suna llegaba fácilmente a su lengua. - Él guiará a los demás allí para que también se resguarden. -

Gaara estaba silencioso y extrañamente quieto, mirando el paisaje iluminado por la luna más allá de su escondite.

\- Eso podría ser -, dijo finalmente, con voz impasible. - Pero imagino que Sanada decidirá regresar directamente a Suna para advertirles, y atraer al enemigo a lo largo de sus huellas y lejos de mi ubicación potencial. -

Eso, desafortunadamente, sonaba como algo que Sanada haría. Lee buscó algún comentario optimista y se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar en ninguno.

Gaara tiró la calabaza sobre su espalda de una manera que indicaba que no quería especular sobre eso. El gesto le recordó a Lee algo que no había penetrado en la niebla de la alegría química que la medicación de Sakura-san lo había sumergido antes.

Ausentemente se puso la mochila, ignorando el escozor, sacando el dolor de los músculos y la rasgadura en el pecho. A la luz de la luna, Lee podía distinguir tiras de piel quemada por el sol en el cuello y los hombros de Gaara. Gaara también había metido dos kunai en su cinturón antes, un gesto prosaico cuyas implicaciones congelaron a Lee.

\- El sello todavía está activo -, dijo Lee en voz baja, sus ojos desviados hacia el pecho de Gaara.

\- Si. -

\- ¿No puedes sostener la armadura de arena? -

\- No. -

\- Pero todavía tienes el, erm, eso -. Lee señaló con un dedo la calabaza en la espalda de Gaara. Por todo, era un enorme contenedor lleno de arena que Gaara arrastraba con él a todas partes, esta era otra de esas cosas que No se habló en Suna.

\- No fue afectado. No puedo moldear chakra voluntariamente, pero todavía tengo mi defensa automática. También puedo hacer un poco de Sand Jutsu. Probablemente no pueda usarlo en absoluto, pero entrenar contigo me ha ayudado a ajustar mi capacidad para gastar chakra. Te debo una por eso. -

Volvió a mirar a Lee, con intensos ojos oscuros en la cara pálida. - También te debo por la forma en que me salvaste la vida -, agregó en voz baja.

\- ¡Oh! Oh, no te preocupes por eso. ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos! -, Dijo Lee, antes de recordar que la palabra 'amigos' todavía era un tema candente para Gaara a veces.

Gaara lo miró por unos largos segundos, luego asintió con gravedad.

Lee recordaba algunos pensamientos completamente inapropiados que habían pasado por su mente hace unas horas en los brazos de Gaara. Afortunadamente, había estado anestesiado o su cuerpo también habría actuado, y eso habría sido vergonzoso. Hora de la ceremonia ritual de suicidio, ese tipo de vergüenza.

Habría luchado así para defender a un amigo, eso era cierto. ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, de alguna manera, lo que había sentido cuando se había acurrucado contra el pecho de Gaara parecía convertir sus palabras en una mentira. Lee se sintió tan culpable como un ladrón. Su único consuelo era que lo que había robado no tenía importancia para Gaara, y no lo echaría de menos. Después de todo, ¿qué había tomado Lee? ¿Una ilusión de intimidad? ¿La imitación de un beso? ¿Un abrazo involuntario ...? Soy patético, pensó Lee, pero sus pensamientos se resignaron en lugar de autoflagelarse. Porque aunque ilusorio, el recuerdo lo dejaba contento y pacífico incluso ahora, y no podía arrepentirse.

Gaara abrió el camino hacia el refugio, luego le indicó a Lee que caminara frente a él. Lee se movió tan rápido como pudo. Su enemigo podría estar peinando el desierto buscando a su presa desaparecida en este mismo momento.

El agotamiento total estaba menguando un poco. Todavía le dolían los músculos, las rasgaduras de las fibras le picaban y latían con cada paso, pero Lee estaba acostumbrado a eso. Pagaría el precio más tarde, por usar esta técnica energizante cuando estaba tan agotado, pero eso sería más tarde, con suerte cuando Gaara estuviera de vuelta a salvo en Suna. Por ahora, le quedaban suficientes reservas para moverse a buen ritmo y mantenerlo durante horas.

También tendría suficiente resistencia para abrir la Primera Puerta y pelear de nuevo, aunque esta vez el precio sería más que elevado. Sin embargo, podría necesitar pagarlo. Gaara todavía tenía su barrera de arena, pero contra un determinado ataque de varios Shinobi de alto nivel, no era impenetrable.

Lee se había adelantado cuando notó un extraño sonido detrás de él. O más bien, la falta de un sonido que esperaba, sin pasos de Gaara, y un silbido extraño, casi inaudible.

Miró hacia atrás. Gaara caminaba dos pasos detrás de él, moviéndose tan silenciosamente como un fantasma sobre el terreno irregular. Y a sus espaldas, sus huellas se borraban silenciosamente, la arena barría sus pasos y no dejaba rastro de su paso.

Lee le sonrió a su amigo y recibió esa leve sonrisa a cambio. El cuerpo de Lee era un desastre y el peor de los poderes de Shukaku estaba sellado. Pero juntos, estaban lejos de ser indefensos, y su enemigo estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

\---

\- Aquí -, dijo Gaara, mientras alcanzaban una pequeña duna y bajaban la suave pendiente de un cañón poco profundo.

\- ¿Eh? -

Lee entrecerró los ojos mirando a su alrededor, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue un revoltijo de rocas y arena al pie de uno de los muchos afloramientos de esquisto y granito páramo, y sin signos de fortificaciones o presencia humana. Sus ojos ardían con el nuevo sol de la mañana que ya comenzaba a calentar el desierto. Estaba cansado y muy sediento.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó, valientemente cargando la mochila (que se había vuelto cada vez más pesada en las últimas horas). - No puedo ver nada. -

Gaara le dirigió una breve mirada que decía tan claramente como si hubiera hablado en voz alta: - Ese es el punto de una fortaleza oculta. -

Luego dio un paso alrededor de un pequeño afloramiento de roca y desapareció. En realidad, Lee tuvo que mirar varios segundos antes de encontrar el pequeño espacio que rastreo cuidadosamente escondido por una lona salpicada de arena.

Gaara los condujo al pozo profundo primero. Le dio a Lee esa mirada fija de basilisco hasta que Lee había bebido lo suficiente como para convencer al Kazekage de que no iba a derrumbarse por agotamiento y deshidratación. Gaara también bebió y llenó las cantimploras vacías con el cuidado automático del agua que corría por su sangre. Luego condujo a Lee por un largo tramo de escaleras de piedra tosca, apenas iluminadas por tiras fosforescentes para ayudar a su visión en la oscuridad.

El fuerte resultó ser muy pequeño: unas pocas habitaciones conectadas por un único pasillo largo excavado en roca, una pequeña despensa con provisiones duraderas, un dormitorio lleno de seis camas de campamento y una pequeña armería no más grande que un armario vestidor. Cada habitación estaba cerrada por puertas dobles de acero grueso, encerradas aún más con sellos peligrosos. Gaara pasó su mano lentamente sobre las marcas en el metal en un cierto patrón, desactivando las trampas en las puertas. Revisó cada habitación rápidamente, pero el fuerte estaba vacío. No hay señales de Sanada o de los demás.

La última sala que Gaara abrió fue la sala de comunicación. Gaara entró con determinación en su paso. Lee sintió una oleada de alivio cuando vislumbró el equipo, viéndose intacto y bien protegido contra la arena que se había deslizado en el pequeño refugio de rocas y acero desnudos. Sin embargo, no siguió a Gaara, evitando cortésmente una habitación que normalmente requeriría el mayor nivel de autorización en Suna para entrar.

Había un rastro de luz natural justo más allá de la sala de comunicación y Lee fue a investigar. Encontró un puesto de observación, con un rectángulo delgado cortado de la roca y el equipo de vigilancia en una mesa cercana.

Lee miró con cautela desde la delgada grieta en las rocas, camuflado por un fuerte saliente, hacia el desierto afuera. Estaban más arriba de lo que había pensado, con una buena vista de los cañones a su alrededor.

Este era un buen lugar para esconderse, especialmente si Gaara podía contactar con alguien en el comunicador de corto alcance. No podría llegar a Suna con eso, pero si hubiera algún Shinobi de arena con receptores alrededor, podrían hablar con él. Si tan solo Sanada y los demás hubieran venido aquí también. Lee odiaba pensar en ellos caminando hacia Suna, llevando a los heridos y los muertos, alejando al enemigo de Gaara y Lee, y tal vez muriendo en algún lugar del desierto. Si tan solo aparecieran aquí, Gaara se sentiría muy aliviado, incluso si nunca mostrara una pizca en expresiones faciales.

Por un instante, Lee pensó que sus deseos habían sido respondidos.

Luego se dio cuenta de que la figura que había visto a través de la ventana de observación no era de Sand. El hombre estaba vestido igual que los que los habían atacado hace dos días; sin insignia de Shinobi o chaleco antibalas, solo camuflaje blanco y tostado que no se mezclaba con el desierto. Tenía un perro a su lado.

Los puños de Lee se habían apretado sobre el alféizar rocoso, pero por lo demás permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, ocultando su presencia. El hombre estaba a sesenta metros de distancia y visiblemente buscando algo. El perro debía estar siguiendo su olor, de lo contrario, Lee y Gaara habían sido vistos en su aproximación al fuerte. De cualquier manera, esto fue todo.

El ruido detrás de él hizo que Lee girara. Gaara acababa de salir de la sala de comunicación.

\- Buenas noticias -, dijo Gaara sin la más mínima sonrisa o cambio a su patrón de voz habitual. - Solo tenemos que esperar una hora o dos a lo sumo - miró hacia otro lado, entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿Escuchaste algo? -

¿Una o dos horas?

Entonces había esperanza. Pero no si el enemigo encontraba este lugar. Una pequeña fuerza podría defender el fuerte, pero no dos personas, una de las cuales no tenía nada más que una defensa automática de arena como as bajo la manga. Y si Gaara muria ...

El pensamiento se expandió en la mente de Lee hasta que ocupó cada grieta.

Si Gaara muria ...

Tal vez Lee no hubiera sentido lo que sintió después si no hubiera dormido en los brazos de Gaara la noche anterior. O tal vez lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. Le tomó un par de segundos reconocer la única emoción que estaba aplastando su corazón mientras miraba a Gaara. No era un sentimiento con el que Lee estuviera muy familiarizado.

Él tenía miedo. Como si nunca hubiera estado así antes en su vida.

Lee se alejó de la ventana y caminó hacia Gaara. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba flotando de nuevo, pero su mente estaba despejada y acelerada, agitándose a toda velocidad, orbitando ese solo pensamiento.

Si Gaara muere

\- Pensé haber escuchado un perro ladrar -, dijo Gaara lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba detrás de Lee por la ventana de observación.

Lee extendió la mano y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gaara.

\- ¿Gaara? -

Su amigo apartó la vista de la ventana y lo miró. Los ojos verdes se abrieron en sus anillos negros. Lee no sabía lo que Gaara veía en su rostro para hacerlo mirar así, y eso ya no importaba.

\- Lo siento -, dijo Lee, y lanzó a Gaara directamente a la sala de comunicación.

Agarró y cerró las puertas dobles, luego arrancó la parte superior de las pesadas manijas de acero y, con la fuerza que había cultivado la mayor parte de su vida incitada por una buena dosis de desesperación, las giró e hizo todo lo posible para anudar Varillas juntas a través de la apertura de las puertas, evitando que se balanceen hacia afuera.

Se alejó justo cuando Gaara se arrojó contra el metal del otro lado.

\- Lo siento -, repitió Lee, ya corriendo por el pasillo hacia la salida. Podía escuchar el golpe de arena golpeando el acero mientras Gaara usaba cualquier jutsu que fuera capaz de alcanzar las dos manijas dobladas que bloqueaban la puerta. Si los poderes de Gaara no hubieran sido sellados, se habría librado de ellos fácilmente. Habría volado las puertas de sus bisagras, reducido el muro a escombros y se habría ido a la ciudad sin sudar. Pero en este punto, las medidas de Lee deberían mantener a Gaara fuera de peligro por al menos un tiempo.

Primero iría tras el Shinobi con el perro. Pero si hubiera otros, y los habría, descubrirían que habían encontrado a su presa cuando ya hubiera desaparecido. Lee iba a tener que sacarlos a todos, o al menos llevarlos lejos de aquí antes de que una búsqueda concertada del área encontrará la fortaleza y Gaara, vulnerable con solo su Barrera de Arena para protegerlo.

\- si Gaara muere -

No, no va a suceder.

No va a pasar.

\---

El perro lo olió venir. El animal y su amo estaban listos para él y dieron una buena pelea. Pero Lee había practicado contra Kiba, conocía las fortalezas y debilidades de ese tipo de pareja. Lee no pudo ir muy alto con el Lotus inicial, pero fue suficiente. Tenía que serlo. No podía perder.

Se limpió la sangre del puño y se enderezó. Las llamaradas de intención hostil lo rodeaban a través de las rocas y los cañones. El adiestrador de perros no había sido tan difícil de eliminar como temía Lee; el tipo no tenía el mismo calibre de Shinobi que las tropas de ataque que habían intentado derribar a Gaara durante el primer ataque. Si los otros también fueran solo de nivel Jounin o más bajos, deshacerse de todos debería ser factible. Pero Lee estaba superado en número, herido y agotado, a pesar de la energía mortal que fluía a través de su Primera Puerta y destruía lentamente su cuerpo. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

Lee intentó alejarlos del fuerte, pero el enemigo era más listo que eso. Sabían que Lee estaba solo y que él no era el hombre que estaban buscando. Unos pocos Shinobi siguieron a Lee, pero la mitad de sus fuerzas se quedaron para hurgar en el área donde Lee los había atacado por primera vez, en caso de que Gaara estuviera allí. Lee no podía permitirse el lujo de que miraran los cañones y las rocas demasiado de cerca. Se dobló hacia atrás, utilizando la velocidad inhumana del Renge para sortear a los que lo habían seguido, y atacó a la retaguardia. Eso prácticamente transmitirá al enemigo que estaba defendiendo algo, y ahora no lo dejarían solo hasta que los matara a todos.

Lo que siguió fue un juego mortal de gato y ratón. La mayoría de las veces, Lee no podía hacer más que mantenerse por delante de ellos y mantenerlos distraídos. Pero cuando atrapó a uno de ellos aislado, el juego cambió y el cazado se convirtió en el cazador por un breve y violento momento.

Lee podía sentir su vida parpadear como una vela quemada en un trozo. Su corazón era una masa sólida en su pecho. Podía sentirlos, girando más cerca como una manada de lobos que podían sentir cómo la presa se debilitaba.

Se dejó caer en cuclillas contra una pequeña roca y apretó los vendajes en la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo. Afortunadamente, el kunai no había sido envenenado. Maldición, tenía sed. Estúpido por no haberse llevado un poco de agua con él, pero había dejado la mochila en el fuerte. No había estado pensando como un Sand Shinobi allí. Menos mal que Gaara lo había hecho beber mucho del pozo anteriormente.

Gaara ... probablemente todavía estaba en esa habitación y saltando como loco, en la medida en que el Kazekage perdía los estribos en estos días ... pero mientras estuviera a salvo-

Lee parpadeó y se tensó. Se había desvanecido por un segundo, y el enemigo había aprovechado su lapso.

Solo tres. Quizás Lee había matado a todos los demás. Él esperaba eso. Estaba en sus últimas. Pero Lee creía que podía derrotar a tres más. No estaba en él rendirse, ni siquiera un poco. Además, Gaara se enfadaría con él si Lee muriera.

\- ¿Nos dirás dónde está? - preguntó uno de los hombres. Sonaba como una formalidad.

Lee solo sacudió la cabeza. Estaban en el centro de un gran cañón poco profundo salpicado de rocas, apenas un poco de roca en la arena. Había un hombre a cada lado de Lee, listo para atacar su flanco si cargaba a su compañero. Lee no necesitaba consultar su pequeño cuaderno sobre Tácticas y trucos secretos de Gai-Sensei para saber que esta posición no era estratégicamente juiciosa.

\- Eres de Leaf -, dijo el hombre, señalando con la cabeza la insignia de Lee en su cinturón. - No le debes nada a Sand. -

La boca de Lee estaba demasiado seca para responder, pero le dio una buena mirada. ¡¿Qué tan barato, deshonroso y cobarde haría eso, este hijo de puta cree que Lee era ?!

\- Ya veo -, dijo el Shinobi con un leve asentimiento. - Sin embargo, nos lo dirás pronto cuando tengamos nuestras manos sobre ti. Lo sabes. -

Estos tipos no tenían idea. Lee podría estar herido y exhausto, pero sus atacantes tendrían suerte de sobrevivir a su asalto, y mucho menos capturarlo vivo.

El Shinobi parecía que iba a agregar algo, pero luego su mirada se desvió hacia la derecha y de repente se fue.

¿Eh? Lee se giró para seguir los movimientos del hombre y captó un destello rojo y negro por el rabillo del ojo. Lee se centró en ello en una oleada de pánico.

Gaara acababa de caminar alrededor de un revoltijo de rocas hacia el cañón.

¡No!

Los tres Shinobi corrían hacia su presa, ignorando a Lee. Un largo cuchillo atrapó el crudo sol de la mañana.

Lee salió tambaleándose de su cuclillas, buscando en lo más profundo para arrancar de su cuerpo las últimas onzas de energía, incluso si esto lo mataba.

Alguien detrás de él agarró a Lee por los hombros antes de que pudiera abrir a su Segunda Puerta. Fue arrastrado hacia atrás con fuerza. Lee cayó al suelo, luchando por levantarse.

Una llamarada de chakra por delante lo hizo mirar salvajemente. Uno de los atacantes había acelerado rápidamente y desapareció de su vista para reaparecer justo en frente del Kazekage. Gaara retrocedió un paso alarmado: la daga se estrelló contra el corazón de Gaara, luego se rasgó hacia arriba y hacia los lados, cortando las arterias en el pecho.

Lee no pensó en la venganza; no se preguntaba por qué la Arena no había reaccionado, ni se preocupaba por su propia seguridad, atrapado como estaba. Había muerto por dentro.

El enemigo sacó la daga del cuerpo de Gaara, inclinándola hacia arriba para cortar la garganta de su víctima y garantizar la muerte.

Era difícil decir qué alarmó primero al Shinobi; la falta de flujo de sangre, o Gaara repentinamente estirando la mano y agarrándolo. El atacante intentó saltar hacia atrás, pero los brazos del Kazekage se habían vuelto anormalmente largos y se habían anudado a su alrededor. La daga cayó de sus dedos mientras lo apretaban sin piedad.

\- Buen trabajo, Kankuro. ¿Puedo recuperar mi abrigo ahora? -

Era el tono neutral de Gaara, justo al lado de las orejas de Lee. Estaba sobre una rodilla detrás del Jounin con sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Lee, reteniéndolo.

\- En un minuto, hermano, en solo un minuto -, llegó la voz de Kankuro desde la derecha.

Lee miró a su alrededor salvajemente. El titiritero estaba un poco más lejos, con una media sonrisa dura y vengativa en sus rasgos pintados. Estaba haciendo pequeños movimientos en el aire, y el enemigo lanzó un grito cuando la marioneta de la Hormiga Negra, todavía vestida con el abrigo de Gaara, se apretó con más fuerza. La cara de la hormiga emergía de la máscara de arena que Gaara debió haberle creado. Había sido un simulacro convincente. Muy convincente; El corazón de Lee todavía se retorcía abismalmente en su pecho.

Los últimos dos atacantes habían intentado huir, pero los hombres de Suna habían aparecido alrededor de los bordes del cañón y los estaban abordando en el suelo.

\- No los mates, - ordenó Gaara, con voz indiferente. - Necesitamos saber quiénes son y quién los envió. -

\- Gaara -, dijo Lee débilmente, estirando el cuello para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Gaara vestía su túnica de lino y llevaba un yelmo velado para ocultar su distintivo cabello rojo; probablemente una precaución en la que Kankuro había insistido antes de dejar que Gaara los acompañara. Pero era Gaara. El estaba vivo.

\- Exageraste de nuevo -, le dijo Gaara, inspeccionando el vendaje burdo en la parte superior del brazo de Lee.

\- Estamos -... estamos ... - Lee intentó mover la boca, pero no estaba cooperando.

\- Sanada casi se suicidó al regresar a una de las patrullas periféricas de Suna en menos de un día. Pidieron ayuda. Kankuro y las Unidades A y B han estado peinando las colinas y el desierto por nosotros durante las últimas horas. Tenemos suficientes hombres para resistir un ataque ", agregó Gaara, como si supiera lo que Lee necesitaba escuchar. - Estamos lo más seguros que se puede estar. Puedes desmayarte ahora. -

Oh Dios.

Lee lo hizo.


	11. Capítulo 11 : Rompiendo Sellos

Lee se sentó de repente, como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor en su espalda.

Le dolía todo, pero se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Si se despertara sin un dolor masivo, probablemente volvería a dormirse. Ni siquiera era mucho peor que el café de Sunagakure para mantenerse alerta.

Más preocupante fue la forma en que sus músculos se apretaron y temblaron por el esfuerzo de simplemente sentarse. Eso no estuvo bien. Tenía que poder caminar. Tenía que asegurarse de que Gaara estuviera bien.

Lee no sabía por qué, pero eso fue lo que lo sacó del sueño profundamente exhausto. Una intuición de que algo estaba sucediendo y que le preocupaba Gaara. Si Lee no podía caminar, se arrastraría, pero iba a descubrir qué demonios estaba pasando.

Se tambaleó fuera de la cama y se apoyó contra un soporte intravenoso hasta que la habitación dejó de sacudirse y temblar a su alrededor. Tenía una tirita sobre la curva del codo, por lo que podría haber sido su soporte intravenoso en un punto, pero ahora no estaba conectado a nada. ¿Cuántas horas había estado inconsciente?

Una revisión rápida mostró que los cortes y las heridas menores de arma blanca que había recogido en su última pelea estaban en camino de curarse. Eso significaba que la pregunta correcta era "cuántos días había estado inconsciente". Su necesidad de encontrar a Gaara aumentó.

Resultó que podía caminar, aunque lentamente. De hecho, se sintió notablemente recuperado, considerando cuánto había usado el Renge en el transcurso de dos días intensos. Debería tener un daño muscular más profundo, pero aparte del agotamiento y el dolor general, no se sintió tan mal.

Estaba en la clínica Sunagakure; reconoció la ropa de hospital color café que llevaba puesta, el blanco impecable de las paredes, el olor a antiséptico y polvo del desierto que impregnaba el aire. No podía ver a ninguno de los médicos alrededor, ni a nadie que pudiera dirigirlo a donde podría estar Gaara. Dudó en la puerta de su habitación, apoyándose fuertemente contra la pared. Hubo un ruido distante en el aire, casi por debajo del rango auditivo. Lee se dirigió hacia él instintivamente.

Cojeó lentamente por un largo pasillo hasta un par de puertas dobles con OR1 estampado sobre ellas. Le condujeron a una plataforma de observación sobre una gran sala circular. Lee pensó que veía gente moviéndose abajo, pero apenas podía distinguirlos. Arrojaban sombras violentas por la bola de luz azul brillante que dominaba la cámara. Saltó en un pilar estable hacia el techo como un rayo atado, zumbando débilmente. El aire olía a chakra y ozono.

Lee se apoyó pesadamente contra el cristal de la ventana de observación y entrecerró los ojos hacia el dolorosamente brillante resplandor. Había algo flotando allí ...

Su corazón se sacudió en su pecho.

Gaara yacía en el aire, crucificado por la luz; Estaba desnudo hasta la cintura, con los brazos colgando a los costados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y dejando al descubierto la garganta.

Lee se tambaleó hacia las escaleras. Se agarró a la barandilla y de alguna manera bajó los pocos escalones sin romperse el cuello, sus ojos siempre estaban fijos en la forma de su amigo. Su primer estallido de alarma disminuyó cuando dio un paso tambaleante hacia la luz. Gaara no parecía angustiado. De hecho, parecía estar inconsciente, no muy tranquilizador en sí mismo, pero como la habitación permanecía vacía de demonios de arena furiosos de treinta pies de altura, había que suponer que esto estaba bajo control. Gaara parecía ... no pacífico, sino ajeno. El complejo sello en su pecho, sin embargo, se retorcía como un animal agonizante en una trampa.

Las formas negras se movieron en la línea de visión de Lee, enmarcadas por la luz violenta. Lee parpadeó los puntos brillantes de sus ojos y se concentró.

\- ¡Gai-sensei! -

Estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien. Gaara definitivamente iba a estar bien ahora.

Lee se tambaleó, y su maestro lo agarró por el codo y lo volvió hacia la plataforma de observación, ayudándolo a subir las escaleras.

\- Quedémonos aquí, Lee. No debemos molestarlos. -

Lee miró hacia atrás, sus ojos se adaptaron a la dura mezcla de luz azul y sombras. Podía distinguir a las otras personas allí abajo ahora. Unos pocos, instrumentos de control, una selección de los mejores Shinobi de Sand, totalmente armados y mirando sombríamente los procedimientos, y algunas tropas de Konoha también. Todos alejados del centro de la habitación.

Había un revoltijo de símbolos dibujados en el piso de la cámara, con Gaara en el centro. Cuatro personas se reunieron a su alrededor. Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama estaban parados a ambos lados del Kazekage, con los dedos en un sello y los ojos cerrados. Ebizou-jiisama y el jefe de la instalación médica de Suna habían tomado posición en los otros nodos del patrón de símbolos, sus manos en la misma posición que los dos Sannin.

\- ¿Están tratando de desbloquear el sello? - Murmuró Lee. Su lengua se sentía gruesa e incómoda.

\- Sí -, dijo alguien a la izquierda de Lee. - Ya llevamos tres horas en eso y nos llevará el resto del día a este ritmo. -

Lee miró a su alrededor. Otras dos personas lo habían seguido a él y a Gai-sensei por las escaleras hasta la plataforma de observación. Kakashi-sensei, con las manos en los bolsillos, y Morino Ibiki, que asintió con la cabeza a Lee cuando notó que el joven Jounin lo miraba.

\- Siéntate, Lee. Estás temblando. - Gai-sensei lo empujó hacia abajo en un banco frente a la ventana de observación. Lee estiró el cuello, asegurándose de poder ver a Gaara desde allí. Luego se relajó un poco y se concentró en no desmayarse. Sí, no desmayarse sería un movimiento astuto en este punto ...

\- Tú también deberías sentarte, Kakashi -, dijo Gai con sequedad mientras su rival se recostaba contra la pared cerca de las escaleras con un pequeño y cansado gruñido.- Estás pálido. -

\- Este es mi color natural. No puedo sentarme, debo volver a sustituir a Jiraiya en unos minutos. Se necesita mucha energía y concentración para deconstruir ese tipo de sello, y ya no es un jovencito -. Es como tratar de desatar el alambre de púas en la oscuridad. Es bueno que Tsunade haya venido, o no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad ".

"La aplicación de un sello complejo y completamente desconocido sobre el líder de una aldea aliada y el poseedor de una de las colas de demonios justificó la intervención del Hokage", murmuró Ibiki con una voz razonable que, sin embargo, sugirió que realmente no había aprobado la visita de Tsunade a pesar de esto. Como jefe de seguridad de Konoha, la ausencia de Tsunade de su aldea y su viaje de tres días aquí le habría dado a Ibiki mucho trabajo y preocupaciones adicionales.

\- ¿Gaara va a estar bien? - Preguntó Lee, mirando impotente la ardiente luz azul y la figura varada en su corazón.

\- ¿Eh? - Kakashi lo miró cansado. - Claro. Debería estarlo. En realidad, él estaba bien antes de que apareciéramos, excepto que no podía usar sus poderes. Pensé que le haríamos un favor al chico dejándolo así; no más pesadillas, no más insomnio- él sería como Naruto, el One-Tail casi sellado. Pero exigió que lo quitáramos. Demandado, fíjate. Tampoco se molestó con un favor. La Hokage parecía que se había atragantado con su sake. -

\- De todos modos es más seguro -, señaló Ibiki.

\- Sí, habrá pequeñas sorpresas desagradables encerradas en el sello. No es una gran elección, decidir si prefieres tener a Shukaku u Orochimaru en tu cabeza. -

\- ¿Orochimaru? - Gritó Lee.

\- Oh, sí. Esta cosa tiene sus huellas digitales por todas partes. -

Lee echó la cabeza hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que los tres hombres ahora estaban parados sobre él, mirándolo seriamente.

\- Lee, el Kazekage nos contó un poco sobre la pelea -, dijo Ibiki. - Aparentemente estabas a la vanguardia cuando sus poderes fueron sellados. ¿Sabes si Orochimaru estaba entre los hombres que te atacaron? Lo reconocerías si lo vieras. Su rostro está en nuestro Libro de Bingo, y su patrón de chakra y ataque son inconfundibles.-

Lee se frotó la nuca. Orochimaru Oh mierda. Justo cuando parecía que habían derrotado a Akatsuki, otro maníaco hambriento de poder salió de la carpintería e hizo un movimiento hacia Gaara.

\- Lo siento, señor, me temo que no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después de usar el Renge -, admitió Lee. - Pero si Orochimaru estaba entre los que atacaron a Gaara, entonces debo haberlo matado con los demás. -

El silencio saludó esa declaración.

Lee agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. - Dudo que él estuviera allí, por supuesto. No podría derribar a un Sannin. -

\- No lo estaría. No se arriesgaría él mismo, no a menos que fuera algo seguro, y nadie más que un tonto contaría con derribar a Gaara del Desierto como algo seguro -. Kakashi lo estaba mirando atentamente. - Lee, ¿cuántas puertas abriste? -

\- No estoy seguro. -

\- ¿Cinco seis? - Gai le preguntó.

\- Um ... -

\- ...¿Siete? -

Lee murmuró algo sobre no recordar.

Otro silencio

\- Vi algunos de los cuerpos que trajo la Arena -, comentó Kakashi, rascándose la parte posterior de su espeso cabello gris. - Veteranos de alto nivel, todos impulsados por la marca especial de manipulación de Orochimaru. No estamos hablando de principiantes aquí. No podía creer que alguien pudiera derrotar a todos esos tipos en poco tiempo, a pesar de que Gaara dijo que sí. Estoy impresionado. -

\- Ese fue un gran riesgo, Lee -, dijo Gai-sensei. - Tienes suerte de seguir vivo, y mucho más de poder caminar -. Su tono era extrañamente neutral para Gai-sensei, quien normalmente podía aprobar o desaprobar algo en la parte superior de sus pulmones y nunca dudó en hacerlo.

\- ¿Valió la pena? - añadió, mirando a Lee inquisitivamente.

\- Sí -, respondió Lee de inmediato. Sabía lo que realmente estaba preguntando Gai-sensei. El Lotus era una técnica prohibida, para ser utilizada solo en extrema necesidad y por las razones correctas. Lee siempre había sido ambicioso y ansioso por demostrar su valía en el pasado; antes había estado tentado a usar el Lotus para sus propios fines. Pero no había abierto la séptima puerta como un desafío, para contar un golpe de estado con un rival o para presumir. Lo había hecho para ...

Lee buscó la palabra que seguramente explicaría por qué casi se suicidó, dos veces, para defender a Gaara.

La respuesta estaba allí en su mente, mirándolo fijamente. Lo había sabido en cierto nivel desde el momento en que el jutsu de sellado se precipitó sobre la arena hacia Gaara. Lee nunca había tenido tiempo de retroceder y pensar en eso hasta ahora.

Fue intenso y complicado; no tan hermoso, puro y simple como Lee siempre había pensado que sería. Combinaba amistad, lujuria, fascinación, admiración, cierta cautela, simpatía y tantos matices diferentes de conocimiento, familiaridad, cercanía y confianza. Todo se había combinado y ahora estaba en las manos de Lee, podía cerrar sus dedos alrededor y era suyo.

Habría defendido a Gaara hasta la muerte; Gaara era su persona más importante.

Lee miró la conclusión con algo así como una confusión perpleja. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso exactamente?

¿Y qué iba a hacer con eso ahora? Gaara solo veía a Lee como un amigo. No es que eso importara. ¿Lo hacía? Lee ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a la devoción unilateral.

Pero esto era diferente, de repente lo supo. Era más complicado de lo que había sentido hacia Sakura-san, era más profundo, y la pura verdad del asunto era que quería a Gaara. No era una meta para que Lee luchará y nunca la alcanzará. Lee lo quería todo de él, todo.

Un fuerte ruido seco justo en frente de su cara hizo que Lee volviera a parpadear.

Los tres hombres lo miraban con cierta preocupación. Gai se había agachado a su lado, con una mano sobre el hombro de Lee, pero fue Kakashi quien se agachó y chasqueó los dedos frente a la nariz de Lee.

\- Oye, chico, ¿estás bien? Te quedaste en blanco. -

\- Er- er - Lee parpadeó e intentó regresar de su viaje mental. ¿De qué habían estado hablando? ¡Oh sí, defendiendo a Gaara! Lee todavía estaba muy confundido, pero algunas cosas eran francamente obvias. - ¡Gaara es mi amigo! ¡Y también es el Kazekage de nuestros aliados de Sand! Si Orochimaru estuvo allí, está muerto. ¡Y si alguna vez lo intenta de nuevo, lo estará! - Incluso si Lee tenía que morir para hacerlo.

Lee se sentó allí, con el puño en alto y temblando un poco, escuchando una repetición de esa declaración espontánea y terriblemente descarada, y se sonrojó con pura mortificación. Pero nadie lo regañó ni se rió de él por pensar que podría derrotar a un enemigo de ese calibre. Los tres hombres lo miraban con la costumbre de toda una vida de luchar detrás de ellos. Y parecían creer que tenía sus posibilidades.

\- Bueno, ha perdido algunas buenas personas, así como un montón de inútiles que probablemente no le importen -, dijo Kakashi con una mirada a Gai e Ibiki. - No volverá a intentarlo. A menos que Gaara sea crucial para algún objetivo suyo, en cuyo caso, sí, volverá. Y en el próximo plan de ataque que él prepare, te tendrá en cuenta. Más exactamente, chico. Te ha subestimado esta vez. Si hace otro intento, intentará matarte junto con Gaara. No será tan fácil derrotarlo. Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Gai, lleva a tu estudiante de regreso a la enfermería. -

\- Ya no es mi alumno -, dijo Gai suavemente, con los ojos brillantes de orgullo. - Es un ninja que ahora ha igualado mis habilidades en Renge por buenas y nobles razones. Es un Shinobi que tiene mi mayor respeto. -

Y por un breve momento, Lee olvidó sus dolores, la forma en que estaba temblando, su ansiedad por la seguridad de Gaara ... todo realmente estaba bien.

\- Huh-huh, él es realmente duro -, dijo Kakashi, rodando su ojo visible mientras Gai-sensei valientemente trató de detener la marea de sus lágrimas alegres. - Ahora, cuando hayas terminado con todas las cosas de machos, ve a meter a tu estudiante en cama y darle de comer sopa de pollo y todo eso. Se ve un poco desmejorado. -

\- Lee, antes de ir a descansar, ¿puedes señalarme donde encontrar a alguien de importancia en este pueblo? - Ibiki preguntó. Sus ojos en Lee atentos.

Lee, todavía flotando en lo alto de las palabras de Gai-sensei, lo miró inquisitivamente.

\- Orochimaru es un peligro para nuestros dos pueblos. Pensamos que recuperar a Uchiha Sasuke y derrotar a Sound lo detendría por un tiempo, pero supongo que regresará antes de lo previsto y con otro objetivo. -

El cerebro de Lee conectó la marca especial de inmortalidad de Sasuke, Orochimaru, Gaara y Orochimaru, y su orgullo y logro se evaporó. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y agitó los brazos alarmado.

\- ¡¿Por eso quería a Gaara ?! ¡¿Usar su cuerpo para- para ese Jutsu prohibido !! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! Urg. -

Lee se sentó pesadamente, con la mano de Gai-sensei sobre su hombro para evitar que se cayera.

\- No sabemos para qué quería el Kazekage -, dijo Kakashi. - Ni siquiera sabemos si el objetivo principal era capturarlo, y matarlo era el plan alternativo, o si tenían la intención de matarlo todo el tiempo. Si Orochimaru quería a Gaara como anfitrión de su Jutsu de Transferencia de Cuerpo, su objetivo final sería poner sus manos en el demonio dentro del niño. No sé si podría controlar a Shukaku simplemente tomando el cuerpo de Gaara. Lo que sé es que la idea de Orochimaru impulsado por una cola me está dando dolor de cabeza. -

\- No creo que la idea nos deje a ninguno muy entusiasmado -, murmuró Ibiki.

Kakashi se volvió hacia las escaleras. - Será mejor que baje. Shizune me está saludando. Jiraiya probablemente necesite sentarse. Ninguno de nosotros puede seguir el ritmo de Tsunade por más de una hora, esa mujer es una máquina. Gai, ¿volverás cuando hagas que Lee ... -

\- ¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo que necesitaba a alguien con importancia en esta aldea? ¿Señor? - Lee le preguntó a Ibiki. Tenía grandes manchas negras frente a sus ojos debido a su repentino movimiento anterior, pero su cerebro daba vueltas el doble de rápido.

Ibiki lo miró con gravedad, luego continuó sin comentar sobre la forma en que Lee se balanceaba en su asiento.

\- Para lo que sea que quisiera del Kazekage, tenemos tanto interés personal como Sand en derribar a Orochimaru. Pero los Shinobi aquí no nos están dando mucha información. Apenas nos dejaron examinar los cuerpos, y dijeron que no encontraron rastros en el desierto que podría ayudarlos a localizar Sound. -

\- Eso es imposible, me temo -, dijo Lee en un tono cortés pero firme. - Pueden leer el desierto como un mapa. Si te dijeron que no encontraron nada, entonces estaban ... erm, adornando un poco la verdad. -

\- Mentir, ¿eh? eso pensé. ¿Por qué? - Ibiki lo miraba atentamente. Detrás de Ibiki, Kakashi también lo examinó, un ojo lo pesó astutamente, y luego se volvió y se fue sin preguntarle a Gai cuándo volvería.

\- Gaara fue atacado. Quieren venganza -, explicó Lee simplemente. - Además, no confían mucho en los extraños en el mejor de los casos, y ahora el pueblo cerrará el rango más que nunca. Cuando Gaara esté de pie, pero ahora mismo , Temari o Kankuro se asegurarán de que obtengas la información que necesitas. -

\- Podrían hacerlo si estuvieran aquí. Pero Temari fue a hacer control de daños en la corte de Daimyo y con los aliados políticos de Sand, ella no volverá por otros dos o tres días. Kankuro está en algún lado, no tengo idea de dónde. le dijeron que estaba en 'patrulla extendida del desierto'. -

\- Probablemente detrás de las huellas de Sound, entonces. Se habrá ido por semanas, a menos que encuentre algo. - Lee se mordió el labio, su mente se aceleró. - ¿El capitán Sanada regresó? -

\- ¿Sanada? Sí. -

\- ¿Cuántos otros estaban con él? ¿De nuestra escolta original? - Lee preguntó en voz baja, con una mirada a Gaara más allá del cristal de la plataforma de observación.

\- Cinco. Los tres Chuunin fueron asesinados, me dijeron. Uno de los Jounin estaba en estado crítico, pero escuché que se estabilizó desde entonces y debería salir de esta. Los otros están más o menos bien. -

Lee se frotó la cara salvajemente. Más tarde. Un Shinobi hacía su trabajo primero, y luego lloraba a los muertos. - ¿Pero Sanada está bien? Debe estar exhausto, regresó a Suna casi tan rápido como pudo. -

\- Probablemente estaba fuera de peligro en principio -, estuvo de acuerdo Ibiki. - Pero eso fue hace cuatro días. Has estado en un coma leve desde que te trajeron de vuelta a Suna, hasta que Tsunade-sama llegó ayer. Has estado durmiendo desde entonces. Lo que me recuerda: Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo cuando termine aquí. Estaba gruñendo algo acerca de que le diste mucho trabajo de forma regular, y cómo la próxima vez que esto suceda no obtendrás nada más que una curita y una aspirina para recuperarte. -

Las cicatrices de Ibiki se deformaron alrededor de una sonrisa divertida y ligeramente sádica. Pero eso no era tan aterrador como la idea de Tsunade-sama en el camino de guerra en su capacidad de medin-nin. Ella tendría la misma opinión que Gaara cuando se trata de 'exagerar'.

\- Oh vaya. Bueno, supongo que puede gritarme más tarde. - Lee hizo una mueca al pensarlo, pero luego volvió a concentrarse en el problema en cuestión. - Si Sanada regresó, entonces él es el que necesitas. Es un punto focal para las fuerzas Shinobi si no esta Gaara o sus hermanos dirigiéndolas. Tendrá toda la información. -

\- Está bien, iré a hablar con él -. Ibiki se rascó la barbilla marcada y miró hacia la puerta.

\- Iré contigo -, dijo Lee, levantándose lentamente.

\- ¡Lee! - Gai-sensei le agarró el hombro, su impresionante ceño se frunció en un ceño preocupado. - Lo has hecho increíblemente bien, equilibrando las fuerzas de Renge en tu cuerpo y frenando sus poderes destructivos, pero necesitas descansar, o podrías deshacer la curación de Tsunade-sama de-

\- Por favor, Gai-sensei, tengo que hacer esto -, interrumpió Lee gentil pero firmemente. - Nuestras aldeas tienen que trabajar juntas si queremos proteger a Gaara, y yo soy el enlace militar con Suna. Sanada confía en mí, él cooperará conmigo. Además, conozco las habilidades del Sand Shinobi. Si soy yo quien hace las preguntas, no podrá ... um ... -

\- ¿Adornarlo? -Ibiki proporcionó una sonrisa.

\- Como mínimo, deberían haber sacado algo de los tres hombres que capturaron -, concluyó Lee débilmente.

Ibiki y Gai se miraron el uno al otro.

\- ¿Capturaron alguno? Genial, se olvidaron de mencionar ese dato. De acuerdo, Lee, si crees que puedes caminar sin caerte, oh, supongo que eso también funciona -, agregó Ibiki, con un rastro de diversión en su voz. Gai-sensei deslizó el brazo de Lee sobre su hombro y comenzó a llevarlo hacia la puerta.

Lee sonrió agradecido a su maestro, pero cuando Gai se detuvo para dejar que Ibiki les abriera la puerta, Lee miró por encima del hombro y miró a Gaara a través de la ventana de la plataforma de observación.

Observó la pálida forma que colgaba a la luz azul. Se dio cuenta de que estaba practicando decirlo en su cabeza: 'Gaara. El hombre que amo. El hombre que amo.'

Las palabras sonaban extrañas; maravilloso; un poco aterrador también. Hacían que su corazón se disparara en cada repetición. Eran tan solemnes y sacrosantos como una promesa.

Significaban que Lee estaba participando en una de sus reglas autoimpuestas. Si Gaara fuera su persona más importante, entonces Lee lo defendería con todas sus fuerzas. Si fallaba, si Gaara moría, entonces Lee lo seguiría. La fuerza de esa promesa era como un trato hecho con el destino: significaba que nada malo podría pasarle a Gaara sin que Lee estuviera allí para protegerlo. Si sería capaz de defender a Gaara, o sino solo moriría en el intento, dependería de las habilidades que Lee había estado perfeccionando la mayor parte de su vida. Pero el poder de esa Regla significaba que al menos estaría allí para intentarlo, pase lo que pase. Seguramente la vida no podría funcionar de otra manera.

El lado más práctico de Lee sabía que esto probablemente no tenía sentido, pero le dio la fuerza y la determinación de alejarse y hacer su trabajo, dejando a Gaara en manos capaces detrás de él.


	12. Capítulo 12 : Distancia de seguridad

\- ¿Vas a entrenar, Lee-san? - el guardia de la puerta le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lee saludó. - Solo voy a correr un poco. No debería estar fuera más de tres horas. -

La sonrisa del guardia se ensanchó, parecía un poco indulgente. - Intenta regresar antes del anochecer esta vez, y no olvides pasar por las cocinas. Cuando se fue la semana pasada, tu Hokage dejó muy, muy claro para todos que debías hacer cuatro comidas sólidas al día y mucho descanso. -

\- Volveré para entonces, ¡no hay problema! O antes. - Lee levantó la vista desde donde había estado haciendo algunas sentadillas de calentamiento. - Dime, ¿ha habido alguna advertencia de tormenta de arena? -

\- No te dejaría salir a correr si lo hubiera - señaló el Chuunin.

\- Oh. Es solo que ... -

Lee se frotó la nuca. Estaba picando de nuevo. Lee había estado en Suna el tiempo suficiente ya como para poder sentir el acercamiento de una tormenta al igual que cualquier Sand Shinobi. Y sus instintos se estaban agotando débilmente. Había una pizca de estática junto con la calurosa luz del sol de la tarde golpeando el desierto; se sentía como si el aire estuviera hecho de pedazos de fieltro seco viejo que se frotaba lentamente.

Sabía que no lo estaba imaginando por completo porque el guardia también le estaba dando al cielo una mirada pensativa, un poco incómoda.

\- No debería haber una. Incluso si nos lo hubiéramos perdido, Gaara-sama siempre nos advierte con anticipación. Pero ... Lee-san, tal vez deberías quedarte cerca de la ciudad hoy. -

\- Si, por supuesto. -

Lee dudó. Quizás debería ir al campo de práctica en su lugar. Pero él quería salir del pueblo. El estado de ánimo en Suna era sombrío después del ataque a Gaara y la pérdida de tres hombres buenos, hace diez días. Los Sand Shinobi estaban enojados en esa forma tranquila e intensa de ellos que parecía colgar como una nube sobre el desierto. El hecho de que todavía no tenían a dónde dirigir su ira hacía que el estado de ánimo fuera aún más opresivo. Kankuro y su unidad estaban siguiendo sus pistas con la ayuda de Konoha, pero aún no habían encontrado ninguna indicación definitiva del nuevo paradero de Sound.

En cuanto al campo de práctica, se sentía un poco solo en estos días sin Gaara para entrenar...

Lee despegó con un buen clip, negándose a pensar en ese último pensamiento deprimente. Por eso estaba saliendo a correr en primer lugar. Sacudió bruscamente actitud negativa y ordenó su mente hacia una mejor actitud como Gai-Sensei le había enseñado '¡Adelante!'. ¡Bien! ¡Diez vueltas alrededor del pueblo en menos de treinta minutos! O haría cien más mañana, y eso sería infernalmente doloroso, débil como todavía Estaba. ¡Vamos!

Veintinueve minutos después, cuando cruzó su línea de meta autoimpuesta, se sintió un poco mejor. Alrededor de la sexta vuelta, había tomado su decisión. Mañana iría a ver a Gaara incluso si tuviera que derribar la puerta de la residencia del Kazekage y arrinconarlo en la cocina o donde sea que Gaara había estado al acecho la semana pasada.

Sintiéndose mejor por esa decisión, Lee se dirigió distraídamente hacia el desierto; sintió ganas de tener espacio libre a su alrededor. Las dunas de arena y las rocas se habían convertido en un terreno familiar para Lee. Lo recorrió tan fácilmente como un Sand Jounin, evitando automáticamente puntos resbaladizos y posibles guaridas de serpientes.

Lástima que tuvo que salir a correr solo ... Extrañaba a Gai-Sensei. Deseó que su antiguo mentor pudiera haberse quedado más tiempo y lo ayudase a ponerse en forma. También deseaba que Gai pudiera haberse reunido y hablar con Gaara nuevamente en mejores circunstancias que su último encuentro. Pero, por supuesto, Konoha había tenido prisa por recuperar su Hokage, y Tsunade-sama, Gai-Sensei y los demás se habían ido hace una semana, justo después de que el sello de Gaara había sido eliminado con éxito.

Oh bueno, no tiene sentido estar deprimido. Incluso si estaba solo, se sentía bien estar fuera del edificio de la administración. Lee rebotó alegremente de roca en roca cuando pasó el arroyo y salió del perímetro de Suna. No podía ir demasiado lejos, por si se avecinaba una pequeña tormenta, pero podía ir al oasis.

El pozo de agua estaba escondido entre un revoltijo de arenisca a dos millas del pueblo. Era una pequeña piscina con diez elegantes palmeras a su alrededor. Gaara le había mostrado este lugar hace muchos meses cuando las frutas estaban en temporada. Hubo un juego que jugó el Sand Shinobi; el objetivo era derribar la fruta con kunai, solo uno a la vez. Cada Shinobi en el pueblo podía trepar a los árboles, incluso saltar tan alto, pero eso era trampa. El único que no usó kunai en las fechas fue Gaara, la excepción universal a casi todas las reglas como siempre. Aunque incluso él respetaba la tradición tácita al usar solo pequeños dardos de arena para derribar la fruta. Las frutas eran dulces y jugosas, y bien valía la pena el esfuerzo y las reglas impuestas para obtenerlas.

Lee trotó hasta el oasis, se estiró varias veces y luego se arrodilló para tomar un trago.

El agua goteaba entre sus dedos mientras se tensaba inconscientemente. Ahí estaba otra vez ... esa sensación de picazón entre los omóplatos, como si lo estuvieran observando. Pero esa sensación había estado encendiendose y apagandose durante la última semana, desde que había dejado el hospital, y nunca había visto a nadie a su alrededor. Como Shinobi, Lee debería poder encontrarlo. Finalmente lo atribuyó a un caso de nervios después de ser emboscado en el desierto.

Maldita sea, si solo pudiera ver a Gaara, dejaría de sentirse tan nervioso. Pero no había visto a su amigo desde que dejó a el Kazekage colgando inconsciente en ese rayo de luz azul en la clínica.

Lo extrañaba ...

Lee sabía que estaba obligado a sentirse un poco nervioso e incómodo con Gaara ahora que sabía lo que realmente sentía por el joven sombrío y de rostro pedregoso. Pero después de una semana sin verlo, ni siquiera a distancia, Lee estaba empezando a pensar que sentirse nervioso e incómodo sería mucho mejor que lidiar con el desánimo silencioso que lo asaltaba cada vez que dejaba caer su espíritu. Afortunadamente, Lee no era alguien que dejara que su espíritu decayera, o incluso que se diera un chapuzón si podía evitarlo. ¡Una perspectiva positiva era importante en la vida! Y vería a Gaara mañana como fuese.

Lee se puso de pie. Había salido a correr para alejarse de estos pensamientos, pero lo habían alcanzado. ¡Ese tipo de actitud derrotista no era digna de un guerrero!

Tal vez podría ... pero el médico le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Más importante aún, Gai-Sensei había dicho que no lo hiciera. Y lo había dicho muy severamente. Y había golpeado a Lee en la cabeza cuando Lee había tratado de discutir. Aún así, mientras Lee no abriera ninguna Puerta ... seguramente no haría ningún daño soltarse un poco . Eso lo haría sentir mejor y lo ayudaría a sacudirse el polvo junto con sus preocupaciones.

Quitó los nuevos pesos de piernas que Gai-sensei había hecho para él, como compromiso. Realmente no debería estar haciendo esto en absoluto, pero seguramente si se quitara las pesas para las piernas, no haría ningún daño real, ¿verdad? ¡Correcto!

Se concentró un instante, atrayendo sus puños a un lado y respirando profundamente. Luego estalló en movimientos fluidos. Ni siquiera trató de seguir ninguna kata formal; dejó que su cuerpo se despejara y golpeara el aire a voluntad, primero un giro, luego un gancho derecho, luego un golpe de salto. Sin las pesas, ¡sentía que estaba volando! Lee sonrió y se arrojó sin precaución al viento, ignorando la punzada de dolor en sus músculos en recuperación. Dio una patada a mayor velocidad, el aire silbando a su alrededor mientras giraba, con el puño saliendo a toda velocidad.

Su golpe no golpeó el aire; chocó con una pared de arena que se desmoronaba y se derrumbó libremente alrededor de su antebrazo.

Lee miró boquiabierto la barrera que se desintegraba y la figura que estaba a unos metros detrás de ella.

\- Gaara ?! -

El Kazekage tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y tenía los ojos fríos y duros mientras miraba a Lee.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - preguntó en voz baja. - Te dijeron que lo tomaras con calma durante al menos tres semanas. -

\- Ahhh ... Hola. - Lee le dirigió una mirada tímida, sacudiéndose distraídamente la arena de la manga y las vendas.

Se miraron el uno al otro a través de la pequeña distancia entre ellos.

\- Me alegro de verte, - dijo finalmente Lee, que podría haber estado cerca del mayor eufemismo que se haya hecho en ambas aldeas. Era como si hubiera estado cargando una gran bola y cadena hasta este momento. Se sentía emocionado y feliz, caliente y sonrojado, preocupado y avergonzado también. Y sobre todo aliviado. Gaara se veía bien.

Estaba vestido con su atuendo habitual al aire libre. El largo abrigo tenía dos paneles simétricos de cuero rojo oscuro sobre el pecho. Parecía bastante agradable, Lee no pudo evitar darse cuenta, pero sabía que se trataba de reparaciones, no de decoración, y que el panel izquierdo cubría una larga herida sobre el corazón que todavía le daba pesadillas a Lee. Kankuro y sus marionetas arruinadas ... Gaara estaba usando la calabaza en su espalda, naturalmente. Su cara y ojos eran ilegibles.

\- Te ves mejor - agregó Lee, cuando Gaara no dijo nada. - Pasé por tu oficina la semana pasada, ya sabes, pero me dijeron que estabas trabajando desde casa mientras te recuperaste de la retirada del sello. -

Gaara aún no dijo nada. Estaba mirando a Lee, pero el Jounin tenía la sensación de que la mirada de Gaara estaba dirigida hacia su interior.

\- También pasé por tu casa varias veces- continuó Lee un poco más vacilante. - Pero nunca estabas allí. Temari dijo que estabas caminando solo en el desierto, en contra de su consejo, en realidad estaba bastante enojada por eso. Pero de todos modos, supongo que te echaba de menos. -

Tenía que asumir que sí. Había llamado casi a diario a la residencia del Kazekage y nadie había respondido a la puerta, y no había sentido presencia dentro de la casa. Aunque, por supuesto, Gaara podría haber entrado, y con su habilidad casi inhumana para enmascarar su presencia, Lee no habría podido saber ... Pero Lee no podía soportar la idea de que Gaara lo estaba evitando. Hubo rumores en todo el pueblo de que el Kazekage seguía desapareciendo en el desierto a horas extrañas, y Lee había decidido que había tenido mala suerte cuando se trataba de ver a su amigo.

\- Supongo que ahora estás dando un paseo. ¿O estás entrenando? Yo también. Um, esta fue la primera vez que hice algo extenuante. De lo contrario, me lo estoy tomando con calma. Solo cuatro horas de ejercicio ligero al día, de acuerdo con Instrucciones de Gai-Sensei. Correr, pesas pequeñas, algún combate cuerpo a cuerpo a baja velocidad con otro Jounin. Echo de menos nuestros combates ... - Lee cerró la boca. Había aparecido en el campo de entrenamiento todos los días a la hora habitual, por si acaso, pero Gaara no había venido y Lee se estaba quedando sin razones para explicarlo, por muy optimista que intentaba ser.

Gaara estaba mirando a un punto detrás de Lee. Luego se volvió bruscamente y se alejó.

\- No te esfuerces demasiado - dijo sobre su hombro, el tono duro lo convirtió en una orden en lugar de un consejo amistoso.

\- No lo haré ... -

Lee vio irse a Gaara. Bien, ahora tenía que enfrentar los hechos. Gaara podría ser muy difícil de leer, pero Lee, por otro lado, se había vuelto bastante hábil para hacerlo.

\- Gaara, ¿estás enojado conmigo por algo? -

Por un momento, Lee pensó que Gaara simplemente se iría, pero luego sus pasos disminuyeron y finalmente se detuvieron cerca de una de las repisas rocosas en las afueras del pequeño oasis. No se dio la vuelta.

\- Los estas. - Lee se frotó la nuca. - Es por la forma en que te encerré en la sala de comunicación, ¿no? Sabía que estarías enojado por eso. Pero no podías ayudarme a eliminar a nuestros atacantes sin tus poderes, y podrían haber tenido otros trucos para sortear tus defensas. -

Gaara no se dio la vuelta. Levantó la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo, el largo abrigo negro parpadeando en sus talones.

\- ¿Gaara? - Maldición. Lee caminó tras él y finalmente comenzó a trotar. - Mira, sé que estás enojado por eso, pero no podía- Gaara, espera. -

Lee alcanzó a Gaara y lo agarró del brazo.

Su espalda se estrelló contra algo duro, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Se deslizó por el borde de la roca antes de recuperarse, terminando en cuclillas contra la piedra.

\- ¿Que demonios? -

La arena. Tan pronto como había tocado a Gaara, había salido de la nada y lo había arrojado de vuelta a tres metros hacia la colina pedregosa que protegía el oasis. Lee no lo había esperado en absoluto, y su cuerpo convaleciente no había podido hacer más que amortiguar un poco el impacto.

\- Estas realmente enfadado conmigo . . . - dijo Lee temblorosamente, mirando a Gaara.

Pero el primer breve destello de emoción en el rostro de Gaara fue de sorpresa, seguido de un atisbo de sentirse herido. Se había ido tan rápido como había aparecido, goteaba como una vela y dejaba la expresión fría y sin emociones en su lugar.

Lee se enderezó lentamente, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia Gaara.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó, aunque no creía que hubiera sido completamente consciente por parte de Gaara.

Gaara guardó silencio por un segundo, apretó la mandíbula y luego dijo: - Me hiciste daño. -

\- ¿Eh? - La mirada desconcertada de Lee se fijó en el brazo de Gaara. - De qué estás hablando, apenas te toqué. -

\- Me hiciste daño - susurró Gaara y sus ojos se habían vuelto extrañamente fijos y ciegos. Entonces, de repente, parpadeó, miró a Lee y se volvió.

\- Me voy - dijo con una voz fría y precisa. - No me sigas. -

\- Lo siento, pero creo que tengo que hacerlo. -

Gaara se dio la vuelta y hubo una pequeña ondulación en la arena a su alrededor.

\- Te quedarás aquí - ordenó Gaara con dureza.

\- No lo haré. - Lee dio tres pasos deliberados lejos de la roca y se plantó en una postura obstinada con las manos en las caderas. Se mantendría a una distancia segura, pero seguiría a su amigo hasta que el temperamento de Gaara se enfriara y estuviera listo para hablar.

Una mirada de frustración cruzó brevemente el rostro de Gaara, pero una vez más se desvaneció en la fría e intransigente mirada.

\- Entonces eres un idiota. -

\- Estoy muy consciente de ello - murmuró Lee, frotando discretamente un punto en el coxis que había impactado contra la roca. - Pero no voy a dejar que vuelvas al desierto con el pensamiento de saber que estás enfadado y que te hice daño para que me hicieras compañía. Mira, puedo ver por qué estás un poco enojado, pero ¿cómo lo hice? hacerte daño? Háblame, Gaara, somos amigos, nosotros -

Quizás usar una palabra cargada como 'amigos' cuando Gaara obviamente estaba molesto no era una buena idea.

Destellos de violenta emoción perturbaron la fría y dura máscara de la expresión de Gaara, y un chorrito de arena golpeó el suelo desde una grieta en la calabaza. El lento paso que dio hacia Lee fue deliberadamente amenazante.

\- Amigos. Dices que somos amigos. -

Mierda. Eso es lo que la sensación en el aire y la mirada en los ojos de Gaara le recordaban: esa vez en el barco en Nasaki. Solo que esta vez era peor, y Lee no estaba seguro de por qué.

\- ...¿Si? - él se aventuró.

Gaara dio otros pasos hacia él, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Lee. Lee se quedó donde estaba, aunque la distancia de seguridad entre ellos estaba disminuyendo rápidamente.

\- Amigos. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No significa que tengo que protegerte? ¡No me dejas! - 

Lee se tensó cuando la voz de Gaara se elevó inesperadamente. - YO -

\- Casi te pierdo. ¡Dos veces! - Gaara estaba a sólo tres pies de distancia.

Lee no dijo nada. Ahora sabía cómo hizo daño a Gaara. En retrospectiva, era bastante obvio. Pero Gaara estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo saltara al peligro, eso era lo que hacía Lee. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando tan mal ahora?

Gaara lo estaba mirando fijamente. Su respiración se volvía superficial y rápida, como si ese destello de ira le hubiera costado. O más bien el esfuerzo por controlarlo.

\- ¿No vas a huir? - de repente se quebró, sus ojos tan fijos como los de una serpiente.

\- No - dijo Lee un poco redundante.

\- No tienes miedo ... realmente eres un idiota. Tenías miedo en aquel entonces, cuando me encerraste en esa habitación. Podía olerlo en ti. Supongo que pensaste que lo soltaría si estuviera acorralado y no tenía nada que perder. Fue un buen pensamiento de tu parte. Mejor enfrentar a un grupo de asesinos humanos que a mi. -

Lee tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de eso. ¡No había tenido miedo! Bueno, no de Gaara- oh-

\- ¡¿Qué ?! ¡No, tú- Gaara, lo entendiste todo mal! -

\- Eres igual que los demás. Toda mi vida. Temiendome. Tenemos un vínculo, pensé que teníamos un vínculo, pero no pude defenderte, no me dejaste. Tenías miedo- te fuiste solo y casi te matan. Duele. Ha estado doliendo todo este tiempo , ¿siempre va a doler tanto? -

Una ola de arena salió disparada en un anillo alrededor de Gaara, rodando sobre las sandalias de Lee, rompiendo como olas contra las rocas que rodean el oasis y causando ondas en la superficie del agua. Gaara no pareció darse cuenta. Sin embargo, Lee sí lo hizo.

El tragó. Recordó lo que Kankuro le había dicho, un día en que compartieron confidencias tranquilas mientras tomaban un café después de seguir a Gaara a través de una tormenta de arena: - El problema es que mantiene todo encerrado dentro, ¿con quién demonios podría compartirlo de todos modos? y se acumula y arde hasta que una mirada, una palabra demasiado sería lo dispara y lo golpea. Por eso el Kazekage "(Kankuro nunca dijo 'Padre')" trató de matarlo. Y, eso tampoco funcionó. Solo más cadáveres. -

En vista del hecho de que Lee había salvado la vida de Gaara, esto sería una reacción exagerada para una persona normal, pero Lee conocía a su amigo, y Gaara no era una persona normal. En el universo de Gaara, él era el único responsable de su vida, así como ahora también era el que protegía a todos los demás. Fue su propósito. Justificaba su existencia, que era solo un millón de veces más importante para él que un latido real.

No, esto no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Lee había salvado la vida de Gaara; fue el dolor y la impotencia que Gaara debió sentir, encerrado en esa habitación durante una hora y sabiendo que uno de sus únicos amigos probablemente sería asesinado fuera.

Gaara se había agachado, con los brazos cruzados, no en su gesto deliberado habitual, sino como si estuviera tratando de evitar que algo peligroso explotara en su pecho. Sus ojos ciegos estaban fijos en la arena a sus pies y sus labios se movían alrededor de palabras que eran solo para él. Como en Nasaki. Lee podía sentir a Gaara luchando por el control nuevamente, pero esta vez no sería tan fácil.

Lee había visto este lado de Gaara antes, pero solo breves fragmentos. Lo suficiente como para saber que el Viejo Gaara todavía estaba allí en algún lugar, salvaje, joven y herido, cuidadosamente controlado por el Kazekage. Pero Lee nunca antes había visto a Gaara perderlo fuera de una tormenta de arena. Era doloroso y perturbador ver a este hombre tranquilo y cauteloso romperse así, un animal herido listo para arremeter.

Ahora sería un buen momento para correr, dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de Lee. Probablemente sus instintos de supervivencia. Lee nunca les había prestado mucha atención antes y ciertamente no los iba a escuchar ahora. Gaara lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Gaara? - Lee se inclinó hacia delante con un ojo cauteloso sobre la arena. No le prestó atención, pero tampoco Gaara.

\- Gaara, mírame - dijo Lee con firmeza, tratando de mantener la tensión y la ansiedad de su voz. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla a un par de metros de Gaara, ignorando la forma en que la superficie crujía bajo su pierna y parecía deslizarse a su alrededor.

La mirada de Gaara viajó lentamente por el suelo, se alzó para mirarlo pero no del todo.

\- Lamento haberte hecho daño. No fue a posta. Yo ... tal vez esa no fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar. - Por supuesto que lo había sido, y Lee la tomaría de nuevo cien veces, pero ahora no era el momento de entrar en eso. - Pero no estaba pensando con claridad, porque sí, estaba asustado, no lo negaré, sé que puedes sentir miedo a una milla de distancia. -

Fue consecuencia de su educación; Gaara podía captar el miedo, el odio, el asco, la desesperación y la manía como un radar bien sintonizado. Lástima que no pudiera descubrir otras emociones con tanta precisión.

\- Pero no tenía miedo de ti o de Shukaku. - Se estremeció, sorprendió, dolió y enojó, cuando Lee dejó caer ese nombre tabú como si estuviera hablando de la mascota de la casa. - Tenía miedo por ti - concluyó Lee firmemente, sin dejar caer la mirada de Gaara. - No estabas en todo tu potencial y era a ti a quien buscaban. Tenía miedo de que trataras de seguirme y te mataran. -

Gaara lo miró fijamente y, por un segundo, Lee pensó que su amigo había salido de allí. Pero entonces la inestabilidad volvió a sus ojos, la duda.

Esto debe haber estado carcomiendo a Gaara por más de una semana, aumentando su fuerza, volviéndose hacia adentro y comiéndole ... Gaara simplemente no tenía salida para ese tipo de cosas; No en estos días, cuando sólo mataba en defensa propia. Un pensamiento desagradable se le ocurrió a Lee. ¿Era esta la razón por la que Gaara había estado vagando por el desierto? Para reflexionar y meditar? ¿O esperaba ser saltado por algunos tontos más de Sound que lo dejarían liberar sus sentimientos de la única manera que sabía? Lee esperaba que este no fuera el caso; no quería pensar que Gaara había retrocedido tanto.

\- ¿Miedo ... por mí? - Gaara lo dijo como si quisiera creer este nuevo concepto revolucionario, pero no se atreviera a hacerlo. El miedo había sido la primera emoción con la que el joven Gaara había entrado en contacto, la que lo había rodeado confiablemente toda su vida; se había convertido en la única constante que buscaba en las personas. Pero siempre se había centrado en él, por lo que nunca había tenido que aprender sobre ningún tipo de matiz.

\- Si. - La mano de Lee estaba medio levantada para tocarlo, pero recordando cómo Gaara había reaccionado antes, contuvo el gesto. Se quedó de rodillas al nivel de Gaara, completamente amenazador, su voz tranquila y amigable. Todo estaba genial; no había necesidad de atacar con Barreras de arena ni nada excesivo. - Por supuesto que sí. Tú proteges a los que te rodean, y yo también. Eso también es importante para mí. Tú eres importante para mí. -

Gaara lo miró fijamente. Lee intentó sonreír tranquilizadoramente. Tuvo todo el impacto de un copo de nieve en una tormenta de arena.

\- Soy importante para ti. -

\- Si -

\- Eso es lo que dijo. Que yo era una de sus personas importantes a su alrededor. -

Los ojos de Gaara se habían vuelto tan planos como el cristal.

\- Eso es lo que dijo antes de intentar matarme. -

El tono monótono estaba tan desprovisto de emoción que Lee se tomó un segundo para registrar lo que Gaara había dicho. ¡¿Qué?!

Gaara se dejó caer de rodillas, descruzo los brazos y miro ciegamente las manos. Los dedos estaban doblados y rígidos como garras. Estaban temblando.

\- Yashamaru -, susurró de manera desigual.

Oh, mierda.

Lee había estado tratando de tranquilizar a Gaara y había terminado pisando una mina terrestre.

Un sonido áspero hizo que Lee mirara a su alrededor rápidamente. Un anillo grande y lento se dibujaba en la arena a su alrededor, como la estela de un tiburón que rodea a un nadador que lucha.

Una grieta dibujó una línea irregular en la calabaza de Gaara con un pequeño tintineo. El aire estaba lleno de estática; la arena saltaba y se aferraba a su ropa. Lee podía sentirlo arrastrándose contra su piel, picando sus ojos. Podía saborearlo en sus labios secos mientras los lamía.

La boca de Gaara se movía. Palabras como 'solo', 'dolor' y 'sangre' se derramaban sin ningún patrón o sentido. Sus ojos ya no eran pedazos de cristal insensible, eran caleidoscopios que circulaban entre la cordura, el dolor, el vacío y una furia primitiva que solo quería arremeter contra el universo que lo lastimaba. El ruido sordo de la arena se hizo más fuerte a medida que se movía más rápidamente a su alrededor, un círculo tenso centrado en Lee.

\- Gaara -, dijo Lee, tratando de penetrar la vorágine que los rodeaba, así como el que estaba en la cabeza de Gaara, sin levantar la voz. - Cálmate. Soy yo, Lee. Tu amigo. ¿Recuerdas? Gaara, no me lastimes, te arrepentirás más tarde cuando salgas de esto. -

Ojos fríos y vacíos se apoderaron de los suyos. - ¡Me tienes miedo! -

-... Un poco. Porque podrías matarme casi por accidente en este momento. Y porque en este punto podría lastimarte con una sola palabra y no quiero hacer eso. -

\- Duele - susurró Gaara, con los ojos trazando los rasgos de Lee como si fueran un mapa que podría llevarlo de regreso a un lugar que había perdido. Se veía tan ... herido y triste. Lee sintió un dolor simpático retorcerse en su propio pecho. - Todos estos días ... pensé que mejoraría, pero cada vez que recordaba que corriste para enfrentarte a esos hombres, me dolía de nuevo como la primera vez. Peor. Seguía empeorando. Yashamaru dijo que las heridas emocionales nunca sanan . Siempre dolerá. Yo - 

Hubo un repentino y peligroso silencio. Incluso el círculo de arena se detuvo por un instante en seco.

Gaara giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar su hombro derecho. Esto llevó a Lee a darse cuenta de que lo había alcanzado y estaba tocando a Gaara en un esfuerzo completamente instintivo por consolarlo. Instintiva y posiblemente suicida, las facultades superiores de Lee le informaron bruscamente. Estás sujetando a alguien que tiene un episodio psicótico y que es conocido por su aversión al contacto físico. Deja de hacerlo ahora y es posible que no te lastime demasiado.

Lee tragó saliva e intentó retirar las manos. Pero por alguna razón no se movían.

Pasó un momento. Gaara seguía mirando la mano de Lee sobre su hombro, mientras que el cerebro de Lee estaba muy emocionado por su inminente fallecimiento y le rogaba que dejara de tocar a Gaara y corriera como el infierno.

Pero no lo soltó. Tal vez algunos instintos más profundos estaban trabajando.

Gaara lo miró lentamente. Las emociones en sus ojos cambiaron como capas de arena en una duna que se derrumba, pero ahora parecía más concentrado.

\- Lee - dijo con una voz tranquila y controlada que le recordó a Lee el Gaara normal, - no te muevas. -

No te muevas ¿Eso significaba que se suponía que Lee debía mantener sus manos en

Gaara se movió lentamente. Tan lentamente que no desalojó el agarre de Lee. Se inclinó hacia delante, aún de rodillas. Se acercó a Lee gradualmente, deliberadamente, como un equilibrista que se mueve en el aire.

Lee lo miró sin comprender. Gaara estaba ahora a un pie de distancia. Lee mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de Gaara, sus dedos flojos.

Gaara se adelantó de nuevo. Levantó su mano derecha hacia la muñeca de Lee, pero no la arrancó de su hombro. Sus dedos estaban rectos y tensos cuando subieron ciegamente hacia el brazo de Lee. Los ojos de Gaara se fijaron en la cara de Lee hasta que su mano llegó al hombro de Lee, luego su mirada se posó en sus dedos mientras se movían lentamente sobre el pecho de Lee.

La boca de Lee se secó por completo y pensó que sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas.

\- Um -

\- No te muevas -, susurró Gaara. No era una orden o una amenaza; fue una advertencia silenciosa. La arena todavía murmuraba inquieta a su alrededor. Sobre el hombro derecho de Gaara, Lee podía ver la boca de la calabaza, descorchada, se abría más oscura que un pozo. A esta distancia podía distinguir pequeños granos de arena que flotaban una pulgada por encima de la superficie del recipiente, recogiendo y refractando la luz del sol poniente. Parte de la arena estaba fuera, pero esta vez no había reaccionado más al toque de Lee. No se decía cuánto duraría ese estado de cosas.

La mano de Gaara se movió sobre la parte superior del pecho de Lee, trazando su clavícula. Luego sus dedos se alzaron hasta la garganta de Lee, tocando la piel sobre su uniforme.

Lee olvidó su observación fascinada de la calabaza y casi todo lo demás. Miró desconcertado los ojos de su amigo, las extrañas pupilas verdes estaban demasiado grandes y dilatadas. Los dedos de Gaara trazaron el costado del cuello de Lee, rozaron su manzana de Adán y se elevaron hasta su barbilla. Exploraron la línea de su mandíbula, pasaron sobre su mejilla. Se movían con una intención extraña, como si estuvieran buscando algo. Lee intentó tragar, pero tenía la boca tan seca como los huesos viejos.

No te muevas, había dicho Gaara. Lee se quedó quieto, sus dedos cavaron un poco en los hombros de Gaara en su incertidumbre. Gaara no reaccionó a eso, tampoco lo hizo la Arena. Lee podía sentir el material del abrigo de Gaara bajo la punta de sus dedos, y los músculos tensos y fuertemente controlados debajo de eso.

Entonces Gaara avanzó de nuevo.

Ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de Lee. El sol se ponía alrededor de las rocas que rodeaban el oasis. La dorada luz del atardecer atrapó el lado de la cara de Gaara, los reflejos recogieron una extraña textura granulada en lugar de piel. A pesar de su enorme confusión, Lee notó con cautela que Gaara llevaba la armadura de arena.

Los ojos de Gaara se redujeron a diamantes limpios en sus manchas negras, intensas más allá de todo lo que había visto, fijadas en la cara de Lee, buscando algo ... pero no era miedo lo que estaba buscando esta vez. Lee no sabía lo que Gaara esperaba encontrar. Quizás Gaara tampoco.

La capacidad de Lee de pensar se detuvo por completo cuando Gaara se inclinó lentamente una vez más, fuera de su línea de visión.

El aliento le hizo cosquillas en la garganta de Lee. El cuerpo de Gaara casi tocaba el suyo.

Lee no intentó girar la cabeza; miró ciegamente el borde de la calabaza y las rocas más allá. Estaba tenso con el esfuerzo de quedarse quieto. Su agarre era duro ahora sobre los hombros de Gaara. Pero no para arrojar a Gaara o defenderse. Lee estaba en peligro, podía sentirlo; había quedado claro en la advertencia de Gaara. Gaara mismo podría no ser capaz de controlar sus reflejos si Lee se moviera ahora. Pero las manos de Lee no querían alejar a Gaara. Querían abrazarlo, envolver el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, consolar, proteger, defender a Gaara contra la sensación de amenaza, aunque Gaara mismo era la fuente. No tenía sentido ...

Gaara había dicho 'no te muevas'. Lee luchó contra sus instintos protectores y se quedó quieto.

Los únicos sonidos eran el crujir de la arena debajo de las rodillas de Gaara mientras se movía; El bajo murmullo del círculo destructivo seguía girando lentamente alrededor de los dos jóvenes. El aliento de Lee se sacudió en su garganta y el latido del corazón golpeando sus oídos; el crujir de piedras enfriándose alrededor del oasis ahora que el sol se había hundido detrás de ellos.

Lee se quedó absolutamente quieto, aunque su corazón se detuvo cuando la boca de Gaara se desvió cerca del borde de su mandíbula; sin tocarlo, pero podía sentir cada respiración que Gaara dibujaba y soltaba sobre su piel como una caricia. Le tocó la mejilla, atravesó la barbilla de Lee hacia su boca.

Lee dejó de respirar. Las bocanadas de aire de la boca de Gaara tocaron sus labios.

Gaara había dicho ... no ... te muevas ...

Gaara lentamente se echó hacia atrás y puso un poco de distancia entre ellos. Sus dedos habían caído sobre el pecho de Lee. Quitaron la arena del uniforme verde distraídamente. Lee pudo ver la cara y los ojos de Gaara nuevamente. Estaban preocupados pero cuerdos, heridos pero bajo control. Gaara no había vuelto a la normalidad ni mucho menos, pero había menos amenaza viva en el aire.

\- Esto ayuda. -

Las palabras eran tan tranquilas que Lee no las habría escuchado si la cara de Gaara no hubiera estado a seis pulgadas de distancia. Estaba mirando sus dedos extendidos sobre la parte superior del traje verde de Lee.

\- Hace las cosas más tranquilas, más claras, como si todo se hubieran enfocado. - Gaara habló despacio, analíticamente, aunque hubo una peligrosa fluctuación de tensión en el borde de su voz. -Tocándote. Estar tan cerca de ti ... Al principio, se sentía extraño, peligroso dejar a alguien al alcance de la mano. Normalmente no ... Ahora es como nada que haya sentido antes. Pero yo casi te pierdo. Casi pierdo esto. No puedo ... -

Una mano empuñó lentamente el uniforme de Lee, retorciendo la tela. La arena del oasis se agitó a su alrededor.

\- Nunca dudaste en tocarme. Parece que te gusta. No tienes miedo. Esto ... es un vínculo. Pero ya no lo entiendo. Algo cambió en el desierto. ¿Por qué querías? por qué querías que te abrazase mientras dormías esa noche? ¿Por qué te sentiste así cuando lo hiciste? ¿Qué cambió? Antes éramos iguales. Nos protegiamos, incluso cuando me enojaba que me siguieras al peligro. Pero no me dejaste protegerte después de eso. Ahora te estás comportando como si mi vida fuera más importante para ti que la tuya. Y eso duele. Pero también te estás comportando como si todo esto fuera normal. Lee ... ¿qué está pasando? -

En ese punto, Lee podría haber mentido. Un Shinobi más inteligente habría tratado de disuadir a Gaara ahora que estaba más tranquilo; llevar al Kazekage de vuelta al pueblo, llamar a su familia, a su gente, que se encarguen de él.

Pero Gaara todavía era muy volátil, y Lee no era un muy buen mentiroso. No estaba en su naturaleza evadir los problemas de todos modos. Esa pregunta tranquila y directa provocó una respuesta igualmente honesta antes de que pudiera pensarlo detenidamente.

\- Lamento haberte lastimado, no fue mi intención. Fue un reflejo. No podía soportar la idea de que te mataran. Eh, traté de verte la semana pasada porque pensé que podrías estar un poco enojado conmigo. No quiero eso. Podrías haber venido a hablar conmigo, ya sabes, en lugar de caminar por el desierto y ... -

Una de las manos de Lee había dejado el hombro de Gaara para hacer un vago gesto hacia el paisaje que los rodeaba a modo de ilustración. Se congeló en esa posición cuando una gran noción de repente lo golpeó en el cerebro.

-¿Tú- que- qué estás haciendo aquí exactamente? Quiero decir, ¿esta noche? ¿Me has estado siguiendo? - Lee no se había dado cuenta de que su voz aún podía alcanzar ese tono desde que llegó a la pubertad.

Gaara lo miró sin vergüenza (ni negación). Echó un vistazo a su hombro derecho, donde la mano de Lee lo había dejado gesticular, luego retrocedió un poco, frunciendo el ceño. Parte de la cordura se le había escapado de los ojos, que estaban muy centrados en algo completamente diferente de lo que fuera que Lee pensara que estaba mal cuando acechaba por el desierto.

\- Explícate - murmuró en un tono monótono que contenía débiles ecos de una súplica y una amenaza. - Explica lo que está pasando. -

\- ¿Que esta pasando? - Lee hizo eco incrédulo. - ¡Has estado, me has estado siguiendo! Cada vez que salía de Suna, sentía que tu chakra estaba goteando, como ahora, y como en Nasaki, e incluso en la ciudad me sentía vigilado. ¡Maldita sea Gaara! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ven a hablar conmigo! ¡Te extrañe, maldita sea! -

Oh, eso es inteligente, una parte del cerebro de Lee gimió; grita al psicótico nervioso que ya está enojado contigo. Pero Lee había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando cualquier cosa que su cerebro pudiera decir. Si fuera inteligente, no estaría enamorado de Gaara del Desierto en primer lugar.

\- Sí, te extrañé! -espetó a los ojos verdes que se habían entrecerrado en él, todavía sospechoso, todavía tan listo para ser lastimado en lugar de estirarse y solo tratar de entender. - ¡Porque eres mi amigo! ¡Y lo siento si esto te molesta, pero eso significa que te protegeré con mi vida! Y cuando en realidad puedas hacer algo más que ser un objetivo, también te dejaré cuidar mi espalda, porque te respeto, cuento contigo. Demonios, pelear a tu lado es lo más divertido que he tenido desde que dejé de entrenar con Gai-sensei. Luchas como un dios, Gaara. Pero nunca me subestimas o me menosprecias por todo eso. Y eres incluso más valiente en otras formas, porque no soy idiota, sé lo difícil que debe haber sido convertirte en Kazekage y defender a las personas que te temieron toda tu vida. Apenas entiendes los lazos y, y amistad, pero aun así te arriesgaste y me dejaste acercarme a ti, déjame convertirme en tu amigo, y te preguntas por qué pelearía para defenderte. -

Lee sintió que algo enorme y sólido le caía del pecho. Desde que habían regresado de Nasaki, había estado observando su paso, caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo, evitando palabras peligrosas como "amigo" y tratando de repartir cuidadosamente signos de afecto sin provocar una retirada y un silencio taciturno. Lee tuvo la desagradable sensación de que algo en él finalmente se había roto. Las palabras salieron en una gran catarsis que se rompió contra la expresión pedregosa y los ojos reservados. Apenas se dio cuenta de que había soltado el otro hombro de Gaara y estaba gesticulando salvajemente.

\- Y son las pequeñas cosas también, me gusta, bueno, me gusta tocarte también, mirarte y hablar contigo a medianoche, pero cuando estás en silencio, es porque confías en mí para no tenerte miedo en esos momentos, así que tampoco me importa. Demonios, ni siquiera me importa cuando eres terco, hiriente y mandón, porque eres solo tú y la forma en que hablas y actúas. ¡Todo! Te han lastimado tanto, odio eso, odio lo que te han hecho pasar, pero luego me dejas acercarme a ti y me dejas ayudarte con ese dolor aunque sea un poco, y debido a eso, no quiero verte morir o lastimarte nunca más, te amo demasiado como para dejar que te maten ... -

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron hasta que el verde estuvo rodeado de blanco. Lee se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir: la palabra real que había usado, aunque cualquiera que no tuviera un retraso emocional podría haber descubierto lo que Lee quería decir a la mitad de esa efusión espontánea y confusa. Pero en realidad había usado la palabra 'amor', y si Gaara podía perder una parte de su control por la palabra 'amigo', Lee se preguntó qué tanto iba a romper su control ahora, además de todo lo que había estado acumulando esta semana pasada.

Gaara se recostó sobre sus talones, poniendo un poco más de distancia entre ellos, y su cabeza se sacudió una vez convulsivamente.

\- No no. -

\- Lo siento - ¿Por qué? Por la verdad? Lee no podía retractarse de sus palabras, de todos modos no querría hacerlo, y solo empeoraría las cosas si lo hacía.

\- No. Esto no es, ¡esto no está bien! -

La arena se lavó contra Lee, llegando hasta su cadera como una ola irregular rompiendo. Lee se puso rígido, pero no apartó la mirada de Gaara.

\- Gaara, cálmate. -

\- ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Duele, arde y necesidad ! ¡Se suponía que no debía sentirse así! Lo- eso- se suponía que debía hacer que el dolor desapareciera. ¡No empeorarlo! ¡déjame protegerte! Casi te mueres, tú ... ¡ ¿Qué me estás haciendo ?! -

Detrás de Lee, un saliente de piedra arenisca se rompió con un ruido agudo y cayó al suelo. La arena gruñía y giraba a su alrededor cada vez más rápido. Lee podía ver las grietas en la psique dañada de Gaara tan claramente como las fisuras que se arqueaban sobre la calabaza en su espalda. El aire se sentía lo suficientemente espeso como para ahogarse.

Gaara estaba mirando ciegamente a Lee. La expresión de su rostro se había vuelto oscura y salvaje mientras sus ojos eran una tormenta de sentimientos violentamente opuestos, confusión y ocasionales jirones de cordura. - ¡Duele! Como Yasha ... Me estás lastimando. Detente. ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¡ Detente ! ¡ Detente! -

Una mano estaba arañando la frente de Gaara, la otra preparada como para arremeter. La arena del oasis se comportaba de manera caótica, los hilos tiraban y tiraban de Lee como si no pudiera decidir si quería arrojarlo o mantenerlo aquí y matarlo. Una pequeña tormenta de arena localizada se estaba formando a su alrededor, el círculo de arena apresurada voló hacia el aire y lo rasgó en pedazos secos, llenos de estática.

Lee hizo una mueca cuando una banda granulada se deslizó por su pecho y le arañó brevemente la cara. Luego levantó el puño por instinto, interceptando un fuerte golpe dirigido a su cabeza. La arena rasgó las vendas y raspó el dorso de su mano con fuerza casual, luego desapareció, pero no sin antes recordarle el poder aplastante que casi lo había matado una vez antes.

Lee sintió que una línea de sudor le caía por la cara, cortando el polvo y la arena, pero su voz estaba extrañamente compuesta cuando habló. - Gaara, si dejar que me mates podría mejorarlo todo, moriría sin dudarlo. Pero no lo hará, solo lo empeorará, así que si no te calmas tendré que defenderme. -

\- ¿Tú? ¿Defiéndete? ¿Contra mí? - el monstruo se echó a reír, luego, un instante después, Gaara se encogió de dolor. - ¿Me tienes miedo? -

Lee apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo arena entre los dientes. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer o decir?

El viejo Gaara y el hombre más tranquilo y sano que lo había encerrado años atrás estaban peleando en los tormentosos ojos verdes, y Lee se sintió completamente indefenso hasta que recordó lo que Gaara había dicho, cómo tocar a Lee hacía que las cosas se sintieran más enfocadas. Gaara había estado un poco más sensato cuando dijo eso, y no había garantía de que eso no solo lo empeorará en su estado actual, pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Lee quedarse parado cuando había algo que podía hacer.

Gaara no se movió cuando la mano de Lee se apretó en la parte superior de su brazo, pero la arena de la calabaza gruñó y estalló en su contenedor, la defensa automática se disparó. No se conectó, no lo arrojó de regreso esta vez.

Los ojos de Gaara estaban fijos en el suelo. Lee ignoró el vicioso escudo de arena que se cernía a su alrededor. Puso su otra mano a un lado de la cara de Gaara, tratando de obligar a Gaara a mirarlo a los ojos. Todavía no había reacción. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Gaara? Bueno, Lee aún no estaba muerto.

Lo siguiente no fue parte de ningún plan que Lee había formulado, por lo que se podría decir que tenía un plan. No sabía qué lo hizo hacerlo. Tal vez era el conocimiento de que podría morir en cualquier momento, y si iba a ser así, quería un último recuerdo para llevarse, uno que no fuera una ilusión nacida de una estúpida necesidad de ahorrar agua.

Lee nunca pensó que su primer beso ocurriría en medio de una pequeña tormenta de arena y con un joven maravilloso, fuerte y torturado cuya personalidad más psicótica probablemente se estaba preparando para matarlo. Estar enamorado de Gaara estaba obligado a hacer su vida más interesante. Y posiblemente bastante corta también.

Al menos Gaara reaccionó a esto. Los músculos debajo de los dedos de Lee se convulsionaron y Gaara trató de apartarse, pero la mano de Lee en su rostro lo mantuvo firme. Lee sintió la armadura de arena contra su boca. ¿Qué tan lejos pasaron los labios de Gaara de todos modos la protección sangrienta? Era el tipo de pequeña pregunta loca que la mente te lanza para distraerte del hecho de que estás haciendo algo muy, muy peligroso.

Cuando los labios de Gaara se abrieron, Lee tuvo la indudable oportunidad única de descubrirlo. Lee fue lo suficientemente racional como para saber que la boca de Gaara se había abierto en estado de shock. Estaba respirando en jadeos cortos y superficiales que hablaban de una lucha por el control. En cualquier caso, la lengua de Lee encontró la frontera entre la arena y la carne, justo más allá de los labios de Gaara. La boca de Gaara permaneció abierta. Estaba congelado en medio del movimiento, y también la arena de la calabaza. Probablemente tratando de decidir qué tan amenazante era esto y qué tan letal debería ser la respuesta. Si se trataba de un ataque, ciertamente no era uno que Gaara o la Arena hubieran encontrado antes

El poder pulsaba en el aire, lo suficientemente grueso como para saborear, crudo bajo las puntas de los dedos de Lee mientras se retorcía a lo largo de la piel de Gaara en patrones de chakra, pero no lo asustaba. Nunca había tenido miedo del poder de Gaara; de hecho, era una pequeña parte de lo que lo atraía a Gaara, no le importaba admitir eso ahora.

Y luego Gaara lo tocó.

El contacto fue tan ligero que Lee pensó primero que era más arena soplando contra él. Luego el toque se apoyó en la parte superior de sus brazos y se apoderó lentamente de una fuerza cada vez mayor. Pero Gaara no lo estaba alejando. No movía la cara ni la boca, congelado contra los labios de Lee, pero tampoco hacía nada homicida.

Probablemente no iba a mejorar mucho más que esto.

Y por un momento Lee volvió sentir esa extraña sensación de paz. Esa calma interior en la que se sentía seguro, valorado y cercano a la persona que más le importaba ...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba en su cabeza.

Un tornado gritaba y arañaba el revoltijo de rocas que lo atrapaba en el oasis, destrozando las hojas de los árboles y manchando el agua con limo. Pero él y Gaara estaban en el ojo de la tormenta. La arena rica en chakra de la calabaza todavía estaba congelada, medio desplegada a su alrededor, pero ni el escudo automático ni la tormenta lo tocaron. Los granos cayeron del cuerpo de Lee y volvieron al suelo del oasis. Y mientras movía su mano para acunar la cara de Gaara, sintió que la Armadura de arena también se desmoronaba.

\- Shhhh -, susurró Lee contra los labios aún congelados, inmóviles, debajo de los suyos. - Respira profunda y lentamente. Cálmate. Está bien. - ¿Con quién estaba hablando, Gaara o él mismo?

A pesar de la cacofonía del viento y la arena que sacudían la roca a su alrededor, podía oír / sentir a Gaara tragar. La respiración de Gaara se sacudió contra los labios de Lee.

\- Busca tu centro. Controla tu chakra. Está bien. Lo siento, no quise lastimarte. Moriría - sí, eso lo hará sentir mejor. Cállate el infierno! su cerebro gritó. Tocó la boca de Gaara con la suya como si pudiera recuperar sus propias palabras. Gaara no había reaccionado. Puede que ni siquiera esté escuchando en absoluto. Lee lo besó de nuevo, moviendo sus labios para que Gaara se moviera también bajo la presión.

\- Eres importante - no, esas fueron las palabras que su tío bastardo había usado aparentemente. - Me encanta - ¿Qué decir cuando algo podría ser una trampa puesta por el pasado de Gaara?

Gaara lo empujó violentamente. Lee retrocedió, atrapándose con una mano, listo para saltar. Hacia Gaara o lejos, no podría haberlo dicho.

Gaara se puso de pie tambaleándose, con los dedos arañando el símbolo en su frente. Su rostro se retorció en agonía, la máscara de la Armadura de Arena se rompió. Un grito irregular: furia, angustia. El viento lo levantó y lo hizo trizas, barriendo en círculos cada vez más apretados a su alrededor.

Lee reconoció el jutsu demasiado tarde. Se puso de pie. - ¡Gaara, espera! -

El viento y la arena envolvieron a Gaara y estallaron cuando desapareció.

Un silencio repentino llenó el oasis. Lee se tambaleó hacia atrás y se sentó con un golpe. Solo había un leve susurro de arena cayendo del aire y unas pocas últimas tiras cayendo de las palmeras que se habían reducido a palos desnudos.

Lee miró a su alrededor, aturdido y todavía con mucha adrenalina. Cuando se movió, una punzada de dolor le hizo controlarse. Algunas heridas, todas superficiales. Muchos rasguños y algunos cortes y contusiones, sin daños reales. Había tenido suerte.

No, se corrigió instantáneamente, no había tenido suerte. Había sido protegido.

¿Es esto lo que quieres? se preguntó seriamente, mirando las barras que marcaban el dorso de su mano derecha, las vendas rasgadas y deshilachadas. Es peligroso incluso cuando se está controlando. Está tan controlado que puede que nunca se vuelva a acercar a él una vez que recupere sus sentidos. Y está tan dañado que tal vez nunca puedas ayudar, solo empeorar las cosas. ¿Es esto algo con lo que puedes vivir? ¿Para recoger lesiones cada vez que las cosas van mal (y van a salir mal)? Si haces esto, no podrás dejarlo. Tendrás que estar siempre allí para él, incluso si nunca va más allá, incluso si él nunca puede darte nada a cambio ... ¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres?

La pregunta era mortalmente seria. La respuesta lo marcaría toda la vida.

Lee se puso de pie y corrió hacia los bordes del oasis. Saltó a la cima de la roca más alta hasta que estuvo nivelado con las ramas destrozadas de los árboles de dátiles y miró a su alrededor. No hay signos de Gaara. Pero todo lo que Lee tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos, girarse lentamente sobre sí mismo, encontrar la dirección en la que sus instintos animales más primitivos le gritaban que huyera y seguir ese camino.

Después de un rato seguía los enormes baches en las dunas de arena, un rastro de rocas rotas y arenisca destrozada, y la sensación pegajosa y caliente en el aire que hablaba de chakra y mucho. Gaara se dirigía hacia el norte hacia el desierto más profundo. Lejos de Suna, se dio cuenta Lee. Lejos de Lee también. Todavía trataba de protegerlos a todos, incluso si era de él mismo.

Lee disminuyó la velocidad cuando vio la figura distante. Se acercó con cuidado y se detuvo a la distancia que había aprendido que estaba a salvo gracias a de su experiencia durante las tormentas de arena. No iba a irrumpir en la zona de peligro. Si se lastimaba gravemente, bueno, en primer lugar, eso sería desagradable para él, y en segundo lugar, Gaara se culparía a sí mismo y empeoraría las cosas cuando volviera en sí.

Lee instantáneamente destruyó la pequeña voz de duda que le preguntó si estaba seguro de que Gaara alguna vez volvería a sus sentidos ... Gaara lo haría, y luego Lee estaría allí para ayudar a recoger las piezas si se le permitía.

Gaara caminaba rápido. Probablemente estaba al tanto de que Lee lo seguía, al igual que cuando Lee lo siguió durante una tormenta. No se dio la vuelta ni reaccionó. Lee escuchó algunas palabras a la deriva hacia él. Gaara estaba hablando solo, a veces cruelmente. Sonaba enojado y perdido. Las emociones surgirían, las palabras incoherentes llegarían cada vez más rápido, el chakra se acumularía hasta que el desierto explotara. Los géiseres se dispararían alrededor de la figura solitaria, una ola de arena arrancaba hacia el horizonte como una marejada mortal. Lee se mantuvo alerta, pero ninguna amenaza se dirigió hacia él.

Los vagabundeos de Gaara volvieron lentamente hacia el este y el sur. Se dirigían nuevamente al terreno rocoso, el trozo ocasional de arenisca se redujo a arena cuando Gaara gritó y gruñó al aire. Lee se mordió los labios con ansiedad mientras miraba. En este momento, estaban rodeando a Suna. Si Gaara volviera a su pueblo natal en este estado, bueno, Lee lo amaba, pero se enfrentaría a una decisión muy, muy difícil.

La noche ya había caído, la luna brillaba, volviendo plateada la inquieta arena, y un nuevo sonido llegó a los oídos de Lee.

Tuvo que agarrar las rocas hasta que sus manos sangraron a través de sus vendajes hechos jirones para evitar apresurarse cuando escuchó a Gaara llorar. Eran los sollozos perdidos y desgarrantes de un niño pequeño. Lee estaba quería correr pero su instinto le estaba diciendo que no, todavía no, demasiado pronto. Este no era su Gaara todavía, todavía era parte del viejo dolor que salía a la superficie.

\- Estoy aquí - susurró Lee, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su propia cara.

Cuando la arena explotó más adelante, supo que había acertado al mantener esa distancia segura.

\- Estoy aquí. No te dejaré solo. -

Gritos y chakra sangraron por el aire.

\- Incluso si nunca puedo acercarme más a ti que esto ... entonces esto es lo más cerca que estaré. Pero no te dejaré solo. -

El desierto estaba vivo con los sentidos de Gaara. De alguna manera, Lee estaba seguro de que Gaara podía escucharlo. Si sus palabras fueron de alguna ayuda, no fue aparente.

La fea energía empapada en sangre y el odio hacia uno mismo y el viejo dolor dividían el aire. Ocasionalmente se volvió cruel y letal, desgarrando las rocas con cruel deliberación como si tratara de descifrarlos y lastimarlos, y Lee solo rezó para que las tropas en Sunagakure fueran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para manejar los fuertes de la guarnición y proteger a los civiles en lugar de venir. e investigar todo este alboroto. Esa sería otra decisión difícil para Lee, y esta noche ya estaba siendo bastante difícil.

Finalmente, después de varios ciclos de violencia, dolor y el silencio ominoso ocasional, se detuvo.

Todavía estaban a unos ocho kilómetros de Sunagakure. Gaara nunca se había acercado más a su ciudad natal. No había destruido nada más que unos pocos afloramientos rocosos y ocasionalmente una pequeña criatura del desierto que no había corrido lo suficientemente rápido, para pesar de Lee.

Gaara estaba en silencio ahora, y el chakra en el aire se había debilitado casi a nada. O estaba recuperando el control o estaba exhausto. Había terminado encima de una pequeña meseta. Lee podía verlo agachado allí arriba, la calabaza convirtiendo su silueta a medio ver en algo extraño y monstruoso mientras miraba hacia la noche. Lo que Lee no podía ver era en qué condición estaba Gaara, y no podía subir allí sin saber un poco más sobre el estado mental actual de Gaara.

Con cierta resignación, Lee se hundió entre dos piedras en una posición en la que podía vigilar a esa figura distante. Se acomodó, luego se levantó, echó un poco de arena en el rincón e intentó de nuevo. No, todavía se sentía tan incómodo como el infierno, empujando su dolorido cuerpo con todo tipo de partes duras. Tal vez eso no era tan malo, si no quería quedarse dormido. Lee estaba física, mental y emocionalmente exhausto. Había usado toda la energía que había acumulado la semana pasada. Demonios, la había usado hacía dos horas, había estado corriendo por pura terquedad desde entonces. Se estremeció y se frotó los brazos. La noche era fría, el calor residual de la arena y las piedras se desvaneció.

Lee parpadeó cansado.

Luego parpadeó de nuevo.

Ya no tenía frío. Genial, probablemente el inicio de la hipotermia, espera un minuto.

Lee se incorporó bruscamente al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. La gruesa capa de arena que lo había estado protegiendo cayó al suelo.

Gaara estaba a tres metros de distancia. Estaba sentado en el suelo, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para acomodar la calabaza, con las piernas juntas sobre el pecho, los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas, mirando a Lee sobre la barrera de sus muñecas.

Lee distraídamente se quitó la arena de la ropa y se quitó un poco de la oreja. La sensación de sofocante chakra y peligro en el aire se había disipado, y era su amigo en los ojos de Gaara, sin ninguna duda.

\- Sabía que lo superarías - dijo Lee, tratando de sonreír, aunque su rostro se sentía rígido y cubierto de arena. - Eres fuerte. - Más fuerte que todo lo que le habían hecho. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para superarlo.

\- Y tú ... - La voz de Gaara estaba agrietada y débil, sus ojos enrojecidos y cansados y sin ninguna distancia en ellos por una vez. -Eres completamente intrépido. -

Lee deseaba que eso fuera cierto. Se sintió temblar por la reacción violenta del terror palpitante, por su propio bien y por el de Gaara.

\- ¿Quieres irte a casa ahora? - preguntó, enderezándose y escuchando crujir sus articulaciones.

Gaara parecía perdido, como un niño muy joven por un segundo, luego demasiado viejo.

\- Esto nos va a dar mucho trabajo - susurró, sus palabras lentas y vacilantes.

\- Sí, lo sé. -

\- ¿Siempre va a ser así de ... complicado? -

Bienvenido a mi vida durante los últimos meses, pensó Lee con un suspiro interno. Y si Gaara pensaba que era complicado ahora, solo espera hasta que lo haya pensado un poco más. Lee tenía más conocimiento sobre la interacción humana; Esta noche había roto algo, una barrera final entre ellos, pero también los había dejado a la deriva en una enorme zona gris que podría conducir a casi cualquier lugar, e incluso Lee no tenía idea de a dónde iban en este punto.

\- Lee - dijo Gaara de repente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, - No puedo prometer que no te lastimaré. -

\- Lo sé. Podría decir algo incorrecto, hacer algo y terminar lastimandote a ti también. Las personas pueden lastimarse mutuamente cuando se acercan. Pero incluso si me lastimas, no dejaré de sentirme de esta manera - Lee adicional.

Destellos de emoción cruzaron la cara y los ojos de Gaara. La luz de la luna era demasiado tenue para que Lee pudiera distinguirlos.

\- No tienes miedo al dolor ... -

\- Bueno, no más allá de lo razonable - corrigió Lee con cautela.

\- ¿De que estás asustado? -

\- ... de fallarme a mí mismo. Fallar a los que creen en mí. Y estar solo. -

\- Entiendo - susurró Gaara.

Caminaron al lado el uno del otro de regreso a la aldea donde encontraron una considerable conmoción después de toda la pirotecnia en el desierto.

Lee retrocedió unos metros mientras los Suna Shinobi pululaban alrededor de su Kazekage. El momento de precaución se disolvió instantáneamente tan pronto como Gaara asintió con la cabeza a Temari y Sanada, y luego todos avanzaron, preguntando si la aldea estaba bajo ataque, si Gaara estaba bien, si había alguna limpieza que hacer ...

Lee vio a Gaara alejarse, rodeado de su gente. Las luces parpadeantes de las antorchas y el murmullo de preguntas ansiosas se desvanecieron. Gaara miró a medias, pero no dudó en irse, y Lee sabía por qué y no le importó. Demonios, tal vez también necesitaba un poco de espacio después de anoche. Esta noche. Maldición, ¿qué hora era ...? Casi las tres de la mañana, su reloj interno le informó, antes de recordarle con aire de suficiencia las órdenes de Gai-Sensei de no exagerar, obtener ocho buenas horas de sueño por la noche y algunas otras reglas, la mayoría de las cuales Lee había roto.

Se dirigió hacia el cuartel de Jounin con una cojera lenta y dolorosa. Ahora que la adrenalina se estaba desvaneciendo, su cuerpo acumulaba el daño de esta noche y le pasaba una factura increíble. Y estaba cansado ... un poco de sueño, luego una ducha rápida y tenía que pasar por esos informes de Leaf sobre la actividad de Sound.

Le dolía el cuerpo. Los restos de estrés se agriaban en su torrente sanguíneo, sus nervios temblaban. Fue arañado aquí y allá, y la arena se había abierto paso a algunos lugares muy incómodos. Y le dolía la cabeza y el corazón al recordar el dolor de Gaara, su propia impotencia.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Lee realmente no se sentía tan mal. Cuando Lee tomaba una decisión, aceptaba todas sus consecuencias sin quejarse ni lamentar. Había hecho su elección. Pensó que era una muy buena elección. Habrá mucho que arreglar, pero siempre prevaleció la determinación, la fuerza de espíritu y el trabajo duro.

Lee, el optimista eterno, se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro y el recuerdo de un beso en su mente. No había sido el mejor beso del mundo para ser realistas. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, podría tener la oportunidad de mejorarlo algún día.


	13. Capitulo 13: Lesiones Superficiales

Lee se despertó con un pequeño sobresalto. Parpadeó a la luz del sol, bostezó, se estiró enormemente, y el mundo de repente fue tan amigable como un cactus.

\- Ay ... maldita sea ... -

Lee miraba malhumorado el techo. Se preguntó si algún día podría despertarse sin dolores ni molestias. Era el precio del trabajo duro, y lo pagaba voluntariamente, pero era frustrante pensar que había genios por ahí que se despertaban con nada más que un leve endurecimiento de sus músculos tan perfectos, y luego salían de cama y tomaban un desayuno perfecto y resolvian el crucigrama sin intentarlo o algo igualmente molesto. Apostó a que Neji nunca se arrastró fuera de la cama como si tuviera noventa años. Apostó a que Gaara nunca despertó sintiéndose como si hubiera sido usado como saco de boxeo por whoa!.

Whoa!

Lee miraba los rasguños en el dorso de sus manos, que temblaban de sorpresa cuando el recuerdo de la noche anterior lo asaltó de repente. Las palabras hirientes y enojadas, el filo del peligro, el aire palpitante con puro poder y dolor, y un beso compartido (dado que Lee había besado a Gaara y Gaara no lo había matado).

Lee miró frenéticamente el techo, pero no tenía nada útil para contribuir en este punto.

Tan sorprendido como estaba, los instintos de Lee seguían siendo completamente funcionales. Patearon la puerta hacia sus pensamientos, volviendo a meter todos sus recuerdos en el armario del que habían salido y le informaron que alguien había estado recientemente en su habitación. Eso fue lo que lo despertó, porque de lo contrario se habría ido a dormir alegremente durante años.

El intruso no había irradiado la intención de matar ni había estado cerca de la cama, o Lee habría estado de pie y luchando de inmediato, pero alguien había invadido su espacio. Sus instintos temblaron. Los pasos incluso se acercaban silenciosamente a la puerta. Quien quiera que hubiera estado aquí regresaba, y ahora era el momento de actuar como un Shinobi, no como un idiota enamorado que había sido sometido a una trilla.

La mano de Lee ya estaba en su funda de kunai; de hecho, había estado allí desde que había comenzado a despertarse y mientras su cerebro todavía se estaba poniendo al día. Había caído directamente en la cama la noche anterior, no se había desnudado, lavado o cepillado los dientes, pero había cerrado y bloqueado la puerta y quitado las armas, dejándolas en su mesita de noche al alcance de la mano, la costumbre de una profesión peligrosa

Rápidamente palmeó un kunai y cerró los ojos, relajando su cuerpo una vez más. Puede que no sea nada, probablemente no fuese nada, pero cualquiera que pueda venir a la habitación de Lee llamaría, no trucaría la cerradura. Lee no se iba a arriesgar.

La puerta se abrió con un murmullo, que era una buena señal; un enemigo hubiera sido más discreto. Lee abrió un párpado y se tensó tanto que se cortó con la cuchilla entre los dedos. Se alzó sobre los codos, con la boca seca de repente.

Gaara acababa de entrar en su habitación. Llevaba el lavabo de agua de Lee, una toallita limpia y una toalla grande. Llevaba su bata de oficina, lo que significaba que se había ido a casa, se había duchado y cambiado en algún momento. Sus ojos en Lee eran severos y cautelosos. No había el menor indicio de la criatura con la que Lee había estado la noche anterior. Estaba tratando con el Kazekage esta mañana.

Er ... ¿buenos días?

\- ¿Que hora es? - Lee gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol brillaba en la dirección equivocada.

\- Dos de la tarde. - Gaara levantó la calabaza de su espalda con una mano y la puso contra la pared a medio camino entre la puerta y la cama. El gesto se sintió deliberado, como si alguien bajara sus armas ante una conversación de paz. Lee rápidamente deslizó el kunai en su funda mientras la atención de Gaara estaba en otra parte.

Gaara se detuvo cerca de la cama y miró a Lee. Seguía cargando la cuenca. Lee lo miró perplejo. No estaba seguro de dónde encajaba un cuenco lleno de agua en la imagen, pero una cosa era segura; Gaara estaba tenso y fuertemente controlado. Lee le dedicó una sonrisa amigable, para mostrarle a su amigo que todo estaba bien y que podía relajarse.

La sonrisa, o más bien, el patético intento de mover sus músculos faciales, le informó a Lee que no todo estaba bien. Hizo una mueca y sintió sus mejillas con las manos. Eran ásperos y con costras de sangre y arena. Tenía un rasguño largo en la mejilla derecha y dos cortes en la izquierda, uno cerca del ojo; de cuando la barrera de arena lo había arrojado de regreso, si recordaba bien. No se había dado cuenta de que lo habían golpeado tan mal. Sus tiempos de defensa y reacción fueron patéticos, realmente iba a tener que entrenarse de nuevo para ...

\- Te olvidaste completamente de ellos - dijo Gaara, sin molestarse en hacer una pregunta.

\- Um -

\- Nunca te cuidas adecuadamente. ¿Sabes qué tipo de daño pueden dejar esas lesiones? Si la infección se establece en -

\- Lo sé. -

\- La podredumbre del desierto puede hacer más que dejarte cicatrices de por vida, puede cegarte o matarte. -

\- Lo sé - repitió Lee, asintiendo contrito con la esperanza de evitar una conferencia que ya había recibido de Kankuro, Temari y Sanada en ocasiones anteriores. Lee sabía que el tipo de raspaduras de arena que podrías recoger en una violenta tormenta de arena, o luchando contra un Sand Jounin de alto nivel o Gaara del desierto, no eran broma. Eran superficiales en apariencia y fáciles de ignorar, pero eran muy difíciles de limpiar, y si se infectaban, bueno, los resultados no eran bonitos. Lee había visto a algunos veteranos de Suna marcados por la podredumbre del desierto; hacian que Morino Ibiki pareciera una pinup.

Gaara se sentó en la cama y colocó el lavabo entre ellos. Sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su bata, metió un poco en el agua y luego recogió la toallita.

\- No te muevas - ordenó, mojando la tela en el lavabo y alcanzando la cara de Lee.

Se congeló allí, la tela goteaba agua sobre la cama, su mano cerca de la barbilla de Lee, los ojos muy abiertos. Lee le devolvió la mirada, sus mejillas doloridas empapadas de rojo.

La noche anterior ... Gaara había dicho 'no te muevas' ... acercándose cada vez más ... la confusión crecía a medida que la distancia entre ellos disminuía ... un aliento como una caricia rozando los labios de Lee ...

El despertador mental de Lee sonó, cortando el silencio en trozos pequeños y avergonzados. Cuanto más duraba, más se sonrojaba Lee. Los otros recuerdos de la noche anterior habían regresado y estaban organizando una fiesta en su cerebro, todo mezclado: terror y anhelo, incertidumbre y comprensión, dolor y esperanza ...

Detrás de la máscara neutral de Gaara, hubo destellos persistentes de ese dolor mientras sus ojos recorrían los rasgos de Lee.

\- Um. Wow. Ah, mucho de qué hablar, supongo, ¡ay! ¡Hey, Ow! Gaara -

Gaara había llevado el paño a la cara de Lee y aparentemente estaba tratando de desollarlo con él. El agua tibia y el antiséptico agregaban su propio aguijón a la mezcla. Lee sabía que Gaara tenía que quitarle las costras y la suciedad para limpiar bien las heridas, pero, hombre, un poco de suavidad. No era tan doloroso como algunas de las lesiones pasadas de Lee, ¡pero se suponía que esto era primeros auxilios, no una pelea! Lee amaba mucho a este hombre, pero maldita sea, las habilidades de enfermería de Gaara realmente apestaban.

El agua en la cuenca estaba ensangrentada. Los ojos de Gaara se habían puesto duros y chatos. Lee descartó la incomodidad de su cara rayada y extendió la mano para tocar suavemente la muñeca de Gaara.

\- No es tu culpa. -

\- ¿Entonces de quién es la culpa? - Gaara preguntó, la pregunta tan precisa como una ecuación matemática.

\- En todo caso, es mía. -

\- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa estúpida conclusión? -

\- No debería haber dicho ... bueno ... - Lee lo miró sin comprender. - En realidad, no lo sé. Quise decir cada palabra que dije anoche. No puedo arrepentirme de eso, a pesar de que ambos salimos lastimados. Pero tampoco puedo culparte por tus reacciones. No me puedo imaginar la semana que has tenido, lo que estabas sintiendo ... supongo que nadie tiene la culpa. Simplemente sucedió. -

Gaara sumergió la tela lo suficientemente fuerte como para salpicar agua sobre la cama de Lee. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Quédate quieto - dijo después de un último golpe. Dejó caer la tela y puso las manos a cada lado de la cara de Lee, a media pulgada de la piel.

Lee estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando sintió una sensación extraña y punzante en los rasguños. Los ojos de Gaara estaban cerrados en concentración. Lee se retorció, tratando de mantenerse quieto, aunque parecía que pequeñas hormigas se arrastraban debajo de la piel de su rostro.

Gaara retiró las manos. Había una fina película de arena ensangrentada sobre las palmas de sus manos.

\- Eso es todo. Debería haber hecho esto anoche. Pero yo ... -

Gaara miró la mancha roja en sus palmas. Luego se tensó sorprendido cuando Lee le tomó la mano suavemente.

Lee limpió la sangre con un par de golpes de la tela mojada.

\- Lo sé. Había mucho que asimilar, incluso para mí - dijo con calma. - Necesitábamos algo de tiempo a solas. Y yo fui quien debería haberse ocupado anoche. Estaba demasiado cansado, me olvidé. -

Podía sentir que Gaara lo miraba fijamente. Una mirada larga y penetrante, como si no pudiera creer que Lee pasaría de ser atacado y amenazado de esa manera tan serenamente. Bueno, Lee le había dicho con suficiente frecuencia que no era alguien que guardara rencor. Gaara ya debería saber eso.

Gaara ayudó a Lee a limpiar el resto de sus rasguños. Sus manos eran las peores, aunque también tenía un rasguño largo y poco profundo en el pie izquierdo. Gaara buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios de Lee y puso vendajes sobre todos los cortes, incluidos los verdaderamente menores que Lee habría dejado al aire para que curasen solos. En silencio, observó a Lee aplicar sus vendajes habituales en sus manos y antebrazos.

\- ¡Listo! - Lee dijo alegremente después de atar el último nudo. Luego miró a Gaara, completamente perdido.

Gaara se puso de pie, levantó el lavabo y se acercó para volver a colocarlo en su soporte.

Lee se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¿Ahora que?

\- ¿Qué sientes por mí? - Gaara preguntó abruptamente.

... De acuerdo, aparentemente iban a comenzar esta charla saltando directamente al fondo.

Gaara seguía de pie cerca del stand de la cuenca. Tenía la cara medio vuelta hacia Lee, esperando su respuesta, pero no estaba mirando al Jounin.

Lee tenía que ser honesto, mientras esperaba que sus palabras no desencadenaran una reacción excesiva; Esta era una habitación alquilada con muebles alquilados.

\- Te amo -, dijo simplemente. - Como un amigo, y también un poco más. Um, bastante más, en realidad. -

Le pareció ver que los dedos de Gaara se anudaban en puños, pero como estaban enterrados en los pliegues de su túnica, era difícil saberlo. Un viento abrasador de destrucción arenosa no demolió todo en un radio de tres metros. Eso fue una ventaja.

\- No me lo habías dicho antes - dijo Gaara, con la voz controlada hasta la exageración.

\- Ah, no. Solo lo descubrí recientemente. Lo un poco más. He sabido que te quería como amigo por años, por todas las razones que te di anoche y otras ... bueno, lo que dije fue realmente confuso, probablemente te confundió. Pero me he sentido así por un tiempo. De repente me di cuenta de todos estos sentimientos añadidos hace poco. Yo ... no te lo dije, no pensaba decírtelo en absoluto, porque, bueno, pensé que no querrías esto. -

\- Querer...? - Gaara miró ciegamente la pared. - Tienes razón, no lo quiero. -

El corazón de Lee se detuvo.

\- No quiero sentir esto. No tanto. Es demasiado fuerte, demasiado peligroso. No puedo controlarlo y duele. Me duele pensar que casi mueres por mí. Me duele pensar que te lastimé, y que podría hacerlo de nuevo. He matado a personas que me importaban antes, cuando me lastimaron. Yo ... No es seguro. No deberías estar cerca de mí, y es doloroso tenerte cerca. piensa en todas las cosas que te pueden pasar ... -

Gaara inclinó lentamente la cabeza. - Pero tampoco puedo alejarme de ti. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Traté de decirme a mí mismo que volvería a hacerte daño ... Entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente no te habías ocupado de tus cortes, y me fui en medio de una reunión de legislación para venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien. -

Eso debe haber dejado a unos cuantos consejeros confundidos tras la estela de Gaara.

\- Nunca me había sentido así antes. Es como si tuviera un gancho enterrado en mi cuerpo, tirando de mí hacia ti. Es alarmante. Dices que ... sientes algo fuerte por mí. Tengo que creerte, porque no puedo explicar este sentimiento de otra manera, o la forma en que nuestro vínculo ha cambiado. Pero no fue lo que me hicieron creer que se sentiría. -

Lee bajó la mirada hacia sus manos recién vendadas que le agarraban las rodillas. - Lo siento - murmuró. No estaba seguro de por qué se estaba disculpando, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había algo. - Apuesto a que todo esto es bastante confuso para ti. -

Y posiblemente peligroso para Lee como resultado. Sus rasguños de arena comenzaban a doler ahora que estaban limpios. Para ser un conjunto muy superficial de heridas, estaban montando un buen alboroto.

\- Mira, tus instintos probablemente tengan razón - agregó. - Sobre no tenerme cerca. Debería volver a Konoha por un tiempo, darte un poco de espacio y dejarte que aclares -

La parte superior del cuerpo de Lee golpeó la cama con la fuerza suficiente para enviarlo rebotando contra el delgado colchón.

Los labios de Gaara se presionaron contra los suyos, no tanto un beso como una presión contundente clavando a Lee en las sábanas. El cuello de Lee estaba doblado en un ángulo incómodo, la piel de su labio superior parecía a punto de partirse y Gaara estaba agarrando la cara raspada y vendada de Lee con demasiada fuerza.

Lee se dio cuenta a distancia de que no había reaccionado. Si alguien más lo hubiera asaltado así, Lee los habría golpeado mandandolos a través de una pared por instinto. Pero ya no tenía ninguno de esos instintos con respecto a Gaara, incluso después de lesionarse anoche, lo que era bastante loco.

De hecho, tenía otros instintos en su lugar. Sus manos estaban clavadas a la bata, tratando de meterse debajo de ella para tocar la piel suave, y su espalda se arqueaba para presionar su cuerpo contra el de Gaara cuando el Kazekage se agachó sobre él, empujándolo hacia la cama hasta que el marco de madera gimió.

\- ¡No te vas a ir a ninguna parte! - Gaara gruñó contra la mejilla arañada de Lee. El compuesto y reacio Gaara se había ido; solo quedaba una cruda necesidad a su paso. - ¡No te vas! ¡Quiero esto también! ¡Lo necesito ! - Y su boca aplastó la de Lee otra vez.

Esto era ir demasiado rápido: esta situación lo confundia por completo, pensó Lee frenéticamente, mientras su cuerpo rebelde se esforzaba por tocar, sentir y tomar. Pero esto estaba mal. Gaara solo estaba reaccionando, buscando ciegamente algo que no podía entender. Estaba completamente confundido, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, esto podría ser peligroso para los dos. Lee necesitaba ...

\- Gaara, espera - exclamó Lee.

Gaara no estaba escuchando, como anoche. Estaba presionando su rostro a ciegas contra la mejilla de Lee. Las manos apretadas en la parte superior de Lee. Lee prefería este tipo de ataque a ser lijado por la arena, pero realmente tenía que ponerle frenos.

Agarró a Gaara por los hombros y lo levantó suavemente, tratando de mantener el movimiento no agresivo. Para su alivio, la calabaza todavía estaba apoyada silenciosamente contra la pared y no hacía nada más siniestro que ser redonda y hecha de arena.

\- Gaara, espera - dijo Lee con más firmeza. - No tienes que hacer esto. No me iré. No si no quieres que lo haga. ¿Qué quieres? Haré lo que quieras. Cálmate. -

Y así pasó. Gaara se echó hacia atrás un poco, su respiración era rápida y errática, pero sus ojos en Lee todavía estaban firmes. Bien, no se había roto su control.

\- No quiero que te vayas - dijo Gaara como si solo necesitara dejar eso claro y agradable.

\- Entonces yo -

\- Quiero estar cerca de ti - agregó Gaara en el mismo tono.

\- Um, pero dijiste que no me querías cerca. Dijiste que es doloroso -

\- Lo es, pero es más doloroso no verte - dijo Gaara, con el ceño fruncido torciendo la marca en su frente. - Quiero estar tan cerca de ti como me sea posible. -

\- ¿Qué? - Lee gruñó, de repente muy consciente de la forma en que Gaara todavía estaba agachado sobre él, con una mano hundida en el colchón al lado del hombro de Lee, con las piernas a cada lado del muslo derecho de Lee. La otra mano se había asentado sobre el esternón de Lee.

\- Tocándote ... cuanto más me acerco, más intenso se vuelve. Abruma el dolor. Se siente ... alarmante, pero bueno también. Me siento más concentrado. Sé que es peligroso pero no puedo parar. Te protegeré mientras pueda sentirte - la mano se retorció lentamente en la parte superior de Lee lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que las costuras se agrietarse - cuando estoy tan cerca de ti, sé que estás aquí, estás vivo. No lo haré, no te lastimaré. Te protegeré. Así de cerca, la barrera de arena nos cubrirá a los dos. -

Teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el cuartel de Jounin en el medio de Suna, eso sonó un poco paranoico. Lee se lamió los labios y trató de formular esto en una objeción coherente pero no provocativa, pero la proximidad de Gaara, la violencia atada, de alguna manera sensual de su agarre, la forma en que miraba sin pestañear a Lee, todo distría a Lee.

\- Um -

Los ojos de Gaara se estrecharon a finos diamantes. - No me digas que no te gusta - agregó bruscamente. - Tú fuiste quien me besó anoche. Dijiste que también te gustaba tocarme. No estoy seguro de qué demonios está pasando, pero aún puedo notar la diferencia entre alguien que se divierte y alguien que se retuerce en agonía. -

Lee hizo un pequeño ruido seco en la garganta. Eso era la respuesta más racional que podía llegar a dar en este momento.

Aparentemente, Gaara ya había tenido suficiente discusión. La cabeza de Lee una vez más se vio obligada a volver a meterse en las sábanas arrugadas, aunque esta vez Gaara no le agarró la cara con tanta fuerza.

Los pensamientos de Lee eran una confusión caótica: '¡¿Gaara acaba de decir que se siente bien ?! Pero, pero Gaara no es gay, demonios, no es nada . Pero tal vez le gustan los chicos y acaba de darse cuenta, no, deja de soñar. Pero él dice que se siente bien. ¡Pero odia ser tocado! Ouch, él está presionando demasiado fuerte. No sabe lo que está haciendo ... Debo detener esto ...

Gaara se giró y colocó todo su cuerpo contra el de Lee.

Era cálido, su peso, real y tangible. Gaara movió sus piernas, adelantó su cuerpo, se enterró en los brazos de Lee un poco más firmemente, y los procesos de pensamiento de Lee se estrellaron y quemaron.

Oh...

Un brazo estaba soldado alrededor de Gaara y nunca iba a moverse de nuevo, nunca. Su mano libre ahuecó la cabeza de Gaara, alejándolo un poco para que Lee pudiera alcanzar los delgados labios de color arenisca en lugar de ser mutilados por ellos. Suavizó su boca debajo de la de Gaara, moviendo sus labios suavemente, un roce constante. El contacto envió algo oscuro y cálido que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, girando alrededor de su columna vertebral.

La forma en que Gaara lo estaba besando, como si no tuviera la menor idea de qué hacer con su boca, lo hacía aún más emocionante; era salvaje y crudo, y Lee sintió que cada toque suyo, cada pequeño movimiento que hacía para canalizar esa intensidad, los conducía hacia algo caliente, peligroso y bueno. Gaara se sintió pesado. Lee podía llevar a Gaara, su calabaza y algunos otros Shinobi también sin sudar, pero sentía como si el peso de Gaara estuviera presionando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, moldeándolo, clavándolos a ambos en la cama. Y Lee lo quería, quería aún más.

\- Esto se siente bien - murmuró Gaara contra la esquina de la boca de Lee, sus labios enviaron escalofríos extraños a través de la piel que tocaron. - ¿Por qué ... se siente ...? -

\- No sé, no me importa - resumiría los pensamientos de Lee en ese momento. Simplemente no quería que se detuviera. Pero esas palabras lo tocaron a un nivel profundo y animal. Dejaron un placer contento de que Gaara sintiera lo mismo que él. Los unió una vez más, de la misma manera en que sus cuerpos encajaban.

Su mano agarró la cadera de Gaara. El juego de músculos debajo de las yemas de sus dedos envió pulsos de oscura corriente sensual a través de su cuerpo.

Gaara se retorció contra su agarre. Lee se estremeció fuertemente.

\- Hm - Gaara arqueó la espalda un poco, luego se inclinó hacia adelante nuevamente. - He visto esto ... he visto a personas hacer esto ... ¿esto va a acabar en sexo? -

Las palabras de Gaara tardaron un segundo en penetrar en la bruma, pero cuando lo hicieron, el efecto fue inmediato.

\- ¡¿Qué ?! -

Una mano golpeó las costillas de Lee cuando Gaara se apartó. Lee se apresuró a sentarse. Gaara estaba agachado más abajo de la cama, de vuelta a la pared, con los ojos fijos, un instinto hizo que Lee mirara a su alrededor rápidamente.

Había una banda brillante de arena arqueada alrededor de la calabaza. En el repentino silencio, el sonido del corcho rodando por el piso de Lee fue más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido.

\- Lee - dijo Gaara, con voz estudiada y controlada, - Estoy nervioso. No me asustes así. -

\- Lo siento - susurró Lee.

Gaara no dijo nada, solo miró la arena de vuelta a la calabaza. Pero hizo un gesto mínimo con la mano que terminó con un roce de dedos contra la rodilla de Lee, ya sea una aceptación de la disculpa de Lee o una de las suyas.

Lee respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza para aclararlo. Le temblaban las manos, sentía calor y tenía una palpitante erección que no iba a ninguna parte pronto por como se sentía. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? O haciendo? Y Gaara había dicho, había dicho.

Los ojos de Gaara se habían cerrado. Tenía dos dedos presionados contra su frente y una expresión de concentración en su rostro como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un jutsu complicado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Lee se dio cuenta, desconcertado, de que la persona compuesta y controlada que normalmente caracterizaba a su amigo había vuelto a su lugar como si se hubiera accionado un interruptor. Tampoco era una máscara; Este era el verdadero Gaara en estos días, severo, cauteloso, inquietantemente tranquilo. Pero esa otra criatura ... eso también era parte de él. Lee, que solo tenía una personalidad única y bastante directa a menos que estuviera involucrado el alcohol, simplemente no podía hacer frente a esta gama de cambios.

\- ¿Te estaba lastimando? - Gaara preguntó, su voz preocupada pero extrañamente realista. Se deslizó hacia abajo para sentarse en la cama, de regreso, con las piernas dobladas hasta la rodilla, un ceño de concentración persistente en su rostro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué, quieres decir ahora? No. -

\- ¿Por qué gritaste así entonces? -

\- ¿Por qué yo ... Gaara, preguntaste si iba a conducir a ...? -

\- ¿Sexo? -

Lee asintió salvajemente. Parecía incorrecto que Gaara incluso dijera esa palabra.

\- Pensé que la pregunta era válida. Desde mi experiencia, las personas que hacen eso tienen relaciones sexuales. Pude sentir que tuviste una erección. -

Los ojos de Lee se posaron en su soporte de kunai en la mesita de noche. Pero si se suicidara aquí y ahora, Gaara definitivamente estaría molesto.

Entonces lo que Gaara había dicho lo atrapó. - ¿A qué te refieres con tu experiencia? ¡¿Quieres decir que has hecho esto antes ?! -

\- No. -

Lee comenzó a respirar aliviado.

\- Pero lo he visto. Sé lo que es el sexo. -

Lee se dio la vuelta y se ahogó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir ... lo has visto hecho? - Por favor que diga que estudió ilustraciones de figuras de palo en algún manual.

Gaara hizo un gesto vago hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro. - Cuando era más joven, solía ver a los aldeanos en sus hogares con mi jutsu del tercer ojo. He visto a personas tener relaciones sexuales varias veces. -

Oh Dios.

Lee juntó las piernas y dejó que su frente se hundiera brevemente contra sus rodillas.

\- Gaara ... por favor dime que ya no haces eso ...? -

\- Paré hace años. - La voz de Gaara era indiferente. Cuando Lee lo miró, estaba mirando la pared del fondo, con la cara serena y las manos sueltas sobre las rodillas. - Perdí el interés en lo que los humanos hacían juntos, ya sea hablar, comer, tocar o cualquier cosa. No entendía la mayor parte de lo que estaba viendo. Estaba fuera del ámbito de mi experiencia, no podía comenzar a comprenderlo En cuanto a las relaciones sexuales, no era capaz de tener interés físico a esa edad de todos modos, solo tenía seis años.-

Oh Dios.

\- Un par de años después de eso, mis controladores me explicaron lo básico. Se sorprendieron al escuchar que ya lo sabía. También se preocuparon. Me dieron un poco de información adicional, luego me enseñaron a reconocer signos de excitación cuando ocurrían y a usar mi chakra para controlarlo. -

\- ¿Ah, por qué? - Lee preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Dijeron que la excitación sexual sería como dormir, una oportunidad para que Shukaku me ataque y erosione mi control. - Una leve sonrisa burlona torció los labios de Gaara. - Sabía incluso en ese entonces que estaban mintiendo. Simplemente no querían que recorriera el pueblo violando a la gente al azar. Pero usé sus lecciones para controlar mi cuerpo, ya que me convenía hacerlo. No sabía. mucho de eso, pero era obvio por mis observaciones que necesitabas dos personas para tener relaciones sexuales. No tenía a nadie. No necesitaba a nadie. Solo me necesitaba a mí mismo. Me amaba solo a mí mismo. Mataba para existir y no necesitaba nada más. -

En el silencio mortal que siguió, Lee recordó al chico frío y letal con el que había luchado una vez, y la criatura herida caótica que se había escondido debajo de la Armadura de Arena.

\- Ya no soy así - dijo Gaara, volviendo la cabeza.

\- ¡Lo sé! -

Otro breve silencio, este mucho más intenso.

La forma en que Gaara había dicho eso, su voz baja se teñía con una pizca de dolor, de abstinencia ... Lee había reaccionado completamente de forma automática, poniéndose de rodillas y tratando de agarrar la muñeca de Gaara en un esfuerzo inconsciente por consolar y tranquilizar.

Ambos miraron sus manos unidas, descansando sobre una de las rodillas de Gaara. Lee notó, de paso, que la arena en la calabaza no había reaccionado.

Gaara apartó su mano de la de Lee. Sintió la piel con los dedos como si esperara encontrar una quemadura.

\- La gente me toca ahora - dijo lentamente, sin dejar de mirar su muñeca. - Kankuro, Temari, Naruto ... No siempre es fácil. Una parte de mí todavía espera que reaccionen como solían hacerlo, como todos solían hacerlo. -

¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Retroceder en el miedo? Agarrarlo con ira? ¿Atacarlo y ser destruido por la arena? Sí, Lee podía ver como una vida entera haría que a una persona no le gustara el contacto físico.

Gaara miró fijamente su mano, luego extendió la mano, extendió los dedos y tocó la mejilla de Lee. Fue un gesto deliberado y completamente no sensual.

\- Sentí lo mismo cuando me tocaste al principio. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que alguna vez cambiaría. Luego lo hizo. No sé por qué. Fue como nuestra ... amistad. Fue gradual. La primera vez te toque accidentalmente, esperaba que retrocedieras. Tú de todas las personas ... Pero no parecías asustado. Parecías complacido. Después de un tiempo no me importó tocarte. Ya no me sentía peligroso. Fue ... extrañamente fácil. Creo que incluso me gustó. -

Los dedos pasaron sobre los párpados de Lee, sus labios, el costado de su mandíbula. Luego volvieron a caer al regazo de Gaara.

\- Sin embargo, cuando me pediste que te abrazara mientras dormías, eso se sintió diferente. Se sintió ... -

Gaara guardó silencio por un hechizo.

"- o puedo describirlo en términos que tengan sentido. Me sentí necesario. Nunca antes había sentido eso con tanta fuerza. Tenía la sensación de estar cerca de ti, pero no era solo porque nos estábamos tocando. Me sentí. ... cálido. Como si me estuvieras abrazando, no al revés. Parecía que nada podría dañarnos. Yo ... no puedo describirlo. -

Lee lo miró fijamente. Como era de esperar, Gaara no pudo ponerle nombre a los sentimientos que no implicaban que alguien muriera desordenadamente. Podría describir sensaciones como síntomas, pero no las emociones reales que las causaron. Pero lo que estaba diciendo ... Era un hecho establecido a estas alturas que Lee amaba a esta compleja y desgarrada criatura. Sin embargo, lo que Gaara decía implicaba que sentía algo a cambio. Lee dudaba en ponerle un nombre a lo que Gaara podría estar sintiendo: el mismo Gaara ni siquiera estaba tratando de hacerlo, y eso probablemente era sabio.

Pero había algo allí, y parecía que era algo más que ser una de las cuatro personas que se habían acercado a Gaara a lo largo de los años.

Lee se sintió desconcertado y encantado por las palabras cortas y entrecortadas que grababan sentimientos que Gaara ni siquiera podía describir adecuadamente. Lee ... ¿había hecho que Gaara sintiera eso? ¿Cómo? Lee no había hecho nada que pudiera causar que Gaara sintiera algo así hacia él. Demonios, había intentado durante años provocar una chispa de esto en Sakura-san sin éxito, y, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Gaara hace dos semanas, y ...

\- Quiero esa sensación de nuevo - dijo Gaara abruptamente, mirando sus manos en su regazo. - Pero parece que tiene un precio. Y casi lo pagaste. Me rompí anoche. No me había roto tan mal desde esa pelea con Naruto. Dijo que los lazos te dan fuerza. Sé que eso es un hecho ahora. Me he vuelto más fuerte desde que dejé de vivir solo y comencé a proteger a los demás. Pero supongo que los lazos también te abren al dolor. Me había acostumbrado al aislamiento, a las personas que me temían, al odio, pero este nuevo un tipo de dolor emocional me tomó por sorpresa. Lo perdí completamente anoche. No deberías haberme seguido allí, Lee. Eso fue muy peligroso. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo en absoluto. -

\- Me quedé a una distancia segura - dijo Lee simplemente, sin minimizar su propia precaución. - Pero no podría dejarte enfrentar todo esto solo. -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- Porque te amo. -

Los ojos verdes se encogieron, pero aún no había explosiones de arena.

\- Te hice daño. -

\- Todavia te quiero. -

Gaara no dijo nada. Después de un minuto de mirar la pared del fondo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la calabaza.

\- Tengo que pensar en todo esto - dijo, deslizando la calabaza sobre su hombro y pecho.

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo aquí? - Preguntó Lee melancólicamente, poniéndose de pie también.

\- Eso podría no ser seguro para ti. O tus pertenencias. - Gaara se enderezó la bata y dio un paso hacia la puerta.

\- Podemos salir - sugirió Lee. 

Gaara lo miró de nuevo. - No. Necesito pensar, y tu presencia me distrae - dijo sin rodeos.

\- Vale. -

Sin embargo, Gaara no se había movido hacia la puerta. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, su rostro se apartó de Lee.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte aquí? - preguntó en voz baja.

\- Claro, no te seguiré. Ambos necesitamos pensar. Yo -

\- Quiero decir, ¿puedes quedarte en tu habitación? Yo - Gaara aún no lo miraba. - Necesito saber dónde estás. -

Lee lo miró sorprendido.

\- Dijiste que no te irías. ¿Puedes prometer que te quedarás aquí? Esta tarde. Así que sé dónde estás. - Los dedos de Gaara apretaron la correa de la calabaza. - ¿Por favor? -

Lee parpadeó rápidamente. - Claro. Claro, me quedaré aquí si quieres. Oh, excepto que tengo que revisar algunos informes, pero estaré aquí o en mi oficina. ¿Está bien? -

Gaara asintió una vez, sus dedos soltaron lentamente el cabestro de la calabaza.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a Konoha - dijo, casi para sí mismo.

Lee dudó, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Gaara levantó la vista cuando Lee se detuvo frente a él. El Jounin extendió las manos lentamente, asegurándose de que Gaara no se sobresaltara, y tocó los tensos hombros.

\- Gaara, tomé mi decisión anoche. Prometo estar contigo y protegerte durante el tiempo que me necesites. -

Luego, dado que estaba dando su palabra, hizo su pose de buen chico y le dio a Gaara una sonrisa brillante.

Gaara miró el pulgar extendido de Lee un poco extraño. Luego los ojos verdes examinaron a Lee por lo que pareció mucho tiempo antes de que Gaara asintiera casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Gracias - dijo en voz baja.

\- Wow - dijo Lee, - ¿por favor y gracias en el mismo día? ¿De ti? ¿Has estado practicando a escondidas? -

Eso le valió la familiar mirada en blanco. Entonces la sonrisa más leve torció una esquina de la boca de Gaara. Era su expresión sardónica habitual, pero era algo parecido a una sonrisa, y el primer signo de dulzura que vio Lee desde que esa misión en el desierto lo había vuelto amargo.

\- Te dejaré pensar - dijo Lee con firmeza, quitando la otra mano del hombro de Gaara antes de que tuviera la tentación de hacer algo con eso. Se apartó del camino de Gaara y volvió a sentarse en la cama, que estaba tan lejos de Gaara y de la salida como pudia sin saltar por la ventana.

Gaara comenzó a irse, pero luego se detuvo en seco, un pie en el pasillo afuera.

\- Antes de irme, nunca establecimos si querías tener sexo conmigo. Tú -

\- ¡Gaara! - Gritó Lee. - ¡Cierra la maldita puerta! -

Gaara se tensó ante el grito, luego miró sospechosamente a la puerta como para descubrir qué podría tener que ver con el tema en cuestión.

\- Simplemente, no lo digas así sin más, ese es un tema muy delicado, y nunca debes hablar de eso donde otras personas puedan escucharlo - gimió Lee. Casi las tres de la tarde. Por favor, que todos los otros Jounin en el edificio estén en el campo o en misiones.

Gaara miró a Lee por unos segundos, y luego regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él con el aire de alguien dispuesto a jugar junto con alguna extraña costumbre extranjera.

\- ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? - preguntó, tan directo como de costumbre.

Lee se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con fuerza, tratando de recuperar los nervios. Luego extendió una mano firme en un gesto de "espera".

-No tenemos que llegar a eso. Sé que lo has visto, um, hacer. - Lo que lo puso un metro por delante de Lee, que solo tenía algunos recuerdos traumáticos de las clases de Sex Ed, una conversación con Gai-sensei y una intensa imaginación en la que confiar. Pero eso no viene al caso.

\- A pesar de eso, no creo que realmente lo entiendas. Y hay una cosa que tienes que entender, Gaara. Lo que compartimos es mucho más importante que el sexo. Somos amigos. Y te amo. Mucho. Incluso si nunca llegamos a ello, aún estaré contigo mientras me necesites. Es bueno que te guste que te toque, y espero que me dejes volver a hacerlo, por supuesto, mis intenciones son honorables, pero no es lo que quiero lo que importa. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que se sienta cómodo todo esto primero. Y ni siquiera hemos establecido si te gustan los hombres de esa manera, esto es todo un nuevo tema, pero eso no es ni aquí ni ahora todavía. Los sentimientos son lo importante aquí. ¿Lo entiendes? -

Lee respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el hilo de lo que quería decir en algún momento. Levantó la vista más allá de su mano y sus intenciones caballerescas, para ver a Gaara con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

Gaara miró sombríamente al sorprendido Lee por unos segundos, luego se alejó dos pasos de la puerta. Echó un vistazo al pequeño escritorio de Lee mientras lo nivelaba; los montones de reseñas sobre artes marciales y armamento, una carta medio escrita. Dio unos pasos más, examinando las pesas de los brazos y las piernas, la ropa verde que asomaba del armario medio abierto, las sandalias de repuesto cercanas, el cactus que Lee estaba tratando de cuidar; era el cuarto que había tenido desde que había llegado a Suna. Cultivar cactus era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron la pila de libros sobre Taijutsu, la lectura de Lee antes de acostarse. Dio unos pasos más y sus ojos se clavaron en los pies descalzos de Lee. Los estaba mirando con tanta atención que Lee también lo hizo. Eran solo sus pies, arañados, vendados ahora, una vieja cicatriz en un dedo del pie ...

La mirada de Gaara viajó lentamente por el cuerpo de Lee. Y Lee tragó saliva nerviosamente y luchó contra el impulso de alejarse de ese enfoque lento y esa mirada intencional.

Los ojos oscuros de Gaara estaban tan enfocados como las manos de un escultor. Lee no se había dado cuenta, pero la gente rara vez miraba a otras personas así. Como si estuvieran detallando cada centímetro de piel, catalogando cada músculo, memorizando cada movimiento y respiración rápida. Como si tratara de entender.

Lee se sentó congelado en la cama mientras esa mirada contundente se arrastraba sobre sus rodillas, sus muslos. Luchó contra el impulso de poner sus manos delante de sí mismo mientras los ojos de Gaara viajaban más hacia arriba. Esa mirada se demoró sobre sus caderas y la erección que, desafortunadamente, todavía no había bajado. Entonces Gaara examinó su vientre, su pecho, se quedó mucho tiempo en una de sus manos y se arrastró por los hombros. Estaba mirando a la cara de Lee cuando dio el último paso, sus rodillas prácticamente tocándose.

La respiración de Lee fue rápida y rápida, y sus músculos se apretaron en un esfuerzo por no temblar bajo esa mirada.

\- Tú ... me amas - dijo Gaara suavemente, manejando la palabra como si fuera un arma peligrosa pero fascinante.

\- Sí - respondió Lee, su voz ronca pero sin dudarlo.

\- Quieres tener sexo conmigo. -

\- Er -

Lee quería decir que eso no era todo lo que quería de Gaara: los ojos verdes parecían incandescentes, más brillantes que el sol de la tarde, buscando su rostro, sus ojos.

\- Me quieres. -

\- Sí - respondió Lee, devolviéndole la mirada y tratando de evaluar cómo Gaara lo estaba tomando.

\- Me necesitas... -

Lee tragó saliva y asintió una vez.

Gaara se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Lee. El gesto se sintió natural; fue solo después de un segundo que Lee incluso pudo recordarse a sí mismo que Gaara todavía no estaba acostumbrado al contacto casual. No es que esto fuera casual. Los ojos de Gaara se clavaron en los suyos.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Preguntó.

\- ¿Hacer qué? -

\- Bésame como lo hiciste antes. -

Lee lo miró sin comprender. Los dedos de Gaara en sus mejillas se sintieron más cálidos de lo que deberían a través de los vendajes. - Bueno, tú solo ... tocando nuestros labios. Suavemente. Estoy seguro de que hay técnicas y esas cosas, pero nadie me enseñó ... -

\- ¿Eso es todo? -

\- Si. -

\- Se sintió bien cuando lo hiciste. - 

\- Oh -

Gaara bajó su boca a la de Lee y presionó suavemente. Una vez, brevemente, luego otra vez.

\- No se siente lo mismo - dijo Gaara, y a pesar del control que estaba en su voz, sonaba un poco melancólico.

\- Me gustó. - La voz de Lee era ronca.

\- Estar tan cerca de ti no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes - dijo Gaara muy suavemente, sus ojos aún clavados en los de Lee, quien no podía mirar hacia otro lado. - La idea de estar aún más cerca, de tenerte en mí, o de mí en ti, es realmente tentador.-

Los dedos de Gaara no eran lo único que estaba caliente ahora. Había un riesgo real de que el repentino aumento de temperatura de Lee prendiera fuego a la cama.

\- No sé qué implica completamente el sexo. Sé lo que es, pero no sé si soy capaz de hacerlo. Pero tengo la sensación de que querría descubrirlo. Nunca pensé que querría hacerlo. La oportunidad de hacerlo. O el deseo. Pero ahora hay una puerta frente a mí donde antes solo había un callejón sin salida. Aunque sé que debemos tener cuidado, todavía quiero ver a dónde va esto. No sé si disfrutaré tener relaciones sexuales. No sé si tengo la capacidad para hacerlo. Pero si es seguro para ti ... creo que podría explorarlo algún día. Y quiero que obtengas algo de esto también, además de cortes de arena y hematomas. -

\- Pero no necesito -

Un dedo tocó su boca. - Quiero que obtengas algo de esto también ... si puedo ... si es posible. No sé si será. Alguna vez. Si alguna vez podemos acercarnos más que esto. Incluso tocar podría ser ... peligroso. En este punto tengo mucho en qué pensar, asimilar. Necesito algo de tiempo para resolver todo esto. ¿Entiendes? -

\- ¡Oh, por completo! - Lee asintió, ignorando los destellos de sensualidad cuando el movimiento hizo que el dedo de Gaara rozara sus labios. - ¡Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites! No estoy esperando, quiero decir, sería, significaría todo para mí si solo quieres ser un poco más que amigos. El resto, estaría genial si quieres algún día algo más, pero no te presionaré. Por supuesto que no. Algunas personas pasan meses o años desarrollando sus sentimientos antes de llegar tan lejos. ¡Estoy perfectamente bien con eso! ¡Gran idea! -

Lee ignoró la pequeña parte de sí mismo que estaba gritando en agonía. Esa parte fue intrascendente. Lo importante era si Gaara podía aceptar el amor de Lee. Más allá de eso, ¿qué importaba si Gaara se tomara tanto tiempo para decidir si podían tener sexo o no? Lee había sido virgen durante diecinueve años; ya estaba acostumbrado. No le importaba. Podía soportar unos años más de ver a Gaara moverse con esas ropas apretadas debajo de ese abrigo largo, y pelear con él ... y recordar cómo se sintió el cuerpo de Gaara cuando se movió contra el suyo ... .

Gaara se echó hacia atrás abruptamente y miró a Lee con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

\- Estaba pensando en término de unos días - dijo.

\- Oh, gracias a Dios - espetó Lee.

\- ... No quiero esperar meses y años para volver a tocarte. - Gaara estaba frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Tú si? -

\- Ah ... no realmente, no. -

Lee esperaría a Gaara. Para siempre, si lo necesitaba. Y si Gaara decidiera que podía devolver algunos de los sentimientos de Lee, pero no solo físicamente, eso significaría todo un mundo para él y manejaría con valentía cualquier pequeña decepción que sentía por el resto, como un hombre. Pero dicho todo esto, también era un hecho que si Gaara lo besara así de nuevo, o hablara de 'tú en mí' un poco más, Lee estaría muerto de frustración terminal antes de cumplir los veinte.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste ...? - Gaara sacudió la cabeza, descartando visiblemente la incongruente parte de la lógica humana. Tocó la mejilla de Lee. - Cuida estos rasguños. No son demasiado profundos, sanarán rápidamente si los mantienes limpios. -

La túnica blanca revoloteó cuando Gaara se volvió. Lee lo vio irse. Luego miró la puerta cerrada durante más de diez minutos.

Finalmente se levantó, cambió el agua de la cuenca, limpió el resto de la tierra, se puso ropa limpia y fue a su oficina en el edificio de administración, donde miró ciegamente el papeleo en lugar de mirar ciegamente la puerta. No fue mucho más constructivo, pero los garabatos en las páginas proporcionaron una distracción mayor, y al menos parecía que estaba haciendo algo mientras esperaba.


	14. Capítulo 14 : Rotura accidental

La tarde se alargó, como lo haría después de que le dijeras a alguien que lo amabas y él se fuese a Pensar en ello.

Pero después de un par de horas tratando de leer los informes al revés o mirando las paredes, el sentido del deber de Lee finalmente conquistó sus especulaciones descabelladas sobre lo que Gaara estaba pensando. Cualquiera que fuese la decisión de Gaara, él siempre sería la persona más importante de Lee, por lo que Lee tenía que protegerlo. Eso significaba que tenía que leer este informe sobre la actividad de Sound en el país del Fuego en serio, y ver cómo podría compaginarse con la información que Suna había reunido. ¡A trabajar!

Lee primero llenó rápidamente el formulario administrativo que había estado posponiendo durante los últimos días, solo para sacarlo de en medio. Consciente de su promesa de permanecer en su oficina, no entregó el papeleo completo él mismo. Asomó la nariz por la puerta y le pidió a uno de los empleados que lo hiciera cuando el hombre tuviera tiempo. El empleado tomó los papeles, miró a Lee con preocupación y le preguntó al Jounin si necesitaba ir a la clínica. Después de un año trabajando en el complejo administrativo, el personal estaba acostumbrado a ver a Lee saltar por el pasillo, o a veces a lo largo de los tejados, para llevar a cabo la tarea más pequeña si podía alejarlo de su escritorio durante unos minutos.

Lee logró tranquilizar al empleado, aunque todavía recibió un poco de té, un plato lleno de galletas y algunas miradas preocupadas a sus curitas de unos pocos miembros del personal administrativo antes de que la novedad de un Lee atado a la oficina desapareciera. Luego siguió leyendo y clasificando los informes.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, cuando el anochecer se congregó en el desierto, Lee sintió una leve picazón apenas entre los omóplatos. La misma extraña sensación que había tenido de vez en cuando toda la semana anterior. Al menos ahora sabía con seguridad que había alguien mirándolo. Era bueno saber que no estaba loco.

... Por otra parte, si Lee pensó que era bueno saber que su novio potencial lo estaba controlando a través de un globo ocular hecho de arena antes de volver a deambular por el desierto murmurando para sí mismo, el término 'cuerdo' no era del todo correcto para aplicar a cualquiera de ellos dos.

Lee no intentó darse la vuelta para ver el jutsu, si eso era realmente lo que era. Simplemente levantó la cabeza y sonrió benignamente en la pared más alejada de su oficina para mostrar que no le importaba (consolidando así la teoría de que "no estaba loco" y que él ya no estaba hablando) hasta que la sensación desapareció. Luego volvió a su papeleo.

Poco después, el último miembro del personal abandonó el edificio después de ver a Lee por última vez. No parecía sorprendido de encontrar al Leaf Jounin todavía allí. Lee no tenía tanto trabajo que hacer en estos días, ya que no tenía ninguna misión, pero no había estado en su oficina en toda la mañana y era demasiado concienzudo para dejarlo pasar.

En las calles de afuera, la gente se ocupaba de sus asuntos al fresco de la noche, pero el complejo administrativo estaba perfectamente tranquilo. Lee trabajó con su habitual dedicación seria. Casi había terminado de ordenar todos los informes en carpetas separadas, con anotaciones en su guión cuidadosamente estudiado. Debería terminar en menos de una hora. En el fondo de su mente, se preguntaba si no podría ir a la oficina de Gaara cuando terminara, como solía hacer antes de irse a pasar la noche. Solo para saludar. No entrometerse ni nada ... Pero Gaara podría no estar allí, y Lee había prometido quedarse ...

De repente parpadeó y miró hacia arriba, sintiendo espasmos. En el silencio absoluto de las oficinas vacías a su alrededor, había escuchado / sentido algo débil. Tenía un sabor cobrizo en la parte posterior de la garganta y sus músculos se tensaron ligeramente.

No estaba tan sorprendido cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Gaara.

Lee bajó lentamente la pluma. Esto ... no se veía bien. Era sutil, pero el chakra de Gaara mostraba más allá de su control usualmente estricto, y Lee ya sabía bien lo que eso significaba para el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

\- Buenas tardes, Gaara. ¿Cómo te va? - Preguntó educadamente por costumbre.

Gaara se había detenido a medio camino de la gran oficina, con los brazos rectos a sus costados. Estaba vestido con su abrigo; debe haber cambiado antes de salir al desierto a pensar. El cabestro de cuero de la calabaza estaba colgado sobre un hombro en lugar de abrocharse el pecho, como si acabara de agarrarlo e ido a su oficina de inmediato.

Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en cambio se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos hacia la izquierda, como si fuera a inspeccionar el equipo deportivo que Lee tenía, para consternación de los empleados, instalado en su oficina. Pero él estaba mirando a Lee por el rabillo del ojo sin pestañear. El control con el que apretó sus movimientos no era el de la calma, reservada a la que Gaara Lee estaba acostumbrado; había rastros del otro sentimiento, luchando por deslizar su control.

Los ojos de Gaara recorrieron la máquina de pesas, los libros de etiqueta en una estantería cercana, la caja fuerte, una imagen en la pared ... sus ojos siempre volvían a Lee. Se volvió y se dirigió tangente hacia el escritorio. Lee tenía la clara impresión de un tigre enjaulado que buscaba una forma de atacar a alguien que lo había estado cebando con un palo.

Gaara se detuvo a unos metros y le tendió un trozo de papel a Lee.

\- Encontré esto en mi escritorio - dijo con una voz que era demasiado suave y neutral para el gusto de Lee.

Lee miró con los ojos muy abiertos el documento. De todas las cosas para mencionar, no había esperado algún tipo de queja sobre su incapacidad habitual para completar formularios correctamente en el primer intento. Lee entrecerró los ojos al pedazo de papel, inclinando un poco la cabeza y luego un poco más —Gara la sostenía de lado— para ver de qué se trataba.

Gaara enderezó el papel con un gesto brusco que hablaba de una peligrosa cantidad de tensión enrollada detrás del control. Dio dos pasos hacia el escritorio, extendiéndolo. Parecía familiar, ahora. Parecía-

Ooops

\- Es mi formulario de alta por enfermedad - dijo Lee, su voz tranquila pero su mente acelerada. - Como Kazekage, obtienes una copia como cortesía, ya que estoy -

\- Dice que esperas estar disponible para misiones dentro de dos semanas - dijo Gaara en un tono monótono perfecto.

\- Oh, bueno, solo misiones de rango C por un tiempo, sé que tengo que tomarlo con calma - 

Los ojos de Gaara se habían puesto duros y un poco peligrosos. - No vas a ir a más misiones. -

\- Lo siento, pero esa no es una opción. -

\- Dijiste que no me dejarías. -

Soy un idiota y debería haberlo visto venir, pensó Lee mientras se levantaba. El chakra de Gaara estaba goteando y ardiendo. Nada importante todavía, pero Lee de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Aún así, tenía que ser honesto.

\- Me quedaré aquí tanto como pueda, pero tengo mis deberes. Soy un Shinobi -

\- No. -

\- Soy un ninja, Gaara. Un Jounin de Leaf. Si Tsunade-sama tiene un trabajo para mí, lo haré. -

\- Podrían matarte. -

\- Um -

\- Iré contigo entonces - dijo Gaara con dureza, el trozo de papel se arrugó mientras cruzaba los brazos. - Estarás a salvo si estoy allí para protegerte. -

\- ¿Qué? Gaara, eres el Kazekage, no puedes venir a las misiones de rango C, eso es -

Un pulso onduló por el aire. La pila de informes minuciosamente ordenados se volcó y se deslizó al suelo, las ventanas se sacudieron y la taza de té de piedra arenisca vidriada en el escritorio de Lee se rompió. El polvo cayó del techo. Las motas volaron por el aire hacia Gaara y se sobresaltaron girando lentamente a su alrededor.

\- Gaara, cálmate. -

\- No puedo. No puedo ir contigo. -

Los ojos de Gaara estaban muy abiertos y ciegos, y estaba retrocediendo como si estuviera siendo arrinconado por algo que solo él podía ver. - No puedo ir contigo. Tengo que proteger a Suna también. Hay mucho que hacer aquí, defenderlo, pero no puedo dejarte -

\- Gaara -

La calabaza se deslizó de su hombro cuando Gaara cayó contra la pared. Una fina gota de arena se filtró al tocar el suelo. El corcho había caído sobre la alfombra y una fina niebla granulada flotaba alrededor de la abertura.

\- No puedo dejarte ir solo, te matarán. Nunca te retiras, siempre luchas hasta que tengo que protegerte. Pero no puedo dejar a Suna. No puedo tomar una decisión. Lee, ¡No puedo hacer una elección ! ¡No puedo hacer esto! Tengo que ... esto duele, es -

Gaara levantó la vista a ciegas, luego comenzó a retroceder contra la pared cuando se dio cuenta de que Lee estaba parado justo frente a él.

\- Duele porque tienes miedo. Ahora toma control. -

Gaara lo miraba en una peligrosa confusión. La arena se filtró de la calabaza y gruñó contra el piso alfombrado. Lee no le dio un vistazo. Toda su atención estaba en Gaara.

\- Tienes miedo de perderme y tienes miedo de perder a Suna, pero vas a tener que enfrentar ese miedo y lidiar con él. Ahora por favor cálmate, antes de -

\- No voy a dejar que te vayas.- Los ojos de Gaara eran hendiduras viciosas.

\- Lo harás - lo corrigió Lee con severidad.

\- Pero podrías conseguir ser-

\- ¡Asesinado! ¡Es un riesgo! De eso se trata tener vínculos. Cuando te preocupas por algo, duele cuando está en peligro. -

\- ¡Yo te protegeré! - Gaara gruñó. La arena siseó en el aire como si quisiera transformarse en un capullo a su alrededor.

\- No puedes. No todo el tiempo. -

\- ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tomas demasiados riesgos estúpidos! -

\- ¡Y tu no tomas los suficientes! Tratas de controlarlo todo, protegerlo todo. ¡¿Solo me cuidarás si es algo seguro? ¡Si prometo no morir nunca! ¡Eso no funcionará, y nunca conseguirás estar cerca de mí o de alguien más si no puedes ver eso. ¡Tenemos que correr riesgos en la vida, Gaara! ¡Tenemos que avanzar, cambiar, arriesgarnos! ¡De lo contrario nos quedamos quietos y pudriéndonos! - La palma de Lee se estrelló contra la pared cerca del hombro izquierdo de Gaara.

Se miraron el uno al otro mientras la arena se agitaba con peligrosa tensión.

Pasos, luego alguien golpeó la puerta.

Lee saltó, girando y cayendo en una posición de defensa entre ese ruido y Gaara. La arena silbó y se alzó como pequeñas serpientes a su alrededor, listos para defenderse y atacar.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando ahí ?! - alguien preguntó en voz alta.

\- Nada, estamos - pero la manija de la puerta ya estaba girando.

Uno de los guardias compuestos entró en la habitación, luego se presionó contra la pared cerca del marco de la puerta, las manos parpadeando hacia sus armas.

\- Está bien - dijo Lee en voz alta, tratando de controlar su voz. - Estamos bien. -

La arena se movía inquieta alrededor de sus pies. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron aún más cuando vio a Lee y Gaara, este último aún contra la pared y mirando ciegamente a nada. Aparentemente, la definición de Lee de la palabra 'bien' no coincidía con la del guardia.

\- ¿Kazekage-sama? -

Gaara no respondió, pero levantó la vista. El Chuunin perdió un poco de su tensión.

\- ¿Está todo bien, señor? Sí, ¿necesita que yo ...? - Los ojos del hombre parpadearon nerviosamente hacia la arena.

\- No - respondió Gaara después de varios largos segundos. - Sal. -

\- Sí señor. - El guardia huyó.

Lee fue hacia la puerta y miró por el pasillo vacío antes de cerrarla. - Probablemente fue a buscar ayuda. No puedo decir que lo culpe. -

Gaara se deslizó por la pared para sentarse en el suelo. Brazos apoyados contra sus rodillas juntas, sus dedos presionando su cara y sienes como si pudiera forzar físicamente su chakra y sus reacciones de regreso a su cabeza. Lee podía sentir a Gaara luchando por el control. Por la forma en que la Arena todavía se movía lentamente a su alrededor, todavía no estaba controlado. Excelente. Temari probablemente iba a aparecer aquí con Sanada y algunos otros en cuestión de minutos, y Gaara estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis.

Lee se arrodilló junto a él, con la mano cerca del hombro de Gaara. Gaara le había dicho lo que hizo su toque ... pero Lee aún no podía creer que podría tener ese tipo de efecto.

Gaara se agitó y lo miró por encima de la barrera de sus dedos.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejas protegerte? Soy diez veces más fuerte que tú. - Parecía casi quejumbroso, lo que realmente no era una nota que Lee estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar en la voz de Gaara.

\- No, no lo eres - respondió Lee automáticamente. Gaara seguramente solo era cinco veces más fuerte que él. Si eso. Lee casi lo había derrotado una vez ...

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir a misiones? Tu aldea tiene otros Jounin, y tú eres útil aquí. -

\- Siempre tenemos poca mano de obra, y ese no es el punto de todos modos. Gaara ... Piénsalo. Me conoces. ¿Crees que sería feliz si estuviera encerrado en algún lugar, por seguro que sea? -

Gaara miró hacia otro lado y no respondió.

Lee deshizo los puños de Gaara.

\- Cuando dije que estaría contigo todo el tiempo que me necesitaras, no quise decir físicamente unidos cual siameses por la cadera - dijo suavemente, alisando el papel. "Me quedaré a tu lado tanto como pueda. Pero tienes que dejarme hacer esto también. Si no lo haces, me lastimarás tanto como podrías hacerlo físicamente. -

\- ¿Y qué hago si mueres? - Gaara preguntó en un tono monótono apático.

Buena pregunta. Lee miró a la nada. Él mismo había hecho un voto para proteger a Gaara o morir en el intento. Pero aceptó que había momentos en que el destino no le permitiría hacer eso; no solo misiones, sino que todo tipo de circunstancias podrían resultar en que Gaara esté en peligro y Lee no pueda ayudar o ni siquiera esté allí en primer lugar. La vida solía ser así. Pero ve y dile eso a Gaara ...

\- No lo sé - susurró impotente. - Lo siento ... pero eso es solo una cosa más en la que tendrás que pensar por ti mismo. -

Lee se preguntó enfermizamente si Gaara tardaría días o incluso otra hora en pensar en los sentimientos de Lee por él ahora. Gaara se había vuelto un poco loco por la idea de que Lee regresara a Konoha antes, había reaccionado por instinto, pero ahora estaba viendo la imagen más grande. Lee sabía lo que quería su propio corazón, pero también podía verlo desde la perspectiva de Gaara. ¿Por qué Gaara contemplaría una relación con alguien que tan solo le había dado unos breves momentos de un sentimiento cálido y bueno ... pero también dolor, confusión y la posibilidad muy real de sufrimiento inmenso en el futuro?

Un ruido y un pincel de chakra familiar del patio de abajo hizo que Lee mirara por la ventana.

\- ¿Gaara? ¿Puedes levantarte? Temari está de camino. -

Gaara se frotó la frente con los dedos, los ojos ciegos, y no respondió. No lo había escuchado o no podía importarle menos.

Lee dejó caer el papel, se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, saliendo y cerrándola detrás de él, una mano firmemente en el pomo justo cuando Temari apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras.

\- ¿Lee? ¿Qué es - la cara de Temari se tensó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¡Hola! No te preocupes, por favor, todo es - El intento de Lee de aplacar se interrumpió cuando Temari se acercó y le arrancó el vendaje de la mejilla derecha.

\- Ow - murmuró Lee un poco, frotando la piel enrojecida, pero Temari no estaba escuchando. Ella estaba mirando los rasguños.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - ella preguntó con fuerza.

\- No es nada. -

\- Esto - Temari miró rápidamente sobre su hombro. Había tres guardias y un alto Jounin en el pasillo detrás de ella, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar. Ella continuó en voz baja. - Esto sucedió anoche, ¿no? Los vi a los dos volver del desierto juntos, pero no estaba prestando atención, no me había dado cuenta de en qué estado te encontrabas. Debes limpiarlos, podrían ... -

\- infectarse, lo sé, no te preocupes. Gaara me ayudó con ellos antes. -

Temari lo miró fijamente. Luego extendió la mano y empujó la puerta, presionando hasta que Lee dejó que la perilla se le escapara de las manos en lugar de luchar.

Temari miró a su hermano menor sentado contra la pared dentro de la oficina de Lee. Gaara se había enderezado, con la espalda plana contra la pared, las piernas dobladas y las manos sobre las rodillas. Su rostro estaba en blanco, pero Lee podía sentir la forma en que se estaba concentrando, recuperando el control y pensando. Afortunadamente no parecía maníaco o angustiado. Pero todavía había algo de arena esparcida al rededor de él, y Temari también podía leerlo lo suficientemente bien. Cuando se volvió hacia Lee, sus ojos estaban duros.

\- Explícate. -

\- Ah bueno... -

\- No lo había visto tan mal, y no lo he visto hacerle eso a la cara de alguien, en años. Qué. Sucedió. -

Lee respiró hondo y miró a la joven de frente.

\- Tuvimos un malentendido. Fue un poco culpa mía. Está un poco molesto. Pero está bien. Y estoy bien. Si quieres más detalles - agregó mientras Temari intentaba interrumpir con una pregunta, - tendrás que hablar con Gaara directamente. Si él quiere que lo sepas, te lo dirá. -

A pesar de su tono firme, ahora se sentía más nervioso con Temari mirándolo, que cuando le había dicho a Gaara que lo controlara unos minutos antes. Temari era inteligente como un látigo y podía arremeter con ese abanico suyo lo suficientemente rápido como para atrapar incluso a Lee desprevenido de un arranque en frío.

\- Un malentendido. -

\- Si. -

Los ojos de Temari buscaron los suyos. Había tensión en su mirada y detrás de ella, aunque estaba tratando de ocultarlo, Lee podía decir que estaba muy preocupada.

\- ¿Entonces esto no tiene nada que ver con el sello maldito que quitaron la semana pasada? -

Lee parpadeó, dándose cuenta de repente de cómo Temari y los otros aldeanos estaban percibiendo todo esto sin saber que Gaara solo había encallado con algunos bajos emocionales. Teniendo en cuenta la salida del tranquilo y controlado Kazekage al que estaban acostumbrados en los últimos años, Lee pudo comprender su preocupación.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con eso! Te diría si lo fuera, pero no, Shu- no lo es, eso no tiene nada que ver con eso. Tienes mi palabra. -

Temari lo miró como si pudiera retirar la piel de su frente y leer lo que estaba pasando por su cerebro.

\- Está bien. Un malentendido, ¿cierto? -

\- Si. -

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Temari se apretó. - Salí al desierto hoy. Grandes y poderosas grietas a lo largo de todo el camino por un malentendido. -

\- Estaba molesto - dijo Lee débilmente.

\- ¿Estuviste allí todo el tiempo? -

\- Lo seguí a una distancia segura. -

Temari miró fijamente los rasguños. - No lo suficientemente seguro. -

Lee inclinó la cabeza. - ¿Crees que esto es lo peor que pudo haber hecho? -

\- No hace algún tiempo. Pero nunca pensé que le haría eso a un amigo. -

Temari no esperó a que respondiera. Ella entró por la puerta, caminó hacia Gaara y se arrodilló ante él. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para interactuar, para dejarle sentir su presencia, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para presionar o amenazar; una distancia con la que Lee estaba muy familiarizado. Le recordó que él no era el único que conocía a Gaara. No era el único que lo amaba. Se sintió culpable por ocultar la causa de todo esto a Temari. Pero las cosas ya eran tan complicadas ... Lee no quería la interferencia bien intencionada de los hermanos de Gaara además de todo eso. Si Gaara necesitaba la ayuda y el apoyo de su hermana, él podría decirle, y Lee lo aceptaría (y se prepararía para esquivar un golpe indignado de su abanico, sin duda). Pero esa tendría que ser la decisión de Gaara.

Temari estaba hablando en voz baja. Lee miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo entrometerse. Miró al Jounin y a los guardias que lo miraban abiertamente. No parecían hostiles. Deben haber concluido por la reacción de Temari que los dos hombres habían tenido otra de sus discusiones ocasionales, nada más. Lee era la única persona en el pueblo que se atrevía a estar en desacuerdo, en voz alta, con Gaara; sin duda fue el único que se mantenía firme y siguia discutiendo una vez que salía la Arena. Había algo parecido al respeto horrorizado en sus ojos que hizo que Lee se sonrojara y mirara los dedos de sus pies.

Cuando escuchó que las suaves preguntas de Temari se detenían, Lee volvió a mirar hacia la habitación. Todavía estaba a un metro de Gaara y parecía estar esperando. La cara de Gaara se volvió. Dijo algunas palabras que no parecían satisfacer a su hermana en absoluto, pero ella se levantó sin decir una palabra más y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - le preguntó a Lee cuando estaba a la altura de él.

Lee no había pensado tanto. - Hablar con él, supongo. -

\- Háblalo mientras esta así. -

\- Si. -

Temari cerró los ojos brevemente, y luego dijo con una voz apropiada para hablar con un niño de tres años: - Está bien. Voy a ir a sentarme en el pasillo justo allí. Si necesitas algo, grita. -

\- Oh, él no es tan malo -

\- Lo sé. Kankuro tiene una cicatriz más grande que mi mano sobre sus costillas de la última vez que trató de convencer a Gaara de algo. De acuerdo, fue antes del examen de Chuunin. Pero prefiero ir a lo seguro. Estaré justo allí. -

\- Gracias, Temari - dijo Lee suavemente. No por la oferta tácita de ayuda y protección, que realmente creía que no necesitaba, sino por su confianza. Ella siempre lo trataba como a un potencial tonto que traería vergüenza al puesto diplomático que tenía y a Sunagakure y Gaara por asociación si no lo vigilaba y lo llamaba la atención sin cesar. Por otro lado, ella trataba a Kankuro de esa manera también a veces. Lee no sabía dónde estaba en su relación con ella como resultado. Pero hubo momentos, como ahora, cuando tuvo la impresión de que ella lo consideraba un poco como un hermano menor; el hermano menor cargante que nunca había tenido, a diferencia del hermano menor peligroso y demasiado inteligente que tenía.

Como una de las únicas amigas de Gaara, confiaba en que Lee haría lo correcto y que no lo mataran. Eso significó mucho para Lee. Una vez que él y Gaara descubrieran las cosas, Lee se hizo una promesa solemne de devolver esa confianza contándoles a Temari y Kankuro la verdad.

Temari no respondió su agradecimiento directamente; ella solo rodó los ojos en señal de irritación, lo empujó por la puerta y la cerró tras él. La escuchó echando a los guardias fuera. Ella los seguiría, luego esperaría fuera de la puerta y se aseguraría de que ambos estuvieran bien.

\- ¿Gaara? - Lee caminó hacia él lentamente, juzgando el estado de ánimo de Gaara.

Gaara levantó la vista y Lee se hundió para sentarse frente a él con cierto alivio. El habitual Gaara había vuelto; Una versión melancólica y pensativa, pero la calma ya no era una máscara estrictamente controlada sobre el caos, era la reserva habitual de Gaara.

\- Temari tiene razón - dijo Gaara. - No sabes lo mal que me puedo poner. -

\- ¿En serio? Diría que ya tuve una buena demostración una vez, durante el examen de Chuunin. - Lee palmeó su pierna izquierda para ilustrar su frase. Sintió pena por la punzada de dolor en los ojos de Gaara, pero no iba a hacer las cosas bonitas.

\- Obviamente no desistes - mordió Gaara. - La forma en que no me temes, tu capacidad de perdonarme y olvidar cuando te lastimo, es ... preciada para mí. Pero no dice mucho por tus instintos de supervivencia. -

Lee hizo un vago gesto de arrojar algo sobre su hombro (probablemente sus instintos de supervivencia). - No te preocupes por eso. -

\- Uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo. - Los ojos verdes brillaron con tensión y un dolor profundamente enterrado. - Lee, si no puedes darte cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser esto para ti ... entonces no veo cómo puedo aceptar -

\- Sé exactamente lo peligroso que es esto para mí - interrumpió Lee, alarmado por dónde iba Gaara. - Y eso es considerablemente menos de lo que pretendes que sea. Ahora lamento haberte gritado, pero mantengo lo que dije. -

\- Realmente no tienes instintos de supervivencia. -

\- Si fueras a matarme, lo habrías hecho anoche - dijo Lee sin rodeos. - Ni siquiera me lastimaste tanto. Metete esto en tu cabeza, Gaara: no me vas a matar. Deja de decirte eso porque ambos sabemos que no es verdad. Solo estás tratando de esconderte de tu miedo y dolor detrás de esa excusa. -

Fue algo bueno que Lee realmente creyera eso y finalmente confiara en el autocontrol de Gaara, porque de lo contrario, el extraño resplandor de furia en los ojos de Gaara lo habría hecho correr por su vida.

\- No tienes idea de qué - Gaara cortó su gruñido enojado, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. La breve llamarada de chakra se apagó como una vela. La arena se había ondulado en el comienzo de una espiral, pero ahora cayó al suelo desganadamente. - Lee, deja de hacer eso. -

\- ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Poniéndote en tu lugar? ¿Hacerte enfrentar cosas? -

Gaara no respondió. Sus ojos se habían abierto a rendijas y sus pupilas verdes seguían la arena arrastrándose a regañadientes hacia la calabaza.

\- Tengo que. Hacerte enfrentar estas cosas - dijo Lee, sus palabras simples y directas, aunque dentro de su pecho podía sentir su corazón hundirse. - Gaara ... si no quieres esto, si no me quieres ... entonces está bien. No te presionaré para que ... lo que sea. Incluso si quisieras estar conmigo ... Nunca te pediría más de lo que podrías darme. Sé que algunas cosas no te resultan fáciles. Está bien, puedo aceptar eso, incluso puedo aceptar que no seré más que un amigo para ti, pero tampoco te dejaré vivir así. Nunca lo haré. -

Gaara se concentró en el vago gesto de Lee que lo abarcaba, la pared, la calabaza, su ansiosa hermana esperando afuera.

\- Entreno contigo cuando nadie más se atreve. Discuto contigo cuando estás siendo un dolor en el culo. Te saco y te empujo a nuevas situaciones. Voy contigo en misiones y te obligo a trabajar en equipo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Tí y todos los demás en Suna saben que sí, que son poderosos, peligrosos y no completamente estables, y estoy al tanto de eso. Pero lo que sé es que tú también eres fuerte. Eres un genio y tienes una tremenda fuerza de espíritu y adaptabilidad. ¡Has superado tu pasado para convertirte en el Kazekage! Para cambiarte a ti mismo y el significado de tu vida tan radicalmente, debe haber sido un esfuerzo que el resto de nosotros apenas podemos entender. -

\- Pero ahora te has detenido. Tan pronto como tienes algo que perder, dejas de avanzar y no estás haciendo nada más que protegerlo. Proteges esta aldea, pero no dejarás que se acerquen más a ti. Dejas que te traten como algo peligroso, y no tratas de cambiar su opinión. Ni siquiera ves cuánto te gustan y te respetan ahora. -

Un estremecimiento brusco rozó la cara de Gaara, pero un instante después solo había una calma helada e intransigente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Lee.

\- Tienen razón al temerme. No tienes idea de cómo soy por dentro. -

\- Eso sería porque no me dejas ni a mí ni a nadie acercarse lo suficientemente para ver - respondió Lee, tratando de mantener su propia frustración bajo control. Las Reglas de Diplomacia eran bastante definidas en esto: no se le permitía sacudir por los hombros al líder ligeramente inestable de otra aldea hasta que pudiera ver lo que estaba frente a su nariz.

\- ¿Crees que te tendría miedo? ¿Es así? Sí, tienes razón, no sé todo lo que tienes encerrado, pero vi lo suficiente como para tener una buena idea hace seis años, y anoche también. Te he visto muy mal. Te he visto superarlo también, las dos veces. Todavía estoy aquí. -

Gaara le estaba dando esa mirada de búsqueda de nuevo. Sus ojos no se apartaron de Lee mientras extendía su mano hacia el Jounin, con la palma hacia arriba.

Lee extendió la mano en respuesta a ese gesto. Sintió un aleteo de esperanza cuando colocó su mano en la de Gaara. ¿Sería un apretón de manos varonil para sellar su nueva comprensión?

Los dedos de Gaara se deslizaron debajo de los suyos, agarraron su muñeca y levantaron la mano de Lee hasta que estuvo frente a los ojos desconcertados de Lee. Lee se encontró mirando el vendaje abultado que cubría el corte más profundo que había recogido en la tormenta ayer.

\- Tienes razón - dijo Gaara abruptamente. - Si no te maté anoche, no te mataré mañana a menos que me asaltes físicamente. He conseguido tanto control sobre mí mismo. Pero te he hecho daño y lo haré. ¿Ni siquiera te importa? -

Lee miró fijamente las vendas, recordando brevemente la primera vez que comenzó a usarlas cuando se convirtió en Genin, para protegerse y detener el sangrado inevitable cuando entrenaba.

\- ¿Te he hablado de mis reglas autoimpuestas? -

Los dedos de Gaara soltaron a Lee y su mano volvió a caer sobre su rodilla. Le dio al Jounin una mirada perpleja e irritada.

\- Sí. Lo hiciste - dijo, con una voz que implicaba que no había quedado impresionado. - Son una forma de incentivo para tener éxito. -

\- Es más que eso. Sí, es un incentivo, agrega presión a lo que estás haciendo. Sientes mucha más claridad y concentración cuando hay consecuencias graves que debes evitar. Y si fallas, esas consecuencias también son una forma de entrenamiento. ¡Ese es el doble poder de la regla! -

\- Si comienzas a hablar como tu maestro interferente, no me hago responsable de mis acciones. -

\- ¡Hey! No insultes... por favor no digas eso sobre Gai-sensei. Ahora, lo importante es que esta regla nos cubriría si aceptamos este desafío. -

Gaara lo miró como si las cejas de Lee se hubieran vuelto fluorescentes.

\- Nuestro desafío no es físico: es acercarnos más que a los amigos, formar un nuevo tipo de vínculo, preferiblemente sin que exista ningún daño corporal grave. Creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer esto, para controlarte y abrirte sin perder la cabeza o herirme. Y no voy a hacer que te sea más fácil permitiéndote envolverme en algodón, o poniéndote de puntillas alrededor de tu temperamento e inseguridades. -

La arena hizo un interesante silbido en la calabaza. Aparentemente, al Kazekage no le gustaba que le dijeran que tenía "inseguridades". Lee estaba dispuesto a admitir que no había sido el término correcto: "trauma masivo en la infancia" estaba más cerca y aún no era del todo adecuado, pero Gaara estaba hablando antes de poder corregirse.

\- Entonces, si no me controlo, ¿te lesionas gravemente? ¿Qué clase de estúpido? -

\- También será mi fracaso, si hago algo para realmente molestarte. Pero, no creo que pierdas el control como lo hiciste anoche otra vez. Las personas como nosotros nos enfrentamos mejor a los desafíos más difíciles. ¡Mira qué tanto has mejorado ya! Anoche me arrojaste contra una roca. Esta noche solo rompiste una taza de té. ¿Lo ves? -

La marcada frente de Gaara se arrugó como si la lógica de Lee lo estuviera lastimando físicamente.

\- Si uno de nosotros lo arruina, y podría ser yo, Gaara. Comencé peleas contigo antes cuando debería haber mantenido los estribos, o dije algo tonto cuando debería haberme callado. Considero que lastimarte a ti y a tus sentimientos es tan importante como lastimarme físicamente, ya lo sabes. Si uno de nosotros arruina y daña al otro, el remordimiento por el dolor que causamos será el precio del fracaso. Será un incentivo para hacerlo bien la próxima vez. Pero también habrá un beneficio inmediato. El dolor es una buena herramienta para pulir tus reflejos y enseñarte lo que no debes hacer. Y te mostrará de verdad lo que te he estado diciendo todo el tiempo: que no me iré solo porque me lastimes. Y si la pelea fue mi culpa, bueno, tal vez me demuestre que no atacarás solo porque te lastimé. ¿No es algo que valga la pena saber? -

Gaara dejó que su rostro se hundiera en su mano. - Y pensé que era yo quien estaba loco aquí ... -

\- Pero te lo dije, no creo que vuelvas a romper tu control tanto - continuó Lee alegremente. - Creo que aprenderás a controlarte, incluso en este nuevo tipo de situación. Oh, podrías darme un pequeño golpe si te enojas o te enojas en algún momento, pero no digo que no intente esquivarlo. No soy tonto Y en cuanto a mí, yo ... -

Lee se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que también tenía una gran concesión que hacer de su lado. Respiró hondo, soltó el aire lentamente, luego tomó otro para tener suerte.

\- En cuanto a mí - continuó en voz baja, - si nos juntamos, entonces supongo que tengo que cambiar también. Tienes razón, no me retiro nunca de una batalla, y salgo herido en algunas de mis misiones. Mi objetivo es desafiarme a mí mismo, obligarme a convertirme en el mejor Shinobi que pueda ser. Pero ... esa fuerza no es solo para pelear, es para defender a alguien importante. Tú. Entonces ... supongo que mejor empiezo a tener cuidado en las misiones. Ya no es solo mi vida. Si me lesiono por excederme, también te haré sufrir. -

La decisión no fue trivial. Lee todavía sentía la necesidad de demostrar que estaba ardiendo dentro de él. Más que nunca, en realidad, porque ahora quería demostrar que era digno de Gaara. Pero eso no era algo que él pudiera hacer con un Torbellino o dos. Parecía que el Lotus había vuelto a ser una técnica prohibida a menos que el propio Gaara estuviera en peligro. Lee asintió solemnemente y saludó un pasado que estaba enterrando, ignorando la extraña mirada que le valió.

\- Prometo cuidarme mejor a partir de ahora - dijo con gravedad. - Cumpliré con mi deber, pero haré todo lo posible para volver a ti sin ninguna lesión. -

Gaara lo miró fijamente por un minuto, su rostro inexpresivo.

\- ¿Y fuera de las misiones? - Preguntó finalmente.

Lee lo miró sin comprender. - ... tendré cuidado al cruzar la calle -

\- Si los dos volvemos a estar en peligro como lo estuvimos hace dos semanas - explicó Gaara con una voz que podría haber grabado sus palabras en el cristal, - ¿me impedirás pelear? ¿Desecharás tu vida para mantenerme a salvo? -

Lee lo miró fijamente.El mero recuerdo de esa hora desesperada luchando alrededor del fuerte del desierto había causado un destello de crudo miedo reflexivo que sacudió su sistema. Si Gaara muere... La pregunta tampoco era hipotética; Orochimaru todavía estaba suelto, y sus intenciones hacia Gaara aún eran desconocidas.

\- Quiero protegerte - murmuró Lee.

\- ¿Y no ves cómo esto funciona en ambos sentidos? -

\- Pero estabas indefenso -

\- Tú tampoco estabas luchando en plena forma. No solo me mantuviste fuera de la pelea, ni siquiera estaba cerca para ver qué te había pasado. No soy idiota, estaba al tanto de mis limitaciones, algo en lo que todavía tienes que trabajar, en mi opinión. Si hubiera estado allí, podría haber hecho algo, pero ni siquiera estaba allí. ¡Podrías haberte matado y yo ni siquiera estaba allí! - La arena se sacudió en la calabaza y cuando Lee se frotó el pelo con tristeza, una débil carga estática hizo que el cabello se aferrara a sus dedos.

\- Está bien, visto así…- murmuró Lee, y se encogió un poco ante la mirada critica de Gaara.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Lee podía escuchar a la distancia un leve y regular ruido de golpeteo; El abanico de Temari golpeó el suelo mientras patrullaba el pasillo afuera.

\- Antes ... de que todo esto sucediese ... peleamos bien como equipo - dijo Lee lentamente como si estuviera construyendo algo delicado en el espacio entre ellos. - Lo dijiste anoche; Éramos iguales. Vigilabas mi la espalda y yo la tuya ... -

\- Vigilaba tu espalda y tu saltabas constantemente directo al peligro hasta que te arrastraba hacia atrás y te decía que dejaras de exagerar - dijo Gaara.

Se produjo una fuerte mirada mutua.

\- Creo que tendremos que encontrar ese equilibrio de nuevo - admitió Lee, rascándose la nuca. - Ese equilibrio. No ser demasiado protector y confiar en que el otro hará su parte. De espaldas, trabajando juntos para defendernos mutuamente. - Dicho así, no sonaba tan mal. - Er, quizás tengas que seguir recordándome que no me lance por la borda. Durante algún tiempo. Hasta que me acostumbre al concepto. Gai-sensei dice que tengo mucha energía natural y entusiasmo. -

\- Lo sé - dijo Gaara con acidez. - En cuanto a recordartelo, no tengas miedo al respecto. No te dejaré volver a hacer esas estupideces, no ahora que eres una parte tan crucial de mi existencia. -

Lee lo miró, sorprendido por sorpresa por la implicación. - ¿Quieres decir que estás listo para darnos una oportunidad? -

\- Probablemente no tuve elección desde el principio - respondió Gaara, mirando sombríamente los puños que había apretado sobre sus rodillas. - No era algo en lo que pudiera pensar y que se fuera. Estoy sintiendo lo que estoy sintiendo. La puerta está abierta ahora. Y si lo cierro de nuevo ... incluso si fuera posible, el daño sería considerable. No puedo hacerlo, alejarte de esto también te quitaría algo. Yo tampoco puedo hacer eso. -

Lee miró la despeinada cabeza roja. Este hombre ... era muy fuerte. Había enfrentado sus miedos y estaba dando ese salto de fe. Iba a dejar que Lee los guiará hacia adelante, empujándolo hacia algo que Gaara apenas estaba preparado para imaginar.

Lee sintió como si esa puerta acabara de abrirse ante él también. Una puerta que conduce a algo que apenas podía imaginar tampoco. Lee trató de mantener una actitud positiva en todas las cosas, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que en el fondo, había asumido que Gaara lo rechazaría una vez que lo pensara. Pero ahora ... las cosas estaban así. Gaara estaba colocando una parte de sí mismo en las manos de Lee. Los pensamientos de Lee comenzaron a girar en espiral como lo había hecho la Arena anoche. No más misiones de todo por el todo; no más momentos de estar intensamente vivos en ese instante de vida o muerte, sino una vez más, defendiéndose mutuamente, luchando espalda con espalda, eso sonaba como lo mejor del mundo. Si Lee podía soportarlo ... la idea de Gaara en peligro aún apretaba los puños y le quemaba el cuerpo.

Y qué tal ... sexo. La concentración de Gaara antes había estado en aceptar, o no, los sentimientos de Lee. Había tratado el sexo de forma bastante arrogante, como una garantía potencialmente agradable. Esta actitud más bien sorprendida, incluso alarmó a Lee.

De hecho, había muchas cosas que comenzaban a alarmarlo ahora que estaba mirando por esa puerta abierta. Él iba a ser responsable de la felicidad de otra persona. Alguien que ya estaba tan dañado, tan mal herido en el pasado ... Lee relajo sus gestos, tratando de mantener su preocupación fuera de su expresión, ya que eso realmente enviaría el mensaje equivocado. Gaara podía sentir el miedo y muy fácilmente lo malinterpretaba. Lee calmó su corazón, que estaba haciendo cosas extrañas en su pecho, y se concentró en su objetivo, su nuevo desafío. Lee también tenía que ser valiente ahora; valiente por los dos.

\- Pero creo que estabas equivocado - dijo Gaara de repente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos agitados de Lee. - Sobre tener que avanzar o pudrirse. La estabilidad y la seguridad no son necesariamente algo malo. Hubiera estado perfectamente contento simplemente cuidando a Suna hasta el día de mi muerte. Y ahora ... estarás en misiones, en peligro, y no estaré allí para ayudarte. La idea me está volviendo loco. - Los dedos de Gaara se aferraron a la marca en su frente como si todavía lo estuviera quemando. Lee no creía que Gaara estuviera hablando metafóricamente aquí; Gaara generalmente decía lo que quería decir, nada más y nada menos.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, no estás loco! Tienes que ser más positivo. Eres ... eres simplemente muy nervioso. -

Eso podría haber salido un poco más inteligente, pensó Lee, marchitándose un poco bajo una mirada sin parpadear.

\- ...Tienes razón. En comparación contigo, realmente soy bastante racional. -

Si las mordaces réplicas de Gaara habían vuelto, Lee podría relajarse.

\- Vamos a aclarar una cosa - dijo Gaara con frialdad, atrapando a Lee en medio de una sonrisa de alivio. - No me gustan esas 'reglas' tuyas. No quiero hacerte daño en absoluto. Así que te pido que tengas cuidado, o no habrá nada más que dolor en esto para los dos. Puedo controlarme a mí mismo y a mis instintos, pero no si me asustas o si me lastimas de una manera que no espero. Pasé muchos años de mi vida como un monstruo. La falta de sueño, el esfuerzo por controlar lo que hay dentro de mí, todavía soy inestable. Tú lo sabes.Cuando me lastimaste, cuando tú de todas las personas me lastimaste, Lee, he matado en esas circunstancias antes. Todavía puedo recurrir a mis viejos patrones de comportamiento muy fácilmente cuando no estoy seguro o herido. Y eso siempre será peligroso. ¿Es algo con lo que puedes vivir? -

\- Gai-sensei tendría mucho que decir sobre esa actitud pesimista y derrotista tuya. -

Lee se encogió de hombros ante la pesada mirada que le valió. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco hipócrita porque se había hecho la misma pregunta la noche anterior. Pero ahora que había aceptado los riesgos, no quería que Gaara los desestabilizara.

\- Tienes que creer en ti mismo. Tienes mucho más autocontrol del que te das crédito. Y no estaba planeando torturarte, sabes. - Aunque estaba seguro de que Gaara probablemente no lo creía después de la angustia y la confusión que le habían costado las últimas veinticuatro horas. Gaara había pasado los últimos años construyendo un ambiente que lo libró del dolor y le dio algo de estabilidad, y Lee había causado estragos dentro de eso.

¡Gaara iba a tener mucho de qué preocuparse en las próximas semanas, pero al menos no debería tener que preocuparse por Lee! Lee extendió la mano y acarició la mano de Gaara vigorosamente (los instintos de supervivencia estaban muy sobrevalorados).

\- No me subestimes. Creo que hay una razón por la que soy yo a quien dejaste acercarse de ti. Soy un buen guerrero, ya me he enfrentado a ti y soy tu amigo. Puedo decir en qué estado de ánimo te encuentras después de un año de conocerte. Soy quien sabe cuándo está bien hablar contigo y cuándo es mejor callarme y dejarte pensar. Sé a qué distancia seguirte en tormentas de arena, y cuándo puedo decirte algo que te ayude a controlarte y cuándo tengo que dejarte solo para que lo hagas. Por favor, confía en mí. Intentaré no ponerte en peligro con demasiada frecuencia. -

\- ... ¿Pero con la frecuencia suficiente para que siga avanzando en enfrentar las cosas? - 

Lee asintió seriamente.

\- Muy bien.No es que tenga otra opción. He tenido experiencia de primera mano en lo persistente que puedes ser una vez que te has decidido a algo - murmuró Gaara con considerable perspicacia.

Se levantó, agarró a Lee por el codo y tiró al Jounin para que se pusiera de pie sin ningún esfuerzo.

\- Necesito ir a hablar con mi hermana. Está preocupada, y con razón. -

\- ¿Se lo dirás? ¿Sobre esto? - Lee preguntó valientemente. El abanico de Temari seguramente no podría lastimarlo mucho más de lo que Gaara lo había hecho la noche anterior. ¡Él podría soportarlo! Eso esperaba.

\- No - dijo Gaara después de algunas deliberaciones. - No, a menos que pensemos que necesitamos su ayuda para algo. Temari se esta haciendo cargo de los deberes de Kankuro mientras este caza a Sound. También se ha hecho cargo de algunos de los míos. Está vigilando a Suna y su política, tiene que lidiar con las maquinaciones de Orochimaru y ahora su hermano pequeño aparentemente está perdiendo la cabeza. Ella está bajo bastante estrés ahora mismo. Y ella sabe lo difícil que fue cuando me acerqué a ella y a Kankuro hace seis años. No quiero preocuparla más. -

\- Es tu elección - dijo Lee, tratando de no ceder con alivio.

Gaara se frotó las ojeras de sus ojos. - Espero que no tome mucho tranquilizarla esta noche. Necesito descansar. No he estado haciéndolo mucho últimamente, y han pasado dos largas semanas desde que partimos para esa misión en el desierto. También necesitas dormir un poco. Es tarde y todavía estás convaleciente. -

\- ¡Buena idea! - Lee se volvió hacia la pila de papeles en el suelo. - Iré tan pronto como haya ordenado esos informes -

Fuertes dedos lo agarraron por la parte trasera de su chaleco y lo hicieron girar ciento ochenta grados para que estuviera frente a la puerta y no al escritorio.

\- Quise decir ahora, Lee. -

\- Pero -

\- Prometiste cuidarte mejor. Hace solo unos minutos. -

\- Eso no es lo que quise decir con -

\- Pero lo prometiste - señaló Gaara con lógica fría. - Y siempre cumples tus promesas, siempre que no puedas escapar de ellas con algún tecnicismo e ir a hacer algo estúpido de nuevo. -

\- Oye, eso es trampa - resopló Lee.

\- Probablemente lo sea - respondió Gaara sin un parpadeo de remordimiento o vacilación. Una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Lee lo guió firmemente hacia la puerta.


	15. Capítulo 15 : Querido Gai-Sensei

"Querido Gai-sensei.

Espero que usted y su equipo estén bien. Espero que el Ninjutsu de Ryota haya mejorado como esperabas. Suena como un joven decidido por tus cartas. Estoy seguro de que con tu guía se convertirá en un gran ninja.

Yo mismo me estoy recuperando bien."

Lee mordió distraídamente el extremo de su bolígrafo. Se preguntaba sobre eso. La forma en que se había sido golpeado en el desierto la noche anterior lo preocupaba. Había estado entrenando contra Gaara durante más de un año a un nivel muy alto. Debería haber sido capaz de esquivar el golpe inicial de la barrera de arena, incluso si no lo hubiera esperado en absoluto. Gai-sensei le había dicho que tomaría tiempo volver a su forma física anterior; Un par de meses, tal vez más. Aún así, Lee simplemente no sentía que hubiese hecho ningún progreso en absoluto. Y si-

Pero no fue por eso que Lee estaba despierto a las cuatro de la mañana escribiendo una carta a Gai-sensei. Esa preocupación podría esperar otro día.

"Necesito tu consejo. Siempre dijiste que podía escribir si"

Lee tachó eso. No necesitaba recordarle a Gai-sensei su promesa de ayudarlo y guiarlo. Gai-sensei siempre estaría allí para él.

"Necesito tu consejo. ¿Qué debe hacer un hombre si está enamorado de alguien? Y esa persona acepta esos sentimientos, quiere estar cerca mio y construir una relación, pero debido a las circunstancias de su pasado, probablemente no sabe realmente qué es el amor o una relación."

'Su' pasado ... Lee miró la palabra con algo así como una fascinación desconcertada.

Finalmente había aceptado el hecho de que le gustaban los hombres y Gaara específicamente. Pero verlo escrito así ... lo hizo muy real e inmediato. Como si tomara algo hipotético y lo hiciera de carne y hueso. Um, carne, sí, eso fue parte del problema.

El tema del sexo todavía lo hacía sentirse... no nervioso, sino confundido. Gaara no parecía pensar que era un gran problema, lo que aturdía completamente a Lee. Lee estaba bastante dividido al respecto. Parte de él quería estar seguro. No podía decir exactamente de qué quería estar seguro; Solo seguro . Pero otra parte de él realmente lo quería. Realmente, realmente lo quería. Lee comenzaba a sospechar que las hormonas estaban involucradas en esta parte.

Este profundo sentimiento de necesidad lo había capturado por primera vez cuando Gaara lo había besado. Había sentido algo así antes en sueños y en presencia de Gaara, pero ahora era diez veces más fuerte. Le hubiera gustado descartarlo como un simple ataque de lujuria, pero en el fondo no estaba tan seguro de que fuera así de simple ...

Sin embargo, ese también era un tema para otro día. Lee iba a tener que abrirse camino con sus sentimientos primero para discutir eso con su respetado maestro. Tampoco era su verdadera preocupación. Y de las cuatro páginas anteriores arrugadas en la papelera, y las correcciones en esta, la preocupación más inmediata era bastante difícil de escribir sin preocuparse por eso .

Había dejado de intentar hacer una copia limpia ya. Estaba tachando y reescribiendo hasta encontrar la forma correcta de expresarse, luego reescribiría la versión definitiva sin todos las ideas garabateadas. Había estado en con eso desde que había dejado de intentar dormir unas horas antes. Tenía un par de horas más para aclarar sus pensamientos antes de que abriera la oficina de correos por la mañana.

La lámpara del escritorio emitió un leve zumbido y parpadeó. El generador de Suna para consumo civil era un poco chispeante por la noche, a diferencia del generador de primera línea que alimentaba el edificio administrativo, las murallas y el centro de defensa, que podían resistir cualquier cantidad de jutsus hostiles.

Lee garabateó un pequeño símbolo de "advertencia de alta tensión" en el margen, con la mente en blanco.

Debería estar durmiendo. Le había dicho a Gaara que se iría a dormir después de su discusión en la oficina de Lee antes. Había dicho que se cuidaría mejor. Lo había prometido, de hecho. De acuerdo, Gaara había torcido un poco sus palabras...

Lee se encontró sonriendo. Inteligente, bastardo. 'Siempre cumples tus promesas'. Gaara lo conocía demasiado bien.

Si. Él conocía bien a Lee. Gaara confiaba en él para cumplir sus promesas. Confió en Lee con muchas cosas.

Lee puso la pluma en el garabato.

Había sonado tan confiado antes cuando le había dicho a Gaara que enfrentará sus miedos y se arriesgara. Cuando le había dicho a Gaara del desierto que se controlara.

A la frase "Yo mismo me estoy recuperando bien", Lee agregó "pero creo que me estoy volviendo loco".

Gaara no lo había herido ni lo había golpeado en la boca. Por alguna razón, la idea de que su comportamiento era arriesgado no había cruzado por completo la mente de Lee cuando se paró frente a su amigo y le ladró así. Lee se preguntó si era porque, en el fondo, sabía que Gaara no lo lastimaría. ¿O fue porque habría aceptado con gusto algunos moretones más si eso significaba que Gaara no terminaría acurrucándose y volviendo a aislarse?

Y Gaara había aceptado su oferta. Su amor. Iban a construir algo juntos, lo que iban a construir aún estaba por determinar, pero implicaría defenderse mutuamente, apoyo mutuo, abrirse, compartir, y sexo eventualmente, las sangrientas Hormonas de Lee le recordaron eso, y Gaara lo había mirado y lo había aceptado. A él. A Rock Lee

Gaara ...

Lee dio vuelta la página con un gesto deliberado.

"Querido Gai-sensei

Espero que estés bien. Estoy bien, pero necesito tu consejo.

Me he enamorado de Gaara. Creo que lo he amado durante meses, aunque no se sentía exactamente como la poderosa y pura llama del Amor que describiste en tus discursos. Esto te sorprenderá. Aunque no creo que lo haga el hecho de que estoy enamorado de un hombre. Puedo estar equivocado, pero creo que supiste esto sobre mí desde hace ya un tiempo. Tal vez deberías haberlo mencionado antes, porque ha sido un poco confuso para mí desde hace unos meses."

Lee se detuvo un segundo e intentó imaginar, solo por el argumento, el tipo de conversación que Gai-sensei habría tenido con él para sacar ese hecho al aire. Hizo una mueca tan fuerte que rompió su pluma. No, pensó Lee, limpiándose la tinta de los dedos con una de las hojas de papel desechadas, fue mucho mejor para Gai-sensei haberle dado a Lee el discurso sobre el amor, el que finalmente ayudó a Lee a aceptar el tirón que sintió hacia Gaara , así como su orientación, en lugar de tratar de ser tan explícito con un Genin de ojos muy abiertos y doce años.

Bueno, esto era solo un borrador. Lee arrojó el bolígrafo a la basura, cogió uno nuevo y volvió a la página, pero descubrió que no podía continuar hasta que tachara todo el párrafo anterior. Era demasiado molesto, imaginar a Gai-sensei leyendo algo así. Y tal vez respondiendo en una carta propia, no, es mejor atenerse al punto.

"Querido Gai-sensei

Espero que estés bien. Estoy bien, pero necesito tu consejo.

Estoy enamorado de Gaara. Al principio, pensé que era solo atracción física. Lo que hizo las cosas muy confusas por un tiempo. Pero ahora sé que lo amo. Es una persona asombrosa. Espero que algún día lo conozcas tan bien como yo. Es muy fuerte tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu. Ha derrotado cosas que apenas puedo imaginar. Ha sido gravemente herido en el pasado, y es cauteloso al acercarse a las personas. Cuando dije que lo amaba, él reaccionó"

Lee frunció el ceño ante la lámpara. Gaara había reaccionado de varias maneras. Primero, casi había matado a Lee, o al menos había perdido lo suficiente el control como para que la muerte de Lee fuera una posibilidad, aunque el propio Gaara había protegido a su amigo de sus peores instintos. Recordando esa escena, Lee deseó poder atribuir parte de esa reacción a Shukaku. Pero recordó lo que Naruto le había contado sobre el demonio. Podría atacar la cordura de Gaara cuando bajaba la guardia, podría hacerlo más peligroso e inestable, le daba mucho poder, pero no lo influenciaba directamente. No, eso había sido todo Gaara, desafortunadamente.

Como había sido el Gaara que se había arrojado sobre Lee ante la idea de que el Jounin podría volver a Konoha. Y el Gaara que había dicho cuán poderoso era el toque de Lee para él. Y el Gaara que había arremetido de miedo y había roto una taza de té en la oficina de Lee hace unas horas. Y el que había dicho que nunca más quería lastimar a Lee, y que confiaba en él.

"Cuando dije que lo amaba, reaccionó de una manera bastante complicada. Creo que está confundido acerca de todo esto. Está dispuesto a intentar acercarse a mí, pero parece que todo lo que hago le duele. Eso es malo para él y potencialmente peligroso para mí, lo que lo hace malo para él nuevamente porque tiene esta cosa de no lastimarme más."

Lee releyó la última oración y suspiró. Lo bueno es que esto era solo un borrador. Lo puliría más tarde.

"Entonces necesito saber qué hacer y decir para no lastimarlo o asustarlo más. Necesito guiarnos a ambos firmemente hacia adelante, hacia la promesa de nuestra juventud, como lo describiste una vez. Pero estoy un poco perdido. No se exactamente que hacer. Mi corazón dice que quiero protegerlo, defenderlo, morir por él si es necesario. Como lo hice hace casi dos semanas, y no me arrepiento. Pero Gaara no quiere eso ahora, y puedo ver por qué. De todos modos, la próxima vez sospecho que él será el que me protegerá, ya que es cinco veces más fuerte que yo cuando sus poderes no están sellados. Y nada de eso realmente importa cuando no estamos en peligro. Entonces, ¿cómo puedo"

Lee calmó su pluma. Lentamente miró hacia la pared frente a su escritorio, con los sentidos extendiéndose. Miró por encima del hombro hacia la ventana. No había nada que ver excepto un trozo de cielo del color del índigo profundo.

Quizás estaba imaginando cosas. Había estado pensando demasiado en Gaara esta noche. Y realmente necesitaba dormir un poco; estaba un poco agotado.

Lee había sido un Shinobi durante demasiados años para engañarse a sí mismo. Lentamente arrugó la página, tirándola al fondo. Lo dejó caer en la papelera, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Le pareció ver que algo pequeño y redondo se desintegraba en arena mientras se acercaba.

La brisa tibia de la noche entró cuando abrió el panel. Lee se apoyó en el alféizar y miró hacia abajo, ya sabiendo lo que vería. Gaara lo miraba desde dos pisos más abajo.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos. Entonces Gaara hizo un gesto de 'ven aquí'. Lee asintió con la cabeza.

Supongo que estoy en problemas, pensó Lee, mirando culpable a la lámpara del escritorio. Fue a recoger sus sandalias y su chaleco Jounin y luego, en lugar de despertar a los vecinos al salir por la entrada principal, saltó por la ventana y aterrizó sin hacer ruido al lado de Gaara.

\- Traté de dormir - dijo Lee en voz baja incluso antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, - pero después de haberme despertado a las dos de la tarde, mi reloj interno está completamente sesgado. - Y también tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero no quería cargar a Gaara con eso.

El ceño de Gaara se disipó. Aparentemente, esa era una excusa aceptable para un insomnio crónico.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Patrullando el pueblo? - Lee preguntó completamente redundante. Gaara no se molestó en responder.

\- ¿Te importa tener compañía? - Lee agregó, porque siempre preguntaba. Solo era educado. Si se proponia ir a cualquier lugar con Gaara, generalmente lo hacía incluso sin un "Sí" y, a menos que el Kazekage le ordenara específicamente a Lee que no lo hiciera (e incluso eso era negociable). Pero aún así, era educado preguntar.

Recibió un leve asentimiento de Gaara, que fue un estímulo más que suficiente. Lee se puso a caminar mientras su amigo se alejaba, silencioso como un fantasma flotando entre islas de luz de neón y tramos de calles oscuras.

\- Te ves cansado - dijo Lee después de un rato.

Gaara giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo. - Eres la única persona en este pueblo que podría saberlo. Aparte de mis hermanos, tal vez. -

\- Dijiste que ibas a descansar un poco - señaló Lee, tratando de evitar la preocupación de su voz.

\- Dijiste que ibas a dormir un poco - Gaara respondió de manera previsible, aunque lo dijo distraídamente.

Cuando Lee estaba cansado se volvía torpe, atontado y propenso a decir cosas sin pensar. Cuando Gaara estaba cansado ... bueno, eso era una cuestión de seguridad nacional.

\- ¿Quizás deberías irte a casa entonces? - Lee sugirió cuidadosamente. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? -

\- Descubrir una mentira. -

Lee lo miró boquiabierto. - ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué mentira? ¿Alguien te mintió? Espera, no crees que te mentí, ¿verdad? - Lee había sido un poco arrogante antes, y tal vez había tratado de sonar más seguro de lo que era, una falla frecuente de él, en realidad, pero nunca había tenido la intención de ...

\- No. - Gaara lo miró con los ojos gris pizarra en la oscuridad. - Tengo muchos deberes, preocupaciones y problemas. Solo unos pocos tienen que ver contigo. -

\- ... Sí. Debería saber eso - dijo Lee en voz baja, mirando las tenues columnas de tierra y arena levantadas por sus sandalias. - Lo siento. -

Gaara no respondió, pero de nuevo rara vez lo hizo.

\- ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? - Lee agregó, sin esperar nada, y no se sorprendió cuando Gaara no respondió.

Gaara siguió caminando en silencio y Lee lo siguió, con algo de de ansiedad, especulación y dándole vueltas a su cansado cerebro. Gaara los condujo a la muralla sur y subió a la torre de vigilancia para consultar con el guardia. La Kunoichi de turno no se sorprendió al ver al Kazekage; Con frecuencia patrullaba el pueblo durante una o dos horas cada noche. Sin embargo, no había esperado que Lee estuviera allí. Ocasionalmente caminaba por el pueblo con Gaara, pero no a las cuatro de la mañana. Como buena Sand Shinobi que era, no hizo comentarios ni los miró ni un momento más de lo necesario para verificar su identidad antes de volver a su vigilancia al desierto más allá de los altos acantilados de piedra.

Gaara llevó a Lee más lejos a lo largo de la pared hasta un punto a medio camino entre dos estaciones de guardia. Se detuvo, con una mano apoyada en la piedra tallada, buscando señales de peligro. Lee se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos contra la muralla, haciendo lo mismo automáticamente, aunque algo de su atención se desvió hacia el perfil de Gaara recortado contra el cielo antes del amanecer.

No sabía cómo había adivinado que Gaara estaba cansado. Los ojos de anillos oscuros no estaban más manchados de lo habitual. Los ojos podrían estar enrojecidos, pero la luz era demasiado mala para decir. La cara de Gaara estaba tan firme como las estatuas de los antiguos Kazekages que custodiaban la entrada a la puerta principal de Suna. Su postura era una imagen sacada directamente del manual del Shinobi sobre la preparación para el combate, cargando la calabaza como si no pesara nada, al igual que cuando era más joven y le parecía tan ridículamente grande.

Tan firme. Tan autónomo. Sin embargo, ese otro Gaara también estaba allí, el que rasgaba a lo que quería acercarse, el que se aferraba demasiado o se alejaba. Tan complejo Lee sintió de nuevo ese profundo nerviosismo, esa responsabilidad.

\- Haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz ... -

El susurro se había escapado sin ninguna intención, una extensión de sus pensamientos cansados. Gaara no reaccionó por un segundo, pero luego se volvió hacia Lee sobresaltado.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Nada. Solo pensaba en voz alta. - Lee se enderezó y miró obedientemente el desierto a su alrededor.

\- ...¿Qué dijiste? -

Lee lo miró con admiración, parpadeando sus ojos cansados. - Dije que haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz. -

\- ¿Feliz? - Gaara repitió como si nunca antes hubiera escuchado la palabra.

\- Bueno, sí. Es por eso que las personas se unen. Convertirse en una pareja. Acercarse así - agregó Lee, ya que Gaara no siempre sabía el significado de los coloquialismos a menos que los hubiera escuchado en un contexto bien definido al menos una vez.

Gaara lo miró hasta que Lee finalmente se giró para mirarlo completamente con un - ¿Qué? -

\- Tú ... ¿eso te hace feliz? - Gaara preguntó lentamente.

Lee ladeó la cabeza. - Sí. Sí, lo hace. Anoche te dije por qué me gusta estar contigo. Incluso solo esto, salir contigo ahora ... sí, me hace feliz - dijo Lee, apoyándose contra la muralla de nuevo. , con la barbilla apoyada la mano, mirando hacia el desierto.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Lee miró a su amigo, pero incluso él no podía leer lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Gaara en este momento.

\- Voy a hacer un barrido perimetral - dijo el Kazekage, su voz extrañamente distraída mientras se volvía.

\- Iré contigo. - Lee no se molestó en expresarlo en términos de una pregunta esta vez. Estaba un poco preocupado por Gaara.

Gaara saltó el parapeto sin responder y Lee lo siguió. Caminaron en silencio por un rato, dirigiéndose a los barrancos alrededor de los acantilados que protegían a Suna. Esta vez el silencio tuvo un propósito; Gaara estaba pensando. Podía pensar durante mucho tiempo así, sin tratar de llenar el silencio con verborrea innecesaria, hasta que sus palabras estuvieran completamente formadas y listas en su mente. Lee había aprendido a guardar silencio durante estos momentos.

Se abrieron paso hasta los confines de las defensas de Sunagakure, bien fuera de la vista de las murallas. Lee se alegró cuando Gaara se volvió para caminar por el perímetro sin salir al desierto. No le gustaba la idea del Kazekage vagando demasiado lejos de su base y sus soldados, con Gaara cansado, Lee todavía lejos de estar en buena forma y Sound en algún lugar acechando.

\- Alguien me dijo una vez que ser amado haría que el dolor desapareciera. Esa es la mentira que estaba intentando descubrir esta noche. -

Lee había esperado algún tipo de declaración, pero esa declaración abrupta lo dejó sin palabras por unos momentos.

\- ¿Quién te dijo esto? - finalmente preguntó.

\- Nadie que conozcas. -

Entonces no fueron Naruto, Temari o Kankuro. Eso solo dejó a un par de posibles candidatos y Lee, recordando algo que Gaara había dicho en sus momentos psicóticos la noche anterior, dijo - ¿Yashamaru? - antes de pensarlo completamente.

Gaara se detuvo.

Lee dejó que su postura cambiará sutilmente a la de defensa mientras sopesaba la reacción de Gaara con cuidado. Gaara estaba cansado, todavía estaba bajo la influencia de las últimas veinticuatro horas, y ese nombre probablemente era tan peligroso como 'amigo' o 'amor'.

El momento pasó. Gaara miraba al frente sin moverse.

\- Tengo una confesión que hacer - murmuró Lee culpablemente. - Meses atrás, no mucho después de llegar a Suna, cuando regresé a Konoha para una misión, hablé con Naruto sobre ti. Esperaba que pudiéramos hacernos amigos, y quería entenderte. Él me contó sobre ... tu tío. No me di cuenta de que estaba diciendo algo que probablemente le habías dicho en confianza. -

\- Naruto nunca puede mantener la boca cerrada, incluso cuando se rompió la mandíbula durante el examen de Jounin hace dos años - dijo Gaara. No parecía molesto.

\- ¿Fue Yashamaru quien dijo eso? -

Un solo asentimiento fue su respuesta.

\- Oh. ¿Cuentamelo? ¿Por favor? -

Gaara finalmente lo miró, solo una mirada, luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Lee lo siguió automáticamente. Esa probablemente había sido una pregunta demasiado general. No estaba seguro exactamente de lo que quería que Gaara le dijera, en realidad. ¿Las circunstancias de esa conversación con su tío? Sí, sería un recuerdo agradable para desenterrar, con Gaara ya cansado y desestabilizado por demasiados días de confusión y estrés.

... todo lo que hago le duele ...

\- Cuando era joven -

Gaara dejó de hablar como si el sonido de su propia voz lo hubiera sobresaltado.

Se giró para mirar al desierto, bañándose como el mar contra el acantilado de tres metros de altura en el que se encontraban. Lee lo miró atentamente.

\- Cuando era joven, tan pronto como pude hablar, me daban casi todo lo que pedía mientras estudiase y mantuviese cierto control sobre mí. Pero nadie me tocó. Eso fue lo que noté primero, cuando finalmente me di cuenta de qué era diferente. La forma en que me miraban y nunca me tocaban. Incluso mis cuidadores solo mantenían el contacto al mínimo. -

Las palabras eran simples, directas y sin autocompasión. Gaara podría haber estado describiendo la vida de un conocido lejano, uno que no le importaba particularmente.

\- Fue entonces cuando comenzó a doler. Necesitaba algo y no podía decir qué. Nunca fui normal, pero fue cuando comencé a volverme inestable. Inmanejable. Y empeoraba gradualmente. Entonces Yashamaru dijo eso, que para curar el dolor, Tendría que recibir amor. Era lo único que haría que desapareciera. -

\- Recibir amor - reflexionó Lee. El querido tío Yashamaru no había dicho nada sobre darlo, aparentemente. Lee no estaba sorprendido. Confirmó algo que había intuido. Gaara tal vez ni siquiera entienda que el concepto de dar amor podría aplicarse a él.

Lee se había dado cuenta en algún momento durante este día frenético, confuso y muy, muy largo, que probablemente le diría "Te amo" a Gaara repetidamente, y que no obtendría las mismas palabras a cambio. Ahora no. Tal vez nunca. Si en el futuro esto pesaba sobre él, entonces Lee se recordaría a sí mismo cómo Gaara lo había abrazado mientras dormía esa noche en el desierto, y cómo le había hecho sentir a Gaara; cómo Gaara había protegido a Lee de los demonios dentro de su cabeza; cómo estaba respondiendo la pregunta de Lee ahora, cuando abrirse aún era un concepto desconocido para él y compartir un suceso sin sentido.

Gaara nunca podría expresar lo que sentía con palabras, y Lee había dicho que nunca le pediría a Gaara más de lo que podía dar. Pero Lee no sentía que lo estuviera cambiando. En absoluto.

\- Sus palabras ayudaron. Especialmente cuando dijo - y Gaara se detuvo abruptamente.

\- Está bien - murmuró Lee. Tenía una buena idea de lo que Yashamaru había dicho. Que amaba a Gaara, que Gaara era su persona importante.

\- Lo que dijo me dio algo que nunca había tenido antes - agregó Gaara en su tono monótono habitual. - Esperaba que las cosas cambiasen. Luego, aproximadamente cuatro horas después, lo maté. -

\- ¡En defensa propia! - Lee exclamó. - ¡Te atacó! -

\- No estaba en peligro real - respondió Gaara, con voz neutral. - Yo lo maté deliberadamente. -

\- Fuiste atacado, eras muy joven, quién podría culparte - murmuró Lee con lealtad. Sabía que probablemente estaba siendo injusto. Yashamaru debe haber tenido algún tipo de razón desesperada para lo que hizo, y de todos modos no había tenido una oportunidad contra la Arena. Había sido un asesinato. Pero cuando pensó en cuánto daño se había hecho esa noche, por una vez en su vida, Lee no tenía ganas de ser justo.

Gaara continuó hablando como si Lee no hubiera dicho nada.

\- Durante los años de asesinatos que siguieron, recibí amor, o eso pensé. Lo recibí de mí mismo, ya que no había nadie más que me diera lo que se suponía que iba a hacer desaparecer el dolor. Hice lo que me gustaba, Shukaku y yo éramos los únicos que importabamos. El frenesí asesino ayudaba. Sabía lo que era. -

Lee lo recordaba vívidamente, y si alguna vez lo olvidaba, alguna pesadilla ocasional se lo recordaba.

\- Cuando Naruto me venció, me ayudó a darme cuenta de como los vínculos debían ser. Anclas. Fuerza. Disminuí mis expectativas. Era suficiente si me daban una razón para vivir. Pero aún así, en el fondo de mi mente estaba la idea de que si me esforzaba más, si demostraba ser digno, tal vez sería amado por aquellos a quienes protegía, y el dolor desaparecería. Una parte de mí todavía quería creerle - concluyó Gaara. Estaba frunciendo el ceño. Lee tuvo la impresión de que Gaara mismo no había planeado decir tanto, y se sorprendió de las palabras que habían salido.

Lee pensó en la vigilia sin fin de Gaara sobre su pueblo, la forma en que caminaba por sus calles por la noche, como ahora. Cómo casi había muerto protegiéndonos de las bombas de Deidara. - Gaara, la gente de Suna -

\- Ahora me amas. Y ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa. - Una vez más, Gaara continuó como si Lee no hubiera hablado en absoluto. - Me amas, pero el dolor sigue ahí, las cosas dentro de mi cabeza todavía están ahí. Cuando dijiste eso, ... me rompió. Todavía tenía esa esperanza, incluso después de todos esos años. Lo esperaba. ... esperaba mucho de ser amado. He pensando en esto estas últimas horas, tratando de enterrar esto de una vez por todas. -

Gaara finalmente se volvió hacia Lee, sus ojos buscando su rostro.

\- ¿Pero ahora dices que quieres hacerme feliz? -

\- Por supuesto. Todos quieren ser felices - dijo Lee suavemente.

\- ¿Querer? - Los labios de Gaara se curvaron en una fea media sonrisa. - Lo que quiero es contradictorio. También es anormal. Incluso podría hacerte daño. No lo entenderás. Eres mi amigo, Lee, pero en el fondo, lo sabes. Tú, de todas las personas, lo sabes. La forma en que yo me he estado comportando en estos días es solo una parte de mí. He construido una apariencia de normalidad a mi alrededor como un caparazón. Me ayuda a interactuar con los demás. Me da algo de estabilidad. Pero debajo de eso sigo siendo la criatura que ingresó a ese hospital mientras ni siquiera estabas consciente y trato de matarte. Eso es lo que soy por dentro. Puede que ya no actúe por esos impulsos, pero así es como pienso. No soy un ser humano normal. Estás llegando a lugares donde no dejo que otras personas lleguen. Esa criatura que está dentro no tiene necesidades o deseos normales, ni nada que un ser humano como tú pueda siquiera entender. -

Gaara parecía perdido, mirando a Lee como lo había hecho la noche anterior, como si Lee pudiera tener el secreto que le permitiría comprender algo fundamental.

\- Felicidad ... entiendo el concepto intelectualmente, lo veo en otros. Pero no soy como ellos. No tengo la capacidad para ello. No digas que eso va a suceder. No ... .no me mientas, Lee. No seas como él. Yo - 

Realmente tengo que hacer algo con estos reflejos extraños que he desarrollado, pensó Lee. Debería saber mejor que agarrarlo después de lo que pasó anoche.

Pero, una vez más, creía firmemente que lo peor que podía pasar era que recogiera algunos rasguños de arena más. Y ahora daría varios centímetros de piel y una pinta de sangre si pudiera sostener a Gaara cerca por unos segundos más.

\- Lee. -

La cara de Lee estaba presionada contra la mejilla de Gaara; sus palabras fueron un largo murmullo. - Lo sé, lo siento, sé que no debería asustarte, pero realmente quería -

Una sacudida de la cabeza de Gaara lo silenció. Era leve, pero empujó la mandíbula de Lee. Lee aguantó, aunque no podía hacer más que rodear con un brazo el hombro de Gaara y poner la mano libre en su cintura, debido a la calabaza. Estaba mirando directamente al corcho. Gaara reaccionó y retrocedió un paso antes de que Lee lograra reducir la distancia entre ellos, pero el corcho todavía estaba plantado firmemente en la boca del contenedor, por lo que al menos Gaara no se había alarmado seriamente.

Gaara estaba inquietantemente quieto, pero no estaba luchando. Lee tampoco se movió y guardó silencio.

-... no es normal ... - susurró Gaara, tan bajo que el leve crujir de arena a su alrededor y la brisa del amanecer casi lo cubrió.

\- Ser normal no es tan genial - murmuró Lee, con la boca en automático. - Corro por el desierto con calentadores para aumentar mi resistencia al calor, y estoy seguro de que habrá personas que te dirán que eso tampoco es normal. Nunca te mentiré, Gaara. Lo prometo, no lo haré. No soy inteligente, y sí, a veces no te entiendo muy bien, pero te siento por dentro, no puedo explicarlo. También cometo errores, también te lastimo. Las últimas dos semanas, pero ambos podemos aprender, y no puedo prometerte que voy a hacer que el dolor desaparezca, pero lo intentaré. -

Entonces Lee dejó de balbucear y esperó. Eran shinobi. La mano de un compañero en el hombro, que en silencio lo instaba a seguir adelante a pesar de la fatiga y el miedo, dijo más que sus declaraciones de amor o amistad. Ningún ninja era normal. Gaara estaba justo en un extremo de la escala. Un día, Lee lograría hacerle ver eso. Y si Gaara estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado, entonces Lee estaría allí para encontrarse con él a mitad de camino.

El pulgar de Lee dibujaba el patrón de tensión que encontró en la parte posterior del cuello de Gaara. Lenta y gradualmente, las rígidas líneas del cuerpo de Gaara se doblaron. Su cuello se inclinó bajo la suave caricia de Lee, hasta que la barbilla de Gaara descansaba sobre su hombro. Algo pareció salir de Gaara. Salió de él para hundirse en la arena y la roca bajo sus pies.

\- No sé qué esperas de mí. O de este vínculo. - Las palabras fueron suaves en el oído de Lee.

\- A decir verdad, tampoco lo sé realmente - admitió Lee, dejando que la mano del cuello de Gaara se deslizara sobre su hombro. - ¿Pero sabes qué? Tendremos que resolverlo. -

\- No sé si puedo ser feliz. Espero que no te decepciones si eso no sucede -

\- ¡Nunca! -

\- pero esto se siente bien - terminó Gaara simplemente, su mano extendiéndose y apoyándose en el hombro de Lee en algo que era mitad remarcar sus palabras, mitad retorno del abrazo.

Lee sintió que algo se aflojaba en él. Deslizó su otra mano entre la curva de la espalda de Gaara y la de la calabaza. Su mano rozó la arena endurecida. Se preguntó distraídamente si alguien más había tocado esa cosa deliberadamente antes.

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba, se dio cuenta. Esto era lo que quería, sí, lo quería todo, incluso si tampoco podía entenderlo. Quería abrazar al asesino, necesitado de afecto, el hombre peligroso, lleno de demonios; el Kazekage, el amigo; el amante también, porque eso también formaba parte del todo. Lo quería todo, quería a Gaara, tanto.

Algo pequeño y peludo corrió de una piedra a los siguientes seis metros de distancia. Lee lo rastreó con sus ojos y sentidos automáticamente; uno de los jerbos del desierto que anidaban en las rocas. El cielo era de un color neutro claro. Pronto iba a ser el día, el sol salía rápidamente en el desierto.

Gaara se movió, luego se enderezó. Esperó hasta que Lee quitase la mano de entre la calabaza y la espalda, y luego se alejó.

\- Tengo que volver. - Los dedos de Gaara se demoraron en el brazo de Lee antes de caer con un gesto que parecía demasiado cansado para la tranquilidad de Lee. - Necesito descansar. -

Lee extendió la mano y tocó el pelo rojo cerca de la sien de Gaara. Las cerraduras eran más ásperas y gruesas de lo que esperaba. - ¿Estás bien? -

Gaara lo miró y, por un instante, Lee pensó que se daría la vuelta y no respondería como solía hacerlo. Pero Gaara no se dio la vuelta.

\- Sí. Pero se está inquietando - dijo en voz baja.

Gaara nunca habló de su "invitado", nadie en Suna lo hizo. Lee no sabía cuánto le costó a Gaara decir esas pocas palabras en voz alta a alguien que realmente le importaba, pero podía hacer una suposición educada, y Lee lo habría abrazado nuevamente por ese pequeño paso si no hubiera estado tan ocupado entrando en pánico.

\- ¡Tenemos que llevarte de vuelta! ¿Quieres que te lleve? Oh, probablemente eres más rápido de lo que soy yo ahora mismo, ¿o puedes descansar aquí? ¡Te vigilaré! Te defenderé con mi ¡vida! Er, o mejor dicho, te defenderé muy vigorosamente y con la intención de que los dos sobrevivamos. -

Gaara lo miró fijamente, y luego la comisura de su boca se torció hacia arriba en esa pequeña sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes - respondió, volviéndose hacia la aldea, - tengo margen. Pero será mejor que lidie con esto sin demorarlo más. Creo que puedo irme a descansar ahora. -

Lee se obligó a caminar en lugar de galopar. Confió en Gaara para saber lo que requería cuidar de Shukaku. Gaara se veía bien. Cansado, pero más relajado que cuando Lee había saltado por la ventana antes. Lee también se permitió relajarse y disfrutar estos minutos juntos.

Gaara hizo una pausa cuando llegaron a la muralla y echó un último vistazo al desierto, con los ojos entrecerrados contra la astilla del sol bailando como una cuerda de fuego en el horizonte.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? - preguntó, volviéndose hacia Lee y asintiendo hacia las murallas sobre su cabeza. - O deberíamos pasar por las puertas. -

\- Oh por favor - resopló Lee. - Estoy convaleciente, no muerto. -

\- También estás cansado. Tropezaste dos veces en el camino de regreso. -

\- No podía ver correctamente - respondió Lee con gran dignidad. - No todos tenemos los ojos de un gato y una habilidad innata para caminar sobre la arena. -

Gaara resopló suavemente. Hubo el más mínimo desplazamiento de aire y luego estaba parado a seis metros de altura, en la muralla. Lee lo siguió, un poco menos elegante pero sin tropezar, por supuesto, qué sugerencia tonta.

\- Necesitas dormir - anunció Gaara sobre su hombro, ya a un par de metros de distancia.

\- No tiene sentido, serán las seis cuando regrese. Voy a sacar un ojo rojo. -

Gaara miró hacia atrás sin detenerse. - Escuché a los shinobi usar esa expresión antes. ¿Qué significa? -

\- Es lo que hacemos después de largas patrullas. Significa que correré unas vueltas alrededor de Suna, beberé tres tazas de ese lodo que ustedes llaman café y luego trabajaré y entrenaré durante el día para permanecer despierto. Esta noche me estrellare contra la cama, y dormiré hasta la mañana. Mi reloj interno volverá a funcionar normal. -

Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron, pero al final, todo lo que dijo fue: - Si tú lo dices. -

Luego, después de un momento de silencio, y tal vez una breve lucha interna, murmuró: - Simplemente no exageres. -

Lee asintió seriamente y golpeó su pecho. - ¡No lo haré! ¡Lo prometo! -

Gaara no hizo ningún comentario, solo asintió con cansancio al guardia cuando la pasaron. Estaba mirando a Lee y parecía divertirse por alguna razón.

Saltaron a las calles de Suna y se dirigieron a su intersección principal.

\- ¿Te importa si camino contigo hasta tu casa? - Lee añadió alegremente, porque siempre preguntaba; simplemente era educado.

Gaara parecía ligeramente perplejo, una expresión que solo tres personas en Suna habrían podido descifrar. - Está fuera de tu camino. -

\- No me importa. Me gustaría. - Lee dudó, miró a Gaara y agregó un poco más intencionalmente. - Realmente me gustaría. -

El Kazekage lo miró sin comprender.

Lee se preguntó si debería explicarlo, pero no era muy bueno para hablar sobre cosas sentimentales sin usar amplias declaraciones románticas. Y sería realmente fácil decir más de lo que quiso decir de esa manera, o decir algo que podría ser malinterpretado por un hombre que tenía muy pocos antecedentes para interpretarlo correctamente. Es solo que ... las palabras eran sorprendentemente difíciles cuando lo pensabas.

Gaara extendió la mano y empujó a Lee hacia la izquierda, en dirección a la habitación de Lee y lejos de la calle que conducía a la residencia del Kazekage. Lee decidió que no debería sentirse tan decepcionado. Gaara podría haberse abierto un poco, pero seguía siendo el mismo por dentro, lo que significaba distante, terco y adorado con toda la empatía de un escorpión que acababa de tener un mal día ...

Con una voz que sugería que a Lee le estaba molestando, Gaara dijo: - Si quieres venir conmigo, muévete. Nos desviaremos por la puerta. Necesito hablar con el Jounin de guardia antes de ir a descansar. -

\- ¡Voy! - Lee miró a Gaara con una gran sonrisa brillante. - Gracias. -

\- No hay necesidad de agradecerme - dijo Gaara suavemente, todavía visiblemente perplejo. La mano sobre el hombro de Lee seguía allí.

\---

Lee puso las pesas de entrenamiento, las pequeñas, de veinte libras, sobre el escritorio. Tenía agua, una toalla, sus armas y mucho en qué pensar. Había habido muchísima comunicación en ese abrazo antes. Toda una comprensión establecida en un idioma que ambos apenas comenzaban a aprender. Lee había hecho algunas promesas pesadas en estas últimas horas, y tendría que pensar cuidadosamente sobre cómo cumplirlas.

Pero no se movía para recoger la bolsa de su deporte. Estaba mirando el bolígrafo sobre su escritorio.

Se agachó, sacó el trozo de papel de la papelera, lo dejó caer de nuevo, cogió una hoja nueva y se sentó.

"Querido Gai-sensei

Esto será una gran sorpresa para ti, pero Gaara y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos queremos mucho y hemos decidido unirnos como pareja. No será fácil, pero los dos somos valientes, decididos y estamos en plena primavera de nuestra juventud. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros. Estoy seguro de que cometeremos errores, pero como me enseñaste, aprenderemos de ellos y nos harán más fuertes. Si fallamos, no habremos merecido esta victoria. Pero no creo que fallemos. Me encanta. Intentaré, con toda la determinación que me enseñaste, hacerlo feliz. Tendrá que aprender qué significa eso y qué quiere para que eso suceda. Creo que también voy a aprender mucho. Los dos vamos a cambiar. Creo que, confiando el uno en el otro, nos transformaremos en el tipo de hombres que realmente podríamos merecer ser. Si eso tiene sentido. Nunca he sido tan bueno en los discursos como usted, Sensei, y estoy un poco cansado, pero creo que me comprende.

Gracias por tu ayuda, Gai-sensei.

Respetuosamente, tu estudiante,

Rock Lee"

Lee volvió a leer la carta varias veces, luego fue a quemarla junto con los borradores. No creía haber tenido la intención de enviarla en primer lugar. Deseaba desesperadamente la orientación y aprobación de Gai-sensei, pero esta era la única situación que tendría que resolver sin la ayuda de su maestro.

Sin la ayuda de Gai-sensei, pero no solo.

Gaara era un genio que se había superado a sí mismo y a los temores de Suna de convertirse en Kazekage, y Lee era una espléndida bestia del trabajo duro y determinación que se había convertido en un Jounin a pesar de no conocer a ningún Genjutsu o Ninjutsu; un par de hazañas imposibles entre los dos ya. Juntos, seguramente podrían conquistar este nuevo desafío. ¡Podrían hacerlo! ¡Bien!

Lee saltó por la ventana por segunda vez ese día y salió corriendo hacia los campos de entrenamiento, repentinamente lleno de energía nuevamente.


	16. Capítulo 16 : Más cerca

El comienzo de la semana de Lee había sido intenso, cuanto menos. Había sido arrojado contra una roca, arañado y magullado, amenazado por una muerte arenosa, besado, tentado y discutido. Había hecho que Gaara aceptara su amor y se abriera a él también un poco. Eso fue casi tan traumático como el resto, de una manera extraña.

Y solo era miércoles.

Nadie habría culpado a Lee por acercarse a la residencia del Kazekage un poco diferente después de todo eso. No es que Lee lo hiciera, por supuesto. Atravesó el patio y golpeó con esperanza la puerta.

\- ¿Gaara? ¿Estás dentro? -

Silencio.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar de nuevo, sintió un ligero chakra desde el interior de la casa. El equivalente Shinobi de un reconocimiento y una invitación para entrar.

Lee probó la puerta y la encontró abierta. Se quitó las sandalias en el vestíbulo y subió los tres pequeños escalones hacia la gran sala de recepción. Miró a su alrededor expectante, pero para su sorpresa, Gaara no estaba en ningún lado para ser visto. La túnica de la oficina colgaba, un poco descuidadamente, del pomo de la empuñadura de una espada, una de las armas de los antiguos líderes que decoraban las paredes de la habitación ricamente amueblada. Sin embargo, no había signos de su dueño. Lee estiró el cuello para ver si Gaara estaba en la cocina a un lado, tomando un té o un almuerzo tardío. Nadie allí tampoco.

\- Aquí dentro. -

Las palabras tranquilas respondieron a la pregunta que Lee estaba a punto de expresar.

Lee nunca había estado en esta habitación antes. Miró a su alrededor con gran curiosidad. Era estéril en comparación con el área de recepción. Solo había una cama doble, un pequeño armario sin decoración, un largo y bajo escritorio en una esquina, cubierto de papeles y libros, un cojín al lado para arrodillarse mientras trabajaba, y eso era todo.

Gaara estaba al otro lado de la cama, sentado en la ventana abierta, su espalda apoyada contra el gran alféizar. Llevaba pantalones sencillos y una túnica roja sin mangas, una extraña informalidad. La calabaza estaba apoyada contra la pared debajo de la ventana. Gaara había juntado las rodillas contra el pecho, apoyando los brazos contra ellas, su rostro se volvió. Estaba mirando a Sunagakure. Lee no sabía lo que Gaara podía estar mirando tan atentamente; acababa de caminar por el pueblo, y cualquiera que tuviera medio cerebro se escondía dentro del feroz sol de la tarde.

Lee estudió el perfil de Gaara por un momento, porque en un nivel puramente superficial, Lee disfrutaba mirando a Gaara. Pero en otro nivel, estaba tratando de juzgar el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

Distante, fue la primera conclusión que apareció en la cabeza de Lee. Gaara parecía que estaba vagando por los caminos retorcidos en lo profundo de su propia mente. Pero no parecía cansado o dolorido. Tampoco parecía que quisiera hablar. Más allá de eso, Lee no podía adivinar. Había visto a Gaara así antes. Normalmente dejaba solo a su amigo en estas circunstancias. Pero Gaara lo había invitado a entrar. Y Lee tenía la sensación, que no podía justificar de ninguna manera, de que incluso ahora Gaara estaba tratando de dejar que se acercara.

Lee había pasado horas en la compañía silenciosa de Gaara antes en el desierto, en misiones o de noche en su oficina cuando el Kazekage no tenía ganas de hablar. A Lee no le importó obtener respuestas monosilábicas o ninguna durante un tiempo, especialmente si eso significaba que podía continuar admirando la vista. Tal vez su presencia aquí le daría a Gaara el ímpetu para dejar de meditar.

\- ¿Descansaste bien ayer después de que te acompañé a casa? - Lee preguntó cortésmente.

Después de unos segundos, la barbilla de Gaara se hundió una fracción.

\- ¡Bien! Anoche dormí más de doce horas. Pero me las arreglé para hacer un buen trabajo durante el día mientras trataba de mantenerme despierto. Terminé de reorganizar esos informes, y he estado trabajando con Sanada para correlacionar información. - Sanada había sido amable e ignoró los frecuentes bostezos de Lee. - Un resumen debería estar en tu escritorio mañana en algún momento. -

Gaara asintió débilmente, aún sin mirar a su alrededor.

Lee vaciló entre el cojín de la esquina y la cama. La cama sería mejor, si a Gaara no le importara. Estaba a solo unos metros de la ventana y Lee podía sentarse frente a su amigo y hablar sin estirar el cuello.

Se sentó y luego se puso de pie nuevamente. Se dio la vuelta, empujó la cama con recelo y volvió a sentarse con cautela. Cambió su peso alrededor e hizo una mueca.

\- Dios mío, Gaara, ¿duermes en esto? -

Sus travesuras al menos habían llamado la atención de Gaara. Los ojos verdes lo estaban estudiando crudamente.

\- No - respondió finalmente Gaara, pareciendo un poco más concentrado.

\- Bien por ti. Preferiría dormir en el suelo. - El delgado colchón estaba lleno de bultos y desgastado incluso a través de las sábanas. La plataforma debajo de ella estaba inclinada de una manera que sería un peligro a largo plazo para la postura de un guerrero, y las patas crujían.

\- Pero puedes dormir estos días. Me lo dijiste. ¿Verdad? - Lee empujó el colchón. - Quiero decir, cuando dijiste que necesitabas descansar ayer, supuse -

\- Yo duermo. - Gaara todavía lo estaba mirando, y Lee pensó que toda la pregunta al menos había tenido el mérito de distraerlo. - Mi resistencia mental ha aumentado con los años. Puedo dormir durante dos o tres horas sin efectos nocivos. -

\- Oh. ¿Y puedes hacer eso en esta cama? - Lee preguntó incrédulo. Empujó el suelo con los pies y todo se tambaleó y gimió alarmantemente.

\- No. No me acuesto. Lo hago allí. - Gaara levantó la barbilla hacia el cojín cerca del escritorio. - Es un viejo hábito. -

\- ¿Entonces la cama ...? -

\- Una vieja. -

\- ¿No te dieron una mejor cuando asumiste el cargo? -

\- Lo hicieron. Dejé que Temari se lo quedará. Ella tiene problemas de espalda.- 

\- Ya veo. -

Gaara volvió a mirar el paisaje y Lee volvió a admirar su propia vista: el perfil de Gaara recortado contra el cielo del desierto, la curva del cuello, los brazos en la túnica sin mangas. Era una vista muy buena, en opinión de Lee.

\- Pensé que volverías a tu oficina hoy - dijo finalmente, probando el terreno. - Pero tu asistente me dijo que te habías ido a casa antes del mediodía. -

Al menos eso tuvo una reacción, por pequeña que fuera. Los labios de Gaara se apretaron.

\- Sí. He tenido quince horas de trabajo al día desde que tomé el puesto de Kazekage, pero no esta mañana. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Lee, perplejo por el tono inusualmente amargo de Gaara.

\- Los he asustado - dijo Gaara, aún mirando por encima de los tejados del pueblo que se alejó de la elevación en la que se alzaba la residencia del Kazekage. - Teniendo en cuenta mi comportamiento en los últimos días, no puedo decir que los culpo. Hubo una pequeña conspiración de papeleo revoloteando a mi alrededor esta mañana, con el objetivo de dejarme sin nada que hacer hoy más que ir a casa y descansar un poco más. -

\- Estoy seguro de que tenían buenas intenciones - se aventuró Lee. Interiormente, gimió. Sí, el personal administrativo había tenido las mejores intenciones, estaba seguro. Gaara ciertamente había necesitado un descanso ayer. Pero ahora necesitaba algo para mantenerlo ocupado. Un insomnio que lo dejaba dormir de dos a tres horas de veinticuatro le daba tiempo más que suficiente a solas con sus propios pensamientos. Darle aún más tiempo para meditar no iba a ayudar.

Lee se puso de pie con un gesto decisivo.

\- Si quieres tranquilizarlos, debes trabajar en ello. Meditar aquí no es la forma de hacerlo. Y no está mejorando tu estado de ánimo. -

Eso le dio un leve ceño fruncido. Lee se sintió alentado, ya que era una respuesta más sincera de lo que esperaba, si Gaara realmente se sumergiera profundamente en uno de sus oscuros silencios.

\- ¡Ya sé! - El puño de Lee golpeó el aire con entusiasmo cuando la repentina idea lo golpeó. - ¡Vamos a entrenar! ¡Eso te animará! -

El ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mirada directa, como si Lee fuera un extraño animal nuevo en un zoológico exótico.

\- Crees que una actividad agotadora, sudorosa y peligrosa me animará. -

A mi siempre me anima - señaló Lee.

\- Sí, por eso la mayoría de este pueblo piensa que estás tan loco como yo - dijo Gaara, volviéndose hacia el horizonte de Sunagakure.

\- Estás exagerando. Nadie aquí piensa que estás loco. O yo, para el caso. Vamos, Gaara, es una buena idea. Le mostrará a la gente que estás bien, te animará. Y entrenar nunca es una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Vamos! -

\- No. -

\- Ahora no seas cabezota. -

Gaara ni siquiera dignificó esa última declaración con una respuesta.

\- Bien - dijo Lee, cambiando de táctica. - Dame tres buenas razones por las que prefieres esconderte aquí en lugar de salir y hacer algo de ejercicio conmigo. -

Gaara no apartó la vista de las calles de Suna, pero levantó la mano derecha, dos dedos y un pulgar extendidos.

\- Si hay una manera de mostrarle a mi gente que no me he vuelto completamente loco, no será peleando contigo durante la parte más calurosa del día - dijo, con el pulgar doblado hacia atrás en su palma.

\- Oh, pero ellos saben -

Un dedo doblado hacia atrás metódicamente. - No quiero volver a golpearte con la arena, incluso si es solo por un entrenamiento. -

\- Que pero -

\- Y tú - concluyó Gaara, aún sin mirar a su alrededor pero apuntando con el último dedo a Lee, - se suponía que lo tomarías con calma durante otras dos semanas. Al menos. -

La boca de Lee permaneció abierta.

\- ¿Podríamos hacer un simple entrenamiento? ¿Ir despacio ...? - finalmente sugirió no muy esperanzado.

Gaara continuó mirando por la ventana, el cuerpo quieto, la cara ilegible. Lee lo examinó, luego asintió para sí mismo.

No hubo reacción detrás de él cuando se apartó de la ventana. Ninguna indicación de que a Gaara le importara si se fuera. En cierto modo, no importaba si le importaba o no. Lee no podía pasar sus días adivinando a Gaara. El hombre era difícil de leer en el mejor de los casos, sería inútil. Más importante aún, sería algo deshonesto, en cierto modo; Un poco como la manipulación.

Así que no era preocuparse por lo que Gaara pudiera pensar, sino puramente la decisión de Lee de sentarse en la cama en lugar de irse. Si su amigo quisiera que fuera, Gaara no tendría reparo en decirlo. Hasta entonces, Lee iba a quedarse justo donde estaba porque quería.

Dobló los pies descalzos debajo de él y enderezó la espalda, después de moverse un poco para ponerse cómodo. Uno de sus uniformes verdes estaba lavando, el otro necesitaba un buen trabajo con aguja e hilo después del estallido de Gaara en el oasis del desierto dos noches atrás, y el tercero había sido arruinado por desconsiderados ninjas de Sound. Gai-sensei había prometido enviarle reemplazos tan pronto como pudiera fabricarlos, pero Lee se vio reducido al uso del uniforme estándar de Leaf Jounin mientras tanto, y no era lo mismo.

\- También terminé mi trabajo para esta tarde. Mantienen mi carga ligera durante la convalecencia - le dijo a Gaara mientras se acomodaba. - Haré algunos ejercicios de meditación, y luego iré a entrenar cuando me enfríe. Me encantaría tu compañía si te apetece. Te hará sentir mucho mejor. -

Echó un último vistazo al perfil de Gaara antes de cerrar los ojos. No le ayudaría a vaciar su mente para meditar, pero era una distracción agradable contra la que luchar.

Lee se concentró en su respiración, en el lento movimiento del chakra y el chi, y comenzó a deshacer los hilos de preocupación que lo anclaban al plano material. Gaara estaría bien. El era fuerte. Demonios, ya había vuelto prácticamente a la normalidad, solo un poco más sombrío y taciturno de lo habitual. Él-

¿Eh ...?

Las cejas de Lee se arrugaron. Lo alisó concienzudamente e hizo otro intento de serenarse, pero su mente se resistió de nuevo. Había algo extraño tratando de llamar su atención. Sin embargo, no es una amenaza ... una presencia ...?

Lee abrió los ojos instintivamente para encontrar a Gaara examinándolo a unos centímetros de distancia, inclinándose sobre la cama sin tocarla.

\- ¡Waaah! - Lee se lanzó instintivamente, lo cual no es algo que uno deba hacer desde esa postura. Terminó en una maraña de miembros en la cama crujiente. - ¡Gaara! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te acerques así sigilosamente! ¿Estás tratando de recibir un puñetazo? -

Gaara lo observó mientras Lee se desanudaba. Su rostro era ilegible. Luego se arrodilló sobre la cama y puso una mano sobre el colchón cerca del muslo de Lee. Lee parpadeó con admiración. Gaara se arrastró hasta la cama y se sentó frente a Lee, que había logrado enderezarse.

\- ... ¿Quieres meditar conmigo? - Por la forma en que el ritmo cardíaco de Lee había comenzado a acelerarse, ya sabía que eso no era lo que Gaara quería.

Gaara se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos abiertos, mirando directamente a Lee. Lee abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque nunca sabría qué era lo que estaba a punto de decir. Unos labios rozaron los suyos, luego Gaara se reclinó un poco, su rostro a dos pulgadas de distancia.

No fue un beso tórrido por mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco fue el gesto inocente y reconfortante que habían compartido ayer por la mañana.

\- Um ... -

Gaara se quedó donde estaba. Parecía estar esperando.

\- Supongo ... si esto te hace sentir mejor - se escuchó a sí mismo decir Lee.

Al parecer, eso era lo que Gaara había estado esperando, porque la última palabra fue amortiguada.

Lee inclinó la cabeza y lo hizo más como un beso. Esto estuvo bien. Habían hecho esto antes. Sólo un beso. Gaara probablemente quería un poco de consuelo inocente ... y Lee sabía que, incluso aunque no se hubiera atrevido a pedirlo, también había estado anhelando esto.

Los dedos de Gaara estaban en los brazos de Lee, cálidos incluso a través de su camisa. El propio Lee no sabía dónde poner sus manos. Tanteó un poco, luego las colocó ligeramente sobre las costillas de Gaara.

Una brisa agitó la cortina cerca de la ventana abierta. La cama crujió cuando su peso cambió ligeramente. La boca de Gaara rozó la mejilla de Lee, su barbilla, luego sus labios nuevamente. Lee no lo dejó avanzar, presionando sus bocas juntas más completamente de nuevo.

Esto no era como el abrazo de ayer; esto era suave, sensual, una caricia compartida. Pero también fue un momento de paz. Estaban juntos, sanos y salvos, y Lee se sintió ... cálido. Valorado. Protector y protegido. Había tocado esto brevemente antes cuando se había dormido en los brazos de Gaara después de abrir las siete puertas para proteger a la persona que amaba. Pero esta vez nadie estaba tratando de matarlos activamente y Lee no tenía múltiples heridas con las que lidiar. Lo hacía todo completamente mejor.

El aliento rozó su mejilla, lento, constante y agradable. El pelo rojo le hizo cosquillas en la frente. Lee captó un destello de pupila verde cuando echó un vistazo rápido a sus pestañas; Los ojos de Gaara estaban abiertos. Lee prefería mantener los suyos cerrados. Mejoraba los otros sentidos, resaltaba la respiración de Gaara, el suave crujido de la cama, los pequeños cambios en los músculos de la espalda y los costados de Gaara mientras los brazos de Lee se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura.

Gaara besó la esquina de la boca de Lee, luego frotó su rostro contra la mejilla de Lee como un gato y puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Lee. Lee inhaló y exhaló lentamente, envolviendo sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su amigo. Novio, Lee se corrigió con suave asombro. Había estado flotando en el fondo de su mente durante un par de días, pero esto de repente lo hizo realidad. Su cuerpo hormigueaba por todas partes, pero era un sentimiento reconfortante y poco exigente, solo lo calentó y lo dejó feliz.

Ese sentimiento de paz se había expandido a su alrededor como una burbuja. En ese pequeño espacio y en ese breve momento en el tiempo, no había más preguntas, problemas, dudas, manías subyacentes ni arena que se portaba mal.

\- Más cerca - dijo Gaara suavemente.

\- ¿Hm? - Lee parpadeó. Había enterrado su rostro contra el hombro de Gaara. La túnica roja olía a armario y a la piel de Gaara. Lee dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por la columna de Gaara, revolviendo la tela. Sintió a Gaara temblar contra él. Presionandose más cerca. Los dedos de Lee volvieron a tocar la tela, en un gesto inconsciente. Solo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo cuando Gaara se quedó quieto.

Gaara se echó hacia atrás, rodó sobre sus rodillas, aumentando la distancia entre ellos. A pesar de la ardiente luz del sol afuera, Lee de repente sintió frío cuando las manos de Gaara lo dejaron. Pero Gaara no dijo nada. Sus dedos cayeron hasta los bordes de su túnica y se la quitó por la cabeza.

En los confines de su cerebro, Lee recordó que los cambios bruscos y extremos de temperatura eran malos para los músculos y las articulaciones. La forma en que había pasado de sentir frío a sentir que estaba a punto derretirse no podía ser bueno para su salud. La forma en que parecía ser independiente de la temperatura real en la habitación también era preocupante.

Miró con los ojos muy abiertos el pecho desnudo de Gaara. La piel era tan suave y prístina como la recordaba. Ah no, no del todo. Lee sintió una extraña sensación de hormigueo en el estómago, una extraña mezcla de diversión y feroz protección, mientras sus ojos trazaban tenues líneas bronceadas en el cuello y los brazos de Gaara; Un pequeño recuerdo de su tiempo en el desierto. Se había despegado un pequeño parche cerca del hombro de Gaara.

Lee se lamió los labios. Esa sensación de hormigueo estaba creciendo a un ritmo alarmante, convirtiéndose en una emoción sin aliento. Había visto el cuerpo de Gaara antes, y luego lo había soñado bastante. Pero ahora...

Pero ahora, presumiblemente, se le permitía tocar.

Sus manos vacilaron a una pulgada de la piel del color de las almendras silvestres. Sus dedos parecían más grandes de lo que solían ser y las vendas que los ataban se sentían más apretadas. Gaara miró hacia abajo, luego se movió hacia adelante para que los dedos de Lee se deslizaran solos sobre su pecho.

Observó los dedos de Lee deslizarse sobre su piel por unos momentos, con ojos serios y atentos. Luego levantó la vista lentamente. Se inclinó hacia delante y tocó los botones de la camisa de Lee con algo parecido al ceño fruncido de concentración. Luego sus dedos se pusieron a trabajar en el collar de Lee.

Lee no esperaba eso, pero realmente no podía pensar en ello. De hecho, Gaara podría haber procedido a cortar a Lee en comida para gatos en ese momento y Lee no habría hecho nada más que mirar, fascinado, a sus propios dedos acariciando la piel suave. Se deslizó bajo sus manos, más cálido de lo que había pensado. ¿Por qué había asumido que la piel de Gaara se sentiría fría ...? No había cicatrices para atrapar las callosas puntas de los dedos de Lee, solo un hundimiento ocasional entre los músculos magros.

Los ojos de Lee comenzaban a secarse. Tarde o temprano tendría que parpadear. Pero si parpadeaba, podría perderse algo.

Entonces Gaara se inclinó hacia adelante y tiró de la camisa de Lee por sus brazos, quitándole el chaleco Jounin al mismo tiempo, y eso rompió el extraño trance de Lee.

Lee se quitó la camisa y el chaleco de los antebrazos y las manos vendadas para liberarlos, deseando distraídamente que se hubiera puesto una camiseta debajo de la camisa hoy, al menos se haya bañado esta mañana, maldita sea las restricciones de agua. Sus brazos se cruzaron con timidez sobre su pecho. Pero toda la atención de Gaara parecía estar en la gran cicatriz roja sobre el pecho de Lee, la piel aún brillante y frágil.

Parte de la incomodidad de Lee se desvaneció bajo el escrutinio clínico, y miró la larga herida. La medicina de Sakura-san era maravillosa cuando se trataba de que un Shinobi herido volviera a ponerse de pie rápidamente, pero lo dejó hecho un desastre. Lee estaba estirando la piel y frotando el linimento tres veces al día para que la epidermis y los músculos recuperaran cierta elasticidad y no lo obstaculizaran con los movimientos más amplios de su brazo.

Gaara puso un dedo sobre la cicatriz, la sensación adormecida por el tejido acumulado. Lee realmente no registró el contacto como algo más que analítico hasta que el dedo de Gaara vagó y comenzó a rastrear heridas más antiguas.

Lee tragó saliva e intentó no tensarse ni encorvarse. Gaara parecía absorto en las tenues manchas de cabello oscuro que salpicaban el pecho de Lee, entrecruzadas en parches por débiles cicatrices. Trazó hasta el último como si estuviera siguiendo un mapa. El gesto fue inocentemente curioso pero aún así sensual, lo que hizo que Lee temblara.

\- Me has visto con el torso desnudo antes - murmuró. Era una especie de objeción a la intensidad del escrutinio de Gaara. - Dos veces. Más que eso, en realidad, suelo entrenar sin mi parte superior a veces - Antes no había tenido que comparar su cuerpo que era como un arma desgastada con el de Gaara. Después de eso, se había puesto la camisa.

\- Hmm. Esta vez es diferente. - La mayor parte de la atención de Gaara estaba en lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo. - Esta vez es para mí. -

Lee lo miró fijamente, una vez más atrapado entre el placer encantado y ese temblor de incredulidad de que él podría ser objeto de tanta fascinación y atención.

\- Pero parece que te importa - dijo Gaara, finalmente levantando la vista lentamente. - ¿Por qué? No parece que no te guste mirarme o tocarme. -

¡Definitivamente no! Er, ¿cuál era la pregunta? Lee parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a abrazarse. La mano de Gaara estaba plana sobre su pecho cicatrizado cerca del hombro. Probablemente podría sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Lee.

¿Por qué le importaba? Lee sabía que tenía un cuerpo que muchos Shinobi envidiarían desde un punto de vista puramente físico. Pero eso no era lo que importaba cuando se trataba de atracción. Lo que tenía que ofrecer en una relación era su fuerza, su fe, su espíritu, su deseo romántico de proteger a su persona más importante; no creía que fuera realmente su apariencia, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para parecerse a su apuesto maestro. Su cuerpo estaba hecho para la batalla; tendrías que romper la palabra 'romántico' y reconstruirla desde cero para poder aplicarlo al cuerpo cicatrizado de Lee en lugar de a su corazón.

Más perniciosamente, había otras palabras que lo atormentaban ... Más bien un niño simple, ¿no? Torpe, abandono. ¡Ojos de pez! Perdedor. Cejas extrañas. ¡Uf, esas pestañas me asustan!

\- No es nada - dijo Lee mientras escuchaba esas voces de su infancia. - Es estúpido. -

Y eso era. Porque si había una cosa que Gaara no era, era superficial.

Lee asintió disculpándose ante la intención de Gaara, cuestionando su expresión. - No te preocupes por eso, por favor. Es solo que la gente se ha burlado de mi apariencia, así que supongo que me ha hecho -

\- ¿Quien? - Preguntó Gaara, entrecerrando los ojos como hendiduras peligrosas.

La alarma interna de Lee sonó. ¿Ese quien?' No era una oferta para escuchar los viejos problemas de Lee. ¿Ese quien?' quería un nombre, una dirección y una estimación de las defensas del objetivo. Reemplazar el débil recuerdo de las burlas fue un eco inquietantemente preciso de la voz de Gaara, hace seis años, diciendo: 'Si aquel a quien admiras está siendo insultado, te enfureces'.

\- Oh, solo algunos niños cuando crecía, ni siquiera recuerdo quién ahora - dijo Lee con una voz que trató de evitar ser demasiado agudo y nervioso, dando un salto para sentarse que hizo que sus pechos desnudos estuvieran en estrecha proximidad. Espero que eso distraiga a Gaara de lo que sea que esté pensando.

La atención de Gaara volvió a centrarse en lo que estaban haciendo sus dedos. Su pulgar acarició una vieja herida punzante en el bíceps izquierdo de Lee, recogido durante una batalla menor en Snow Country. Murmuró algo sobre - no veo de qué burlarse. -

Lee inclinó la cabeza. - ¿Qué dice-hah? -

Gaara lo había empujado sin previo aviso sobre su espalda, sus ojos tan atentos como sus dedos.

\- El tejido cicatricial que has acumulado es molesto. Necesitas trabajar en tu defensa. Pero tu cuerpo ... particularmente tus hombros y brazos ... tienes fuerza, poder y resistencia. De hecho, puedes desafiarme. Cuando te mueves, tu cuerpo dibuja y atrae la atención como un arma bien equilibrada. No veo qué tiene de malo. -

Fue agradable saber que en un mundo en el que Lee no coincidía con los cánones de la belleza, o los aplastaba repetidamente, según algunos, Gaara pensaba que se veía bien. De acuerdo, era en el contexto como se veía como un arma letal que mataba admirablemente bien, pero ese era probablemente el único punto de referencia de Gaara de todos modos.

Supongo que tuve suerte entonces, pensó Lee, acariciando tentativamente la mejilla de Gaara, rozando el borde oscuro debajo de uno de sus ojos con el pulgar como si esperara que se quitara.

Gentilmente tiró de Gaara para un beso, pero después de que sus labios se rozaron, Gaara se echó hacia atrás y volvió a explorar el pecho de Lee. Fue terrible y maravillosamente distractor. Pero los dedos de Lee tenían su propia misión: encontrar algún defecto o imperfección en la piel de Gaara. A pesar de una investigación muy exhaustiva, las yemas de sus dedos solo tocaron suavidad. Sasuke había herido a Gaara en la región esternocostal durante los exámenes de Chuunin. Lee probó y acarició repetidamente el área, pero no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de cicatriz. Sin embargo, la forma en que los músculos de Gaara se tensaron, temblaron y fluyeron debajo de sus dedos eran una gran distracción, podría haberlo pasado por alto. Mejor verificar de nuevo.

Los labios de Gaara rozaron los suyos. - Más cerca - dijo contra la boca de Lee.

La mente de Lee estaba completamente en otro lugar para entonces, borracho con el peso de Gaara contra su pecho, la sensación de los dedos de Gaara, el rojo de su cabello ... No fue la petición de Gaara a la que respondió, fue el breve parpadeo de la lengua de Gaara cuando había dicho cerca, tentadoramente cerca.

Empujó a Gaara suavemente, lo siguió y se dio la vuelta para ser él quien se inclinara sobre Gaara. La cama, contra la cual estaban acostados de lado, chilló bajo el cambio de peso como una anciana que los había sorprendido haciendo algo reprobable. Ninguno de los dos lo notó realmente.

La boca de Lee estaba abierta cuando besó a Gaara nuevamente. Un recuerdo confuso de su primer beso ... preguntándose qué tan lejos llegaba la Armadura de arena ... La lengua de Lee exploró los bordes internos de los labios de Gaara una vez más. Gaara no se movió, ni alarmado ni participando. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados. En el segundo golpe, la lengua de Lee tocó los dientes.

Gaara abrió la boca poco a poco. Lee dejó que su lengua se moviera más.

La temperatura en la habitación estaba haciendo cosas graciosas otra vez. Especialmente cuando la lengua de Gaara finalmente lamió la suya.

Más cerca...

Lee podría haber iniciado el siguiente movimiento, pero fue como entrenar con un amigo; un golpe que esperaba una parada, conducido a ello. Ambos sabían cómo se movía el otro ahora. Entonces Lee fue quien se dio la vuelta y cubrió el cuerpo de Gaara con el suyo, pero las manos de Gaara en sus caderas lo estabilizaron, lo alentaron.

Las piernas y las caderas de Lee se flexionaron, moviéndose contra el hombre debajo de él. Un cambio de postura y su erección se deslizó a lo largo del muslo de Gaara. El placer, caliente y repentino, lo hizo parpadear y sacudir su cuerpo nuevamente.

La mano izquierda de Gaara se había aferrado a su cadera. Luego se deslizó hacia abajo. Lee se movió de nuevo. Era bastante instintivo, de forma inconsciente.

Oh...

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Lee podía sentir la mirada de Gaara fija en su rostro, vigilante y curioso. Los dedos en la cadera de Lee lo presionaron hacia adelante.

Lee se movió nuevamente bajo la orden silenciosa.

Gaara no emitió ningún sonido, pero su boca estaba tocando la mejilla de Lee, y el Jounin sintió una pequeña y repentina interrupción en el flujo de aliento contra su piel.

Los sentidos de Lee lentamente salieron del placer retorciendo sus entrañas en nudos calientes y felices. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Gaara debajo del suyo, cálido y cercano. Sus pechos desnudos se tocaron. Lee estaba apoyando su peso sobre sus antebrazos, pero podía alcanzar con una mano doblada en la muñeca para tocar el cabello rojo y pasar un dedo por los mechones ásperos. Podía sentir los dedos de Gaara sobre su cuerpo, presionándolo hacia adelante a ciegas.

Y podía sentir ... La cadera de Lee estaba contra la unión de las piernas de Gaara, apenas tocándose, pero aún así podía sentir una dureza distinta allí.

... Eso ciertamente respondía algunas preguntas sobre la sexualidad de Gaara. Tenía una, para empezar.

De acuerdo, Lee pensó con determinación y algo de arrepentimiento, creo que mejor nos detenemos aquí. Esto ya es sobrepasar muuuucho el 'solo un beso'.

\- Espera - dijo, levantando la cabeza, las palabras sin aliento.

Los dedos en la cadera de Lee se convirtieron en presión límite. Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron. A pesar del dolor punzante entre sus piernas y la posición bastante vergonzosa, ahora que su cerebro estaba funcionando de nuevo ... a pesar de esto, Lee no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste. Había visto esa mirada antes. Era uno reservado exclusivamente para Lee. Se reducía a 'No puedo creer que no estés haciendo lo que te digo que hagas'.

Lee sacudió la cabeza para aclararse. Mechones de su cabello pegados a su frente. La temperatura de la habitación se había vuelto completamente loca desde que Lee se había volcado sobre Gaara y comenzado a moverse así.

\- Deberíamos parar -

Luego estaba parpadeando ante el cabello rojo despeinado y los ojos en forma de diamante.

Lee dijo - ¡Hey! - mucho después del tiempo que debería teniendo en cuenta que era un Shinobi. Era vergonzoso porque en un combate puramente físico, Lee era más rápido y más fuerte, y Gaara no debería haber sido capaz de vencerlo y darle la vuelta así. Aunque, por supuesto, Lee había estado bastante distraído.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Lee se había incorporado sobre sus codos. Las manos de Gaara se hundieron en el colchón a cada lado de él. Sus caras estaban a unos centímetros de distancia.

Lee sintió que le picaba el cuero cabelludo. Sabía lo que Gaara iba a decir antes de decirlo.

\- No quiero parar. -

Lee tragó saliva. - Pero no podemos -

\- Quiero esto. -

La cama crujió cuando el peso de Gaara cambió. Cuando habló, fue con el tono lento y constante con el mismo que delineaba los planes de batalla.

\- He tratado de pensarlo detenidamente. Pero no entiendo lo que estás sintiendo. No entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo. Es intenso y confuso y ... Sin embargo, tocar es parte de eso, y creo Puedo entender eso. -

Lee abrió la boca. Gaara lo interrumpió con un gesto brusco.

\- Sé que no es todo. Ya dijiste eso y lo descubrí yo solo. - Había rastros de ira y frustración en la voz de Gaara. Los instintos de Lee le dijeron que se callara y escuchara. - Si solo quisieras sexo, irías a la casa cerca del muro oeste y lo pagarías. -

Lee hizo un ruido muy poco digno que volvería para perseguirlo más tarde. - ¿Sabes sobre eso? -

Gaara había estado a punto de continuar; sus ojos se estrecharon con irritación ante la interrupción obviamente obstinada. - ¿El burdel? Por supuesto que lo sé. Está controlado por el pueblo por razones de seguridad. Igual que el de Konoha. -

Lee hizo una mueca. Como Jounin, él lo sabía, pero nunca había conectado ese pequeño hecho con que Gaara realmente lo supiera ... Emocionalmente, Gaara era un páramo, pero eso no lo hacía ignorante de cómo funcionaban las cosas o de qué podría controlar y motivar a las personas. Como Shinobi y líder, no podía permitírselo.

\- No vas allí - comenzó a decir Gaara.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -

Una pausa, que le informó a Lee que había sido una declaración, no una pregunta.

\- No vas allí. Estás aquí conmigo. Quieres tener sexo conmigo. -

Otra pausa

\- ¿Tú no? -

Buena pregunta.

Lee de repente supo lo que quería y por qué se había sentido tan desgarrado por esto. Lo que realmente quería era que Gaara se arrojara a sus brazos, declarara su amor eterno por Lee, prometiera ser siempre suyo, y que definitivamente podrían tener relaciones sexuales.

Pero eso nunca iba a suceder. Nunca exactamente así. Si Lee no podía ver eso, entonces no estaba viendo al verdadero Gaara; No estaba aceptando a Gaara con todo lo que realmente era.

Y Lee no podía decir que no quería tener sexo en absoluto. Porque eso sería casi completamente una mentira. Sería negar esa extraña mezcla de amor, lujuria y anhelo que lo hizo llegar a Gaara en primer lugar. Todavía tenía una erección, aunque toda esta conversación era tan agradable como una ducha helada. Más profundo que la necesidad física, Lee simplemente quería que Gaara lo tocara suavemente y lo ayudara a olvidar los cortes y los moretones. Entendió las primeras reacciones violentas de Gaara y las aceptó y todavía lo amaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a decir que había sido particularmente agradable.

Lee respiró hondo. Le había prometido a Gaara que no le mentiría.

\- Sí quiero - dijo, tratando de no ahogarse, - pero creo que es demasiado pronto para llegar hasta el final. Demasiado pronto para que podamos tener relaciones sexuales. - Lee se obligó a deletrear, porque no estaba seguro de que Gaara entendiera a lo que se refería de lo contrario, y tenía que ser claro.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza. Lee lo miró por un segundo atónito antes de darse cuenta de que sí, Gaara estuvo visiblemente de acuerdo con él. El alivio hizo que sus brazos se tambalearan y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

\- ¡Bien! Bien, me alegra que lo veas. Entonces, cuando dijiste que no querías parar, ¿querías decir ...? -

Gaara se recostó sobre sus talones, su cuerpo cálido contra los muslos de Lee, y los ojos verdes se posaron pensativamente sobre el bulto en los pantalones de Jounin que aún no se habían hundido, malditas Hormonas ...

Y Lee de repente tuvo una muy buena idea de lo que Gaara tenía en mente. Probablemente algo más que había visto cuando tenía seis años, espiando a los aldeanos, o de lo contrario lo había descubierto basándose en las vagas explicaciones sobre la fisiología y la excitación masculina que había recibido años atrás.

El estremecimiento de Lee fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la cama hiciera eco con un chirrido agudo y conmocionado. Impidió que Gaara lo dijera en voz alta, lo cual fue bueno porque Lee no necesitaba ninguna cicatriz mental para igualar las físicas.

Lee abrió la boca para decir que no, de ninguna manera, qué demonios estás pensando, y eso cuenta como sexo.

\- ¿Por favor? - Gaara susurró.

Lee lo miró con la boca aún abierta.

\- Quiero algo que pueda entender, incluso si es solo una parte de lo que hay entre nosotros. - La voz de Gaara era apenas audible. - Quiero algo que pueda compartir contigo. Quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo hacer esto, que puedo tocarte, que hay una manera de poder estar contigo y que no terminarás herido ... ¿Por favor? -

No había el menor rastro de vergüenza en los ojos de Gaara. ¿Por qué debería? Nunca había recogido el condicionamiento social que la mayoría de los demás había adquirido cuando tenían ocho años. Lo poco que conocía sobre la propiedad y los modales prácticamente los ignoró; apenas recordaba decir por favor y gracias la mayoría de las veces. Solo los recordaba cuando se trataba de algo condicional, algo que necesitaba y que estaba completamente fuera de su control para obtener, algo importante ...

Probablemente no era el acto en sí lo que estaba buscando. La razón por la que quería esto no era algo que una persona "normal" entendería. Sería un producto de su pasado retorcido que tendría sentido solo para alguien que lo hubiera compartido. Por la forma en que miraba a Lee, un indicio de vulnerabilidad desaparecía a medida que su expresión cambiaba y se endurecía y se retraía, no esperaba que Lee entendiera y no esperaba que Lee estuviera de acuerdo.

\- Está bien - dijo Lee.

El cerebro de Lee se congeló por la pura audacia de esa sola palabra. Pero se sintió extrañamente tranquilo al respecto. Amaba a Gaara profundamente. Cuanto más descubría del paisaje interior que Gaara había despreciado ayer como anormal, más lo amaba Lee. Gaara dijo que quería esto, y Lee no iba a dudar de la honestidad de Gaara, de su capacidad de llegar a sí mismo o de conocer sus propios límites, estaban condenados incluso antes de comenzar. Si esto resultaba ser un error, y el sentido de Lee de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal y lo que era apropiado insistía en que probablemente era así, entonces enfrentarían ese error juntos y lo resolverían más tarde.

Gaara lo estaba mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Tú entiendes? - Había un hilo de esperanza en su voz, algo que Lee no había escuchado de su amigo muy a menudo.

\- Un poco. Creo - respondió Lee con sinceridad. Había visto a Gaara en su mejor momento, en su peor momento y en varias etapas intermedias, sabía cómo moverse por una parte del laberinto interior ... no podía decir que entendía completamente por qué Gaara quería esto, pero podía sentir el resumen de esas razones en su mente.

Gaara asintió, aceptando eso como una aceptación a continuar. Retrocedió un par de centímetros y dejó que su mano descansara directamente sobre la erección de Lee a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

\- Nunca me he masturbado. Sé cómo funciona en teoría, pero es posible que tengas que mostrarme qué hacer. No quiero lastimarte. -

Hubo un corto silencio. Lee lo miró con ojos aún más redondos que de costumbre. Todo lo que sintió fue asombrado. Aunque esperaba que la vergüenza se levantara en cualquier momento y posiblemente hiciera que su cabeza explotara.

Pero no.Lo único que sintió fue su corazón tropezar en su pecho, la presión apenas apretada de la mano de Gaara sobre la erección que se estaba volviendo a erguir de nuevo, y una leve sensación de asombro ante la capacidad habitual de Gaara de ser completamente directo. Los ojos incrédulos de Lee pasaron de la mano que descansaba contra su ingle al ceño fruncido que comenzaba a dibujar una línea entre los ojos de Gaara.

\- Has hecho esto antes. ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes cómo se hace? - Gaara preguntó.

\- Eh ... sí. - La voz de Lee sonaba como si estuviera llegando a una gran distancia. Bueno. Ahora. Seguramente ahora iba a acurrucarse y morir.

Sintió solo esa extraña calma todavía, como un tranquilo espacio en blanco donde se suponía que era su lío habitual de sentimientos confusos. Con esa extraña claridad, notó la forma en que Gaara lo miraba nuevamente con renovada confianza y expectativa. Todavía no se moría de la vergüenza, la culpa, la duda, la mortificación.

\- Creo que me torcí algo - murmuró Lee.

La mano de Gaara fue retirada bruscamente. - ¿Qué? -

\- Nada ... - La boca de Lee se torció en una sonrisa torcida. Tenía la sensación de que este maravilloso estado de cosas era solo temporal, pero en este momento, todo lo que podía ver era el humor loco de la situación. Y Gaara

El enfoque del sexo de Gaara era tan sutil como su Ataúd del desierto, pero ¿qué esperaba Lee? Más importante aún, ¿qué quería él? ¿Querría que Gaara recogiera todo el equipaje con el que Lee había tenido que luchar?

Lee extendió la mano, tomó la cara de Gaara suavemente en sus manos y tiró de él hacia abajo. El beso que siguió fue el más erótico que habían compartido hasta ahora. Lee, todavía en ese estado de gracia, estaba realmente un poco impresionado consigo mismo.

El no dijo nada; No necesitaba hacerlo. Un toque, un empujón en la dirección correcta ... Gaara se acomodó sobre Lee. Se movía lentamente pero sin dudas, imitando lo que Lee había hecho antes, las manos de Lee guiándolo.

Para empezar, solo esto, decidió Lee. Habían hecho esto hace unos minutos, sería familiar para Gaara, y también para Lee. Lee todavía se sentía extrañamente compuesto por todo esto, pero esto también era nuevo para él. Y no quería arruinar esto. Solo esto para comenzar con ... cuerpos tocándose. Luego, cuando se sintiera correcto, iba a tener que mostrarle a Gaara exactamente qué hacer con esa mano.

La boca de Gaara dejó la de Lee y se movió un poco, tratando de lograr un equilibrio que no implicara dejar que todo su peso descansara sobre el Jounin. La cama murmuró y se quejó, y ambos jóvenes la ignoraron firmemente.

Los movimientos de Gaara presionaron su muslo contra la erección de Lee un poco más fuerte de lo que Lee había previsto inicialmente. La sorpresa fue desagradable, pero la sensación de casi demasiada presión no del todo, fue sorprendentemente buena, lo hizo sacudirse y retorcerse, y eso se sintió aún mejor, así que lo hizo de nuevo.

Gaara intentó enderezarse y poner unos centímetros entre ellos. Lee se mordió el labio y se obligó a relajarse. Había estado agarrando los hombros de Gaara.

Los ojos verdes lo estudiaron atentamente, y luego Gaara se movió de la misma manera otra vez, no tan duro pero completamente deliberadamente. Aparentemente aprendía muy rápido. Probablemente vino con todo eso de ser un genio. Las caderas de Lee se sacudieron de nuevo. Y otra vez.

La rodilla de Lee se dobló, dándole una mejor inclinación, frotando sus cuerpos aún más y obteniendo un ángulo absolutamente correcto, al instante. El muslo de Gaara se frotaba contra una costura que presionaba y tiraba, justo ...

Lee iba a estar muy avergonzado por todo esto más tarde ... Pero ahora se sentía bien. Incluso mejor que cuando lo hacía él mismo porque ahora tenía a Gaara en sus brazos y el aliento de Gaara en su garganta y el peso de Gaara en su cuerpo ...

Gaara lo estaba mirando fijamente. Lee cerró los ojos, porque eso era demasiado ... demasiado. Gaara no se movía más que una ligera flexión, solo lo suficiente para empujar a Lee más arriba mientras Lee se movía contra él.

La cama murmuró cuando Gaara cambió su peso sobre una mano. Los dedos apartaron el cabello que había caído en los ojos de Lee cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se lo alisaron y ahuecaron su mejilla. La boca de Gaara tocó la suya, pero Lee respiraba demasiado entrecortado para devolverle el beso. Simplemente, justo.

Las manos de Lee eran duras sobre el cuerpo de Gaara, impidiéndole moverse por completo cuando Lee se arqueó contra él. Esperaba no estar apretando demasiado, nunca lastimaría a Gaara, pero tampoco debería alarmarlo, eso sería malo, aunque en este momento Lee no podía recordar por qué.

Fueron solo los últimos minutos. Fue casi medio año de anhelo y deseos ocultos que repentinamente se enfocaron violenta e inesperadamente. El peso de Gaara era sólido y real en los brazos de Lee y contra su cuerpo, su amigo, este era Gaara, Gaara , su persona más importante.

Dedos atrapados en el cabello de Lee. El aliento de Gaara era corto e irregular contra la boca de Lee. Su amigo, Gaara, su amigo, novio, amante.

Lee apretó su agarre, presionando el cuerpo de Gaara contra el suyo, arqueando la espalda y las caderas cuando un crescendo de placer lo golpeó.

Terminó con la cara presionada contra la piel color crema del hombro de Gaara, jadeando.

Guau.

Oh.

Uh ...

Soltó su agarre, con los brazos flácidos de repente, y buscó contra el delgado colchón, mirando a Gaara. Respiraciones desiguales salpicaron el espacio entre ellos. Gaara lo miraba con los labios ligeramente abiertos, los ojos muy abiertos y hambrientos mientras miraba a Lee.

Lee abrió la boca, la cerró y la volvió a abrir. Probablemente parecía un pez.

\- Yo ... um, yo ... -

\- Sí, creo que lo hiciste - murmuró Gaara, las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

La punta de su lengua parpadeó sobre sus labios.

\- Lo disfrutaste. - Los ojos verdes todavía eran enormes y fervientes mientras trazaban las facciones de Lee. Los dedos de Gaara abandonaron su agarre en el cabello de Lee y rozaron su mejilla, como si tuviera que tocar para permitirse creer que esto era real. - Lo disfrutaste. Te hice sentir eso. -

Lee tenía una mancha extendida en la parte delantera de sus pantalones que iba de calor corporal a tibio, su cara iba a estar roja por una semana y tenía la sensación de que las dudas y la vergüenza iban a volver pronto a galope. Estaba bastante preocupado de que las cosas pudieran ponerse incómodas o complicadas entre ellos ahora. Pero con Gaara mirándolo así, Lee no podía comenzar a arrepentirse.

Gaara lo besó. De repente fue duro, salvaje y un poco incierto, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que se suponía que pasaría ahora.

Lee rompió el beso primero, todavía sin aliento. Sabía lo que se suponía que iba a pasar ahora.

\- Um ... -

Lee puso sus manos en las caderas de Gaara y lo apartó. Gaara obedeció la orden silenciosa sin dudarlo, rodando sobre su costado. Lee pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Gaara, acercándolos en un abrazo suelto. Los ojos de Gaara estaban cerca de los suyos ahora, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Gaara ... ¿podrías ... está bien si yo ... -

Lee luchó desesperadamente mientras esos fríos ojos verdes lo miraban sin ningún signo de vergüenza. O comprensión. El jounin sofocó un gemido. Lee siempre había sido un joven educado con una forma de hablar muy adecuada. Y simplemente no había una manera cortés o formal de preguntarle a alguien si podias masturbarlo.

Lee tocó la suave piel del pecho de Gaara. Todavía no podía creer que finalmente se le permitía hacer eso y a Gaara no le importaba, incluso lo disfrutaba. Lee no se dejó distraer demasiado. Sus dedos rozaron un pezón del color de la arenisca, luego se deslizaron hacia abajo. Tocaron la línea del cinturón de Gaara, y un agarre como un lazo se abrochó en la muñeca de Lee.

\- No. -

Lee levantó la vista. El joven que se había abierto un poco, que había expresado un extraño deseo, que había querido compartir algo con Lee e incluso dijo por favor, se había ido. Estaba el control familiar en su lugar, duro e intransigente.

Lee no se sintió sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Gaara había querido hacer esto por Lee, había querido tocar algo, tal vez hacer que este 'amor' entre ellos fuera un poco más tangible. La necesidad lo había empujado más allá de su reserva y precaución habituales. Pero nunca tuvo la intención de que fuera mutuo.

El agarre de su muñeca era casi doloroso, pero Lee no le prestó atención. Se deshizo del agarre de la mano de Gaara lentamente con su mano libre, el movimiento un poco apretado en el corto espacio entre ellos. Sus dedos eran tiernos y poco exigentes mientras rozaban la mejilla de Gaara.

\- Es tu elección. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Pero ... si te digo la verdad, me gustaría ... a ... Supongo que esto es lo que querías decir antes cuando estuviste de acuerdo con que era demasiado pronto para tener relaciones sexuales, juntos. Eso probablemente es cierto, pero aun así te he dejado hacer lo que querías, no, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Pero ya ves, supongo que es por eso que lo quiero, porque esto significa estar juntos. - Lee concluyó de manera bastante incoherente.

La cara de Gaara era una máscara, ilegible incluso para Lee. Si sabía lo difícil que había sido para Lee pedir esto, no dio ninguna indicación.

Se sentía tan agradable como el veneno, pero Lee sabía que tenía que pedir lo que quería porque Gaara no podría resolverlo de otra manera. Lo que Lee quería lo confundia y lo asustaba un poco; pero lo quería, y de alguna manera, Gaara tenía derecho a saber eso. Eso de 'acercarse' y 'abrirse' va en ambos sentidos.

Por otra parte, Lee había dicho que nunca le pediría a Gaara más de lo que podía dar. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado, le dolía la cabeza. Lee se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

\- No te preocupes por eso - dijo, tratando de sonreír tranquilizadoramente. - Esto es realmente nuevo para ti. Dije que no te presionaría demasiado rápido. Tal vez pienses en ello para, ¿la próxima vez? -

Intentó apartar la mano. Los dedos no lo soltaban. Lee miró desde el agarre que enrojecía la piel de su muñeca hasta la cara de Gaara, aún ilegible.

Entonces Gaara asintió una vez y soltó su agarre.

Solo había sido un asentimiento, pero de alguna manera Lee sabía exactamente lo que Gaara había aceptado como si lo hubiera explicado. Su corazón dio un vuelco, luego sonó ruidosamente en sus oídos.

Se concentró en los ojos de Gaara. - ¿Estás seguro? -

Gaara sostuvo su mirada. - Si te digo que pares, te detendrás. - No era una súplica, no era una amenaza, era una declaración de un hecho.

Lee asintió seriamente. Eso no hacía falta decirlo.

Respiró hondo, tan discretamente como pudo. Luego se arrastró hasta el otro lado de Gaara, para poder usar su mano derecha. Los ojos de Gaara lo siguieron. Lee tocó su palma vendada con la mejilla de su amante, un simple gesto para tranquilizar a Gaara y a él mismo.

Lee retiró la mano de la mejilla de Gaara y acarició el pecho liso, todavía maravillado por el hecho de que incluso se le permitía hacer esto. Sintió que Gaara se relajaba infinitamente ante la caricia, pero aún estaba bastante tenso. Los dedos de Lee se movieron lentamente hacia los pantalones de Gaara. Gaara no dijo nada, sus ojos nunca abandonaron la cara de Lee. Lee era completamente incapaz de leerlo, lo que significaba que Gaara estaba estrictamente controlado.

Gaara no se movió cuando los dedos de Lee rozaron la dureza justo debajo de la línea de su cintura baja. De hecho, fue Lee quien se encogió levemente, con los nervios temblando. Se giró para ver lo que hacía su mano. Quería asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo bien, y era más fácil que enfrentar esa mirada directa.

Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de los abdominales de Gaara, se deslizaron debajo de la tela y tocaron la punta de la erección de Gaara. Sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por lo que estaban haciendo sus dedos y su capacidad de parpadear se estropeo nuevamente.

El aliento de Gaara se corto. A pesar de todo su control, sus caderas se movieron ligeramente ante los movimientos de Lee, y Lee de repente recordó por qué estaba haciendo esto.

La erección de Gaara estaba claramente delineada contra sus pantalones. Estaban bastante apretados, Lee pensó que parecía bastante incómodo, y se dio cuenta de que sus dedos ya estaban tocando los botones mientras en su cabeza se pasaba ese pensamiento medio formulado. Él buscó a tientas y luego se contuvo. O haces esto o no, se dijo con severidad. No había lugar para medias tintas en la vida de un Shinobi.

Se echó hacia atrás y retiró la mano. Gaara aumentó la tensión, pero no dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento. Lee se llevó la mano a la cara y tiró del nudo de sus vendajes con los dientes, luego se rindió y, con los dedos de la otra mano, atravesó las resistentes bandas hasta la muñeca con una fuerza que normalmente no ejercía. No lo usaba para nada mundano. Gaara lo miró pero no hizo ningún comentario.

La mano desnuda de Lee acarició el vientre duro y luego trabajó en el cierre de los pantalones. Besó a Gaara nuevamente antes de girar la cabeza para ver qué estaban haciendo sus dedos.

Gaara estaba extrañamente nervioso, incluso más de lo que Lee esperaba que estuviera. Lee quería detenerse y preguntarle qué estaba mal, pero tenía la sensación de que Gaara ya le habría dicho si pasaba algo. Tal vez Gaara era consciente, como debería ser un buen Shinobi, de que Lee podría matarlo o lisiarlo de tres maneras diferentes en esta posición. Lee estaba teniendo dificultades para olvidarlo él mismo. No se había sentido tan torpe e inexperto desde sus días de escuela.

Lee supo sin mirar que la calabaza estaba detrás de él, apoyada contra la pared debajo de la ventana a solo unos metros de distancia. Siempre estaba muy consciente de la ubicación y el estado de la Arena en estos días. Era un buen indicador de los estados de ánimo más peligrosos de Gaara, y si había algún peligro para Lee, vendría de allí primero. Una rápida mirada le mostró que todavía estaba tapado y en reposo, pero que ahora no era el momento de arañar accidentalmente a Gaara en el ... bueno, en cualquier lugar delicado, realmente.

Lee empujó hacia atrás capas de tela que seguían intentando brotar nuevamente. Podía simplemente deslizarse y tirar de los pantalones de Gaara, pero parecía que era ir demasiado lejos (aunque eso planteaba la cuestión de dónde estaba trazando la línea, considerando lo que había sucedido antes y lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo ahora).

Gaara se movió lentamente. Solo una pulgada, empujando hacia atrás con los brazos y arqueando la espalda. El movimiento arrastró un poco sus pantalones debajo de él y le dio a Lee espacio para maniobrar. Lee decidió tomarlo como una buena señal. Gaara había visto venir a Lee, parecía comprender bastante bien lo que estaba sucediendo y estaba dispuesto a participar.

Los rizos cortos del color del cobre comenzaban justo debajo de la línea del cinturón. La erección de Gaara aún no estaba del todo llena, la punta seca desaparecía en el anillo de piel. Los dedos de Lee palparon arriba y abajo del eje, más curiosos que con la intención inmediata de estimular. Su ojo medía contra el tamaño de su mano automáticamente. Gaara era un poco más grande que él. Pero aparte de eso, no eran diferentes. Los dedos de Lee exploraron un poco más y todo era perfectamente normal, ¿y por qué se había preguntado si habría algo extraño? Malditos viejos chismes de Suna y su basura maliciosa y supersticiosa; había tratado de no prestarles atención, pero sus rumores escurridizos aparentemente habían permanecido en el fondo de su mente.

Su pulgar sintió suavemente la suave piel que se alejaba de la punta. Los ojos de Gaara, todavía fijos en la cara de Lee, se abrieron una fracción.

Lee miró sus dedos ásperos y marcados. Probablemente debería envolverlos ... ya había hecho esto varias veces sobre sí mismo. Es cierto, era más que extraño, hacerle esto a otro hombre, querer hacerle esto a otro hombre muy, muy mal. Si Lee hubiera tenido dudas sobre su sexualidad, podría dejarlas descansar ahora. Pero al menos sabía qué hacer, entonces, ¿por qué dudaba?

La tensión de Gaara, la calabaza detrás de él, su propia inexperiencia y el simple conocimiento de que podía aplastar una piedra con esa mano se agitaban en su pecho, haciendo que su respiración fuera rápida y desigual. Podía herir a Gaara muy, muy mal con solo un torpe movimiento de su mano, no es que lo fuera a hacer, pero podía. Junto con su fuerza, Lee había desarrollado su control hasta que fue exquisito, pero no estaba en la cima de su forma física en este momento, y si ...

Cálmate. Solo tenía que ... envolver sus dedos (¡gentilmente!) Alrededor de la erección de Gaara ... O podría ...

No. De ninguna manera podría hacer eso. No sabía cómo hacer eso.

Pero había una imagen en su mente ahora, intensa y erótica. Algo profundo dentro de él respondió a un nivel visceral, y él comenzó a moverse antes de que pudiera darse la oportunidad de pensarlo y derribarlo.

Besó a Gaara en la clavícula, luego en los pectorales lisos y sin pelo y el abdomen. Sus movimientos eran lentos, para no alarmar a su amante, y oníricos, para no alarmar a su cerebro, que estaba tratando de formular algún tipo de objeción a lo que estaba planeando a medias. Lo más probable es que Gaara también lo hubiera visto antes cuando estaba espiando a los aldeanos, para que no lo pillaran por completo desprevenido.

Lee se puso de rodillas al costado de la cama, besó el hueso de la cadera de Gaara y luego, antes de darse el tiempo para pensarlo, dejó que sus labios tocaran el costado de la erección de Gaara.

Gaara no se movió. Pero estaba tan fuertemente controlado que Lee no estaba sorprendido.

Relájate. Por favor déjalo ir. Déjame hacer esto por ti, por favor ... las palabras corrían por la mente de Lee, y una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba si debería detenerse. Pero detenerse ahora sería admitir la derrota, algo en lo que Lee era notoriamente malo. Además, Gaara indudablemente lo tomaría de forma equivocada.

Su lengua recorrió la piel tensa del eje donde sus dedos habían explorado. Había un ligero sabor, almizclado, carnoso, y un olor a la vez familiar y diferente al suyo.

El aliento de Gaara se quedó atrapado en su garganta y se produjo la más leve ondulación muscular debajo de los dedos de Lee, una contracción hacia arriba. El corazón de Lee sintió que se había incendiado.

Más cerca

Todavía podría lastimar a Gaara si no era cuidadoso, pero sería cuidadoso. Muy cuidadoso. Era aún más desconcertante ahora ya que realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero podía usar el cuerpo de Gaara como guía. Su mano izquierda se había posado sobre el estómago de Gaara, sintiendo la tensión de los músculos allí. Su mano derecha ya no era un arma mortal, era un instrumento sensible que descansaba sobre la cadera de Gaara, midiendo los ligeros movimientos del movimiento. Estaba escuchando el enganche sutil y el jadeo de Gaara. Le decía qué funcionaba y qué no.

Si Lee escuchaba aún más atentamente, podría escuchar algo más. Su corazón latía con fuerza. El rápido parpadeo de sangre a través de la piel de Gaara cerca de su oreja. Y las palabras -tú en mí en ti en mí en ti- recorren su mente como un pulso frenético, un poema sin fin.

Lee dejó que su lengua volviera a la cabeza, arrastrando la sensible corona.

Gaara se sacudió. Lee se congeló al instante.

La mano de su amigo se cernía cerca de la mejilla de Lee. Lee no podía sentir ningún movimiento de la arena detrás de él y no había una sensación inmediata de peligro. Si él no quiere esto, confiaba en que se lo haría saber sin daño corporal real, decidió Lee. Lentamente dejó que su boca cubriera la punta.

La respiración de Gaara se volvió extrañamente desigual. Esto probablemente no era una mala señal. El cuerpo de Lee se sintió extraño; Su piel ardía y su estómago se anudaba por la tensión y la emoción, y aunque respiraba regularmente por la nariz con todo el control de un especialista en Taijutsu, parecía que no podía obtener suficiente oxígeno en su cuerpo. Su sangre burbujeaba y se sentía mareado.

Dejó que su lengua explorara. Envalentonado, sus dedos finalmente lo siguieron, muy, muy ligeramente y con ternura. Tenía un sabor almizclado en la boca. Tenía la sensación de que esto no iba a durar mucho.

Dejó de moverse nuevamente cuando la mano de Gaara tocó su cabeza. Los dedos de Gaara estaban tensos pero extremadamente gentiles. No lo alejaron. Tocaron su cabello, su oreja, se deslizaron hasta su mejilla, sus labios, sintieron la unión entre ellos. Lee lamió la forma irregular de su boca. Solo estaba tomando la punta y una pulgada más o menos, y realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada más por ahora. Esto ya era casi demasiado para que lo asimilara.

Los dedos contra su mejilla temblaban. Lee lamió de nuevo y chupó un poco.

La respiración de Gaara se volvió completamente irregular, corta y cortante. Lee podía sentir la piel y la carne tensarse aún más bajo sus dedos. Tiró suavemente del eje, sintió que comenzaba a latir.

Gaara no hizo un sonido. Dejó de respirar, su mano se apartó de la cara de Lee para apretarse contra las mantas, y sus caderas temblaron.

Lee sintió algo, salado, amargo, en la lengua. El regusto desagradable lo sobresaltó e instintivamente lo dejó gotear de su boca, poniéndose un poco en la mano y los pantalones de Gaara accidentalmente.

Se limpió los labios, sintiéndose completamente emocionado por lo que se había dejado hacer. Tenía la sensación de que la vergüenza demorada lo iba a saltar de un momento a otro en cualquier momento y que probablemente moriría, pero en este momento sintió un destello de satisfacción.

Ese parpadeo se convirtió en un breve incendio cuando levantó la cabeza. El cuerpo de Gaara se aflojó y perdió toda esa sensación de control estricto. Sus ojos todavía estaban abiertos, sus labios abiertos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Estaba mirando al techo.

\- Sabía que estaban mintiendo - dijo, su voz áspera y un poco desigual.

Lee no sabía lo que esperaba que Gaara dijera en este momento, pero eso no fue todo. - ¿Qué? -

\- Mis controladores. Estaban mintiendo cuando dijeron que tener un orgasmo dañaría mi control. Lo sabía. -

Excepto que para los oídos de Lee, practicado para descifrar los tonos neutros de Gaara, su amante sonaba ligeramente tembloroso y aliviado ...

\- ... Bien - dijo Lee, lo que probablemente era una respuesta bastante imprecisa hasta el extremo, pero realmente su cerebro ahora mismo no podía formular nada más.

Se enderezó de rodillas junto a la cama e hizo una mueca.

\- ... Gaara ...? - Su voz sonaba extraña a sus propios oídos - ¿Puedo usar tu baño, por favor? -

Los ojos de Gaara se habían clavado ciegamente en la ventana. Pero su mano se movió e hizo un gesto en dirección a una puerta a la derecha cerca del armario.

\- Gracias. -Lee se puso de pie con cautela. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, caminando con paso angosto que evitó que la mancha húmeda se extendiera demasiado.

El baño estaba tan vacío como el dormitorio. Había dos toallas, una doblada, la otra en el estante, una ducha y lo que probablemente era la única bañera personal en Suna. Ser Kazekage tenía sus privilegios. Un cepillo de dientes y una taza al lado del fregadero. Botiquín de primeros auxilios. Un cepillo con algunos pelos rojos atrapados en las cerdas. Jabón y champú y una botella negra en un estante pequeño. Eso era todo. Sin adornos, sin geles, sin sales de baño, sin máquina de afeitar, ¿se afeitaría Gaara? Su piel siempre se veía perfectamente lisa, pero tenía dieciocho años, debería ...

Lee se apoyó pesadamente contra el borde del lavabo. Acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con Gaara (eso contaba como sexo, ¿verdad?) ¡Y ni siquiera sabía si Gaara se afeitaba o no! Por alguna razón, ese detalle incongruente parecía personificar la confusión que repentinamente lo había superado, haciendo temblar sus piernas.

Lee se frotó los ojos salvajemente con la mano que no estaba desordenada, su mente llegó a un acuerdo con lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentía avergonzado ahora. Sin embargo, era una vergüenza bastante suave, ni mucho menos cerca de la ola aplastante que había esperado, pero tal vez solo estaba esperando que recordara cada momento con mayor detalle y lo cortará en pequeños trozos retorciéndose en su tiempo libre.

Lo que sintió principalmente fue una mezcla de confusión y casi pánico. Exacerbado por el hecho de que a pesar de todo esto, todavía no podía creer que lo que habían hecho estaba tan mal, repentino, demasiado repentino, pero no estaba mal. 'Te hice sentir eso' . No, Lee no se arrepentía, lo que probablemente lo convertía en un amoral, degenerado.

Lee frunció el ceño ante el lavabo, finalmente arrinconando el origen de su ansiedad. El problema era que Lee tenía un plan. Si tuviera un nombre, podría llamarlo la Floración del Amor de la Primavera.

El amor era una verdad absoluta, llena de juventud y certeza. No tenía zonas grises. El amor puede ser repentino e inmediato, pero llega a florecer después de un largo período de conocerse, una reunión de corazón y mente. Sin secretos, sin argumentos, sin torpezas, solo pura y verdadera devoción que iluminaba el camino y dejaba todo claro. Por supuesto, en el Plan de Lee, pasaría parte de ese tiempo persuadiendo al objeto de sus afectos de que Lee era digno de eso. Habría fechas, cenas a la luz de las velas y la posibilidad de que Lee demostrara su valor. Y gestos románticos, regalos y largas conversaciones. Confesiones ardientes, completa comprensión, respeto y propiedad y absolutamente nada conmovedor.

\- masturbándose, su mente le brindó amablemente. Mamada, agregó.

¡Y todo eso solo tres días después de haber declarado su amor!

Por supuesto, Lee se dio cuenta intelectualmente de que este plan suyo había sido concebido hace mucho tiempo, inspirado por las palabras románticas de Gai-sensei, cuando el sexo todavía era un desconocido aterrador, incluso antes de conocer a Sakura-san. Sakura-san no había encajado tan bien en el Plan, a pesar de que Lee había hecho todo lo posible. ¿Y Gaara? El Plan y Gaara eran como el petróleo y un jutsu de fuego.

Lee se enjuagó la boca, tratando un poco ineficaz de no pensar por qué estaba haciendo esto, sin notar el extraño sabor en su boca o mirar su cara roja escaldada en el espejo. Luego se limpió lo que pudo de sus pantalones. En el fondo, el Lee de doce años, insistía en que el Amor debería ser más simple, más puro y no tan ... desordenado ...

Se lavó las manos con cuidado, se las limpió con la toalla, se enderezó y se echó un vistazo fugaz en el espejo. Todavía tenía la cara roja. Recogió distraídamente la botella negra que había notado antes y la examinó. Sabía que se estaba estancando, pero ahora no sabía cómo comportarse.

Luego registró lo que estaba viendo. ¿Aftershave? Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, en caso de que se hubiera perdido algo, pero no había navaja ni cajones para ocultarlo. El sello de la botella estaba roto, pero cuando Lee lo abrió con curiosidad, no se había usado nada. El aroma era extrañamente familiar. Kankuro Este era el aftershave que el Sand Jounin usaba a veces cuando no estaba de servicio.

Lee tuvo una visión como una breve película rodando por su mente. Gaara hizo un comentario incierto a Kankuro sobre la forma en que olía. Kankuro dejó una botella de su aftershave en el baño de Gaara en ese 'oh, bueno, tenía uno extra, y es posible que lo necesites algún día' que había sido parte de las delicadas y tácitas negociaciones que habían re estableció Gaara y Kankuro como hermanos a lo largo de los años. Gaara lo abrió y se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados ante el olor que olía fuerte y agresivo directamente de la botella. Poniéndolo de nuevo en su estante con el ceño fruncido. Pero no tiraria el regalo de su hermano.

Lee miró ciegamente la botella. No sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre Gaara, a pesar de que habían sido amigos durante más de un año. Gaara era una persona muy privada, y se mantenía bien envuelto y bajo control. Lee no conocía muchos de los pequeños detalles, ni tampoco algunos de los problemas realmente grandes.

Pero él sabía algunas cosas que contaban mucho.

En cuanto al resto, tal vez el amor no era saberlo todo después de todo. Quizás el amor se trataba de ir descubriendolo. Y superar el shock cuando las cosas no salian según lo planeado. O de acuerdo con el Plan, pero Lee sabía que podía deshacerse de él, nunca había tenido uno desde el principio con Gaara.

Volvió a colocar la botella en el estante, miró hacia abajo y suspiró impotente ante el punto húmedo en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Debería estar bien si usaba su camisa en su camino de regreso a su habitación.

Parecía extraño pensar en detalles tan triviales después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales. Iba a volver a su lugar para cambiarse tarde o temprano. Luego saldría y entrenaría, con suerte arrastrando a Gaara junto con él, y la vida continuaría casi como siempre.

Lee sacudió la cabeza hacia sí mismo en el espejo, se alisó el pelo revuelto como una ocurrencia tardía y se volvió hacia la puerta. No debería estar preocupado de que este momento no fuera como lo había imaginado, debería estar preocupado por su ... amante. Su amante ocasionalmente inestable cuyas reacciones a la intimidad y la cercanía podrían ser impredecibles. Sí, eso era más motivo de preocupación que el hecho de que el mundo todavía estaba felizmente funcionando después de que Rock Lee acabara de hacer su primera mamada.

Maldita sea, era cierto, acababa de dar su primera, más tarde! Tenía que comprobar como estaba Gaara.

Gaara no se había movido, para alivio vago de Lee. Estaba acostado en la cama, con los pantalones abrochados de nuevo, aparentemente indiferente de que deberían ir directos a la cesta de la ropa. Sin embargo, sus ojos todavía estaban en la ventana, y no se volvieron cuando Lee entró, ni siquiera se contrajo.

Lee se unió a él en la cama, se movió lentamente y se acomodó cerca, pero en realidad no lo tocó. Se preguntó si Gaara había encontrado la comprensión que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Gaara? ¿Estás bien? -

\- Sí. No me di cuenta ... Fue intenso. - Las palabras de Gaara fueron lentas pero constantes, sus ojos pensativos. Tenía un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro sobre los abdominales. - Sabía que era seguro. Pero preferiría haber sabido que era tan relajante antes. Habría hecho que mis años de adolescencia fueran un poco más llevaderos. -

Lee se rio. Realmente no pudo evitarlo. Salió realmente más divertido que histérico, por lo que no trató de detenerse. Gaara lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Levantó la mano y golpeó ligeramente a Lee en el hombro: ya basta, Jounin, no puedes reírte a expensas del Kazekage. Ni el ceño fruncido ni el gesto eran serios. Su humor había mejorado.

Lee atrapó los dedos y se los llevó a la boca, aunque todavía se reía demasiado para darles mucho más que un breve beso. Fue un gesto alegre y romántico que Gaara no entendería en un millón de años, pero Lee decidió hacerlo de todos modos. Gaara le había recordado involuntariamente que era importante para Lee sacar algo de esta relación también, y si Lee quería ser alegre y romántico después de su primera vez, entonces Gaara simplemente tendría que aguantarlo.

Como era de esperar, Gaara no lo entendió, pero no pareció importarle (probablemente porque no lo entendió). Volvió la cara hacia la ventana. Un dedo se desenroscó del ligero agarre de Jounin y acarició la mejilla de Lee, el gesto era inactivo y relajado. Lee trazó distraídamente en su mente los meses de pequeños toques y gestos entre ellos, como una larga negociación que ninguno de ellos había tenido en cuenta, que había llevado a que Gaara, intocable y distante, pudiera hacer algo así y apenas lo notara.

Lee sabía que habría dificultades y complicaciones a medida que avanzaran en este y otros aspectos de una relación, pero de repente tuvo una visión de cómo sería el futuro. Un momento en que ya no sería desalentador o vergonzoso. Un tiempo en el que se volvería conocido, familiar y reconfortante; cuando podían tomarse un descanso del mundo y meterse en los brazos del otro y defenderse de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con pelear ...

Más cerca.

\- Gaara ... -

Lee hizo una pausa. Había querido compartir esa pequeña epifanía, pero no creía poder expresarla con palabras. Sonaba casi agrietado cuando lo intentó, producto de la fiebre de las endorfinas.

Los ojos verdes parpadearon hacia él, esperando su pregunta.

\- ¿Te afeitas? -

Eso le dio a Lee la mayor reacción hasta ahora. Gaara parpadeó, lo miró fijamente, retiró los dedos de la mano de Lee para levantarse sobre los codos y mirar al Jounin con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? -

Había un millón de preguntas, algunas de las cuales Gaara aún no estaba en condiciones de responder. Bien podría comenzar con este. Además, Lee tenía curiosidad.

\- ¿Te afeitas? No vi ninguna navaja. -

\- ... No. Algo sobre la armadura de arena interfiere con el crecimiento del vello. - Los ojos verdes saltaron por el pecho de Lee, siguiendo el rastro de cabello oscuro cada vez más grueso cerca de la línea del cinturón.

\- Sin embargo, no en todas partes. - Lee cariñosamente pasó un dedo por el despeinado cabello rojo de Gaara, ¿tal vez la protección contra la arena fue lo que lo hizo tan áspero? Luego su mirada viajó hacia el sur hasta el tenue rastro de cobre visible en el borde de los pantalones de Gaara.

Gaara siguió la dirección de su mirada. - La armadura me cubre como un cuenco allí. -

\- Oh, claro, eso sería más cómodo -

\- Lee, ¿por qué demonios me preguntas esto? - Gaara interrumpió como si ya no pudiera soportar la curiosidad y finalmente había derrotado el desinterés legendario del Kazekage.

\- Solo me preguntaba - respondió Lee con la más mínima sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se acomodaba contra el bultoso colchón y ponía una mano sobre el estómago desnudo de su amante. Gaara lo dejó, aún mirándolo extrañado.


	17. Capítulo 17 : Historia paralela: Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero pedir disculpas por mi ausencia!!  
He estado de vacaciones por primera vez en 4 años y me he ido nada mas y nada menos que a Japón y me ha costado bastante volver a la rutina, pero a partir de ahora me voy a poner a fuego de nuevo a traducir ;D

'Guardian tres', como su nombre en clave indicaba, era el tercero de los cuatro guardaespaldas ANBU responsables de la protección directa del Kazekage en Suna. Al final resultó que, proteger el Kazekage actual era un trabajo sorprendentemente cómodo. Después de todo, Gaara del Desierto estaba tan lejos de ser un objetivo fácil como uno podía considerar. La fuerza especial de cuatro hombres buscaba principalmente venenos y jutsus de sellado; su líder tenía poco que temer de cualquier otra cosa.

Como ANBU de Sunagakure, Guardian tres estaba altamente entrenado, física, mental y emocionalmente. Era duro, analítico y tranquilo en las crisis. Había resuelto rápidamente los hechos importantes de lo que acababa de ver en una lista de cinco puntos que había presentado a su líder, Guardian uno, tan pronto como pudo informar.

Guardian uno había llamado a Guardian dos, y le habían hecho una serie de preguntas, pero los puntos clave de la lista eran lo suficientemente claros y eran algo así:

Suceso # 1: Estaba observando la residencia del Kazekage desde el Mirador 2. Gaara-sama estaba sentado en la ventana de su habitación, así que vigilaba la habitación y los terrenos a su alrededor para detectar posibles francotiradores.

Suceso # 2: A las 13:44 horas, el Jounin de Konoha Rock Lee entró en las instalaciones.

Suceso # 3: Hablaron durante unos minutos, luego terminaron en la cama y el Kazekage avanzó hacia el Jounin. El Jounin no se opuso.

Suceso # 4: Permanecí en mi puesto y me aseguré de que no hubo daño al Kazekage durante el encuentro que siguió.

Suceso # 5: Debido a que mi lealtad es al Kazekage, no al alto mando ANBU o al Consejo, solo he informado estos hechos a los miembros de mi celda y a mi líder.

Suceso # 6: Voy a necesitar unas largas vacaciones después de esto. Tal vez la terapia también.

Guardian tres en realidad no agregó ese último punto en voz alta. Sin embargo, era bastante válido.

Inicialmente se sintió complacido de ver a Lee subir el camino hacia la puerta del Kazekage. Había permanecido vigilante, naturalmente, pero se había permitido una leve esperanza de que la presencia de Lee pudiera animar un poco a Gaara. Tres había estado vigilando a Gaara-sama durante un par de años, así que para él había sido obvio, al ver su cargo sentado en la ventana durante más de una hora mirando a la nada, que el joven Kazekage no estaba muy feliz.

Según la observación de Tres, Gaara estaba de mejor humor ahora. No se puede decir lo mismo de su desventurado guardaespaldas. Se había visto obligado a mirar todo porque Rock Lee podría ser el tipo más directo y amable a este lado del planeta, pero también podía ser un asesino muy peligroso. Una gran parte del estrés de Tres provino del hecho de que si Lee hubiera levantado el brazo de Gaara y lo hubiera roto, ni Tres ni siquiera la Arena habrían tenido la velocidad para detenerlo en ese rango. Gaara era la única persona en la aldea que podía enfrentarse a ese Jounin de Konoha sin ayuda en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y Gaara-sama -... bueno, Tres estaba listo para apostar que su líder no había tenido ataque, defensa y estrategia en mente en ese momento.

Tres habían considerado ir allí y sacar a Gaara de una situación potencialmente peligrosa, pero el Kazekage era un hombre que eligia sus propios riesgos y no tomaba amablemente la interferencia. También era un joven de dieciocho años que aparentemente le gustaba el otro Jounin, un hombre de aspecto extraño pero adorablemente serio, y que probablemente despegaría la piel de cualquier ANBU que lo detuviera en su búsqueda. Tres había dejado que una mezcla de respeto por las decisiones de su líder y la autoconservación anticuada lo mantuvieran en el Mirador 2, pero había estado enganchado todo el tiempo mientras veía a su Kazekage rodar por la cama con un Shinobi extranjero en calentadores.

Realmente iba a necesitar unas largas vacaciones después de esto. Probablemente en el sanatorio Ninja de Suna para lesiones relacionadas con el trabajo.

Como una indicación de lo agotado que estaba el joven ANBU, Tres no registró la completa falta de asombrosa sorpresa a su alrededor hasta que respondió todas las preguntas de Guardian Uno y Dos y esperó su reacción.

Sus dos colegas estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de Guardian Uno, mirándolo a través de sus máscaras. Los Shinobi de Sand eran famosos por su compostura, su control helado sobre sus propias emociones, pero había límites sangrientos.

\- ¡¿Sabías sobre esto ?! - Tres exclamo.

\- Sí. Estuve de servicio hace un par de días cuando Gaara-sama fue a visitar a Rock Lee al cuartel de Jounin- respondió Uno distraídamente. No dio más detalles sobre lo que había presenciado, pero Tres ahora podía hacer una suposición educada.

\- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada ?! -

\- No estaba claro lo que estaba pasando. Muchas cosas sucedieron en el desierto, como sabes. -

Los cuatro ANBU observaron el lugar de trabajo de Gaara y su residencia para que pudiera bajar la guardia y descansar en su propia aldea. No lo siguieron fuera de Suna o en misiones a menos que se les solicite. Pero habrían tenido que haber sido sordos, ciegos y posiblemente también muertos para perderse las descargas masivas de chakra que habían rasgado la arena y las piedras alrededor de su aldea unos días atrás. Nadie sabía qué hacer con eso. Los guardianes de Gaara, así como muchos otros Shinobi, habían estado listos para salir corriendo al desierto a buscar su Kazekage y al infierno con órdenes permanentes. Pero Temari-san había tomado el mando de las fuerzas esa noche en ausencia de su hermano y mantuvo a cada hombre dentro de las paredes y en lugares estratégicos alrededor de los refugios civiles.

Los dedos de Guardian Uno tamborilearon contra la mesa. No reprendió a su joven subordinado por su arrebato, posiblemente por simpatía por la tarde que Tres acababan de tener. - Le conté a Dos lo que ha sucedido, ya que él tiene el siguiente turno. Te lo habría contado a ti también y a Cuatro ... pero luego Kazekage y Rock-san tuvieron algún tipo de discusión poco después de eso, y no estaba claro donde había dejado todo eso la relación, suponiendo que incluso hubiera una. Dos y yo decidimos esperar y observar. -

\- Se reconciliaron - señaló Three con acidez.

Dos toco su máscara con un gesto pensativo. - ¿Ese loco de Konoha realmente bajó y se la chupó el Kazekage -

Tres deseaban poder ser tan descortés al respecto. Los otros dos hombres eran mayores que él por más de ocho años, tal vez su mayor experiencia y madurez se mostraban. O tal vez fue porque solo sabían lo que les había contado él de segunda mano, mientras que Tres todavía recibía estas imágenes mortificantes que le pasaban por la mente: Lee se arrodilló junto a la cama, sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Gaara. Hasta ... Tres se pregunto si las habitaciones del Sanatorio estaban acolchadas.

\- Sí, por lo que puedo decir, lo hizo - respondió con un tono de voz razonablemente profesional.

\- El chico no conoce el miedo, le daré eso - gruñó uno. - Rock Lee ha vivido aquí por más de un año, y todos sabemos que está lejos de ser un idiota, a pesar de las apariencias. Debe haberse dado cuenta de que podría haber ... algún riesgo involucrado. Ciertamente todos pensábamos que podía haberlo. -

Hasta ahora, toda la aldea había asumido, bastante optimista, que Gaara era asexual. Nunca antes había mostrado el menor indicio de interés en ningún género. Aparentemente solo tenía gustos particulares. Muy particular.

\- Estoy seguro de que hubo riesgos la primera vez que se equivocaron- declaró Two con un toque de humor duro y seco. - Apuesto a que eso fué lo que sucedió hace tres días cuando rompió el desierto. Derribó el Jounin, lo perdió y ambos se quemaron. Por suerte para nosotros que Rock Lee sobrevivió, odiaría explicarle esa situación a Konoha. -

\- Oh no, estoy bastante seguro de que esta fue su primera vez- lo corrigió Three.

Se movió incómodo cuando ambos hombres lo miraron, pero confiaba en su intuición en esto. Guardian Tres era solo un poco mayor que Gaara, y él mismo había pasado por algo así hace mucho tiempo. Había reconocido la forma en que los dos jóvenes se habían movido: la seguridad de Shinobi se mezcló con la precaución, descubriéndose lentamente de una manera que su entrenamiento extenso como luchadores y asesinos no los había preparado completamente.

Si el líder de su celda le preguntara cómo sabía esto, Tres respondería obedientemente. Explicaría los paralelismos entre lo que había visto y su propia experiencia como prueba de su suposición, y luego esperaría a que su novia lo descubriera y lo matara muy dolorosamente.

Pero Guardian Uno no pidió detalles. Levantó la mano y se quitó la máscara. Su rostro bronceado estaba tranquilo.

Los otros dos lo miraron, luego siguieron su ejemplo, quitándose sus propias máscaras. Esto significaba que algo muy importante estaba por decirse.

\- ¿Dónde está Cuatro? - Uno preguntó, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Ella me tomó el relevo vigilando la casa. No le dije nada ya que Lee-san se había ido para entonces. -

\- Hablaremos con ella cuando termine su período de servicio. -

Guardian Uno permaneció en silencio durante mucho tiempo, rascándose la barba en sus mejillas. Su turno no era hasta la medianoche; se había quedado dormido cuando Tres entró por la puerta después de que Lee se fue a su casa.

\- No le diremos nada a nadie - declaró finalmente el veterano ANBU.

Con esas cuatro palabras, se había tomado una decisión muy importante, y no solo sobre la discreción. No se podía expresar con palabras, requeriría discutir cosas que no se discutieron en Sunagakure, pero su significado era claro.

Los cuatro ANBU especiales estaban en una posición única en el pueblo. La primera lealtad de cada Sand Shinobi era a Sunagakure. Pero la obligación principal de los cuatro guardianes era la protección de Gaara, no la de Suna. El pueblo estaría preocupado por lo que la avalancha de emociones inherentes a una relación podría hacerle al autocontrol de Gaara algún día. Nadie pensaba que Gaara desatara más a Shukaku sobre su gente, pero los Sand Shinobi nunca asumen ningún riesgo que no estuviera completamente justificado. Sus preocupaciones podrían ser válidas, pero el deber de los cuatro guardias ANBU era con Gaara-sama, no atender las ansiedades y supersticiones de Suna.

Su Kazekage observaba incesantemente a Suna y no pedía nada a cambio. Por su bien y por la fuerza de su voluntad, había cambiado de un monstruo desquiciado y peligroso a un líder poderoso que todos podían seguir. Casi había muerto por ellos. En opinión de Tres, el joven que patrullaba las calles de Sunagakure solo noche tras noche de insomnio merecía al menos cuatro personas que pensasen primero en su bienestar.

No es que su ayuda fuera tan útil. Gaara poseía la defensa definitiva, después de todo. Si eso era derrotado, el oponente tenía un calibre demasiado alto para ellos, como Deidara había demostrado escalofriantemente hace más de tres años. No solo no habían estado lo suficientemente cerca como para desafiar físicamente a los Akatsuki, la pelea había sido simplemente demasiado alta sobre sus cabezas, literalmente, para que pudieran defender a Gaara. Habían visto impotentes mientras él los defendía a todos y pagaba el precio.

Bueno, hoy podrían ser capaces de protegerlo. Había un respeto profundo y permanente por Gaara en la aldea, pero también persistía cierto temor y sospecha, por parte de los supersticiosos, los Shinobi que recordaban el número de muertos de Gaara, cuando había habido intentos de asesinato, de consejeros designados por su padre impulsado por la guerra a quien no le gustaban las políticas pacíficas de Gaara. El Kazekage era inexpugnable, por no decir ajeno, a esa mala voluntad, pero también era un joven adulto que acababa de comunicarse con alguien por primera vez, y eso lo hizo vulnerable. Especialmente porque su elección de compañero para esta cita era un extranjero de una aldea con la que habían estado en guerra seis años atrás. Su decisión podría hacer que Gaara, y Lee, sufrieran mucho dolor si se filtrara.

Pero no iba a filtrarse. No antes de que Gaara mismo decidiera avisar al pueblo. Sus guardianes defenderían su derecho a tomar su propia decisión en este asunto sin presión externa. Aunque tomaría bastante tiempo mantener esto en secreto en una aldea llena de Shinobi que se especializaba en espionaje, asesinato, infiltración y todo tipo de cosas furtivas.

Los dos ANBU asintieron solemnemente, de acuerdo con la decisión de Uno. Guardian Cuatro también tendría la misma opinión.

Guardian Uno se frotó la barbilla y miró ciegamente la mesa. - Todos vamos a estar haciendo turnos dobles y triples por un tiempo. Mantener esto en silencio significará mucho trabajo ... Tres, conoces al ayudante de Gaara, ¿verdad? -

\- Sí, él era mi líder celular Jounin antes de que yo me hiciera ANBU.-

\- Está en la mejor posición para tropezar con esto o notar cualquier cambio en el comportamiento y los hábitos de Gaara. Quiero que te quedes con él como las pulgas de un perro y le interfieras tanto como puedas. Chatea con él, ofrécete a ayudarlo con algunos de sus deberes, lanza el extraño 'barrido de seguridad' en su dirección; lo que sea necesario. Asegúrate de que no, ah, interrumpa nada u obtenga suficiente información para comenzar a juntar dos y dos. Cuatro pueden cubrir a la hermana de Gaara-sama. Estaban juntos en la academia, se conocen. Ella puede mantener a Temari-san distraída.-

\- No será demasiado difícil. Temari-san está más ocupada que el infierno, apenas tiene tiempo para ver a su hermano tal como está. Apuesto a que será la última en saberlo de todos modos- dijo Dos.

\- Entonces habrías perdido esa apuesta. Ella me habló ayer, trató de sacarme información sobre el estado mental de Gaara-sama y las actividades recientes. Me preguntó específicamente si su hermano y Lee-san se llevaban bien, y si hubieran tenido alguna pelea. -

\- Maldición, ella es aguda. -

\- Está preocupada, y no la culpo. No creo que podamos mantener esto oculto a su hermana por mucho tiempo, ni a Kankuro-san una vez que regrese, pero lo haremos. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros. Cuatro seguramente tendrán las manos llenas. Yo manejaré el cuadro superior del Kazekage y el otro ANBU, y me aseguraré de que no se enteren de esto. Eso te deja con el trabajo sucio, mi amigo - Uno concluyó, asintiendo con la cabeza a Guardian Dos.

\- Servicio de sábanas, ¿hm? -

\- Sí. Asegúrate de llegar antes de que lo hagan los limpiadores y no dejes nada para que encuentren. Gaara-sama pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la oficina de todos modos, debería ser fácil eliminar cualquier evidencia cuando se vaya, hoy y en el futuro también. -

\- ¿Qué hay con la ropa de Konoha? - Dos preguntó, completamente preparado (Tres se permitió un breve destello de envidia irritada).

\- Bueno, esa es la falla - admitió uno. - No podemos acercarnos a la oficina, habitación o pertenencias de Lee debido a su estatus diplomático, y tampoco se nos puede ver merodeando a su alrededor o observando sus movimientos y seguridad demasiado de cerca. Eso atraería más atención de la que podríamos manejar. Tendremos que esperar que sean discretos, y que usarán la habitación del Kazekage. -

\- Quizás tengamos suerte y los dos vuelvan a sus cabales - suspiró Dos.

\- Suerte...? - Los ojos negros de Guardian Uno perdieron su enfoque por un instante, volviéndose hacia adentro. -... Tres, estabas allí. Dime, primera impresión ... No creo que sea su estilo, pero ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que Lee esté jugando con él? -

\- Jugando- ¡Oh, no! Es obvio que ambos están ... um, profundamente apegados. -

Tres de repente deseo tener puesta su máscara. Esa había sido una exclamación muy poco ANBU. El leve rubor en sus mejillas probablemente tampoco era muy profesional. Los dos hombres mayores lo miraron impasiblemente, pero podía sentirlos sonreír por dentro.

\- Bien - dijo Uno suavemente.

Llevaban tiempo cuidando a su líder; Guardian Uno había sido su sombra silenciosa e invisible desde el día de la adhesión de Gaara hace cuatro años. Permanecieron distantes, vigilantes, profesionales ... pero los Shinobi también eran humanos. Nunca lo admitirían en voz alta, pero sabían que todos habían desarrollado una pequeña cantidad de apego protector a su joven cargo a lo largo de los años. Si Lee fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para lastimar a Gaara, bueno, lo más probable es que enviaran al Jounin de regreso a casa en un molde de cuerpo entero con incrustaciones de arena en ese caso, pero si lograra escapar ileso, entonces tendría cuatro ANBU de arena quien querría tener una pequeña charla con él.

Pero Tres no creía que fuera necesario.

Lee todavía irritaba o confundía algunos de los Shinobi de Sand. Y ciertamente tenía un conjunto interesante de debilidades (pero, de nuevo, también la más poderosa experiencia de Jounin en Tres). A pesar de esto, muchos en Suna habían llegado a respetarlo por su fuerza, resistencia y fuerza de voluntad. De hecho, Tres sospechaba que a muchos de sus colegas les gustaba más el tipo, y no solo por sus cualidades como Shinobi. Lee hablaba en serio, tan intenso que a veces resultaba agotador verlo, pero cuando lo conocías, también era honesto, abierto y amistoso, incluso cuando te pateaba el trasero en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Especialmente cuando te estaba pateando el trasero. Loco de Konoha ...

Tres no conocía al hombre personalmente, y tenía que permanecer vigilante e imparcial de cualquier manera. Pero había observado a Lee mientras interactuaba con Gaara. Se podía hablar mucho de alguien cuando lo miraban desprevenido, especialmente cuando pensaba que estaba solo con un amigo. Tres no juzgaba las cualidades de Lee como Shinobi, más allá de "lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar a Gaara" y "lo suficientemente loco como para desafiar a Gaara". Pero había llegado a una conclusión privada hace un tiempo que, fuera lo que fuese, Rock Lee era un buen tipo. Del tipo que no jugaría con el afecto de nadie ni cedería ante la atracción de una aventura barata. Todo lo contrario ...

Uno y Dos comenzaron a hacer listas de posibles problemas y personas a las que observar. Tres escucho atentamente, tomando notas mentales. Pero en el fondo de su mente, se detenía en lo que había visto a través de esa ventana (una vez que las cosas realmente vergonzosas habían terminado).

Los dos jóvenes habían sido estirados lado a lado en la cama, hablando en voz baja. Cada pequeño detalle, la sonrisa de Lee, los ojos solemnes de Gaara fijos en la cara del de Konoha, el toque ocasional ... incluso un ANBU duro, analítico y algo tranquilo había tenido que admitir que había habido mucho afecto y ternura en esa sala.

Tres se preguntaban distraídamente qué estaría haciendo su novia en este momento. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Había tenido noticias de ella la semana pasada, un mensaje codificado rápido. Ella todavía estaba en el país del Agua, acercándose lentamente al paradero de Sound con el equipo de Kankuro-san. Deberían volver en un par de semanas si las cosas salian bien.

\- Si esto sucede nuevamente, ¿tenemos que estar allí? - La voz de Dos vaciló; debe haber recordado que no estaba usando su máscara, y la leve mirada de incomodidad en su rostro ahora era visible. Tres se sintió reivindicado, aunque, por supuesto, no dejó que esto se manifestara en su expresión, que mantuvo con seriedad.

\- Si vuelven a ponerse en situación, concéntrate en su entorno y solo dales un chequeo ocasional - decidió Uno, sin comentar la reacción de Dos. - Si algo falla entre ellos, tendremos que confiar en las defensas de Gaara-sama. Hemos confirmado que Lee no puede usar ninjutsu o genjutsu, por lo que no puede hacer nada que Gaara no pueda evitar. O más bien, en esa proximidad, Gaara tiene la posibilidad de detenerlo, aunque no lo haríamos, por más que lo observáramos de cerca. Pero no nos quedemos paranoicos. Confiaré en los instintos del Kazekage en esto. Y le debemos a Lee-san la vida de Gaara-sama. Dejémoslos solos y tengamos cuidado con las interferencias y amenazas a su residencia u oficina, igual que de costumbre. -

Como Tres and Dos eran Shinobi duros y sin emociones, en realidad no dieron suspiros de alivio. Tres pensó que incluso podría pasar sin esas largas vacaciones si no tuviera que volver a ver algo así en el futuro. Especialmente si Gaara-sama recordaba correr las cortinas la próxima vez. ¿Tal vez había una manera de dejarle una sutil pista sobre eso ...? El Mirador 2 era el único lugar en Sunagakure desde el que se podía ver el interior de la habitación del Kazekage, pero nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso o discreto (o demasiado atento a la tranquilidad de su guardaespaldas ANBU).

\- Una ventaja de todo esto: la forma en que esos dos pelean en equipo, la defensa de Gaara-sama ahora está casi garantizada mientras están juntos, y probablemente estarán mucho juntos - dijo Dos con una pizca de humor seco. 

Tres se dio cuenta de que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ya hacía planes para una ruta de patrulla modificada que tomaría en cuenta este nuevo factor. Como si el echo de que el Kazekage se estuviera acostando con Rock Lee, Konoha Jounin, mortal y amable desde el su corte de tazón hasta sus calentadores, ya era un hecho sólidamente aceptado y perfectamente normal.

Sí, los Shinobi de la Arena eran sin duda los más ingeniosos y adaptables de todos los ninja de Hidden Village, y esta seguramente fuese la prueba definitiva.


	18. Capítulo 18 : Siete días

Lee estaba a medio camino entre la flexión ciento cinco y ciento seis, cuando el movimiento a su izquierda lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. Gaara caminaba hacia él a un ritmo deliberado. Muy deliberado. El movimiento de Lee se desaceleró, sus brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo recto como una espada sin ningún esfuerzo consciente a cuatro pulgadas del suelo mientras observaba al Kazekage acercarse.

Gaara se detuvo a unos metros de él, cruzó los brazos severamente y dijo: - ¿Qué más quieres? -

Lee se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, lo que fue más rápido de lo que la mayoría de los Shinobi podían parpadear. - ¿Qué? ¡Nada! No dije nada. ¿Lo hice? -

Gaara lo miró y Lee volvió a leer la situación. La pregunta había sido completamente abrupta, pero no había habido agresión detrás de ella. Gaara lo había dicho como una consulta directa.

\- ¿Lo siento, qué quieres decir? - Lee preguntó un poco más calmado.

\- Anteriormente explicaste extensamente - había una ligera tensión en el 'extensamente', - que el sexo no era lo único de este vínculo que querías. Entonces, ¿qué más quieres? -

Lee exhaló aliviado en silencio. Oh, eso fue todo?

Más temprano hoy, habían tenido lo que Lee pensaba, un poco tímidamente, como su segunda vez. Había sido en general mejor que la primera; los sentimientos y las sensaciones no fueron tan inesperados, hubo menos miedo y precaución y más placer involucrado. Lo que no significaba que todavía no se hubiera sentido muy extraño, tocar a alguien más así.

Todo era extraño en estos días: por un lado, estaba la novedad total de todo. Lee caminó por sus días aturdido con el mismo bucle de palabras constantemente en su mente. 'Tengo novio. Un amante. Gaara Mi persona mas importante. El hombre que amo. Estamos juntos. Tuvimos sexo No puedo creerlo. ¡Tengo novio ! y así sucesivamente y así sucesivamente.

Por otro lado, quizás lo más extraño fue lo normal que era la vida. Ninguno de los jóvenes cambió su rutina de ninguna manera. Para alivio intenso de Lee, no hubo tensión entre ellos después de ese primer tiempo inesperado juntos. Tampoco hubo un flujo milagroso de amor que hizo que todo fuera mejor, pero Lee había madurado mucho en la última semana y no estaba tan sorprendido. Lee sentía que ahora estaban más cerca, pero se sentía como la cercanía de los mejores amigos que ahora compartían un secreto íntimo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Era un secreto, en cierto sentido. No lo discutieron con nadie, ni entre ellos. Lee había adivinado rápidamente que Gaara necesitaría unos días antes de que quisiera hablar sobre lo sucedido, o posiblemente repetirlo. Su amigo, novio, amante en realidad, necesitaba internalizar esto. Necesitaba pensar en cada aspecto, tomar un poco de control sobre ello. Era su naturaleza. A Lee no le importaba un breve tiempo de espera para enfrentarlo tampoco, ya que veía cómo se congelaba varias veces al día con la boca abierta y las mejillas de un color rojo sólido cuando un detalle en particular regresaba de repente a él.

Al menos Gaara había dejado de meditar, aunque eso podría no haber tenido nada que ver con Lee y todo lo que tenía que ver con el personal de Gaara recuperándose de su intento equivocado de protegerlo y obligarlo a descansar, y enterrarlo bajo una pequeña avalancha de respaldo en lugar de papeleo y deberes. Un Gaara ocupado era un Gaara menos malhumorado. Y había trabajo más que suficiente para todos.

Por ejemplo, estaba toda la información que un molesto Kankuro estaba enviando a Sunagakure para su análisis. El Sand Jounin se había ido hace más de un mes y estaba mirando unas semanas más en territorio extranjero y hostil para cazar tenues pistas de Hidden Sound que generalmente se desvanecía cuando los alcanzaba. El tono de sus informes se estaba volviendo pugnaz.

Gaara y Lee habían pasado toda la mañana juntos, organizando un poco la cooperación entre las aldeas para obtener un poco de apoyo al hermano de Gaara en su misión. Konoha tenía tanto interés como Suna en cazar a Orochimaru. Tomaron el almuerzo de la cocina del complejo administrativo y regresaron a la casa de Gaara para comerlo y tomar un té en un lugar tranquilo mientras hablaban.

La segunda vez había surgido con bastante naturalidad. Lee lo había visto venir esta vez, y se sintió algo más preparado y listo. Incluso había logrado pronunciar ese discurso primero, al que Gaara se refería. En el que explicó que estaba feliz de que estuvieran lo suficientemente cómodos el uno con el otro como para perder el tiempo, pero que no quería que el sexo fuera lo único que compartían. Lee había estado ensayando ese discurso en su cabeza durante tres días, desde que había salido de la casa de Gaara por primera vez, y estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Había sido claro, mucho más conciso de lo que Gaara parecía estar sugiriendo, y muy positivo. Gaara lo había escuchado pacientemente y estuvo de acuerdo con él, para alivio de Lee. Luego terminaron en la cama nuevamente y las cosas se habían vuelto sin aliento, extrañas y pegajosas una vez más.

El discurso de Lee había sido bastante pulido, pero al recordarlo, de hecho habría dejado algunas preguntas sin respuesta en la mente de un joven que nunca antes había tenido experiencia o interés en este tipo de interacción humana. Gaara debe haber tratado de pensarlo bien, y luego fue en busca de Lee para que lo resolviera. Afortunadamente, los campos de entrenamiento donde Lee había estado trabajando estaban vacíos a esta hora del día, especialmente con toda la unidad A y algunos otros ayudando a Kankuro en su búsqueda.

Lee fue atrapado un poco en blanco, pero cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y asintió sabiamente. Esto fue realmente muy prometedor en muchos niveles diferentes. Hasta ahora parecía que la contribución de Gaara para acercarse siempre se había reducido a su intenso deseo de no lastimar a Lee. Tal vez su intimidad física había ayudado a calmar ese miedo y ahora estaba pensando más allá de eso.

\- Lo que quiero... -

Lee se tomó el tiempo para pensar bien sus palabras antes de responder; él estaba tratando de aprender esta habilidad de Gaara. Evitaba posibles dificultades. El truco aquí era decir las cosas de manera concisa y clara, no decir más de lo que querías decir, y ser absolutamente honesto.

\- Gaara, estoy perfectamente feliz con las cosas como están ahora. Me gusta salir juntos, salir contigo en patrullas, trabajar codo con codo, almorzar como lo hicimos antes ... -

Lo que hicimos después del almuerzo también fue muy bueno, la libido de Lee quería agregar, pero tenía más control que eso. Eso confundiría el problema en este momento.

Gaara lo miró pensativo. - Bien - dijo.

Justo cuando Lee estaba a punto de relajarse y acariciarse la espalda, Gaara agregó: - Pero también hicimos todo eso cuando éramos amigos. -

Lee dudó. - Sí. Sí, lo hicimos, pero eso no es ... quiero decir, todavía somos amigos, así como, um ... -

Él miró a su alrededor. Todavía no había señales de nadie, pero al caer la tarde, los Shinobi que quedaban en la aldea se presentarían pronto a su entrenamiento diario. - ... así como una pareja - agregó Lee suavemente, y sintió como si lo hubiera gritado desde los tejados.

Gaara comenzó a fruncir el ceño. - Entonces, ¿qué más quieres? -

\- Te lo dije -

\- Dijiste que el sexo no era lo único. ¿Qué más? Somos novios, ¿qué significa eso que debo hacer? ¿Qué hacen las personas en una relación como esta? -

Lee le había enseñado a Gaara las palabras para "este nuevo tipo de vínculo". Pero hacer que Gaara los use de forma tan natural, sin ninguna duda o timidez, y en medio de la aldea.

La leve oleada de pánico cortocircuitó los procesos de pensamiento de Lee, y lo que salió de su boca fue lo que habría dicho si Gaara le hubiera hecho esa pregunta hace un año y Lee hubiera pensado vagamente en Sakura-san y respondiera.

\- ¡No lo sé! Regalos, tomados de la mano, flores, citas ... Er, no, no flores. Definitivamente no flores. -

Las flores de Sakura-san habían sido el único rayo de luz tembloroso en el período oscuro después de su lesión hace seis años. Lee había decidido en aquel entonces que el día en que ella aceptara salir con él, le traería el ramo más grande en Konoha como agradecimiento y conmemoración. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, vaya, las cosas habían cambiado alguna vez, y ahora la idea de darle flores a Gaara era tan ridícula como, bueno, la idea de que Gaara le daba flores a Lee. En cuanto a la idea de caminar por el pueblo tímidamente tomados de la mano ... Lee ni siquiera podía entenderlo, era demasiado surrealista.

\- Muestras de afecto - dijo Gaara pensativamente, mirando la muralla distante. Parecía que había leído la oración en alguna parte una vez y solo ahora había descubierto dónde encajaría en su vida.

\- Sí. Pero no te preocupes por eso - Lee respiró hondo y lo dejó salir. - Gaara, ¿te di alguna impresión en los últimos días de que quiero más de lo que estamos haciendo ahora? -

\- No - respondió Gaara, su mirada aún contemplativa. - A veces pareces un poco sorprendido, pero en general pareces estar disfrutando. -

Luego miró hacia otro lado y Lee pensó que vio un destello de algo incierto e incómodo en la postura de Gaara antes de que volviera el control. - Pero no puedo estar seguro. Sé cómo luchas, puedo leer tu ira o tu miedo, pero esto ... no entiendo esto lo suficientemente bien. Realmente no entiendo lo que sientes y por qué te sientes de esta manera. Tal vez no pueda decir si eres infeliz. -

Lee recordó al distante Kazekage que había conocido hace más de un año, separado de las personas y las emociones que lo rodeaban, contento de defender a Suna y dejar que justificara su existencia. Ese hombre no se había preocupado particularmente por la felicidad de nadie, mucho menos por la suya, siempre y cuando todos hicieran su trabajo.

\- Prometo que si hay algo que realmente quiera, te lo haré saber - dijo Lee solemnemente.

La atención de Gaara se había centrado completamente en él nuevamente ante la palabra "promesa". Examinó a Lee con atención y luego asintió, cerrando el trato.

\- De hecho, si estamos hablando de algo que me gustaría ... - Lee hizo algunos estiramientos. - Realmente me gustaría entrenar, si tienes tiempo. -

\- No. - La expresión de Gaara se había endurecido.

\- Solo un combate fácil, sin problemas. He mejorado mucho y necesito ... -

\- No tengo intención de pelear contigo ahora ni en ningún momento en el futuro. Te lo dije hace tres días. -

Lee lo miró, arrestado a mitad de camino. - No vas en serio. -

\- Estoy hablando en serio. No quiero atacarte con la arena nunca más. -

\- ¡Pero Gaara! -

Fue su primera discusión desde que esa taza de té se había roto en la oficina de Lee. Fue bastante menor en comparación con algunas de las explosiones que habían tenido cuando eran amigos. Terminó abruptamente cuando Gaara se volvió y se alejó, dejando a Lee tartamudeando a su espalda. Lee renunció a seguirlo, ya que eso habría implicado seguir a Gaara por la aldea discutiendo en voz alta, y el sentido de discreción de Lee resultó marginalmente más fuerte que su espíritu combativo por una vez. Maldito terco ...

Se sintió como un compromiso, peor, se sintió como darse por vencido, y Lee odiaba eso, pero después de un par de horas entrenando más duro de lo que debería haberlo hecho, decidió dejar de lado el tema del combate, por ahora, y recordar que la reacción de Gaara fue su forma de proteger a Lee de lo que veía como un peligro para los Jounin. Era una señal de cariño.

Tal vez Lee estaba siendo un poco terco sobre esto mismo ... pero odiaba renunciar al combate que había sido lo más destacado de sus días de entrenamiento y un vínculo emocionante, real y muy fuerte entre ellos. Los había convertido en un equipo, y Lee quería mantener esa conexión que habían desarrollado en la batalla. Pero no podía ser demasiado dramático al respecto sin lastimar realmente al obstinado e intransigente genio del que Lee estaba enamorado, y Lee no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso nunca.

Durante la reconciliación que siguió, y que resultó bastante interesante por derecho propio, Lee olvidó la conversación que había comenzado la discusión en primer lugar.

\---

Lee selló cuidadosamente el sobre, luego se dio cuenta de que había mezclado los formularios y había guardado en el sobre el que debía archivar, mientras que el que debía enviar por correo lo estaba mirando desde su escritorio.

\- Maldita sea ... - Normalmente el personal administrativo hacía este tipo de malabarismo de papeleos. Pero como Lee todavía estaba de baja por enfermedad y no podía participar en las misiones, su conciencia lo fastidiaba para que hiciera todo lo posible con el trabajo de oficina al que actualmente estaba destinado.

Su puerta se abrió sin un golpe o un sonido de pasos afuera. Sin embargo, Lee no fue tomado por sorpresa; Había captado un leve indicio de una presencia familiar un segundo antes de que girara el pomo.

\- Buenos días, Gaara - murmuró alrededor del bolígrafo en su boca mientras abría el maldito sobre.

Dejó caer el papeleo y el bolígrafo sobre su escritorio y sonrió al hombre que se acercaba, luego miró sin comprender lo que Gaara puso firmemente en sus manos.

\- ...¿Gracias? - La cortesía de Lee vino al rescate. - Lucen bien. -

Gaara asintió una vez. - Todavía no están en temporada, pero encontré algunos en el mercado que estaban maduros. -

Y estoy seguro de que el vendedor le dio al Kazekage lo mejor, pensó Lee, revolviendo la pequeña bolsa. Se veían bien para esta época del año.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? - Gaara preguntó.

Lee parpadeó. ¿Querer? Si hubiera expresado un deseo particular por ... no, no es que pudiera recordarlo.

\- ¿Querer? -

\- Dijiste que no querías flores. -

Tomó un minuto, y la mención de la mano y cómo Gaara no entendió el punto en absoluto, antes de que Lee se diera cuenta de que Gaara estaba aludiendo a su conversación de hace un par de días. Sintió que la realidad se desmoronaba a su alrededor mientras miraba la bolsa de papel con fruta en la mano.

\- Oh. Ah. Um, cuando dije 'citas' ... -

El error fue bastante fácil de hacer en retrospectiva. Gaara había escuchado el término "citas" antes, Lee estaba seguro de eso, pero sería una palabra más para él. Naturalmente, cuando Lee soltó esa estúpida lista hace dos días, la mente de Gaara había buscado primero el significado más familiar de la palabra "citas", especialmente porque había aparecido junto con las palabras flores y regalos.

Lee levantó la vista para ver una pequeña forma de línea entre los ojos de Gaara, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una posición envidiable de no herir los sentimientos de Gaara sin mentirle.

Aunque era posible que una explicación directa no hiriera los sentimientos de Gaara en absoluto. Cuando se trataba de navegar por el extraño paisaje interior escondido dentro del Kazekage, Lee a menudo estaba perdido. Lo más probable era que Gaara lo ignorara como una costumbre humana extraña e idiota más que había entendido mal. Pero Lee solo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría él mismo si su primer regalo, o muestra de afecto, como Gaara lo había llamado, fuera rechazado, o al menos no fuera lo que Lee tenía en mente.

\- Lo que quería decir... -

La desesperación es la madre de la inspiración. Aunque más tarde, Lee atribuiría su onda cerebral a su larga asociación con Gai-Sensei, quien podría hacer que cualquier cosa parezca hermosa, dramática y significativa, incluso la hora del día.

\- Cuando dije citas, no era solo algo como esto lo que tenía en mente. Pero si las compartes conmigo, eso si es lo que quería decir. -

Salió un poco incómodo, oh, por el regalo de su sensei con palabras, pero Gaara no parecía sospechoso o herido. Él dejó de fruncir el ceño y asintió una vez más.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Nos sentamos en el techo de tu casa? Será agradable a esta hora del día, podemos almorzar temprano -

\- Tengo que reunirme con esa delegación del país del Té - respondió Gaara.

\- Oh. -

\- Tráelos esta noche cuando pases por mi oficina - agregó Gaara, volviéndose para irse.

\- ¡Lo haré! ¡Y gracias! -

Gaara no respondió, como siempre.

Lee miró la puerta cerrada por un minuto, luego a la pequeña bolsa en su escritorio.

\- Citas - dijo incrédulo.

Probablemente no significó mucho para Gaara. Lee le sugirió un regalo y Gaara le dio una bolsa de fruta. Aún así, fue un gesto que Gaara ni siquiera habría pensado hacer hace una semana antes. Lee decidió, mientras volvía a colocar el papeleo equivocado en un nuevo sobre, que no habría ningún daño en disfrutar de un momento de cálido. No hay daño en absoluto. También iba a tener que encontrar una manera de corresponder.

Pero no con flores. No, definitivamente no con flores.

\---

\- ¿Lee-san? -

Lee levantó la vista, protegiéndose los ojos del sol de la tarde.

\- Hola, Capitán Sanada. ¿Cómo estás? -

\- ... Bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

\- Solo me estoy sentando aquí. -Lee dio unas palmaditas en la pared baja que rodeaba los terrenos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Sanada, escudriñando cuidadosamente a Lee.

¿Por qué la gente suponía que si él no estaba entrenando como un loco o esclavizado en su escritorio, tenía que estar a las puertas de la muerte?

\- ¡Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar! -

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Ya estabas aquí hace quince minutos cuando salí del complejo. -

Lee no podía decirle. Y no estaba dispuesto a mentir. Le dio a Sanada una sonrisa que, con suerte, no salió tan trastornada, y no dijo nada.

Sanada parecía que estaba a punto de insistir en que Lee saliera del sol, pero al final se volvió hacia las puertas del edificio administrativo.

\- Ven a hablar conmigo si tienes algún problema - dijo bruscamente, ya a tres pasos de distancia.

\- Por supuesto - respondió Lee, sinceramente complacido. El trato había sido brusco, pero pensó que la oferta había sido completamente genuina.

Tienes buena gente en este pueblo, Gaara, pensó Lee, mirando hacia la ventana cuatro pisos más arriba.

Por supuesto, esas buenas personas estaban empezando a pensar que Lee definitivamente había estallado. Había estado aquí más de quince minutos; casi una hora ahora. Mirando al personal administrativo que pasa y los guardias con ese brillante y serio '¿Sí? ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo? Eso desalentó los comentarios sobre el hecho de que estaba sentado aquí a plena luz del día sin razón visible.

Cogió una silla de una sala de conferencias y se sentó junto a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara cuando decidió esperar. Tal vez debería haberse quedado allí. Hubiera sido más cómodo, y él habría sido inmediatamente consciente de cualquier cambio en la situación. Pero después de unos minutos de estar sentado frente a la única salida de la oficina del Kazekage, sintió que esto estaba presionando demasiado a Gaara. Arrinconarlo.

Tal vez irse había sido una decisión equivocada. A veces, los instintos de Lee eran confiables cuando se trataba de lidiar con este lado de Gaara, y a veces lo dejaban tambaleándose. Simplemente hizo lo que esperaba que fuera mejor al final. Eso debería contar para algo. Al menos uno pensaría que contaría para algo.

Cálmate, pensó Lee, notando que sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo tristes y un poco amargos. Así es como es él. ¿Quizás solo tenía mucho trabajo por hacer hoy?

No claro que no. Si Lee hubiera pasado por la oficina de Gaara para conversar y el Kazekage hubiera estado realmente ocupado, le habría dicho a Lee que lo dejara solo. Fin de la historia. No habría estado la arena impidiendo que la puerta se abriera. No habría habido esa sensación levemente siniestra desde el interior de la habitación.

¿Que hice? pensó patéticamente, luego se abofeteó mentalmente. No podía pensar de esa manera. Puede que no sea su culpa en absoluto. Gaara tenía muchos demonios atrapados en su cabeza. Cualquier cosa podría haberlo desencadenado. Una palabra escuchada, algo inocuo que había dicho Lee, una mirada de miedo, un signo supersticioso o la luna llena la noche anterior. Esto había sucedido en ocasiones antes de que se convirtieran en amantes.

La verdad era que Lee esperaba en el fondo que ya no sucedería. Y eso había sido tonto de su parte.

¿Debería haber esperado fuera de la puerta de Gaara, solo para asegurarse de que el personal estaba bien ...? La mayoría de ellos sabían que si la puerta no se abría, deberían mantenerse alejados. Pero a Lee no le gustó la idea de que una nueva secretaria insistiera inocentemente o llamara demasiado fuerte, o ...

No, para eso, pensó Lee, horrorizado y enojado consigo mismo. ¿Qué, crees que lastimaría a su propia gente ahora?

Lee, de mal humor, pateó la pared con el talón. Había elegido este lugar estratégicamente. Ya sea que Gaara se haya ido por una ventana, las puertas principales o el techo, debería notar a Lee aquí, aunque solo sea desde la distancia. Tal vez cuando Gaara acabase de hacer ... haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo, tal vez lo haría ... En los siete días que habían estado juntos, siempre se habían tomado el tiempo para verse, incluso brevemente al mediodía y por las noches, seguramente Gaara haría el esfuerzo esta noche. Si era capaz de hacerlo.

Lee miró a ciegas a un gran cuervo picoteando algo de basura en la cuneta al otro lado de la calle. El sol de la tarde calentaba el cabello y la frente de Lee, mientras que por debajo de todos esos dos lados de una discusión se abrieron paso por su mente por tercera o cuarta vez.

Quiero ayudar ... Odio verlo así ...

Pero no puedo ayudar. No con algunas cosas.

Esto duele.

Sabía al entrar en esta relación sería difícil de vez en cuando.

Sí, pero de alguna manera saber eso no lo hacia sentir mejor en este momento.

Si solo-

Los sentidos de Lee se erizaron. Había una mínima sensación de presencia detrás de él, pero sin ruido. Normalmente, cualquier persona que se encuentre con los terrenos del complejo administrativo movería los guijarros y arena, fácilmente audible para un Jounin.

El cuervo levantó la vista de la alcantarilla, se encorvó brevemente y de repente se disparó hacia el cielo en un golpe de alas negras. Lee se lamió los labios y miró a su alrededor.

Gaara se puso a la altura de él. Había cambiado su túnica por una chaqueta ordinaria y la calabaza estaba colgada de su hombro (porque, por supuesto, esa cosa siempre estaba con él, nunca estaba fuera de la habitación, Lee se encontró gruñendo, sin razón alguna).

Gaara no lo miró. Pero dejó de caminar una vez que estuvo dos pasos más allá de Lee. No miró hacia atrás. Él solo se quedó allí. Lee dudó, inseguro de lo que se esperaba de él y realmente deseó no tener que estar adivinando todo el tiempo.

Oh que demonios. Ve por instinto.

Saltó de la pared y se movió al lado de Gaara a unos tres pies de distancia, a una distancia segura. Gaara se quedó quieto por un segundo. Su rostro estaba completamente compuesto, sus ojos extrañamente en blanco. Era la máscara que llevaba cuando tenía que esconder lo que había dentro. Lee era una de las tres personas en Sunagakure que incluso podía decir que era la máscara y no la expresión habitual de Gaara.

Gaara comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Lee lo siguió.

¿Se dirigían hacia los campos de entrenamiento? Las murallas? ¿El desierto? Tal vez Gaara quería hablar sobre lo que sea que de repente lo había hecho que se cerrase completamente hoy. Pero Lee no lo creía así. Algún día. Tal vez.

Gaara compartió su cuerpo con Lee. Compartió su tiempo, algunas de sus comidas, sus pensamientos ocasionales, su presencia y algunos nuevos sentimientos tentativos. Pero no compartió las cosas que se enroscaban dentro de él como trampas. Aún no. Tal vez nunca.

Lee se preguntó si podría estar molesto por estar encerrado así algún día. No ahora, sino dentro de unos meses. O en unos años. La idea de años juntos lo mareó brevemente, como si hubiera atravesado una pequeña puerta para encontrarse inesperadamente en un gran espacio abierto.

Si Gaara siempre venía a buscarlo después, incluso cuando todavía estaba en lo profundo de la oscuridad, incluso si Lee no podía hacer mucho más que seguirlo en silencio ... entonces Lee pensó que podía vivir con eso. El tiempo lo diría. Semanas, meses o años: no era prudente que un Shinobi planeara demasiado lejos, pero Lee pensó que todavía tenían bastantes días buenos y días malos por venir.


	19. Capítulo 19 : Perfecto

Cuando era mucho más joven, antes de venir a Suna, Lee había soñado ocasionalmente con el momento en que le pediría a su ser querido que se convirtiera en uno en cuerpo, mente y corazón, y ella diría que sí. No había pensado mucho en el momento que seguiría porque eso lo incomodaba, pero la propuesta real y su aceptación estaría a la altura de la expresión de su Amor Verdadero, inspirado en el discurso de Gai-sensei sobre el mismo.

El momento sería perfecto. Habría sol, lluvia de pétalos, pájaros cantando en el follaje fuera de la ventana y rosas en la cama del palanquín. Lee estaría sobre una rodilla. La Dama, que a veces era Sakura-san en su imaginación, pero no siempre, a veces era solo esta figura pura y angelical, le tomaba la mano con delicadeza y le decía algo tan dulce, tan hermoso ...

\- Probemos con el sexo anal - sugirió Gaara de la nada.

La escena en la cabeza del joven Lee había cambiado cada vez en los detalles, pero una cosa que había permanecido constante era que la Dama no había sido un pelirrojo masculino brutalmente contundente y lleno de demonios. Además, siempre fue Lee quien hacía la propuesta.

Miró a Gaara que continuaba comiendo el dango que había recibido de la cafetería como si no hubiera dicho nada fuera de lo común. Gaara ni siquiera hizo que comer el dango pareciera caliente. El pervertido interno de Lee era casi inexistente, especialmente en comparación con otros notables de Konoha, pero todavía se sentía fuera de lugar que, después de dejar caer esa bomba, Gaara no hiciera algo un poco más sugerente mientras comía dangos de un palo. Pero Gaara solo los mordió y masticó.

Ahora comían casi todas sus comidas juntos siempre que podían, un momento que se guardaban el uno para el otro en días ocupados. No hablaban de trabajo en esos momentos por acuerdo tácito. Pero este no era un tema que había surgido antes tampoco, o que Lee había esperado venir en un almuerzo tranquilo y agradable en su lugar apartado y protegido del sol en el tejado. Un poco de advertencia hubiera sido de agradecer. Especialmente antes de tomar un gran bocado de comida.

\- ¿Mhuah? - murmuró impotente.

\- Tenemos algo de experiencia para construir. Ambos hemos llegado al clímax. Varias veces ya - agregó Gaara con el menor indicio de una mirada satisfecha. - Pero aún no hemos probado la penetración. Lee, traga lo que tienes en la boca, te ves ridículo -

Lee sabía que se parecía a uno de los jerbos del desierto de Suna en este momento, pero si intentaba tragarse el bocado que le distendía la mejilla, seguramente se ahogaría y moriría. Finalmente lo obligó a bajar con la ayuda de la mitad de su botella de agua.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor con ojos llorosos, fue para encontrar a Gaara escudriñándolo.

\- ¿No quieres? - Gaara preguntó. Aparentemente no esperaba esta reacción de Lee.

Lee hizo un ruido que fue media tos, medio gemido. ¿Querer? Por supuesto que lo quería. Tenía tantas ganas que estaba soñando con eso por la noche, se quedaba embobado durante el día pensando en eso, estaba ...

Tenía la mayor esperanza de poder pedirle a Gaara que lo intentaran eventualmente. De hecho, la escena en su mente había estado tendiendo lentamente hacia la que había imaginado en su juventud, con Gaara ahora en el papel principal. Aunque sin rosas ni la cama de palanquín. O pájaros cantando, ya que los únicos pájaros que llegaron a Suna fueron cuervos y pequeños buitres del desierto. Pero la propuesta de Lee habría sido muy parecida, y cuando finalmente se atreviera con la pregunta, sería el pináculo, el Momento Perfecto. Todo lo que había esperado.

Nunca se le ocurrió que Gaara preguntaría primero, aunque eso podría deberse al hecho de que Lee había esperado ser quien lo pidiera (suplicarlo, técnicamente). Y aunque Lee había deseado ardientemente hacerlo algún día, no había estado en ningún lugar de su calendario mental para preguntar aún.

\- No es que no quiera . . . - Lee buscó palabras en lo que parecía una gran zona de demolición en lugar de su cerebro. - Pero . . . ¿crees que estamos listos? Solo hemos estado juntos así durante diez días. -

Diez días desde ese momento en que se habían tocado en la cama de Gaara por primera vez. Diez días muy, muy bonitos. Ocasionalmente días molestos, confusos, nerviosos y fascinantes, en última instancia, agradables. Esos diez días habían hecho mucho para ayudar a Lee a superar sus últimas dudas sobre el sexo, el amor que sentía conquistando a los demonios del pasado en la mejor de las tradiciones románticas. Pero lo que Gaara estaba sugiriendo era, era, aparte de muy tentador, era ... un poco repentino.

Gaara lo miró de una manera que sugería que la objeción tentativa de Lee lo había perdido por completo. - Hemos probado las otras formas de tener relaciones sexuales al menos una vez. Deberíamos probar esto. - Lo hizo sonar como si estuvieran revisando una lista de verificación. - De esa manera sabremos lo que podemos hacer entre nosotros, lo que nos puede gustar o no. No me gusta no tener límites claramente definidos. -

\- Eso es porque eres un fanático del control - murmuró Lee, todavía un poco bajo el shock.

Gaara no lo negó. Estaba completamente quieto, mirando pensativamente los tejados y las torres de Suna al sol que se extendían debajo de ellos. Cuando volvió a hablar, fue lentamente, como si probara tentativamente sus propias emociones y las encontrara al oirlas como algo desconocido.

\- También tengo curiosidad. -

Lee lo miró sorprendido y completamente desarmado. ¿Curioso? Gaara casi nunca tenía curiosidad. Demasiado atrincherado; demasiado cauteloso demasiado paranoico. Cuando Lee se dio cuenta hace unos meses de que Gaara realmente estaba tratando de hacerse su amigo, una de las señales de esto fue una curiosidad embrionaria sobre Lee, sus formas de pensar y las razones detrás de algunas de sus acciones. En retrospectiva, probablemente había sido un precursor de las cosas por venir.

Lee no quería desanimar la curiosidad de Gaara, pero había una diferencia entre ser inquisitivo y ser imprudente.

\- Sabes que esto, lo que estás proponiendo, es un poco más ... complicado de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad? - preguntó con cuidado.

Eso le valió un atento escrutinio. - Un poco, sí, pero no lo hiciste sonar tan difícil. -

Lee apartó la mirada rápidamente, su rostro era de un tono rojizo al recordarlo. Recogió desconsoladamente lo que quedaba de su almuerzo; había comenzado como una bola de arroz, pero cuando su puño se cerró en estado de shock, bueno, ahora era más como un panqueque de arroz. Gaara lo había sentado hace unos días y le había sacado todo lo que Lee sabía sobre sexo gay. Lee no sabía qué era lo que más lo quemaba en retrospectiva: el hecho de que había tenido que decir algunas cosas muy, muy crudas, o el hecho de que no había tardado mucho en decirlas. Cuando llegó el momento, su información no fue mucho más allá de "lubricar, estirar, ir despacio".

Y eso tendría que ser suficiente, cada vez que decidieran probar esto. Cualquiera de ellos adquiriendo un manual de instrucciones sobre las relaciones homosexuales aparecería en los titulares de los chismes de Suna en menos de tres minutos, y Lee, por ejemplo, no quería eso. No habían discutido sobre ello, pero aún compartían la sensación de que ese era su secreto, su lucha, y no querían ninguna interferencia. Gaara sabía que sus emociones aún podían ser peligrosas y volátiles. Ahora confiaba en Lee con ellas hasta cierto punto, pero no quería que nadie más se pusiera en la línea de fuego. En cuanto a Lee, su sentido de propiedad le informó que las primeras personas que tendrían que contar serían los hermanos de Gaara. La idea de su reacción, particularmente la de Temari, tampoco estaba infundiendo a Lee ningún sentido de urgencia para contarlo.

Por lo tanto, sus opciones para investigar eran muy limitadas, pero sabían lo esencial. Y Gaara tenía curiosidad. En vista de eso ... ahora o más tarde, ¿qué diferencia había?

Lee se preguntó cuánto estaría contribuyendo su libido a esta decisión. Porque él también quería esto. Lo deseaba tanto ...

No sabía por qué sentía que se estaba aprovechando de él. Debería estar contento con lo que tenía. Claro, todavía había momentos incómodos (en lo que respecta a Lee; Gaara no sabía lo que significaba incómodo). Había discusiones y contratiempos, problemas y zonas prohibidas. Y aunque la Arena no había golpeado ni una vez en los últimos diez días, todavía estaba en el fondo de la mente de Lee y probablemente mucho más presente en la de Gaara.

Sin embargo, Gaara estaba cambiando de forma prudente. Estaba conquistando su miedo a herir a Lee. Estaba descubriendo cosas que quería además de la cruda necesidad de justificar su existencia, y que podía alcanzar estas cosas sin necesariamente lastimarse. Lentamente comenzaba a probar sus límites. Este episodio de curiosidad era solo una señal más de que Gaara se estaba mudando de su aislamiento a la vida de Lee.

A pesar de los problemas que aún tenían, Lee sabía en el fondo que estos diez días que había pasado viendo a Gaara descubrir gradualmente nuevos sentimientos y confiar en él y en Lee con ellos, probablemente serían unos de los mejores días de su vida.

En cuanto al aspecto físico de su relación, no hay quejas, ya que el recuerdo del pelirrojo en su regazo seguía volviendo a él en varios momentos del día, lo que le provocaba erecciones espontáneas que lo habían hecho abandonar temporalmente sus amados uniformes elegantes. y optar por algo un poco más discreto en el área de la ingle.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se tocaban ... cada vez que se hundían juntos en ese momento que era solo para ellos, que los protegía del mundo exterior y los problemas, confusiones, dudas ... Lee tenía ese susurro en su mente. Otra vez. Yo en ti en mí en ti en mí ...

\- ¿Que vas a hacer esta tarde? -

\- . . . ¿Esta tarde? - Lee inclinó la cabeza hacia su novio distraídamente. - Entrenar una vez que se enfríe el día. Mi resistencia está mejorando, pero aún así . . . -

\- ¿Qué haces a las dos en punto? -

\- No sé. Creo que iba a trabajar en . . . ¿por qué? - Lee gruñó, de repente prestando mucha más atención a la conversación.

\- Tengo algo de tiempo libre esta tarde. -

\- Oh. - La sílaba apenas logró pasar la garganta de Lee.

\- Tengo todo lo que necesitamos. Incluso una cama decente ahora, ya que la vieja parecía molestarte. ¿Puedes venir? -

¡No! ¡Di no! Este debería ser un momento reverenciado: deberíamos esperar durante meses, anhelando, el pináculo de la Floración de la Primavera del Amor.

\- Sí - Lee escuchó a alguien decir. Había sonado sospechosamente como su propia voz.

\- Bien. - Gaara se quitó rápidamente las migajas de los dedos, recogió los palitos de dango y alzó la calabaza sobre un hombro. Comprobó su entorno de manera superficial, besó la boca helada de Lee y se dirigió hacia la puerta del techo.

\---

Cuando Lee apareció en casa de Gaara a las dos en punto, su cabeza seguía girando.

Él llamó a la puerta. Todavía llamaba, a pesar de que Gaara le había dicho repetidamente que podía entrar. Pero la formalidad de Lee estaba grabada en sus huesos, y no iba a entrar a la casa de Gaara sin avisar, ya fuera simplemente para desearle a su novio buenas noches antes de volver a dormir en el cuartel, o si era para hacer lo que aparentemente iban a hacer esta tarde.

La débil llamarada de reconocimiento de chakra había venido del dormitorio, para su absoluta falta de sorpresa. Lee se quitó las sandalias y se dirigió hacia allí como si estuviera caminando dormido.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta y se congeló. La calabaza estaba apoyada contra la pared justo afuera de la puerta. En la imaginación aturdida de Lee, parecía tan reprochable como un cachorro encerrado fuera de la habitación. Un cachorro muy, muy peligroso. Lee tragó saliva, giró el pomo y entró, cerró la puerta demasiado rápido detrás de él y se apoyó contra ella.

Gaara estaba sentado en su escritorio con pantalones de entrenamiento y una túnica de lino, una pierna doblada sobre el cojín y la otra doblada sobre su pecho. Estaba leyendo algo. Levantó la vista, dejó el pergamino, apagó la luz del escritorio y se puso en pie con gracia. El crudo sol de la tarde que se arrastraba bajo las gruesas cortinas iluminaba la calidez de la túnica roja y su cabello mientras estaba de pie. Aunque probablemente no lo supiera por completo, parecía muy tentador y preocupante, pero Lee tenía algo más en mente en este momento.

\- Me di cuenta de que . . . ah . . . - Lee sacudió un pulgar sobre su hombro.

La mirada interrogativa de Gaara se desvaneció en una de comprensión. - Creo que los dos nos sentiremos más cómodos sin eso en la habitación. -

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te sentirás un poco vulnerable? -

\- ¿Vulnerable? No. Si estuviera en peligro real, pulverizaría la puerta y estaría aquí en un segundo. Pero ese segundo podría ser el segundo en que necesites para reaccionar y salir del camino. No es que piense que será necesario. Pero es bueno saberlo. -

\- . . . Creo que has estado pensando demasiado en todo esto. -

\- No te pondré en riesgo otra vez - dijo Gaara con firmeza. - Puedes llamarme fanático del control, pero esto no es negociable. Ahora entra. No podemos hacer nada si te quedas pegado a la puerta así. -

Lee caminó mentalmente a través de los primeros cinco pasos del complicado kata Eagle Flight, algo que hacía con frecuencia cuando pensaba que era mejor no decir las primeras dos o tres cosas que le vinieron a la mente. Se apartó de la puerta. Gaara estaba sereno, mirándolo avanzar. Por el contrario, Lee tenía la extraña sensación de que le había crecido un brazo y una pierna extra o algo igualmente grotesco.

Gaara tomó un frasco del escritorio y se lo arrojó a Lee.

\- ¿Con esto bastará? -

Lee lo atrapó y miró la etiqueta.

\- . . . Sí, este es el compuesto del que había oído hablar. Er, ¿de dónde sacaste esto? Tú . . . no lo compraste en la tienda, ¿verdad? -

\- ¿Crees que hago mis propias compras? Lo puse en la lista y mi asistente me lo compró. -

Oh, que alivio. No.

\- ¿Te preguntó por qué lo querías? - Preguntó Lee, su voz en un tono más alto de lo normal al imaginar al severo, silencioso, ayudante de cara de halcón de Gaara que recogía una lista de las necesidades domésticas del Kazekage y miraba el único artículo en particular que nunca había visto allí antes.

\- No. No es su trabajo preguntar. Además - Gaara frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana, aunque la cortina cerrada bloqueó su visión de Suna, - después de mis muestras de inestabilidad estas últimas semanas, volvieron a tratarme como lo hacían cuando tomé mi posición como Kazekage por primera vez. Como si fuera un demonio protector al que obedecer y aplacar y nunca cuestionar. Podría pedirle a mi asistente una daga de sacrificio y una cabra, y él me la daría sin decir una palabra. -

\- Creo que tendría algunas preguntas. -

Lee, más familiarizado con la forma en que Sunagakure veía a Gaara que el mismo Gaara a veces, estaba muy seguro de que una solicitud de lubricante o una cabra causaría una especulación tremenda. Afortunadamente, el único tipo de compuesto lubricante que Lee había escuchado y mencionado a Gaara era uno que tenía una gran cantidad de usos para Shinobi; podrían aplicarlo a cables trampa para evitar la fricción que ralentiza un mecanismo de una trampa, podrían usarlo como base para la pintura de camuflaje, podrían ungir su kunai con él para dibujar en absoluto silencio, podrían frotarlo en los músculos doloridos ... y por supuesto otro uso que era una broma habitual de la guarnición cada vez que aparecía el conocido lubricante. El hecho de que el asistente había comprado un frasco grande con las instrucciones "masajear un puñado pequeño en el área afectada y dejar secar" en la parte posterior indicaba que probablemente no había descubierto para qué lo iba a usar realmente su jefe.

\- De todos modos, esto funcionará bien - suspiró Lee, mirando de nuevo a los ingredientes y asegurándose de que no hubiera nada tóxico ni perfumado en esta formulación. - Lo usarás en mí, por supuesto. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

\- Serás tú quien, ah, me penetre. -

\- No, no lo haré. -

Lee parpadeó cuando levantó la vista del frasco. No había esperado ninguna discusión sobre esto; No de Gaara. Lee había sabido desde que se había permitido por primera vez tener la esperanza de que pudieran tener sexo algún día, que estaría debajo al menos la primera vez.

\- Tienes que hacerlo. -

\- No. -

\- ¿Pero por qué? -

Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron. - Quiero que lo hagas tú. -

Lee se frotó la frente. - Bueno, tienes que tener una mejor razón que esa. Porque no creo que sea una buena idea. Para empezar, te sentirás más en control si estás, um, haciéndolo. No digas "eso no es un factor para mí" - agregó Lee en un murmullo. - Y además, tienes que entender que esto es diferente de lo que hemos hecho antes. Esto, um, este tipo de ... quiero decir -

\- ¿Sexo anal? - Gaara respondió con una voz que dejó en claro que se estaba cansando de tener que adivinar lo que Lee decía la mitad del tiempo.

-. . . Sí. Eso. Verás, ya está bastante establecido que a mí, bueno, me gustan los hombres. Pero no estamos seguros de tus preferencias. Obviamente te gusta lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, pero yo No estoy seguro de que eso realmente signifique algo. Cuando se trata de ... um, estar en el extremo receptor, creo que la orientación realmente hace la diferencia. ¿Sabes? Ahora, ya que está establecido que soy gay, y no tenemos idea si lo eres o no, por primera vez creo que deberías hacerlo tú. Tiene sentido. Así que lo haremos de esa manera. ¿De acuerdo? -

\- No. -

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? -

\- Sí. -

\- . . . ¿Te he dicho cuánto me molesta cuando haces eso? -

\- Sí. -

Lee sintió que una vena comenzaba a temblar en su frente. Había pensado que era bastante generoso por su parte ofrecerle hacer esto primero; no es que le importara, por supuesto, pero tampoco le importaría que fuera al revés. Esperaba algún día hacer que Gaara le dejará entrar en él, poder hacerle el amor, aunque fuera solo una vez, solo para ver si Gaara realmente lo odiaba o, pero aquí y ahora, había demasiadas razones por las que deberían hacerlo en ese orden.

\- Bien. No quería decir esto, pero . . . - Lee respiró hondo y lo soltó, - tenemos algunas preocupaciones prácticas aquí. Con respecto a tu barrera de arena. -

Los ojos de Gaara parpadearon hacia la puerta. Lo mismo hizo Lee; No pudo evitarlo.

\- Ya sabes, este tipo de sexo anal - ¿Por qué sintió como si su boca se curvara y muriera cuando dijo algo así? Gaara no parecía tener ningún problema. - Puede ser doloroso. Es doloroso. La primera vez, eso es. Ahora, gracias a mi entrenamiento, mi resistencia al dolor es una de las más altas en nuestros dos pueblos, mientras que puedes contar con tus dedos la cantidad de veces que te han lastimado físicamente. Es por eso que realmente tiene sentido que estés arriba. -

Gaara lo miró y luego sus ojos se redujeron a rendijas. - Entonces crees que soy débil. -

\- ¡¿Qué ?! ¡No, eso no es lo que yo . . . eres uno de los hombres más fuertes que conozco! -

\- Bien, entonces - dijo Gaara suavemente, volviéndose hacia la cama.

\- ¡Pero-pero Gaara! - Lee se agarró el pelo. - ¿Qué pasa con la arena? Si te lastimo -

\- Tendrías que lastimarme considerablemente para que te atacará. Tengo algo de control sobre mí mismo - dijo Gaara, mirándolo. - Y más que nada en mi vida, no quiero volver a lastimarte. Esa resolución te protegerá. -

Lee quedó boquiabierto por la intensidad de la mirada en esos ojos verdes.

\- Tu control físico es mejor que el mío - continuó Gaara, con voz plana, monótona, inflexible. - Si vas despacio, no me dolerá, y ninguno de nosotros estará en riesgo. -

\- Escuché que puede doler incluso si vas despacio - respondió Lee, tratando de volver a tierra firme.

\- Es algo doloroso, pero apenas lo suficiente como para hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos a ti - dijo Gaara, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y fulminando con la mirada. - Los músculos se estiran con una mínima molestia. Ayer lo probé en la ducha, y aunque los dedos no son lo mismo que -

Lee no escuchó el resto. Una vez que descubrió lo que Gaara estaba diciendo, tuvo que ir a sentarse.

\- dudo que pueda ser tan doloroso, si la gente lo hace por placer . . . ¿Lee? -

Lee se agarró al borde de la cama como si pensara que podría mantenerlo en el sitio. - Lo intentaste . . .-

Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas y lo asfixiaba. Su imaginación había aprovechado las palabras prácticas de Gaara y estaba conjurando el tipo de fantasías con las que nunca había tenido la audacia de soñar . . . Gaara, de cara a la pared, con los ojos cerrados mientras se arqueaba sensualmente contra los azulejos de la ducha, su mano deslizándose detrás de su espalda, sus dedos bajando hasta . . .

Entonces Gaara se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, presionando contra la erección que arrastraba rápidamente toda la sangre de cada centímetro de Lee, excepto su rostro que tenía que ser un tono rojo muy excepcional en este momento. Lee abrió la boca para protestar. Gaara lo besó profundamente, salvajemente, y se movió con fuerza contra él.

Lee pensó que se iba a desmayar. Sus manos estaban en el trasero de Gaara, intentando que volviera a moverse así, y todavía podía verlo. Los ojos de Gaara se cerraron en una dicha que casi parecía dolor, era tan intenso como sus dedos se movían, jadeando mientras el agua caía en cascada. agh!

Accidentalmente se mordió la lengua cuando Gaara lo empujó hacia atrás para recostarse en la cama. Lo sacó de su trance inducido por la fantasía. Jadeó un poco y tomó a Gaara por los hombros mientras su amante intentaba besarlo nuevamente.

\- E-espera -

Lee buscó desesperadamente por todas las razones por las que se había alineado, pero parecían haberse desvanecido cuando su cerebro se aplacó.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó lastimeramente. - ¿No puedes darme una razón? -

Gaara lo miró fijamente. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz era razonable, casi gentil.

\- Lee, si me hubieras preguntado hace medio año, te habría dicho que no tenía deseo sexual del que hablar. Estos deseos que siento ahora . . . todavía no los entiendo. No sé que ver con ellos. Por primera vez, es más seguro confiar en tus reacciones e instintos, y que yo tome el papel pasivo. -

\- ¿Por qué? - Lee gritó, el pánico se apoderó de él. - ¡Tampoco lo he hecho antes! No soy un genio, nunca hago nada bien la primera vez, yo -

\- No tienes que ser un maestro de Taijutsu para hacerlo bien. Los civiles tienen relaciones sexuales todo el tiempo. Por la cantidad de niños que corren por este lugar, son bastante buenos en eso. Sabes qué hacer. Los humanos lo tienen conectado aquí. - La cálida punta de un dedo presionó contra la frente de Lee.

Lee respiró hondo y volvió a soltarlo. Sabía que cuando se trataba de estos nuevos sentimientos o impulsos que Lee había despertado con un toque, Gaara aún no confiaba en sí mismo. Él confiaba en Lee. Lee no estaba seguro de que el papel 'pasivo' fuera menos desalentador, pero esta fue la elección de Gaara, y Lee tuvo que respetar la evaluación de su amante sobre lo que podría disfrutar y lo que quería intentar. Podrían intentarlo y detenerse ante la primera señal de que no iba bien.

Pero aparte de eso, había una cosa en la que Lee quería ser absolutamente claro.

\- Gaara, has sido maltratado desde que eras un bebé y tienes un demonio atado dentro de ti, pero aún eres humano".

Un destello de tristeza cruzó la cara de Gaara cuando sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de Lee.

"Hazme creer eso", susurró.

¡Ajá! ¡Un reto! Lee no sabía acerca de mostrarle a Gaara su humanidad, pero sí quería que Gaara se sintiera bien. Si no lo hiciera, él ... él ... él actuaría ... pensaría en algo adecuadamente agotador más tarde, cuando Gaara no se estaba frotando contra él de esa manera.

Levantó a Gaara y rodó sobre la cama con él. Levantó la túnica de lino, las yemas de sus dedos se arrastraron sobre la piel lisa debajo de ella. Las manos de Gaara acariciaron los costados de Lee y terminaron en sus botones.

Lee no prestó demasiada atención a la desaparición de su ropa. Hacer que Gaara lo mirara con esa mirada hambrienta y atenta algunas veces había curado a Lee de cualquier timidez física que pudiera haber albergado en su cuerpo. Ya casi se estaba acostumbrando a estar desnudo. Sin embargo, no se estaba acostumbrando a ver a Gaara quitarse su propia ropa, ni a que se le permitiera tocar ese cuerpo impresionante. Pero, de nuevo, Lee no tenía intención de acostumbrarse a eso. Quería que fuera una maravilla fresca cada vez.

Gaara se recostó y se quitó los pantalones de entrenamiento que había estado usando, y los latidos de Lee se dispararon. Habían estado tan lejos antes; Habían explorado los cuerpos del otro, curiosos y cautelosos, en una de sus tres veces anteriores. No hizo que este momento fuera menos fascinante y desconcertante, especialmente en vista del objetivo final de hoy.

Los ojos de Lee se llenaron de lágrimas mientras recorrían el fuerte y delgado cuerpo. Sus dedos lo siguieron de cerca. Gaara se deslizó para acostarse a su lado, sin signos de modestia o vergüenza en sus movimientos. Tocó la cara de Lee, le acarició la garganta, luego los ojos verdes se posaron en las manos de Lee, que alisaban la piel del pecho y las caderas de Gaara.

Lee observó cómo sus dedos acariciaban la protuberancia de un hueso de la cadera, barriendo para quedarse en los músculos y la piel cremosa. Lanzó un beso contra el duro vientre de Gaara, sintiendo el calor de la piel de Gaara calentar su rostro sonrojado. Él ... tenía ese extraño impulso de nuevo; inclinarse y mordisquear esa piel perfecta. Para hacer una pequeña marca humana en ese cuerpo poseído por el demonio, generalmente encerrado en Arena. No lo hizo, por supuesto. Siempre trataba a Gaara con extrema gentileza y se aseguraba de nunca lastimarlo o asustarlo. Por amor y también por una pequeña parte de la autoconservación.

Entonces Gaara se movió a sus brazos, y los procesos de pensamiento de Lee se concentraron en el hecho impresionante de que ambos estaban completamente desnudos y presionados uno contra el otro. No, nunca se acostumbraría a esto ...

Su pulgar rodeó ligeramente un pezón del color de la piedra arenisca en la tenue y cálida luz. La inexperiencia todavía se aferraba a él, inseguro de lo que le gustaría o no a Gaara, inseguro de que lo estaba haciendo bien, si se daba cuenta de si lo estaba haciendo mal. Tantas formas de tocar, tantos lugares para tocar ... Lee no tenía idea de que había tantas posibilidades. Sex-ed realmente se había quedado corto de muchas maneras, en su modesta opinión.

Un beso se demoró mientras las manos exploraban. Los dedos de Lee se arrastraron sobre los músculos duros, acariciaron las líneas firmes de la espalda de Gaara, sus huesos de la cadera, sus muslos. Luego su palma encajó sobre la erección de Gaara. El aliento de su amante se deslizó contra la garganta de Lee antes de que Gaara besara el borde de su mandíbula. Los dedos de Lee eran firmes y cuidadosos, su cuerpo respondía mejor que su mente a la incertidumbre y la emoción. Incluso cuando los dedos encontraron su propia erección y se aseguraron de que se volviera mucho más difícil.

Estaba besando una clavícula bellamente delineada, y resistiendo el impulso de morderla, maldita sea, cuando Gaara finalmente se retorció de sus brazos. La tensión tensó los músculos de los hombros de Lee, pero dejó que Gaara se moviera al lado de la cama donde había dejado caer el frasco de ungüento antes.

Gaara sacó un poco del lubricante, dejando que la escorrentía se derramara de sus dedos.

"Er, ¿quieres que haga eso?" Preguntó Lee, sentándose lentamente. Sería capaz de llegar a esa zona, um, mucho más fácil que Gaara, y por supuesto Lee podría ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Gaara lo miró sorprendido, y luego, muy brevemente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

"Será mejor que lo haga", dijo en voz baja.

La aprensión de Lee aumentó un par de muescas. Intentó mantenerlo fuera de su lenguaje corporal.

Gaara se puso de rodillas frente a Lee y deslizó su mano detrás de su espalda, y Lee logró olvidarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba, incluida la sangrienta arena, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a recrear su fantasía anterior aquí y ahora. de verdad.

Gaara se arqueó una fracción hacia adelante, con el brazo hacia abajo, la mano fuera de la vista. Después de unos segundos, miró el frasco abierto que todavía sostenía. "Es mucho más fácil con esto que con jabón", dijo prosaicamente.

Oh Dios. Lee se alegró de escuchar eso. Sin embargo, ahora sería un buen momento para poner una moratoria sobre el enfoque directo y directo de Gaara sobre el sexo. Lee no estaba seguro de cuánta información podía manejar en este momento.

Incluso sin el comentario, era casi más de lo que Lee podía manejar. Los movimientos de Gaara fueron lentos, pero sin ningún rastro de timidez o vergüenza. Lee pudo ver los músculos del antebrazo de Gaara moviéndose, y se dio cuenta de que estaba nombrando cada músculo de su cabeza en un intento de concentrarse en algo que no lo iba a dejar temblando.

La espalda de Gaara se arqueó un poco. Había un leve rubor en sus mejillas, oscureciéndole la cara y los labios como quemaduras solares; fue emoción, no vergüenza. Lee ya había descubierto que Gaara era físicamente incapaz de esto último. Gaara tenía poca autoconciencia y absolutamente ninguna idea de cuán increíblemente erótico e incómodo era verlo hacer eso.

La propiedad de Lee lo estaba torturando con atormentadores al rojo vivo, diciéndole que debería apartar la vista del cuerpo ofrecido a sus ojos sin ningún signo de restricción. Pero, ¿dónde más se suponía que debía mirar? Y cada parpadeo en el rostro de Gaara o en su postura (determinación, precaución, un repentino destello de incomodidad) clavaría los ojos de Lee impotente ante la vista, convirtiendo su cerebro en un ansioso mantillo de preocupación y deseo. Había una opresión en los labios de Gaara ahora, hablaba de un poco de esfuerzo y algo que no era del todo diferente al dolor, y Lee tenía que esforzarse mucho para no inquietarse o hacer una mueca de dolor cada vez que Gaara inhalaba bruscamente o fruncía el ceño, o ...

"Relájate", dijo Gaara, la mayor parte de su concentración en lo que estaban haciendo sus dedos. "Te he visto más tranquilo en una pelea".

"Sí. Lo siento", dijo Lee automáticamente.

Los ojos verdes de Gaara se posaron sobre su rostro. "¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?"

"¡Nunca he hecho esto antes!"

"Me dijiste que todo lo que hemos hecho esta quincena también era nuevo para ti, pero parecías bastante sereno mientras lo hacías".

"Er ..." Eso era cierto. Claro, Lee se había sentido incómodo e inseguro, pero había recurrido a los instintos de Shinobi adquiridos durante su entrenamiento, un espacio mental donde se medían las acciones y no se permitía la duda, solo precaución. ¿Por qué se sentía tan conectado ahora?

Porque esto fue todo. Este fue el momento. Iba a hacer el amor con Gaara, con la persona que más contaba para él. Lee había estado recibiendo un curso intensivo de Realidad versus Romance la última quincena, pero una pequeña parte de él se había aferrado a este momento todavía. Él había querido que fuera mágico. Él había querido que fuera romántico. Él había querido que fuera perfecto.

Probablemente no iba a ser. Pero había algo que importaba mucho más que Perfecto. Se puso de rodillas y tomó la cara de Gaara con las manos.

"Te amo", dijo suavemente, con todo lo que tenía.

Los movimientos de Gaara se detuvieron y miró a Lee.

Lee lo besó, dejando que sus manos bajaran por los brazos de Gaara, su espalda. Cuando rompió el beso profundo y gentil, ambos respiraban más rápido.

"Más cerca", dijo Gaara, su voz era monótona pero sus ojos tan profundos como el mar. "Quiero que estemos lo más cerca posible".

"¿Ahora?" Lee tembló, tensándose de nuevo.

"No, dame otro minuto". Luego se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Lee, dejando el frasco y dejando que su mano libre cepillara cicatrices, piel y escalofríos.

Se sintió mucho más de un minuto. Cuando los dedos de Gaara se arrastraron sobre la erección de Lee, el tiempo se detuvo y se hizo un nudo. La mano de Gaara dejó a Lee jadeando y sacudiéndose con estremecimientos placenteros, aferrándose a los hombros de Gaara. Hubo un chasquido de uñas contra el cristal cuando Gaara extendió la mano hacia el frasco sin apartar la mirada de Lee. Luego su mano volvió, más fría y resbaladiza. Lee cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido ante la capa adicional de sensaciones. Podía sentir la mirada de Gaara sobre él; Gaara siempre lo miraba en estos momentos con algo así como un deseo hambriento, como si el placer de Lee fuera más real para él que el suyo.

Gaara finalmente se echó hacia atrás, retiró ambas manos de sus tareas y se limpió los dedos en la sábana. Se apartó de Lee y comenzó a inclinarse sobre sus manos.

Lee reaccionó y lo agarró por los hombros, volviéndolo a girar en un susurro de mantas que golpearon el frasco.

"Espera. Espera. Um ..."

Lee rescató la pomada y atornilló la tapa con los dedos tensos mientras trataba de formular sus pensamientos. Gaara lo miró fijamente y sin hacer ningún comentario.

"Yo ... quiero ver tu cara. Necesito ver tu cara y asegurarme de no lastimarte".

Gaara pareció sopesar eso pensativamente.

"Esa sería una buena idea. ¿Pero cómo lo haríamos? Las pocas veces que observé a dos hombres teniendo relaciones sexuales, siempre había uno con las manos y las rodillas-"

"Estoy seguro de que es posible". La voz de Lee estaba determinada. Más bien deseaba haber estudiado pornografía tan asiduamente como Kakashi-sensei había sugerido alguna vez, pero preferiría descubrirlo, y ver la cara de Gaara, que confiar en el pasado de Gaara como un voyeur inocente como guía. Eso lo asustó en muchos niveles.

"Confía en mí, lo resolveré", dijo Lee, con la mente trabajando rápido, el conocimiento del movimiento y la anatomía cruzando por su mente. Los dos eran bastante flexibles.

Gaara asintió brevemente una vez, como si su confianza en Lee fuera algo obvio que no había necesitado palabras para asegurarlo. La confianza de Lee en sí mismo no estaba en su punto más alto, pero Gaara esperó pacientemente y con la máxima confianza, y realmente no podía fallar eso ahora, ¿verdad?

Suavemente bajó a Gaara sobre su espalda, con la cabeza sobre la almohada, luego se movió hacia abajo y le dio un codazo a las piernas de Gaara para que doblaran la rodilla.

"¿Puedes ... inclinar tu ..."

Gaara levantó sus caderas, y finalmente sus piernas también, bajo la presión de los dedos de Lee. Sus labios eran una línea firme y apretada con vestigios de tensión y moderación. Lee lo había sentido bajo sus dedos cuando se tocaban, podía verlo en el lenguaje corporal de Gaara. Su amante no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo como podría parecer superficialmente, pero no dudó cuando siguió las sugerencias de las manos de Lee.

Lee se acercó, su muslo golpeó el de Gaara, y esto fue todo , fue real , en realidad iba a hacer esto, y aunque sabía en el fondo que estaba tan listo como siempre, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza. como cuando abrió sus primeras tres puertas.

"Dime de inmediato si esto duele", dijo, con una voz más severa de lo que pretendía. La mayor parte de su concentración estaba en sus dedos guiando su erección hacia la ondulación y la inmersión de carne que habían encontrado, torpemente manchada de lubricante.

Tomó algunos pequeños cambios en su posición y un avance un poco más firme de lo que le gustaba a Lee, antes de sentir que algo cedía. Apoyó la curva del cuerpo de Gaara con el suyo, su brazo se enroscó alrededor de la pierna de Gaara, empujándola un poco hacia atrás, apoyándolos en su posición. La otra mano se hundió en el colchón cerca de las costillas de Gaara. Lee sintió su equilibrio, asegurándose de tener el control absoluto de cada movimiento que pudiera hacer. No había pensado que este momento se sentiría tanto como moverse a través de un kata completamente nuevo, uno que absolutamente tenía que acertar la primera vez. ¿'Los humanos lo tienen conectado aquí'? Realmente no...

La atención de Lee se dividió y se dispersó, los ojos en la cara de su amante, buscando signos de dolor, las orejas abiertas para un rastro de arena en la puerta, el cuerpo sintiendo su camino hacia adelante. Era diferente a la boca o la mano; Menos humedad, más presión. Mucha más presión. Lee se detuvo y la banda de músculos lo agarró más de lo que había pensado. ¿Cuánto se suponía que debían relajarse? Tal vez Gaara no había hecho esto un poco, maldita sea, Lee debería haberse asegurado.

"Vamos", dijo Gaara. "No duele". Pero para los oídos de Lee, su voz sonaba tensa y controlada.

Lee avanzó de nuevo. La tensión se enroscó como un anillo a media pulgada de la cabeza de su erección. El movimiento no fue más fácil que ese primer empujón.

"Puedes ir más profundo", murmuró Gaara, moviendo la cabeza contra la almohada.

"No quiero ir demasiado rápido", murmuró Lee, advirtiéndose a sí mismo más que respondiendo.

"No lo eres".

"...¿Estás seguro?" Podía moverse, pero no se sentía en ningún lugar tan fácil y natural como había esperado.

Gaara no respondió. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado. Una señal de que Lee debería seguir adelante. Ahora.

Lee se movió de nuevo, apenas. En el fondo de su mente estaba el conocimiento de que siempre tenía que intentarlo, intentarlo y volver a intentarlo antes de superar sus desafíos, pero no podía hacer eso aquí, era Gaara, su amante, no tenía el lujo de conseguirlo. está mal. Y se sentía como si estuviera forzando su camino hacia

La palabra "forzar" golpeó ecos feos y alarmantes en su cabeza; recuerdos de la clase de educación sexual, los que pensó que había superado. Todas las formas en que podría hacer esto mal, todas las formas en que podría ser abuso, violación, Lee se congeló.

"Gaara- esto-esto no está bien! Te estoy lastimando, esto también es-"

Lee comenzó cuando una mano aterrizó con fuerza en su boca. Miró más allá de los dedos amordazados. Gaara lo miraba con el eco de una mirada familiar y preocupante de pupila puntiaguda.

"Cuando nos conocimos, me pateaste a través de la barrera de arena", dijo su amante en su tono monótono y peligroso. "Rompiste la Armadura, me golpeaste repetidamente y me golpeaste en el suelo con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar un cráter. Incluso la Arena no pudo absorber todo ese impacto; estuve negro y azul durante días después de eso. Eso duele. Esto hace no duele. Ahora, para usar tu frase, toma control . Y- y "la mirada letal de Gaara se derritió en un ceño fruncido. Apartó su mano de la boca de Lee y se retorció contra la curva cerrada de su cintura y caderas. "Y haz algo ..."

"¿Q-qué-"

"Yo-" Gaara se recostó contra el colchón nuevamente, movió sus hombros. "No lo sé, ¡pero haz algo!"

Lee se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Gaara no parecía angustiado; parecía un poco inquieto y cada vez más molesto, pero sin ningún dolor, y no había silbido de arena en la puerta ni nada alarmante. Esto ... aparentemente era normal. Ahora, instrucciones, no había nada que se suponía que hiciera ahora, que había olvidado, ¿no? Y la presión alrededor de su erección estaba creciendo. Como una banda de calor apretada. Lee movió un poco las caderas hacia atrás, instintivamente.

Al instante, Lee supo lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que necesitaba hacer.

Dejó que su cuerpo alcanzara lo que quería, aunque mantuvo un estricto control sobre él. No quería lastimar a Gaara. Presionó de nuevo. Se sintió menos contundente esta vez. Retrocedió y empujó de nuevo.

\- Gaara abrió mucho los ojos.

Oh...

...Maldita sea...

La mejor parte, aunque ...

El placer se enroscaba en su sistema nervioso con cada pequeño empujón hacia adelante.

Deslizamiento de carne en carne, inmediato, real e íntimo, enroscado y violento en sus entrañas.

Pero la mejor parte fue ... Lee luchó para mantener sus ojos enfocados, porque esto, aquí mismo, esta era la mejor parte.

Los labios de Gaara se separaron. La expresión en su rostro ... No era del todo un placer, parecía ... también sorprendido. También había más control e incomodidad de lo que a Lee le gustaría. Pero...

Pero...

Pero la forma en que parpadearon los párpados de Gaara y su boca se abrió más en un jadeo silencioso ante los empujes de Lee ... Se unió a ellos. Era como si el placer que atravesaba a Lee fluyera directamente al cuerpo de su amante y regresara nuevamente como la marea, como si alguna última barrera entre ellos finalmente se hubiera derrumbado.

Su modestia habitual se había derretido en algo primitivo. Lee observó a Gaara con atención y sin ningún tipo de timidez. No se perdió las minuciosas formas en que Gaara se movió en respuesta a los empujes en su cuerpo, o cualquier contracción de expresión. Apriete el puño en las sábanas, vaya despacio . Parpadeo de párpado, eso está mejor . Los labios se separaron en un jadeo silencioso, le gusta eso ...

Gaara estaba casi completamente quieto debajo de él, aparte del fuerte levantamiento y caída de su pecho, pero hubo un ligero empujón de la pierna presionada contra la cadera de Lee cuando Lee se movió y se detuvo. Empujó a Lee, luego se relajó con él, la marea los movió a ambos.

El aliento y el latido de Lee eran fuertes en sus oídos. Podía sentir cada músculo en su cuerpo altamente entrenado formando un todo, moviéndose exactamente como él quería. Como Gaara quería que lo hicieran.

Se lamió los labios. No iba a venir antes que Gaara.

Gaara parpadeó, luego sus párpados se cerraron, temblando de incomodidad y placer entrelazados.

Lee no iba a venir antes ... bueno ... a él le encantaba un desafío.

Gaara finalmente se movió. Levantó la mano y la sujetó a ciegas al brazo de apoyo de Lee. Los dedos se agarraron convulsivamente.

Esto no iba a durar mucho. La respiración de Gaara se estaba volviendo superficial y desigual, un patrón familiar; Era un sonido que Lee comenzaba a conocer y amar tanto como los latidos del corazón de Gaara y la forma en que Gaara le hablaba a veces cuando estaban solos.

Gaara hizo un pequeño sonido, un jadeo sibilante. No dolor, tampoco placer, y más allá de ambos.

Los dedos se sentían como un hombre ciego, sobre el hombro de Lee, su cuello, tocaban su mejilla mientras Lee se inclinaba hacia adelante en ese toque. Lee volvió la cabeza y acarició la palma de la mano.

La pierna de Gaara lo estaba presionando para ir más lejos, pero Lee mantuvo los movimientos lentos y medidos.

Se sentia...

\- Espero no lastimarlo -

...sólo...

\- Espero estar haciendo esto bien -

La cálida presión lo acarició y lo apretó, de adentro hacia afuera, de adentro hacia afuera; sensual y enloquecedora.

Gaara arqueó el cuello contra la almohada. El estaba temblando.

Fue demasiado. Observando a Gaara, manteniendo el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo, el placer crecía con cada gentil empuje hasta que, simplemente, Lee no podía manejarlo todo. Demasiado nuevo, demasiado repentino, demasiado real.

Lo único que quedaba era el control que tenía sobre sus movimientos. Nunca lastimaría a Gaara. Todo lo demás era repentino, impactante, intenso placer cuando movió las caderas de adentro hacia afuera y volvió.

Los dedos se deslizaron sobre su rostro, se tocaron los párpados cerrados y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estremeciéndose fuertemente. Gaara gimió suavemente. No había absolutamente ningún dolor en ese sonido.

Lee jadeaba, su frente presionada contra el pecho de Gaara. Podía sentir su columna vertebral quejándose en el ángulo en el que se había doblado. Se desplomó cuando su brazo de apoyo y se tambaleó un poco, algo que normalmente no sucedía a menos que hubiera estado entrenando durante días. Todo su cuerpo se sentía cálido, agradablemente pesado.

Gaara le tocaba la espalda con dedos suaves. Lee respiró profundamente el aroma de sus cuerpos combinados.

Entonces Gaara lo golpeó en las costillas y se retorció un poco. Bien.

Lee usó su cuerpo como una herramienta, saliendo del lugar cálido y resbaladizo, deslizándose hacia abajo aturdido. Su boca apenas tocó la erección de Gaara: su amante se sacudió y gimió, un sonido bajo que Lee recordaría por mucho tiempo. De hecho, estaba a punto de convertirse en su deber jurado de hacer que Gaara hiciera ese sonido nuevamente en el futuro.

El cuerpo de Gaara se retorció y se tensó bajo los dedos de Lee y luego su amante se metió debajo de su lengua. Lee tragó saliva y esperó a que Gaara jadeara, con el cuerpo suelto contra las sábanas, luego levantó la cabeza y se secó la barbilla distraídamente, la mente entumecida. Su cuerpo, ahora soltado de la correa que había tenido desde el principio, se desplomó contra el de Gaara, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amante, y todo estuvo tranquilo y bien por un minuto.

Entonces Gaara lo empujó.

\- Mi pierna - murmuró, como si decir todas las palabras en esa oración fuera un esfuerzo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Lee se movió, prácticamente en un sueño, los hizo girar a ambos hasta que estuvo de espaldas y Gaara estaba acostado contra él, cuerpo contra cuerpo, cerca y seguro, y nada malo había sucedido, sino todo lo contrario ...

\- ¿Gaara? - Lee se movió, su conciencia lo empujó a asegurarse. - ¿Eso fue ... estás bien? ¿Te sientes dolorido? -

Hubo un largo silencio. Lee estiró el cuello, pero no podía ver la cara de Gaara desde ese ángulo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de luchar para sentarse, Gaara susurró: - Me siento cálido . . . -

Lee estiró el cuello y entrecerró los ojos, no queriendo sacudir a Gaara si no había ninguna lesión inmediata que atender. La cabeza de su amante era un trapeador rojo despeinado desde ese ángulo. Parecía estar amasando suavemente su pecho. Sus movimientos parecían lentos y lánguidos, sin ningún rastro de alarma, y Lee dejó que su tensión en ciernes se evaporara.

\- Sí, hace calor aquí. Deberíamos abrir la ventana - dijo Lee con una mirada vaga en esa dirección. No estaría de más tomar un poco de aire fresco. Excepto que eso implicaría sacar a Gaara de donde yacía medio tumbado sobre Lee y levantarse.

Hmmmmm-no. El calor no lo mataría. Y Lee decidió que le gustaba Gaara justo donde estaba.

Había escuchado un leve resoplido de su amante. Como si Lee hubiera dicho algo involuntariamente divertido.

Un ruido de arañazo hizo que Lee mirara hacia la puerta. Un chorrito de arena se abrió paso debajo de la jamba, luego se formó en la vaga forma de una mano y corrió por el suelo. Lee lo miró con cierta preocupación, pero bordeó la cama, se arrastró por la pared y desapareció detrás de la cortina. Podía oírlo tocar el pestillo, y luego la cortina sopló hacia ellos con una leve ráfaga de aire. Lee miró de la ventana a Gaara con sorpresa, para ver los dedos de Gaara relajarse y descansar una vez más sobre el estómago de Lee. Aunque Gaara tenía la habilidad, rara vez usaba su Arena para algo tan trivial como eso. Un buen Shinobi siempre mantenía sus armas enfundadas y ocultas hasta que se necesitaban. Además, la relación de Gaara con su poderosa arma era compleja y cargada de sentimientos peligrosos; él sabía cómo la gente temía su aparición. De improviso, Lee nunca pudo recordar a Gaara usando la arena para otra cosa que no sea ataque o defensa.

Pero Gaara sabía que Lee no le temía a él ni a ka arena. Y al parecer, el Kazekage tampoco tenía ganas de moverse en este momento. Lee sintió una tranquila satisfacción mientras acariciaba el hombro de Gaara y sonreía.

Un jarabe de pensamientos goteó por su cerebro. Lo hice. Acabo de tener sexo. Sexo real Guau. Y fue asombroso. Espero que Gaara lo haya disfrutado. Espero haberlo hecho bien.

\- Entonces ... um, ¿te gustó? - preguntó, la pregunta escapándose sin mucha previsión. - Lamento que no haya durado mucho, pero no fui demasiado duro, ¿verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que no estás adolorido? -

Hubo unos segundos de silencio contemplativo de Gaara.

\- ¿Puede durar más? - preguntó, con una voz que parecía decididamente interesada.

\- Yo creo que si. - Lee se rascó la cabeza. El peso pesado de sus extremidades se estaba desvaneciendo.

Gaara guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego levantó la cabeza y Lee parpadeó con intensos ojos verdes. - Se sintió ... pude sentir que te movías. En mí. Y el placer que te dio ... pude verlo. Estábamos tan cerca ... Te di eso ... -

Luego se detuvo. Lee no sabía qué tipo de cara estaba haciendo: las palabras de Gaara lo conmovieron, pero también estaba un poco avergonzado, confundido y todavía bastante preocupado, y probablemente todo estaba allí y mezclado en su expresión.

\- Querías decir, cómo se sentía físicamente - dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando que su cabeza se hundiera contra el pecho de Lee. - No dolió. Te dije que no lo haría. Hubo algunas molestias, pero fue trivial en comparación con el tipo de dolor que encontramos en el campo de batalla. La incomodidad ni siquiera es la palabra correcta ... Principalmente se sintió... - 

La mano de Gaara se movió contra la piel de Lee en algo parecido a la frustración, luego se acomodó en sus abdominales con una mínima caricia del pulgar a través de las crestas de los músculos de Lee. - No era lo que imaginaba que sería, pero se sintió bien. Me gustó. -

Lee lo tomó al pie de la letra; con Gaara, era una cosa segura de hacer. Sintió que algo se relajaba profundamente dentro de él. Alivio, placer. Un poco de orgullo también.

Estuvieron en silencio y en su mayoría inmóviles, a excepción de Gaara limpiando lentamente varios puntos húmedos con una esquina de la sábana de tal manera que no tuvo que quitar la cabeza del pecho de Lee para hacerlo.

Lee escuchó el leve susurro de las cortinas que dejaban entrar una agradable brisa de la tarde, perezoso y pesado por el calor pero aún así un aliviado. Una mujer gritaba a unas calles de distancia y le decía a un niño que dejara de molestar al perro. Los cuervos se peleaban en un techo cercano. La casa del Kazekage sonaba completamente silenciosa en comparación. Solo su respiración, suave y sin prisa ahora.

Finalmente, Lee torció el cuello y miró la cara de Gaara que podía ver. Los ojos oscuros estaban cerrados, dos manchas negras contra la piel pálida, la marca en su frente enterrada en hebras rojas derramadas.

\- ¿Entonces te sientes más humano? - preguntó, solo en parte burlándose.

Un ligero pliegue se formó entre los ojos de Gaara. - Si digo que no, ¿qué estúpida regla te impusiste? -

\- ... ¿Hacerlo de nuevo? -

Las comisuras de la boca de Gaara se torcieron. - Esa es una regla aceptable - declaró, rodando sobre su espalda en un estiramiento, con una mano todavía en el pecho de Lee. - Quiero volver a hacerlo también. -

La energía juvenil de Lee volvió rápidamente. Tiró de un sorprendido Gaara de vuelta a sus brazos y enterró su rostro en un cuello cremoso con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Después de unos segundos, los dedos se enroscaron vacilantes en su cabello, vagaron sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Entonces Gaara se movió y se alejó de los brazos de Lee. Lee emitió un sonido somnoliento de protesta y se movió sobre la cama, rodeando a Gaara con los brazos y tirando suavemente hacia atrás.

\- Me tengo que ir - Gaara anunció con un toque de pesar mientras se sentaba y balanceaba las piernas sobre el lado de la cama. - Estamos organizando la próxima serie de patrullas para la Unidad B a partir de mañana. Tengo una reunión en media hora y primero tengo que ducharme. Algunos de mis Jounin tienen narices muy sensibles -

Tiene perfecto sentido; Mucho más sentido que el deseo de Lee de seguir envueltos en una habitación caliente, piel contra piel pegajosa. Pero...

\- ¿Puedo unirme a ti? Ahorrará agua - agregó virtuosamente Lee, sus manos aún pegadas a la cadera de Gaara. Lee no era un gran esteta fuera de las artes marciales, pero pensó que el contraste del bronceado más oscuro de sus dedos con cicatrices contra la piel impecable y gloriosamente desnuda era algo que debería colocarse en un museo. Un museo privado.

\- No es una gran ducha - dijo Gaara, mirándolo dudosamente.

\- Puedo hacerme realmente pequeño -

Los delgados labios color arena se arquearon. - No lo creo -

Pero una mano agarró a Lee por la muñeca, lo sacó de la cama con fuerza perezosa y lo arrastró hacia el baño. Lee lo siguió con una sonrisa feliz.

No había sido perfecto, tenía que admitirlo. Demasiado corto, demasiado estresante, demasiado incómodo, demasiado nuevo ... Pero, de nuevo, si hubiera sido perfecto, no tendrían nada más que resolver. Nada para trabajar juntos y mejorar. Si hubiera sido perfecto, no habría posibilidad de mejorarlo a través del trabajo duro, la dedicación y una gran cantidad de intentos repetidos.

Lee se encontró pensando que lo perfecto no era todo lo que se suponía que era después de todo.


End file.
